How a Malfoy became A Hero, By Carolyn Jacobs
by wrenbailey
Summary: The greatest mystery of the wizarding world is how does bad guy Draco Malfoy go from being Death Eater to family man, the answer is solved by one inquisitive Ravenclaw. Carolyn goes to the one source that has the answers his son, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Because I don't feel like writing this more than once, every character in this story that you recognize is not mine, all the ones you don't are. No profits are being made off this, and thanks goes out to J.K. Rowling for being such a greater writer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn Jacobs looked around the slightly upscale restaurant, her anxiety very apparent in the way that she brushed at her skirt to get rid of invisible lint. At seventeen years old, she was in her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Carolyn was the first in her family to go to Hogwarts; and so she took her studies very serious. So serious that she had contacted one of the most elite wizarding families in the world just to get a first hand account of two of the heroes of the War, all of this for a paper for her History of Magic class, she was a Ravenclaw through and through.

Shaking her head at the ridiculous situation that she had gotten her self into, Carolyn absently tucked a strand of brownish blonde hair behind her ear. One of her dorm mates had charmed her unruly curls to stay into fancy French up do, which had not lasted on the Portkey ride that she took to get to Diagon Alley. It had surprised her three days ago when she had returned from Quidditch practice to see the elegant eagle owl waiting impatiently for her on the windowsill of her dormitory. The letter simply stated that a member of the Malfoy family would be waiting for her at the restaurant at eight o'clock.

"Miss Jacobs," the hostess motioned to her. "Your party will be dining in the private salon this evening, if you will follow me?"

Smiling shyly at the elegant young woman, Carolyn followed her through the somewhat packed dinning area to a pair of ornate oak doors. The salon was dimly lit; and resembled a living room slash dining room. Decorated with ornate gilded chandeliers, and silk covered chairs and sofas it screamed of a wealth that Carolyn had never been around. She expected no less from a member of the Malfoy family.

'Speak of the devil,' Carolyn thought as she observed a tall blonde man staring into the fireplace across from her.

"Miss Jacobs, sir," the Hostess called as she ushered Carolyn fully into to the room so that she could close the door.

The man turned towards Carolyn a drink in his hand, smiling he set the glass down and approached her. Carolyn quickly took in the expensive hand tailored clothes covering an athletic frame. He was younger than she expected, which threw Carolyn she had been expecting someone old enough to be her father not someone only a few years her senior. Holding out her hand she smiled at him as his enclosed hers, she was shocked to feel the calluses there. Looking at him up close, Carolyn recognized him as the youngest son of Draco Malfoy. Carolyn remembered him from when he went to Hogwarts, Gabriel Malfoy. The Slytherin Playboy, as he was nicknamed by all the girls of Hogwarts.

"Miss Jacobs, I am so glad that you agreed to meet with me on such short notice," kind brown eyes looked at her from what she could only describe as an angelic face. Carolyn felt like an uncouth farm girl standing next to the elegant figure that Gabriel cut.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Malfoy," Carolyn said politely, as she with drew her hand, ignoring the shiver of pleasure that had ran down her spine.

"Please call me Gabe, my father is Mister Malfoy," motioning towards the seating area in front of the fireplace, "Please have a seat."

"Would you like something to drink," Gabe asked as he walked over to the sideboard.

"A glass of water would be nice," Carolyn studied him quietly as he poured her drink. He wore a well-tailored suit of muggle clothes; the quality was evident in every stitch of the charcoal gray suit. Walking back to her, Gabe held out the cut crystal glass with a smile.

Taking the proffered glass Carolyn took a sip before putting it down on a coffee table, "Gabe, I wanted to thank you for helping me with this assignment. I know that you didn't have to and I wanted to tell you that I appreciate this very much."

"It is nothing Miss Jacobs-." Gabe began with a polite wave of his hand.

"Please call me Carolyn," Carolyn interrupted him with a warm smile that echoed in her green eyes.

"As you wish, I would suggest that we eat first before we start with your questions about my family," Gabe said as he observed the waiter appearing in the doorway with the bottle of wine he had ordered brought when he had arrived earlier.

Carolyn nodded her agreement and getting up she walked over to the table set across from the bay windows that offered a view of nighttime London. Gabe watched her discreetly from hooded eyes as he motioned the waiter over with the bottle of wine. Holding Carolyn's chair out for her Gabe's breath caught as her hair brushed against his cheek when he pushed her chair in. The light clean sweet smell was a refreshing change from the overpowering expensive perfumes that so many women he went out with wore. Going to his own seat Gabe smiled as the waiter offered Carolyn a glass of wine, which she politely refused in favor of a simple glass of water. He hadn't wanted to come to night if the truth be known, but his siblings had pulled rank on him. Sometimes it didn't pay to be the youngest; no one believed you when you said that you had something to do that didn't involve a nerdy student trying to get an O on an assignment. True it had involved a leggy brunette named Fiona who had promised him all kinds of things for the night ahead. Now he found himself sitting in front of a slim blonde who had dimples when she smiled.

The meal passed in comfortable small talk about the up coming World Cup, England had made the finals this year against France who was promising to deliver a punishing set down to the English team. When dessert was cleared, Gabe and Carolyn moved back to the sitting area before the fire, where hot chocolate was waiting on the coffee table.

"That was a wonderful meal Gabe, but now I really have to ask you about my paper," Carolyn said as she set her mug of chocolate down and reached into her purse for a small black box.

"What's that?" Gabe asked as he watched her press a button on the box and set it down on the table in between them.

"This is a tape recorder, a muggle device that has been charmed to work in the magical world. If you don't mind I would like to record our conversation so that I may use it again later when I am writing so that I don't miss anything," Carolyn watched as Gabe picked up the recorder and studied it with an open curiosity that Carolyn found more appealing than she thought she should.

"Well my grandfather always is saying that the Muggles are good for some things, and I guess this just proves it, you may use it."

"Thank you. I am, as you know writing a story about your parent's involvement in the war. The textbooks and journals that have been written about them show your parents in a very cold light, almost borderline. They were both involved in the down fall of Voldemort yet not much is known about there involvement."

Gabe smirked as he set his mug down next to hers, "My father and mother wanted it that way. And I really am not sure why they agreed in the first place to letting me tell you their story," frowning now that he thought about it he really didn't know why his parents who refused to give interviews about their past were now giving their permission to let someone and a student at that know their history. His parents confused him more and more every day. "Sorry, now where should I begin? How about how my mother and father became involved with each other?"

Settling back in his chair Gabe smiled as he looked over at Carolyn, "It was my father's seventh year at Hogwarts, my mother's sixth…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy frowned down at the small third year Hufflepuff who was blubbering about being lost. It was midnight and only three weeks into school, and as Head boy Draco was required to patrol the halls every Monday, and Wednesday, for people out after curfew. Normally all he caught were people snogging in corners or a few people sneaking down to the kitchens. Tonight had been no exception to the norm, shaking his platinum blond hair out of his eyes Draco groaned as the young girl burst into tears.

"Oh Bloody Hell," Draco moaned as the girl continued to tell her sad little story, "That's enough just go to your bloody dorm already."

The girl ran off crying, Draco watched her go with relief. His replacement should be coming along in thirty minutes or so and he could go to bed. Whose bloody idea was it to let students patrol the halls anyways, probably batty old Dumbledore's, Draco thought as he continued on his way down the drafty hallway.

His last year at Hogwarts, the thought struck a cord in Draco as he absentmindedly looked at the portraits lining the walls, all the occupants slumbering peacefully. This time next year, he would be sworn into the ranks of Voldemort's army, and be fighting alongside his father. Draco felt his anger bubbling up as he thought about his Father's last letter telling him to keep his nose clean and to try to live up to his family's name for once in his miserable life. Family name my arse, Draco snorted, his family name having been tarnished long ago due to his father's flagrant display of loyalty to Voldemort in Draco's fifth year. It had taken his father only about six months to have the charges dropped, costing the family countless galleons. Draco though, did not let the world see him as anything other than a loyal son; one of the few things instilled into him early was pride. Even though his father had hurt the family name, Draco still had his pride to up hold and he would honor the Malfoy name as long as he lived. He believed in the fact that Mudblood's were not worthy of learning magic alongside of Purebloods. Moreover, Potter was not even worthy of breathing the same air as Draco, the filth needed to be brought down a peg or two.

Speaking of Potter, Draco watched as his relief walked towards him, Ginny Weasley. Potter's girlfriend of two years and the youngest Weasley. Ginny looked upset, her pretty pale oval face turned down in a frown as she walked towards him, her long wavy red hair swaying rhythmically with her sure stride. For such a little thing, Draco thought, she does have a certain presence.

"What took you so long Weasley?" Draco let out as soon as Ginny was within arms reach of him.

Ginny turned her light brown eyes up to his, "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but I got in a fight with my brother."

Draco smirked, "What has that idiot been up to lately? Still playing tonsil hockey with the Mudblood?"

Ginny turned red as she took a step closer to him, "Don't you dare call Hermione that you spoiled arse ferret."

Draco drew himself up to his full height and stepped closer to her, "I will call her anything I want you penniless wench. Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I will be going to my dorm. Watch out for the Charms corridor, there was a rather nasty looking ghoul there earlier."

With that said Draco pushed past her and sauntered down the hall, leaving a still fuming Ginny behind him to do her round of patrolling alone. Ginny stomped her foot in frustration as she watched him turn the corner, wishing she had given into her impulse and cursed him when she had the chance. Resolutely Ginny set off to do her patrolling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny get up, breakfast starts in ten minutes," Ginny rolled over on her stomach and looked up through her mass of hair at her roommate Helen Manster.

"I'm up, thanks Helen," Ginny groaned as she stumbled into her bathrobe and ran down the hall to the prefect's bathroom entrance, all the dorms had doors in there dormitories that connected them to the Prefect bathroom magically so that they did not have to travel very far to get the luxuries that they were privileged to.

Throwing her clothes off as she stumbled into one of the shower stalls Ginny sighed as the water poured over her skin, the heat waking her up as she began to wash her hair in her favorite vanilla shampoo. After scrubbing herself clean Ginny turned the shower off and stepped out onto a plush terry cloth rug wrapping an oversized green towel around her petite form. She used another towel to dry her hair as she walked over to a vanity mirror with a porcelain sink underneath. After brushing her teeth and charming her hair dry the rest of the way, Ginny turned to gather her pajamas off the floor.

"My, my Weasley; does Potter know what you have been hiding under your robes," a cool voice remarked from across the room.

Ginny gasped and whirled around to face the voice, "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco smirked as he sauntered forward wearing only a towel, wrapped loosely around his hips, "Head boy remember. I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"I thought there were wards against males and females being in the bathroom together," Ginny gasped as she straightened up from her crouched position. Dropping her clothes and putting her hands up to ensure that the towel was firmly in place.

"Well apparently you thought wrong," stepping closer to her than Ginny was comfortable with, Draco smirked down at her as Ginny took a step back.

"Since I am finished I'll just be leaving," Ginny said as she bent down again and picked her clothes up. Straightening, her clothes in one arm, and the other hand holding her towel together, she made to go around him.

Draco stepped into her way, blocking her effectively enough that she glared up at him. Draco had been just as shocked as she was when he had walked into the bathroom to discover a newly washed Ginny Weasley drying herself off with a towel. So stunned that it had taken him more time than he was willing to admit to recover; which he had when he was given another view of her bending over for her clothes. He could have just stood there and not said anything to her and she never would have known he had seen her, but Draco wanted to keep her there for a little bit longer. To see if he could touch the peach colored skin that was anything but hidden under the green towel she was wearing.

"Let me by Malfoy," Ginny whispered as Draco reached out one hand to trail his fingers down her shoulder to her elbow. Her heart sped up as she too studied him, he was taller than she by at least a foot, and even though he was slim Ginny could see the muscles in his arms and shoulders. Her eyes trailed down from his shoulders across his chest and down his toned stomach to the top of the towel that was resting on his hips dangerously low in her opinion.

"Why should I do that Weasley," Draco said just as softly, his fingers tingling from contact with her warm skin. He didn't know why but he wanted to touch more of her, she was so soft. Swallowing Draco looked at her face his eyes searching hers. Ginny's eyes were darker than they normally were, her emotions playing one after another, confusion, longing, need. He knew that his were probably just as evident, he couldn't explain it not at the moment anyways, but he needed to be with her to wrap himself in her, have her need him as much as he needed her.

"Because," Ginny said struggling for words as Draco dipped his head and nipped at her collarbone. Ginny sucked her breath in as his tongue licked at the place he had bruised with his teeth. His arms wound their way around her waist pulling her closer as he nipped and licked his way up her neck and jaw. Ginny dropped her clothes to the floor as she struggled to breathe, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Because why?" Draco whispered as his mouth ghosted across hers to the other side of her face to continue on his leisurely perusal of her. His arms tightening around her, as he licked the shell of her ear.

"Harry," Ginny whispered quietly.

Draco stiffened and pulled away from her slowly, Did she just call me by Potter's name? He thought as he scowled down at the red head.

"Excuse me?"

"We have to stop because of Harry," Ginny said more firmly as she dropped her arms and stepped back away from him.

Furious Draco stepped forward pushing Ginny against the wall behind her, "That's right you're dating the Golden Boy. I have a question for you Ginny does Harry make your breath catch as I just did. Does he make you breathe as hard as I do while barely even touching you?"

Ginny turned red as she drew her fist back and punched him in the stomach; Draco gasped and doubled over in pain. Ginny used all her strength to push Draco to his knees and out of her way. Grabbing her close she ran out of the bathroom and through the door back to her dorm room.

Gasping Draco watched her go, "I'll take that as a no."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Ginny sitting next to Harry and talking to her friends at Dinner that night. She was laughing at something the Wonder Twit had whispered to her, her face was alight with pleasure and just the sight of her made him start to grow aroused.

"Draco, if you keep staring at the Gryffindor dorks then people will start to wonder about you mate," a cheerful voice joked from his right.

Turning Draco turned to look at his best friend Blaise Zabini, the dark eyed Italian exuded charm and confidence unknowingly, making him the hidden threat of Slytherin. While Draco was well known for his conquests, Blaise was quieter in his accomplishments. The two of them had a long-standing bet going on about which one of them would be the first to give it all up for one woman. It was really a joke, but it gave them something to tease the other about if they needed a good laugh. Considering, that the closest thing that Blaise had to a long-standing relationship was to sleep with a girl more than twice and Draco was not much better. His known bed partner was Pansy Parkinson, which the two of them only came to one another when they were bored or did not want to waste the time chasing someone.

"I was simply observing the mating habits of the Weaselette my dear boy," Draco said with a small smile.

"Disgusting if you ask me, the dear girl could do so much better," Blaise said as he to looked towards the red head. Ginny was talking to a first year girl who was sitting near her. Harry had his arm around her waist keeping her hugged to his side as he talked to Ron.

"I believe she could also my friend," Draco said as he mentally beat Potter to a pulp for having his arm around Ginny's waist.

"You can't possibly mean yourself Draco, the girl wouldn't come near you if she were being paid," Blaise snorted as he put some cobbler onto his plate. "I mean you are the second best looking boy in the school," at this Draco laughed, "But our dear Weaslette is too good for you. She is pure and innocent, while you my fellow _snake_ are the complete opposite."

Draco looked back at Blaise for a moment before turning his attention to his food, was that why he wanted her so much and hadn't thought about anything else all day? Because she was everything that he wasn't and couldn't possibly be, the answer was simply yes. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't surrounded by something dark, a time when he hadn't been included in on the dark magic rituals that his father and his friends performed. Hell the first time he was Crucioed was when he was five, at five Ginny was probably not even spanked. Maybe all that did make her better than him, but Draco was spoiled and always got what he wanted and right now, he wanted Ginny. He wanted her innocence, her laughter, her love. He wanted to taint her, to make her not so perfect, maybe then; he would be able to get her out of his system.

A.N.: So I started writing this when I was really bored during fall semester last year. And I have been to scared to post it till now. So be kind and review, and don't flame me too much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we should stop there for tonight," Gabe said as he looked down at his watch. It was going on two in the morning. Silently Carolyn packed her things up and walked with him out to the common area of the restaurant.

"When do you think we will be able to finish this Gabe," Carolyn asked as she slipped her coat on at the restaurant doors.

"How about I come to Hogwarts tomorrow night, you can meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner," Gabe offered as he walked her to the fireplace so that she could floo directly to Hogwarts.

"That would be perfect, I'll see you then. Goodnight Gabe," Carolyn said as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe smiled as he walked into his flat, tossing his jacket across the back of a leather sofa he didn't even notice the person laying there until he was walking out of the kitchen towards his bedroom after checking the post the maid had left for him on the counter.

"Bloody Hell Owen," Gabe yelled startling his brother to fall enough off the couch while grabbing for his wand.

"Lord, Gabe why are you shouting," Owen shouted from his position on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," Gabe asked as he walked over to smirk down at his older brother.

Owen was tall like all the males in there family, but his bright red hair and heavy muscular build was more like their mother's side of the family. Ginny always told him that he was the spitting image of her brother's Fred and George when they were younger, except for his eyes; he had Draco's silver grey eyes.

Shaking his head to clear it of sleep, Owen smiled sheepishly up at his brother, "I came by earlier to ask how the inquisition went with the girl from Hogwarts but you were still gone. And I guess I fell asleep waiting."

"Well the interview went fine, but we didn't finish up everything so I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow to talk to her again. I had forgotten how long Mum and Dad's story was until I go started. It was too late to continue anymore of it tonight and be good for me to go over to the Burrow tomorrow," Gabe explained as he un-tucked his shirt from his trousers and sat down in an armchair heavily.

"Well damn, tomorrow is the family picnic isn't it," Owen grimaced as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes and you better not skiv out on this one like you did last time," Gabe ordered,

"Granddad came and visited me after that one and chewed my ear out for disappointing Grandmum by not showing up," Owen remarked with a shudder.

"Yeah and you weren't there when the Uncles started in on Abby's new boyfriend either, which was a sight to see. And I thought we were bad when we interrogated him," Gabe laughed.

"Well being as she is the only girl grandchild I am not surprised that the boy got it bad," Owen said seriously. He and Abby were twins, though you couldn't tell it, as Abby was as blonde as their father. It was the hair that threw you off when you looked at the Malfoy siblings together. Michael the oldest was almost an exact replica of their father, he was lean muscled and so blonde that he use to be teased in school for bleaching his hair. The twins Abby and Owen came next, Abby was a petite like their mother and her blonde hair made her look like a pixie because she kept it cut short. Her twin was the total opposite of her, while she was petite he was tall; while Abby was small framed and delicate featured, Owen was not, they were the only ones besides Michael to inherit their father's grey eyes. Leo came two years after them and four after Michael; he was the shortest of the boys at six foot even. What he lacked in height he made up for in bulk. Leo looked like an American Footballer, at least that is what all the girls described him as they oohed and ahhed. He kept his curly red hair cut short, the Roman style as their sister called it. Lastly came Gabe, who was lean like their father, the perfect seeker build as he called it, his hair was a little bit darker than his father's but still a fair blonde color. He had earned his nickname of Slytherin Playboy, using his athletic frame and clean sculpted face to get into as many of the skirts at Hogwarts as he could, and still did.

"Yeah, but I think she would have like it if you had been there to show your support of him," Gabe said driving the guilt knife home.

"I was busy," Owen sighed as he climbed to his feet.

"Doing what exactly big brother?" Gabe said as he stood up, he was an inch shorter than Owen and lacked his muscle but that had never stopped him in the past from trying to beat the living tar out of his brother a time or two.

"I'll tell you later Angel, right now I am going to go make use of that nice comfy guest room you have in there, because I am to tired to apparate home," with that Owen clapped his brother on the back and walked off leaving the other man to curse under his breath.

"Let me look at you," Molly Weasley stepped back from her grandson. Even in her advanced years, she was still a force to be reckoned with and still would wield her wooden spoon at those she saw fit to hit.

"Hello Grandmum. How have you been?" Gabe asked as he stood patiently before her.

Molly smiled up at him, "I have been well, though I can't say the same for your Grandfather. The other day he about blew the house up with one of his Muggle things."

Gabe laughed as he pictured his Granddad tinkering away in the garage with all of his Muggle artifacts. He made a note to tell him about Carolyn's tape recorder being charmed to work in coexistence with magic.

"Well I am sure that he learned his lesson," Gabe remarked as he turned to search for said patriarch.

"No he did not, he has the wee ones right now out in that blasted garage showing them all the new things he has found," with that Molly went back inside to the kitchen where her daughter and daughter-in-laws were fixing dinner.

The next few hours paced in relative peacefulness as the family chatted and ate together, Gabe laughed at his uncles antics. His father, who had long since given up his snooty behavior, for the most part, helped his grandmother clean up when everyone else abandoned her to go play a game of Quidditch. Gabe almost didn't get away in time to make it to Hogwarts for his appointment with Carolyn. He had said his goodbyes to the majority of the family and was trying to find his mother to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Abby, where's Mum," Gabe asked his sister who was holding there Uncle Ron's three year old adopted son Bryant.

"Her and Dad went into the house about twenty minutes ago," Abby said as she continued to read to the little boy.

Giving his sister a kiss on the cheek Gabe headed in the direction of the house, he found his mother and father sitting on a couch in the living room, which for once was empty. Pausing in the doorway Gabe just looked at the picture they made. His mother was curled into his father as they sat on the sofa together, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face.

"Is there something that you want son," Draco asked as he turned his head to look at his son.

"Sorry Dad, I was just coming to say goodbye. I have to go to Hogwarts for an appointment and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Mum and you," Gabe whispered as he stepped into the room and came around to the couch so that his father could see him without straining his neck.

"You haven't finished with that student yet?" Draco asked an eyebrow raised in incredulity.

"No, I haven't," Gabe replied with a smirk on his face identical to that of his father's.

"Is she cute?" Draco asked, Ginny murmured in her sleep and burrowed herself further into her husband's warmth, causing him to smile down at his wife.

Gabe crouched down so that he could look at his mother's sleeping face, brushing a lock of hair out of her face he kissed her on the forehead before straightening, "She's a student, and besides she's not my type."

Draco frowned as his son gave him a nod and walked out of the room and out of the house.

"I wasn't your type either when you first noticed me," Ginny whispered to her husband as she peaked up at him.

"True and it took me a long time to realize how good I had it," Draco told her, cupping her chin in his hand. "It took you almost dieing for me to realize that I love you. I hope our son doesn't take after me in that aspect."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn was reading her house team's strategy for their next game while her housemates talked around her at dinner, when Gabe walked into the Great Hall.

"My God, is that Gabe Malfoy?" Megan Tuttle exclaimed from Carolyn's left.

Carolyn's head jerked up from the scroll, her eyes going straight to the tall blonde walking in between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. The entire Hall was filled with not so subtle whispers over the unexpected visitor. Carolyn watched as the Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to greet the young man, his eyes twinkling with their usual unknown mirth. When Gabe sat down next to the Headmaster the students fell silent for a moment before going back to their dinner and conversations.

"Hmm, wonder what he is doing here," Megan asked no one in particular.

Carolyn felt her face flush as she looked up at the head table to find Gabe looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Don't know, maybe he's here to talk to one of his cousins."

The 'Weasley Clan' as they were called, was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table making loud conversation. There were only seven of them at school, but that did not mean that they were not well known, all boys and all but one on the Quidditch team.

"I still don't see how, that disgusting lot is related to an Adonis like Gabe Malfoy," Trisha Collier remarked as she looked from the Gryffindor's to Gabe.

"He doesn't seem that different," Adam Laring snorted; he was slightly upset that Trish, whom he was dating, had called Gabe an Adonis.

"Well since you lot are drooling over the Slytherin Playboy, I am going to go study for my Transfiguration test," getting to her feet Carolyn gathered her things and left her friends to look at her oddly before going back to their discussion of the assets of one Gabe Malfoy.

"You caused quite a stir tonight," Carolyn told Gabe when he walked into the Room of Requirement thirty minutes later.

Shrugging out of his jacket Gabe loosened the top couple of buttons of his un-tucked shirt, "I forgot to send a notice to Dumbledore about my presence tonight and had to go see him to explain."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow, and reached for her bag, which was on the couch next to her. Settling the bag next to her on the plush rug, Carolyn drew out the tape recorder and put a new blank tape inside.

"Shall we begin?" Carolyn asked, as she got comfortable.

"Let's see where we were," Gabe said as he sat down next to her before the fire. "Oh yes, so my dad…."

"Ginny, what do you say we go and see if the Quidditch pitch is empty," Harry asked Ginny as they walked behind Hermione and Ron on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny blushed as she looked over to Harry, "And what do you want to do at the pitch so late at night Mister Potter?"

Harry stopped and pulled Ginny towards him, "Why don't you find out Miss Weasley."

Ginny let a giggle escape as she looked up at him, Harry could never pull the 'I am sexy look' and when he tried he more often than not made Ginny laugh than make her knees go weak. However, he loved her and that was what made Ginny feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I think that I would like to find out very much," Ginny whispered against his lips as Harry leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh God, my eyes!"

Ginny jumped back from Harry automatically at the exclamation, and looked over to the two Slytherins walking towards them. Draco was scowling while his dark haired companion was smiling cheerfully at the situation. Ginny felt her heart speed up as she locked eyes with Draco, 'why can't my heart do this with Harry,' she wondered as she tore her eyes away from the Slytherin.

"What do you want Zabini, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sighed wearily, he reached to pull Ginny back to him, and frowned when she sidestepped his hands.

"Just doing a favor to all humanity and preventing you from going any further in any acts of procreation Potter," Blaise cheerfully informed him, giving Harry a friendly clap on the back.

Draco walked behind Ginny, using her body as a shield to block him from Harry's view. His hand giving her rear a gentle squeeze as he passed by her to the other side, Ginny's gasp the only indication of what he did.

Harry looked at Ginny in question at the noise, "Ginny?"

Ginny blushed, "Come on Harry; let's go catch up with Ron and Hermione."

Pulling on his arm, she started to tug him down the hall in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, do take yourselves off so that decent people can walk the halls without worry of being scarred for life from seeing you two going at it," Blaise shuddered for effect.

"It's better than seeing you with what ever tramp of the week you have attached yourself to for the moment," Ginny let out before she thought better.

Draco smirked at her, "Tramp of the week? I wonder do you apply that to the girls I have taken an interest in too, Weasley?"

Ginny blushed, because she knew that Draco was referring to herself. Damn, she had forgotten that Draco was even there, since he hadn't spoken until she had said something.

"You know what I meant Malfoy," Ginny said turning towards him. He was within reach of her and looking at her with amusement in his grey eyes.

"I beg to differ. I don't know what you meant; maybe you should explain yourself further, to clarify your meaning." Draco was all but laughing at her now. He didn't know teasing someone, without insulting them could be so much fun. Moreover, Ginny was fun to tease; she was getting red because she couldn't yell at him openly for what he was doing because of Harry and Blaise. This was small payment for his having to see her in Potter's arms and not being able to do physical damage to the Wonder Boy.

"I, um…meant. Bloody hell Malfoy, you know perfectly well what I meant. You are just being a silly prat, because you have nothing better to do than make my life a living hell. Why don't you grow up and learn that you mean nothing to me and you never will," with that she marched off in a flurry of red hair and black robes.

"You haven't even begun to see what I can do to your life Weasel," Draco shouted after her, his face flushed with anger. Telling him that he was nothing to her hurt him more than he thought it would. Without a glance at the other two, he strode off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry murmured to Blaise before he turned to follow Ginny.

"That is a very good question Potter. A very good question," Blaise whispered, as he looked at the direction his friend had taken. A question he set about to answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco reread the letter for the third time before burning the piece of parchment into a pile of ashes. 'So the Dark Lord was calling him to service early', he thought as he sat in his Head Boy room later on that night. He was supposed to lure Potter out to the Forbidden Forest for Voldemort to capture, and exactly how in the name of Salazar Slytherin was he supposed to do that?

Draco got up and walked over to the window of his dorm room, the Head's dorm was in a separate tower than the other dorms. For the first time in all of his schooling, he had a window with a view that was not charmed, as the Slytherin dorm was located in the dungeons and had charmed windows. The view was of the Quidditch pitch, the moonlight giving the normally cheerful place a morbid feel to it that suited Draco's mood for the night.

Draco watched the shadows dance across the pitch, thinking back to what Blaise had confided in him after he had stormed off earlier. Blaise had confessed to him that he was not going to join Voldemort as had been planning for him since his birth. Draco had been dumbfounded and simply stared at his friend before Blaise had left him alone, but not before telling him, he did not have to join either.

'_You don't have to be a mindless idiot and follow that worthless Mudblood either Draco_,' had been his exact words. Draco cursed under his breath, if he refused to do as Voldemort and his father wanted then he would be cut off and likely hunted down. He absolutely refused to follow Dumbledore either, the fanciful idiot did not how to piece together a coherent sentence let alone lead an army. The thing was he was not entirely sure if he wanted to refuse Voldemort. His family had long ago chosen the path with which they would walk. Just because his father made a laughingstock of the Malfoy name was no reason for Draco to go against centuries of tradition. Mudbloods were not worthy to learn magic, and Muggles did not even get the privilege of knowing what magic was. So why not have a little sport with Muggles, you can just obliviate them afterwards and they would never be the wiser to what was going on. Just look at Granger, the girl acted as if she was the best thing to happen to witchcraft since the broom, and every chance she got she would rub Draco's nose in her superiority. What made her so superior to him, just because she would rather study her nose off and sound like a self righteous prig than, Draco let his thoughts trail off as he spotted someone walking on the pitch.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak Draco walked out of his dorm quietly, so as not to alert Hermione who shared the Headspace with him. Making his way down to the pitch quietly, Draco only had one scare when he tripped over a silent Mrs. Norris and she ran off shrieking her injustice and Draco had to run quickly out to the yard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lay down on the dewy grass; she had cast a warming charm on her cloak so she did not notice the chilly night air. The past couple of days had been too much for her to handle, the encounters she was having with Draco were coming to close together for her to rationalize.

"He's a Death Eater for heavens sake," Ginny whispered. Staring up at the sky, she searched the stars for constellations she knew.

"Let's see. There's Pegasus, and Hercules should be near them," Ginny smiled when she spotted the Demi-god a few seconds later, "Ah there you are Hercules."

"And Andromeda should be," Ginny searched the clear sky for the chained princess; never hearing the shimmer of fabric that sounded behind her.

"Draco is particularly clear tonight."

Ginny closed her eyes; she did not have to look to see who was talking. It was a voice that, she had heard to much the last couple of days.

"You shouldn't be out here you know," Draco remarked calmly. Walking over to her prone for, he stared down at her.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, "And you do everything you're told to, right?"

Draco frowned, "Yes, _everything_."

It was Ginny's turn to frown at his emphasis on everything, was he telling her something without saying it. Maybe he did not want to do the things he was told to do, and he was only doing them out of some sense of duty. 'Get a hold of yourself Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince, he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to,' Ginny sat up on her elbows, "Doesn't that get tiresome?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, not even bothering to answer her.

"I think you should break the habit," Ginny laid back down on the ground, her right arm pillowing her head from the wet grass.

"What if I don't want to," right now all Draco wanted to do was take her right then and now. Make her scream out his name on the pitch, with only the stars to see them.

"Well then you will never be satisfied. You will always wonder about the 'could have been's' and 'what if's'," looking up at him from behind hooded eyes she smiled. "Show me Draco."

Draco felt his blood begin to pump through his veins faster than it had a minute ago. "Pardon me?"

Ginny smiled cheekily, "Show me the constellation Draco; I don't remember where it's at."

Draco flushed. Wordlessly he pointed out a group of stars overhead.

"Oh, that will never do. I can't bloody well see which ones you are pointing to," Ginny sat up quickly and grasped his other hand in hers. "Sit down here and show me."

Draco let her tug him to the ground; he was shocked into silence when Ginny pushed him backwards until he was laying down flat. Then using his shoulder as a pillow she waited for him to point out the constellation to her.

"Do you see Hercules there," Draco asked, he smiled to himself when he felt her head nod against his shoulder. "Well if you follow his arm there to that small triangle right above him that is Draco's head."

"Oh," Ginny whispered, "The Dragon. He doesn't look so dangerous, all bark and no bite in my opinion."

"It's the fire you have to worry about," Draco turned his head so that he could look at her.

Ginny turned her head so that she could look at him also, "Yes, the fire that can consume everything without warning."

Draco swiftly rolled himself on top of her, "Do you even realize what you are doing?"

Ginny looked up at him, "Yes, but I don't know why."

Draco nodded; he too did not know why he could not just let it stop at simple hating each other. Why did he have to need her? Lowering his head he stopped just short of touching his mouth to hers, their eyes locked on one another's. Breath labored, and pulses beating erratically.

"Ginny."

Ginny closed the distance between them, her lips pressed against his with soft hunger that she could never voice. Her eyes drifted closed as Draco deepened the kiss, her hands going inside his cloak to pull him closer to her.

Draco closed his eyes when she opened her mouth to his seeking tongue. Braced on his forearms, he massaged her tongue with his own as he explored her mouth. 'She tastes like vanilla,' he thought as pulled back for a moment. His breathing was hard and labored, trailing kisses down her jaw he nipped at her ear before kissing his way down her neck to the open buttons on her oxford school shirt. Gently sucking at the rapidly beating pulse point at the base of her neck, Draco shifted so that he was braced on his knees, one on each side of her hips. Unbuttoning her shirt buttons quickly, he gently bit the tops of her breast that were pushed up by her bra.

Ginny let out a moan as his hands pushed her shirt and cloak away from her body. Her own hands quickly found the buttons of his shirt and had them undone within seconds. Her fingers brushed over his abs, she giggled when she felt the line of fine blonde hair trailing down to his belly button. Draco pulled away from her to smirk down at her, his eyes soft.

"And what are you laughing at," he teased. Cupping one of her breast in his palm, rolling her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she arched into his touch.

"I don't…remember now," Ginny, breathed out slowly trying to regain her senses.

"Maybe this will spark your memory," Draco tugged her bra down to expose her pebbled nipple to the night air. Lowering his mouth, he began to suckle, and smiled against her when he felt one of her hands dig into his back, the other in his hair.

Suddenly Ginny remembered Harry's smile at her earlier in the day when she had surprised him with a quick kiss before breakfast. She could not cheat on Harry like this, it wasn't fair to anyone, "Draco, we have to stop."

Draco paused and lifted his head up, "Why?"

Ginny bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, "Harry, I can't do this to him. I'm sorry; I can't do this to someone who has been nothing but good to me."

Draco muffled a curse against her lips in a quick hard kiss, "So Potter wins again?"

"I'm sorry. I need time to figure out what is going on inside of me, can you understand that?" Ginny sweetly brushed a strand of pale blond hair off his forehead, cupping his cheek, "I don't want to hurt you either. Whatever this is, I can't do until I am sure this is something permanent and not just a passing desire."

Draco nodded; he understood the need to figure out your feelings. It was something he was still struggling with on many subjects.

"I'm telling you Harry, something is up," a voice carried from the far side of the pitch from the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

Ginny stiffened, as did Draco, both listening, as the voices slowly got closer. Quickly Draco rolled off Ginny and got to his feet. Holding his hand out to her, he tugged her to her feet. The voices were getting closer as Ginny pulled her shirt and cloak back on, not bothering to button the former before clasping her cloak tightly around her.

"It's my brother and Harry," Ginny whispered to him as he shrugged into his shirt and pulled his invisibility cloak off the ground.

"The map is never wrong," Harry's voice sounded. Ginny could tell from his strained tone that he was upset.

"There is no way that Ginny would be doing that with Malfoy," Hermione's voice now joined into the conversation, just as the trio stepped onto the pitch and got a clear view of the two in the middle.

"Ginny," Draco whispered. He caught her eyes and not breaking contact he tried to tell her without words not to go, not to leave him and whatever was happening to them.

Ginny felt the tears start to gather in her eyes, the Trio made their way over to the cautiously. Ginny tore her eyes away from Draco to look and see how close they were, she still had a few minutes before they were going to reach her, if they kept just complacently walking that is.

"I'm sorry," Ginny, whispered moments before Harry's fist connected with Draco's jaw. Ginny screamed as she watched him fall to the ground, Harry on top of him pummeling him. She tried to step forward to stop them, but a heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her, turning she looked into the disappointed face of her brother.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine again Malfoy," Harry yelled into Draco's face, punctuating each word with a punch.

With a sudden shift, Draco pushed Harry off him and kicked him in the stomach as he got to his feet. He waited until Harry was on his feet again before tackling him to the ground, like a footballer. Giving into the jealous rage, he had suffered for the last couple of weeks every time he saw them together and could do nothing about it. Hell, he was not even allowed to breathe the same air as her, let alone like her.

"Draco, stop," Ginny screamed. Her tears flowing freely and unchecked, she took in Draco's bloody lip and cut cheek. Draco turned and looked at her, dropping his hold on Harry's shirt he stood up and stepped away.

"Come on Ginny, let's go to the Tower," Ron whispered tugging her towards the school as Hermione helped Harry to his feet.

Ginny turned to look at Draco as she let Ron tug her away to the dorm. Draco stayed rooted in the same spot as Ginny walked away from him, his face an unreadable mask.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you thinking Ginny," Ron asked as he sat down wearily in a chair before the fire in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione having gone to back to her dorm on the way back into school.

Ginny groaned as she sat down on a couch, her eyes watching Harry who was pacing in front of the fire. "I don't know, okay. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ron, could you give us a moment," Harry asked gruffly. His nose was bloody and lip swollen from Draco's punches.

Ron looked between the two and nodded in understanding. Getting to his feet, he walked to the boys' dorm silently.

Harry waited until he heard the distant click of the dormitory door before turning away from her to look at the fire.

"Harry, let me explain," Ginny got to her feet and walked towards him. She stopped though when Harry whirled around to face her, his face red with fury.

"Explain? Please do, explain to me why the map told me you were snogging Draco Malfoy not an hour ago? Explain to me why you are sneaking around with a Slytherin behind my back?" Harry asked a cold smile making Ginny flinch away from him.

"I don't know okay, it just happened," Ginny knew it sounded lame and she was proven that it did when Harry laughed mercilessly at her, silencing her with the shame of what she had done.

"I loved you, wasn't that enough?" Harry stepped forward until he was backing her up into the couch. Ginny was forced back into the couch. "Do you know how much it hurt me to read that and then find out it was true. Did you even think about me when you were rolling around like a whore for Malfoy on the ground, did you?"

"That's enough you self righteous prig," Ginny bit out, "I did love you, but some where along the way I developed feelings for Draco too."

"So what you were going to string me along, while you had your fun behind my back?" Harry felt the tears started to burn his eyes so he turned back to the fire, he would be damned if he was going to let her see him cry now.

"I don't know what I was doing. It was all happening to fast for me to really stop it," Ginny ran a hand through her hair, pulling a piece of grass out of the tangled mess.

Harry turned to look at her, snorting as he looked her up and down, "I can see you tried to stop it really hard."

Ginny looked down at her self; when she had reached up, her cloak had fallen open and her unbuttoned shirt was gaping open her white bra and bare stomach visible to his green gaze. Grasping the cloak together again, she sent him a quelling look.

"He'll never love you like I do," Harry said quietly, "like I did."

Ginny watched; tears streaming down her face as Harry turned to walk away from her. He stopped at the stairwell and turned to face her, "When he is finished using you, and you come back to your senses don't expect me to be waiting for you."

Ginny sat back down on the couch and cried into her hands, when had her life become so complicated. She had just let the boy she had loved since before she could remember, walk out of her life, and for what a fling with someone who had a different girl every week. Ginny cried for what seemed like hours before she felt someone lift her up and carry her to her dorm. Opening her eyes, she looked up into her brother's concerned blue ones, "I'm so confused big brother."

Ron nodded and tucked the covers around his little sisters curled up form. "Just rest Ginny-bean; we'll sort things out in the morning."

Kissing her on the forehead, Ron walked back down to his own room and quietly slipped into bed. He could hear Harry's sobs, muffled by the bed coverings, but still noticeable in the silent dorm room.

'Bloody hell, I'm glad Hermione is uncomplicated,' Ron thought as he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco slammed the door to his dorm common room. 'What in the name of Merlin had possessed him to do that?' He thought as he sat moodily down in an armchair across from the cheery fire. First, he made out with a girl, with the intention of doing more, that he can barely even stand on a daily basis. Well he uses to couldn't stand on a daily basis, now he needed to hear her, and see her just to get by. Then he let Potter wail on him for a couple of minutes, because he was too distracted by her big brown eyes to defend himself. Finally after only venting his frustrations physically for a few minutes on Potter, he lets her simple _'Draco, stop'_; actually stop him. The only person to have this much control over him before had been his father, and that stopped the minute his father went to jail.

"Draco," a soft seductive voice sounded behind him. Draco ran a hand over his eyes in frustration; this was the last thing he needed.

"Draco," Hermione Granger walked out of her bedroom. Wearing only a sheer nightgown of pale blue, she came to stand before him. Her hair wild around her shoulders and the fire behind her causing the nightgown to become see through.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he relaxed back into the chairs, his frustration showing clearly across his aristocratic face. He had planned the seduction of Hermione Granger with every detail planned out; he had never lost control of himself, as he seemed to do whenever Ginny was around. Hermione had turned out to be ridiculously easy, as soon as they were behind the Head dorm's closed door, she had become a willing participant in his bed within two weeks of the school year. Hermione had been a means to exact revenge on the Golden Trio, to screw the best friend of the Boy Who Lived, and the girl friend of his other best friend, it was priceless revenge; revenge he was regretting at this exact moment. Right now, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and sort out what was going on with Ginny and himself.

"I wanted to know," Hermione bit her lip uncertainly.

"Spit it out already," Draco growled. He was too tired to play games with the twit tonight.

"Are you seducing Ginny to make Harry jealous? Or do you really want her?" Hermione's worry evident in face and body language.

Draco snorted, "What do you think Granger?"

Hermione smiled, her relief evident, even though Draco did not answer the question. Sighing she crossed the short distance to him and made to sit on his lap. Draco caught her wrist in his hands, "Not tonight."

Hermione frowned, Draco never refused her, 'Maybe he really felt something for Ginny after all.' As soon as the thought was in her head Hermione dismissed it, Draco was always vehement about his hatred of traitors, and in his opinion, Weasley's were traitors to the wizarding purebloods. If she was to go with that line of thought, then why had he seduced her at the beginning of the year, he detested muggle born's just as much. Shaking her head at herself Hermione let the thought go, she knew that Draco wanted her, he had told her as much in his actions.

Draco knew he could not let Granger know he could not stand the sight of her now. Ginny consumed all of his thoughts, and Granger was not even a distant second to his desire for the redhead. "I am too wound up for anything tonight," he said simply in way of covering up his lack of desire.

"Maybe I could do something for you to relax you," Hermione knelt down in between his out stretched legs. Her hands going to the buckles of his pants, brushing against crotch with a delicacy that Draco had taught her not to long ago.

To let Hermione do anything to him felt almost like a betrayal of Ginny, Draco frowned at the thought. Why should he hold any allegiance to the girl, she was probably in Potter's arms at this point apologizing for letting the evil Slytherin seduce her. Letting Potter touch her, as Draco wanted to touch her. Damn bitch, he thought, why not enjoy himself, as Ginny was probably doing with Potter at the very same moment. Draco sat in silence as Hermione went about her teasing, he may not want her with his heart and mind, but his damn body was going to give into her ministrations if she kept it up. Angling his hips upward was the only help she got when she tugged his school trousers and black silk boxers down to floor. Draco closed his eyes, when her mouth began to coax at him, imagining a certain redhead in her place. Picturing Ginny with her mouth wrapped around him, Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. Forcing her head further down, he viciously began to pound into her receptive mouth, angry it was a filthy mudblood who was touching him. Angry because Ginny was probably doing this for Potter at this same moment and she would never do it to him, but even angrier because he wanted her too, his release wasn't long in coming and he sank back in relief when he was finished pouring himself into Hermione.

Draco watched through half closed eyes as Hermione wiped her chin clean of his semen. Getting to his feet, he pulled his pants up, but did not bother fastening them. Without a word, he walked to his bedroom. Not even turning around to look at her he called over his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Hermione quickly got to her feet and followed him, closing the door after herself when she got there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Ginny," Colin called cheerfully the next morning in Potions. Sitting down next to her at their worktable, he began to empty his bag of needed supplies, ignoring her unkempt appearance.

"Hello Colin," Ginny replied with a small smile. She had arrived twenty minutes early, having skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and gone to the kitchens instead. Snagging a muffin she had ate it in silence in the damp potions room. Ginny was not ready to see Harry or Draco, and as long as she avoided mealtime, she would be okay. At least until she had Quidditch practice with Harry, and the game with Slytherin was coming up, she thought morosely before laying her head down on the scratched wooden table.

"Gin, are you alright?"

Ginny turned her head to look at Colin, "Yes, just a little worn out is all."

"Oh, well you might want to sit up Snape looks right furious today," Colin, whispered as he watched the Potions Master approach with a chilling look in his eyes.

"Bugger," Ginny let out as she sat up and looked up at the Potions Master with a weary sigh.

"Today we will be performing a simple healing potion that is the basis for more complicated potions in the medicinal field," Snape told the class at large.

His sneer of disdain evident, as he instructed them on the proper procedures of making the potion, Ginny felt like smiling, she was interested in healing and had been looking forward to this section of the studies of Potion making since beginning school.

It was halfway through Potions class that someone entered the classroom, Ginny who was closely watching her cauldron to get the correct timing for adding the daisy petals did not look up when the visitor gave Snape a message.

"Class," Snape paused, when most heads were up looking at him he continued, "I have to leave for a moment. Mister Malfoy is in charge, if any of you have a problem then ask him. He has the right to give detention to any he sees as deserving. If I do not return before class is scheduled to dismiss, then bottle and label your potion and place it on my desk."

With that, Snape walked out the classroom, muttering under his breath as he slammed the door on his way out. Ginny did not even notice the exchange so enthralled in her potion. When the yellow soupy mixture began to boil, she added the diced petals. Ginny smiled as her potion turned the clear peach color that the book indicated of a successful potion.

"Damn, mine looks nothing like yours," Colin muttered under his breath.

Ginny looked from her full bottle of the peach colored potion, to Colin's orange concoction, "Did you dice seven daisy petals?"

Colin looked over at his pile of supplies, picking up half of a daisy petal that had been under the corner of his book, "No."

"Let me ask Snape if it's possible to add that and not harm the potion," Ginny raised her hand and looked around for Snape.

"Is there something you need Weasley," a voice asked from behind her.

Ginny about dropped her completed potion when she whirled around to see Draco standing not two feet away from her. "What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked, "Didn't you hear Snape say that I was watching the class while he stepped out?"

Ginny shook her head, her heart speeding up just by his near presence, "I was watching my potion."

Draco reached out a pale hand and ran his fingers along her arm to her hand. Taking the small bottle from her shaking fingers, he caressed her palm with his thumb before retreating. "A perfect potion Weaslette, I am surprised. I thought you had your brother's potion making inability."

Ginny blushed, "Thank-you."

Colin watched the exchange with wide eyes, "Umm, Ginny…"

Ginny tore her eyes away from Draco's and looked over to her friend, "Yes Colin?"

"The daisy petal," Colin reminded her, he looked back to Draco with questioning eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry Colin," Ginny turned back to Draco, "Colin forgot to add one half of his last daisy petal by mistake. And we were wondering if he could still add it without harming the potion with the delay in time?"

Draco turned serious as he stepped forward, "Let me by Creevey."

Colin stepped back quickly, "Umm, it's almost peach colored, just a little more orange than normal."

Draco set Ginny's potion on the table and stirred the potion speculatively, "It's still a healing potion, albeit a weaker one than normal. I don't think that it would have the same effect as it would have if you had put the other half in at the correct time. Don't worry though, if you add the petal half now, it will turn the proper color. All you have to do is let it boil for an extra three minutes after adding, and it should be fine."

Ginny who had been standing on his other side, felt the stealthy movement of fingers by her hand. Under the cover of their robes, Draco grasped her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. As Draco instructed Colin on how to fix the problem, he held her hand, Ginny was amazed that the simple action made her heart speed up, more than any amount of foreplay that her and Harry had ever done.

When he released her hand to walk to the front of the room, Ginny felt a sense of loss at not touching him. Putting her name and the potion name on the bottle, Ginny stepped up to the queue of students and placed her bottle on the desk among the countless other bottles. Returning to her table she and Colin began cleaning up, she was still packing her bag when the last of the class filed out of the room, leaving her, Colin, and Draco who was sorting the bottles on the desk.

Looking up, Ginny caught Draco's eye, as he seemed to be ignoring her and going about his task. Turning to Colin who was finished and waiting on her, "Go ahead Colin, I'll catch up."

Colin looked from Ginny to Draco, "You'll tell me later won't you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, she waited until she heard the door close behind him before turning to Draco, and "I wanted to thank you, for helping Colin that is."

Draco looked up at her, "Your welcome."

Blushing again, Ginny turned to leave. Picking her bag up her hand was on the handle when Draco called out, "I didn't see you at breakfast today, were you avoiding something?"

Ginny turned back to see him leaning against the desk, "Yes."

Draco was furious; she had skipped a meal to avoid seeing him. Just moments ago, she had stood complacently by him holding his hand; she must have been too terrified to make a seen to break her hand away from his. Turning his furious gaze away from her, he stared at the bottle littered desk.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

Draco snapped his head up to look at her; she had set her bag back down on the floor and was standing just a few feet away from him.

"I was avoiding Harry, we broke up last night. And I didn't want to see him again. Until he was ready to talk things over and see that everything was probably for the best," Ginny told him, her eyes searching his for clues to what he was thinking.

Draco crossed the small distance between them, cupping her face in his hands he brought his lips down on hers with a gentleness that he didn't even he know he possessed. Nibbling at her bottom lip, he patiently waited for her to open to him of her own accord. When she did open her mouth, he deepened the kiss, seeking the warmth and sweetness within.

Ginny grasped his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer to her, needing him closer. When Draco wound an arm around her waist, and laced his fingers in her hair, she moaned at the contact of his body against hers. He was hard muscle, where she was softly cushioned.

"As entertaining as this is, would you two kindly separate, I have another class in about ten minutes," Professor Snape exclaimed as he walked back into the classroom.

Ginny and Draco jumped apart. Ginny turned red as she hurriedly picked up her bag and gave Draco a weak smile before leaving the classroom, avoiding Snape's eyes.

"Would you like to explain to me what just occurred in my class room to me, Draco," Snape asked when the small redhead was out of earshot.

Draco shook his head, "I can't even explain it to myself sir."

Snape looked at him, his eyes softer than anyone would believe possible, "She is, as her whole family is, against the Dark Lord, Draco remember that."

Draco looked at his professor, his father's oldest friend, and one of Voldemorts most loyal supporters, yet there was always a feeling that Draco got about Snape that made him wonder whether he was truly on there side.

"She won't change her views, she has unlike most of the Dark Lord's supporters, actually had a relationship of sorts with him. She knows what he is truly like, she probably has more reason to despise and hate him than anyone else," Snape whispered as he walked by Draco to motion an apprehensive second year forward for class. "I expect to hear nothing more on this matter, especially from your father. I have enough to deal with, without him adding to your and my troubles."

Draco nodded in understanding, his father was not to know or there was going to be hell to pay for everyone. Draco walked past a second year Hufflepuff and out the door, he knew that his father would put an end to it before it even began, and it would not be pleasant.

A.N.: So for all you Hermione fans, just to tell you I don't like her in fan fiction and well I needed an enemy who knew some things so don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was writing out her homework for Transfiguration when she heard a subtle cough behind her. Turning she looked at Harry standing a few feet away, his eyes down cast and a blush on his face.

"Oh, hello Harry," Ginny whispered, her face coloring with shame.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you the other night," Harry muttered, still not looking at her.

"Harry, you don't have to apologize. I deserved it, I mean I did cheat on you," Ginny cast her eyes down. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, it had been a week since Snape had caught her and Draco kissing, and he hadn't talked to her in that entire time.

A gentle hand on her chin made Ginny look up, "I miss you."

"Harry, I miss you too," Ginny choked out. "You are the closest friend I have, and I miss talking to you."

Harry nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side. "You were one of the few things to keep me sane after Sirius…died. I need time Ginny, to get use to being with you, but not being with _you_. I can't lose you completely; you were the only person I could talk to about it. I mean with Ron and Hermione all over each other, they didn't care if I was in another country with there tongues down each other's throats."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, they are quite oblivious to the world aren't they."

Harry smiled; growing more comfortable; he pulled out a chair next to her and sank down gratefully. "I could probably dance a polka with Voldemort and they wouldn't notice."

Ginny laughed softly, "So, what is the strategy for the Quidditch game this Saturday?"

Talking to Harry was comfortable and familiar; it took Ginny's mind off Draco's apparent lack of interest. As they began to discuss trick plays and different techniques, they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Ginny was happy to have her friend back, as she laughingly shot down his idea about her doing a strip tease to distract the Slytherins from playing.

"My doing a strip tease on a broom won't help Ron with keeping the quaffle out you know. He would probably fly over and try to cover me up with his own gear, all the while screaming at any male within a hundred yards that he would do them bodily harm if they so much as look at me," Ginny laughed, giving Harry a push on the shoulder. Harry caught her hand in his and pulled her towards him, bringing her easily within his arms.

"I know it would distract me, and we can't be having that," Harry whispered as his mouth hovered over hers.

Ginny hastily put a hand in between them and pushed, "Harry, we broke up remember? We are just friends now, right?"

Harry backed away, his face becoming closed off, "Sorry, I guess I forgot for a minute is all."

Ginny gave him a small smile, "Its alright, it will take some time to get back to the way we were before…"

She trailed off as Harry got to his feet, "Listen Gin, I forgot I have to go do something. I'll see you later, okay."

Ginny nodded and watched him walk away, sighing she went back to her homework. Never noticing, the silver eyes that had been watching her since before Harry had come over to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned around; he had been dreading and anticipating this moment for the past two weeks. Draco watched as Ginny walked forward to relieve him of patrolling duties, her red hair up in a messy bun, and her uniform looked slept in. He felt his pulse speed up, as he watched her approach him in the flickering torch light, she was more seductive looking than any of the women he had ever been with before. He had been on edge the past weeks for more than one reason, and Ginny being only one of them. Leaning against the wall, he felt torn between wanting to pull her into his arms and push her away so that he wouldn't feel anything.

"Anything that I should know about," Ginny asked as she stopped a good distance away. Ginny was tired; she was tired of the talking to Harry and then having to remind him that they were no longer going out. She was tired of Hermione's unexplainable anger towards her, and the dirty looks that she had received from the older girl. She was also tired of the way that Draco had ignored her since their kiss in the Potions classroom. She just wanted Halloween to get here, because that would mean she was that much closer to Christmas Holidays and she could relax. Ginny had decided that if Draco was going to ignore her and pretend as if nothing had happened, then she would do the same to him.

Draco felt anger begin to make his blood boil, so she was back to hating him, "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

Ginny nodded, "Alright then, goodnight."

Draco watched as she turned on her heel and walked away from him with out another word. How dare she ignore him, she acted as if he did not exist.

"Weasley," Draco called out, his face growing unusually flushed when she kept on walking, "Ginny."

Ginny smiled to herself as she stopped; quickly masking her excitement, she turned back towards him. Her mask of cool indifference firmly in place, complete with a raised eyebrow of question, "Yes?"

Draco shortened the distance between them in three long strides, his face showing his displeasure, "What do you think that you are doing?"

"Going about my duties, I have to patrol for the next two hours." Ginny almost smiled at his dumbfounded look. He apparently had never been ignored before and some small part of Ginny was enjoying the obvious torture she was putting him through. Ginny smirked to herself; a large part of her was enjoying this if the truth be told.

"So, you were just going to ignore me?" Draco asked the obvious, wishing that he could kick himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Ginny felt her own anger start to come forward, he had ignored her for over a week, she ignores him for not even two minutes, and he is ready to throw a fit. Turning on her heel, "Go to your room, Malfoy. Before I deduct points; for you being out of your dorm for no reason."

Running a hand through his hair Draco chased after her, "Would you stop for a moment and tell me what is wrong with you?"

Ginny whirled on him, "Wrong with me? Why exactly have you not spoken to me in the past two weeks? Couldn't fit it into your schedule?"

Draco rocked back on his heels, so that was why she was angry. He had been so busy trying to figure out his feelings; and how to go about seeing her without his father knowing, that he had not been able to see her, "I was trying to figure out how exactly to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe, from what exactly," Ginny asked as she took a step closer to him, "I don't need protection Draco, you remember my Bat-Bogey Hex? Allow me to reintroduce you."

Draco caught Ginny's arm in his hand before she could bring her wand up to hex him, "There's no need for that my dear. I was trying to protect you from my father."

Ginny's breath caught, "Your father?"

"Yes, he wouldn't be exactly pleased to have me dating, shall we say someone of your social background," Draco saw the fire spark in Ginny's eyes. Before she could let out a stream of curses at that veiled insult of her family he bent his head and captured her lips to his in a searing kiss. Pulling away he looked down at her, Ginny was clutching at his shirt for support, causing Draco to smirk, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was doing to you."

Ginny frowned, "Does this mean that you want to date me?"

"Yes," Draco felt an unfamiliar smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when Ginny suddenly jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and give him kisses all over his face. Her happy laughter bouncing around the disserted hall, "I take it that you agree to be my girlfriend."

"Of course you slimy git," Ginny laughed as Draco's hands came under her bum to support her weight against him, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. When Ginny complied, Draco kissed her again. Ginny felt like fire was burning through her blood, arching against him she moaned as Draco pressed her back so that she was pinned between him and the wall.

Draco trailed kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin, "I have been wanting to do this since I saw you drying off in the bathroom."

Ginny moaned in anticipation, "What have you been waiting for?"

Draco smirked against her neck, his hands pulling her closer to his arousal and grinding against her core. He felt his blood pumping fast, as his breathing hitched.

"I forever seem to be finding you in compromising positions, Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley," a voice said mockingly from behind Draco.

Draco groaned as he let Ginny's legs drop down, holding her about the waist he held her steady as she gained her equilibrium to stand on her own. When he was sure that Ginny was able to stand on her own two feet, he let her go and turned to face Professor Snape.

"Professor," Draco said in way of a greeting, shielding Ginny from the Professor's chilling glare as best he could.

"Miss Weasley, I believe that you are supposed to be doing your rounds?" Snape asked, stepping forward he glared down his nose at the young red head.

"Yes sir," Ginny moved from behind Draco, her hand grasping his in the cover of their robes.

"You're services are no longer needed, go back to your dormitory. I will be talking to Professor McGonagall about switching your patrolling duties with someone else," Snape waited for Ginny to move and when she didn't he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think its best that you go Gin, I'll talk to you later," Draco whispered to her, as he became the emotionless statue that he had perfected over the years.

Ginny nodded and gave Draco's hand a gentle squeeze, letting go she made her way down the hallway and disappeared from sight. Draco didn't turn to watch her walk away, he watched Snape instead, he watched the way the man's eyes followed her out of sight. Something in his gaze made Draco bristle more than Potter's arm around her waist ever had, the fact that Draco couldn't recognize what was behind that gaze was what frightened him the most.

"Follow me, Draco," Snape turned and led him down the opposite way than Ginny had taken. After several minutes of walking in silence they stood in Snape's office, the organized clutter was that of an overworked teacher and not the ruthless Death Eater that Draco knew so well.

"I thought that I told you to end things with Miss Weasley," Snape broke the silence as he stood before his desk.

"What I do is none of your business," Draco stood stiffly in front of him, "Sir."

Snape strode forward and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, "Do you not realize the danger that you are presenting the girl? Do you not know what your father will do to her when he finds out? Or do you not care?"

Draco shoved Snape back with an easy grace that startle the older man, "I know exactly what I am doing Severus. I am doing what I was told; maybe you should remember what side you are fighting on. Or are you really Dumbledore's lap dog?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer Draco turned and left the office, leaving a bewildered Snape behind to wonder what he had meant by told to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up at the door expectantly, it was a quarter to midnight and Ginny was meeting him for a late night snack in the kitchen. The house elves were scampering about cleaning up after dinner, and staying out of ordering reach of the pale Slytherin. When the door finally opened to reveal a flushed Ginny, Draco sighed and stood up as she ran over to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get away," Ginny said in way of a greeting. Giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek she sat down across from him at the small table set before the fire.

They had been sneaking around for the past two weeks, since Snape had caught them. Avoiding the eyes of a castle full of prying eyes wasn't exactly easy, as the two of them discovered. Meeting in secret in the Room of Requirement, the Quidditch pitch, and several other places that hide them quite well, they had been able to get together to study or to snog. Draco found himself telling Ginny happy memories of his child hood more easily than he had told anyone else, and he had even laughed when she had told him of the pranks that her brothers pulled.

"Who held you up?" Draco asked as a house elf shyly walked over to them with mugs of butterbeer and a plate of pumpkin pastries. Draco immediately thought that Potter had been trying to get Ginny to go out with him again, even though Ginny had assured him time and time again that her and Harry were just friends, Draco still felt anger and jealousy of the close friendship that they shared.

"Hermione, she was going on and on about how I need to get back with Harry. Oh, did I tell you Harry is taking Lavender Brown to the Halloween dance this weekend," Ginny smiled at the house elf and gratefully took the offered tray of treats from him.

"The Mudblood was trying to get you back with Potter?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Don't call Hermione that Draco," Ginny stiffened as she glared warningly at him.

Damn, Draco thought, the nosy bitch was interfering with his plans. He would have to put a stop to that, before she did something that would hinder his progress with Ginny.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Ginny asked, she was startled when Draco had looked furiously at the pastry he was holding, "Did the pastry hurt your feelings or something?"

Draco blinked in surprise, "What in the hell are you talking about, woman?"

Ginny laughed, "You were staring at the pastry like it was threatening you in some way."

Draco felt his cheeks go red, bloody hell was he blushing. Malfoy's do not blush, that was right up there in his father's rules of do's and do not's. Smirking, "I was thinking about how this would look with your red hair, actually."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't dare."

Draco felt his smirk grow into a grin; he reached over and smashed the pastry on the top of her head, "Don't bet with a Malfoy, you will always lose."

Ginny gave him a moment to laugh at her before retaliating, "Oh really, well prepare to lose."

Draco gasped as her sticky pastry smeared across his face, Ginny's laughter washed over him. "You better run Weasley."

Ginny shrieked, getting up from her seat she ran to a nearby desert cart, ducking the flying pastries that Draco was flinging at her. Grasping an unidentifiable pie in her hand, she turned to fling it at him, only to get a face full of custard. Ginny flung the pie at him, catching him in the stomach, he had already moved away from her by the time that she had scraped the custard out of her eyes.

The house elves stood in shock, watching the two humans laughing as they flung food at each other. Dobby, who had once been Draco's house elf, finally stepped forward when Ginny slipped on a pile of mashed tarts to fall in a heap at his feet.

"Is Miss Wheezy okay?" Dobby asked nervously, Draco was howling with laughter as he watched Ginny try unsuccessfully to get up, only to fall back on to her butt.

"Yes Dobby, I am quite alright, do you have anything for me to throw at the laughing hyena over there?" Ginny smiled as Dobby handed her a couple of cup cakes, "Thank you."

Draco was still laughing when Ginny hit him squarely in the head with one of the cup cakes, learning first hand why she was the star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "Hey, that kind of hurt."

Ginny snorted, "Poof."

Draco stiffened at the insult, "Poof am I, well Miss Weasley, let me demonstrate what a poof I am."

Ginny struggled to get to her feet as Draco stalked closer, looking over her shoulder she laughed when Draco slipped on some of the food and fell to the floor in a heap. Ginny turned around and faced him, "The mighty Malfoy, a walking cream puff."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "I wouldn't talk about resemblances to food if I were you. Right now you resemble a tart."

Ginny giggled, Draco leaned forward and grasped her ankle. Pulling her forward he settled her on his lap, "Now about this poof business."

Ginny was a willing participant in Draco's demonstration of how un-poof like he really was. They were oblivious to the stares of the house elves, which were busy cleaning around them. Dobby in particular was amazed at the change in his old master, shaking his head he wondered how long the change would last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger, get out here right now," Draco yelled, slamming the door to their common room. He heard the stirring of the dorm's other occupant, telling him that she was coming. Draco went to stand in front of the fire place, his casual demeanor covering the fury that he felt. He had enjoyed a nice cold shower after seeing Ginny off, and now he was ready to confront another, more annoying, problem.

"You called," Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, she was wearing her plain old flannel pajamas and her hair was in a braid, now of all nights when she wasn't dressed in her sexy negligees he called her. She was just as furious as Draco, he had all but ordered her from his bed after she had confronted him about Ginny all those weeks ago, and not asked her back. He was sleeping with her, and Hermione was damned if she was going to lose him to the red head. Draco had never made any promises, except for promising her that she would like it. Well she didn't like it anymore, she was the one risking her reputation and her boyfriend here, and just because that promise had been made right before he slept with her the first time, did not mean that it did not apply to every day life. Ginny couldn't change Draco, he wouldn't bend for her, Hermione knew that with enough time Draco would realize he loved her and he would fight Voldemort with her. All he needed was time, and he sure as hell did not need to be distracted by a certain red haired slut, when he had Hermione in the very next room, literally.

"How have you been, classes okay?" Draco asked smiling politely.

Hermione felt thrilled, he was asking about her personal life. Maybe the separation had helped him realize that he wanted her, as more than a bed partner.

"Fine, thank-you, although Snape seems to have it in for me this year," Hermione answered walking further into the room, sitting down in one of the cushioned arm chairs before the fire, "How have you been?"

"Oh, me I was wondering where in the fuck you got the idea to interfere in my life?" Draco lost all politeness as he took a step forward and glared down at her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione felt her throat close up, Draco looked deadly furious.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play stupid Granger. Even for a Mudblood whore like your self it isn't becoming," Draco spat out, leaning down he braced an arm on either side of her on the chair.

"If you are talking about Ginny, I was only trying to," Hermione never got another word out; Draco laughed in her face, the sound cold and chilling.

"Did you think that I actually liked you," Draco laughed scornfully, "I made a bet with Blaise to see how long it would take me to get into your pants. It was and is the only way that I would touch a filthy piece of shite like yourself."

Hermione felt tears starting to blur her vision, "I was a bet."

"Of course, do you honestly think that I would ever have feelings for someone as low as yourself," Draco stepped back and looked at the fire, "Even though I probably should have raised the amount, being as you went above and beyond what was required."

Hermione felt the bile rising in her throat; she had given herself to him thinking that he loved her. She had cheated on Ron, who really did love her, for what a quick fling with someone who thought that she was no better than the dirt beneath his feet.

"I know you don't mean that Draco," Hermione hoped, getting to her feet she raised a tentative hand to him.

Draco backed away from her in disgust, "Give it up already Granger, I don't want you. I never did, and if you ever interfere in mine and Ginny's lives again then I will tell your little Ronnikins all about the two of us."

Hermione flinched, and then felt her pride rise up. Raising her chin in determination, "He won't believe you."

Draco looked down his nose at her, "I forgot to tell you my dear, Blaise is the fickle type. He is good about just taking my word on things, but sometimes he requires a little more proof than normal."

"What do you mean?" Fear shot up her spine, backing away from him Hermione put the chair between them.

"Pictures, Blaise was in the wardrobe with a camera," Draco smirked, watching her pale, "He could give your little mudblood Creevey a run for his money with a camera."

Hermione felt the tears fall down, "How could you?"

"I am a Malfoy," Draco whispered, the anger was gone now, and all he felt was self-disgust at his actions, both present and past. Hermione turned without another word and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Draco slumped down in a chair before the fire, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flask of fire whiskey. Looking at the almost engraved silver, he raised it to his lips and proceeded to drink himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So thanks for everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you like the new addition. The chapters are being updated so quickly because I have a lot written so far, and am just putting it together. When I get to the stuff that I haven't yet written the updates will be a little slower. Thanks again and enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that's enough for tonight," Gabe yawned turning to look at Carolyn. Carolyn was lying on the couch, her head pillowed by her arms, sound asleep. Gabe smiled at her, "Well I guess it's a good thing that you recorded that then."

Getting to his feet he looked around the room, a bed had appeared a few feet away from them, stooping down Gabe picked Carolyn up and carried her over to the bed. The covers turned themselves back as he approached, placing her down gently. Gabe reached down to and took her shoes off, before pulling the covers over her still form. Frowning, she still looked uncomfortable to him; his eyes alighted on her fully buttoned shirt. Feeling his pulse speed up, he sat down on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. Gabe felt his eyes drawn to the creamy skin exposed between the gaping fabric, gulping he stood up quickly and ran a hand through his hair in disgust. She trusted him, and he was having lecherous thoughts about her while she was unconscious.

Walking over to a nearby table, he wrote her a note and a time for another meeting, leaving the note on the pillow by her head he looked down at her peaceful face. Before he thought about it he bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, a friendly sort of kiss you would give to any of your friends is how he justified it in his mind. In reality, he just wanted to feel her smooth skin beneath his lips at least once. With that, he quickly left the room, before he climbed into the bed next to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn was a fit of nerves for the week since she had last talked to Gabe. She felt like such an idiot for falling asleep as he told the story, but she had been so tired from studying and Quidditch that she had simply dozed off. It was his own damn fault that she fell asleep, if he did not have such a soothing voice, Carolyn groaned as she realized where her thoughts were leading.

Now sitting once again in the Room of Requirement, which was exactly as it had been the last time they met, complete with bed. Carolyn was scared about facing Gabe, what do you say to someone who tucked you into bed after you fell asleep listening to them talk. Leaning forward Carolyn looked at the transcript of their conversations so far, it could make for an interesting book one day. Carolyn, who knew how the story turned out was feeling frustrated at the story of a young Draco and Ginny. Carolyn was the type of person who read the end of the story to see how it turned out before reading it all the way through, and since she liked how this one turned out she was frustrated with how long it took for them to come to there senses.

Standing up, she walked over to an enchanted window on the far side of the wall the view of an English garden. Unlike last Sunday, she was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a plain green polo shirt, her hair was wild and curly around her shoulders making her frustrated, but she did not feel like charming it or trying to make it look halfway decent in a clip.

"I have to say, I like you in green," Gabe called out as he walked into the room. Carolyn turned around, a smile on her face as she walked forward to greet him.

Gabe froze mid stride, his eyes unreadable from the distance. Worried Carolyn took a cautious step forward, her brows drawn together in concern, "Are you alright Gabe?"

Gabe was stunned, he had been teasing her when he saw her standing before the window, but when she turned around he was stunned. He had spent the last week trying to get her out of his thoughts, and the feel of her in his arms when he carried her to bed. He had spent many a sleepless night drinking himself into a stupor, with his brother Owen to keep him company, trying to forget the feel of her soft body or even softer skin beneath his lips. Though his brother was little help in the forgetting department, Owen teased him about falling for a girl who was barely-legal to practice magic.

"_So is she prettier than, let's say Celeste Longbottom," Owen asked as he drank from a bottle of firewhiskey. Gabe reached over and snatched the bottle from him, his movements sloppy, being as this was their third bottle since dinner. _

"_No, she's kind of average actually," Gabe gasped, no matter how much he drank of the stuff it still burned like hell on the way down. _

_Owen looked at him, "She's average? Then what the hell are you going on about, for crying out loud you only met her twice."_

_Owen was a born skeptic and considering he had just gotten his heart broken by the one girl he ever trusted it with; which made him even worse when it came to discussing anything remotely resembling a love life. Getting to his feet, Owen looked down at his brother, a red eyebrow raised in superiority. "You my dear boy are just like Dad. You are going to give your heart away and there will be no hope for you after that. Well I will be damned if I will stick around here and watch you throw your life away. Before you know it you will be planning to entice me over to the darkside and give into that evil thing called love."_

_Gabe watched as his brother promptly fell back on to the couch and passed out. Taking another swig of the bottle Gabe stared up at the family photo on his mantle, his eyes lighting on his father who was hugging his laughing mother to his side. Raising the bottle to the picture in salute Gabe turned to his passed out brother, "Dad hasn't had it so bad in my opinion."_

Now, Gabe was stunned at how 'average' she looked right then, closing his gaping mouth. Fixing a confident smile on his face, Gabe walked into the room, "Yes, sorry I just remembered something my brother and I were discussing the other night. Nothing to worry about, _il mio cuore._"

Carolyn smiled confusedly, "What does that mean?"

"It's Italian and doesn't mean anything important. Just a pet name, shall we begin?" Gabe asked motioning towards the couch before the fire.

"Of course," Carolyn was relieved that he was choosing to ignore her nap the last time they were together. Making herself comfortable, she waited for him to join her on the couch. Gabe took his time taking off his blazer and making a show of unbuttoning the top couple of buttons of his blue shirt. Carolyn tore her eyes away and blushed; he was doing her a favor and was not there for her to stare at with drool coming out of her mouth. After all, he probably was dating some fabulously rich and sophisticated witch that was five foot seven and knew what the little fork at the dinner table was for. Try to keep it professional, Carolyn reminded herself, as Gabe sat down next to her on the suddenly small couch.

"Ready?" Gabe asked, and began to tell another section of his parents' story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny bounced up from her seat on the express, Christmas vacation had been uneventful to say the least and she was glad to be back to school. Bounding off the train, Ginny looked around the crowd of students for a familiar blond head; she had not been able to get away from her brother and her friends long enough to go looking for him. Disappointment set in when she did not see him, frowning Ginny climbed into a carriage, which immediately set off towards the castle.

Sitting next to Colin at the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked hopefully at the Slytherin table.

"Gin, how was your holidays," Colin asked as the table filled itself with food, for the welcome back dinner.

"Same old, same old; and yours," Ginny dished out some of the mashed potatoes, smiling at Colin who was looking at the shepherd's pie as if it was manna from heaven.

"Visited some relatives, my Uncle Grayson is on this health food kick," Ginny laughed as Colin proceeded to pile his plate high with the not so healthy choices before them.

Ginny's laugh was the first thing that Draco heard as he walked by the Great Hall; turning to look at the Gryffindor table Draco watched as she swung her hair behind her shoulder and talked animatedly with Creevey.

"Come on boys," Draco ordered, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, they had spent the holidays at his parents, and had resumed their guarding duties of the pale Slytherin. Draco kept his eyes on the small red head until she passed form his line of sight, leading the way to his dorm instead of going into the noisy great hall.

Goyle and Crabbe were sitting down in the over large chairs before the fire, Draco had his back to them, when Hermione opened the dorm entrance. Hermione stopped short of entering when she spotted the three Slytherins.

"Come on Hermione, we still have to walk all the way back to the common room," an annoyed voice called through the door before they gave Hermione a push to get her moving.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at her, "Don't mind us Granger, this is your common room too."

Hermione blushed and walked into the room, followed by Harry and Ron, "You guys wait here, I'll just be a minute."

Ron nodded, smiling at his girlfriend stupidly, Draco felt like giving the idiot a hit to the back of his head to get him to see what a whore Granger was. Harry was standing stiffly beside him, his eyes never leaving the Slytherins.

"Well Potter, no wonder the Weaslette dumped you, if you leered at all the boys like that she should have done it years ago," Draco almost laughed at how easy it was to make both Potter and Weasley go on the defensive.

Harry put a restraining arm on Ron, "You know why Ginny and I broke it off, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "That I do, give my regards to the little Weaslette," turning to his two Slytherin companions. "She's almost as good as Granger."

Hermione's gasp was almost inaudible with Goyle and Crabbe laughing at the insinuation. Ron went completely still, his face draining of blood. Turning he looked at Hermione who was standing in the doorway to her room, tears leaking slowly out of her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy," Harry asked, his anger and outrage overriding his common sense, stepping forward menacing. Automatically Crabbe and Goyle made to get between him and their leader. Draco waved them off, grudgingly the two walking mountains sat back down.

"Potter, you're not that obtuse are you," stepping forward Draco looked down his nose at the shorter boy. "It means that Granger and I fucked, rather a hot piece you have there Weasley. I mean, who ever had her first, and I was not her first so get that idea out of your heads, broke her in really well."

Draco was watching for reactions, he was risking too much for it not to go the way that he had planned it to. He felt like shouting for joy when he watched Potter flinch barely, so his assumptions were paying off.

"You fucking wanker," Ron shouted as he lunged at Draco suddenly. Draco easily side stepped him, sending the red head to the floor in his momentum. "I am going to rip your head off Malfoy."

Hermione was sobbing, leaning against the door to her room; her pitiful sounds the only thing besides Ron cursing.

"Oh come on Weasley, I mean did you really believe her when she said that she was studying, before the semester even really started?" Draco laughed, motioning Crabbe forward; he motioned the bigger boy to hold the irate red head. Draco watched as Crabbe picked the boy up by the back of his robes, and pinning his arms to his sides, effectively keeping the red head from trying to murder Draco.

Draco walked around the still silent Harry, "So tell me Potter, did she scream for you like she did me?"

Harry straightened further, "Fuck you Malfoy."

Ron stopped trying to get out of Crabbe's arms, looking from his now hysterical girl friend to his fuming best friend. "Harry, no you couldn't…you didn't. Not Hermione, not my Hermione."

Harry swung around and threw a wild punch at Draco's face, "You could not let it just go could you, Malfoy. You took Ginny from me, and now this."

Draco staggered back, "I didn't make you fuck your best friends' girlfriend Potter, you did that on your own. Now wait a minute, it would seem to me that you lost the Weaslette first, sleeping with her brother's girl and all."

Harry roared as he made to tackle Draco. Draco nodded to Crabbe, who released Ron. Draco stepped back further as Ron threw himself at Harry, the two going to the floor in a mass of limbs. Grunting and sobs were the only things to be heard as the two wrestled around on the floor. Draco walked over to the entrance, "Be a good girl Granger, when your two boys are finished; straighten up the place. I don't want to come back to a messy common room."

That being said Draco walked out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Closing the portrait on the mess that was becoming his dormitory with a decisive click, he smiled to himself before leading the way to the dungeons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, what happened to your face," Ginny asked her brother as she sat down for breakfast the next morning.

Ron looked up from his bowl of porridge, his lip was swollen and one eye was blackened, "Nothing, just learned something about some people that I never needed to know."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "Where's Hermione and Harry?"

Ron clenched his spoon so tightly that his knuckles turned white, "I don't know and I don't care."

Ginny began to say something, but Ron suddenly stood up, "Listen Gin, I have to go to Transfiguration."

Without waiting for her to say anything else, Ron stood up and walked away from her. Ginny followed his progress out the Great Hall, her eyes spotting a tall blond entering after her brother had left. Smiling, Ginny looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, catching the blonde's eye she gave him a slight tilt of her head; which was followed almost immediately by a nod from him.

Ginny waited another ten minutes, enough time for Draco to get a decent spot of breakfast; before she got up from the table and made her way out of the hall. Walking quickly down a deserted corridor, Ginny waited in a dark alcove. She didn't have to wait long; Draco joined her within moments of her entering.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Ginny brought his mouth down to hers. The gentleness of the kiss made Ginny feel weak with desire, her mouth opened up to Draco's questing tongue. Draco wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Breaking the kiss when it became necessary to breathe, Ginny smiled up at him as he set her back down on her feet.

"I missed you," Draco smiled down at her, "I didn't realize until I saw you last night how much I missed you."

Ginny grinned, "I do have the tendency to grow on people."

Draco laughed, "So are you some kind of toxic mold that I can get rid of with a good scrubbing or what."

Ginny punched him playfully in the arm, "What I wouldn't give for a non smart-alec boyfriend."

Draco frowned, "Don't get any ideas about replacing me anytime soon, Weasley. You are mine."

Draco lowered his mouth to nip at the point where her shoulder met her neck, causing Ginny to shudder and tilt her head so that he had better access. His hands going down to cup her bottom, bringing her up so that she was flush with his desire, Ginny moaned at the contact.

"Say it," Draco ordered as he nipped along her neck to her whisper in her ear. Taking the lobe in his teeth, he gently pulled, sending chills down Ginny's spine.

Ginny dug her nails into his upper arms, the only thing holding her up now, "I'm yours."

Draco smirked against her skin; grabbing her by the hair, he tilted her head back until she was forced to look him in the eye, "Always."

Ginny nodded, "Always."

Draco sealed her promise with a searing kiss that left her throbbing with desire, her body molded to his in an effort to be closer. Realizing that it was time for class, Draco pulled away, he felt his pride swell when he looked at the dazed and aroused picture that Ginny made. Her hair was now tangled, because of his hands, and her cheeks flushed, her lips bruised from his kisses. Ginny sagged against him, her legs still to weak to hold her.

"We have to get to class," Draco told her, leaning his head against hers, and inhaling in the gentle flowery smell.

"That requires movement, and I don't think I can even walk at the moment," Ginny whispered against his chest.

"If you get this worked up over a little kiss, then I can't wait to show you more," Draco promised, Ginny blushed and began to pull away from him.

Draco felt lost as soon as she was out of his arms, "See you later tonight?"

Ginny nodded, she was suddenly apprehensive about things to come in there relationship, and needed time to think things through. Giving him an innocent and albeit distracted peck on the cheek she walked away from him and to her first class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you, you promised that you wouldn't tell," Hermione had finally cornered Draco alone in his room before dinner three nights after he had ruined her life.

Draco looked up from the selection of shoes that he was going through, "Did I say that you could come in here Mudblood?"

He had just taken a long cold shower, after cornering Ginny in the stacks and being teased until the point where he almost exploded, he had needed a break from his fiery red head. Now standing in his room, wearing his trousers and an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt, Draco was picking out a pair of shoes. And because he was frustrated at Ginny he was not in the best of moods. Ginny had actually had the audacity to tell him that she wanted to wait a little longer before sleeping with him, telling him that she wanted to wait till marriage had been the point where Draco had kissed her to shut her up.

"You ruin my life and you have the nerve to get angry that I am in your room?" Hermione was pissed, the stupid git had single handedly ruined her friendship with Harry and her relationship with Ron, and he had the nerve to say that she couldn't be in his room.

"Seeing as your life matters as little to me as that of a fly, then yes I do care if you dare to enter my room without my permission. Now get the hell out," Draco stepped forward to remove her, but Hermione lunged forward at the same time.

Tackling him to the floor, Hermione straddled him; Draco looked up at her bored, "If you wanted a fuck I can always recommend one. I am sure that Crabbe or Goyle would have you."

Pushing her off him, Draco climbed to his feet, "I never promised you anything Granger, I just said if you messed with my life again then I would tell, I never said I wouldn't tell altogether."

Hermione felt tears start to collect in her eyes, she watched as Draco slipped his shoes on and buttoning his shirt left her in the room alone; the slamming of the common room door marking his way out of the dorm.

"You took everything from me," Hermione whispered, anger making her normally friendly brown eyes glitter, "And I am going to take everything from you."

Determination setting her features Hermione got to her feet, walking over to his desk; she sat down and began to compose a letter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Ginny as she did her homework before the cheery fire in the Room of Requirement. The fire making her skin glow and her hair seem like it was on fire, her face though had him captivated. Her nose was scrunched up in concentration; she was working on a charms essay and had ignored him for the past half hour. Setting aside his own completed work, he knelt down on the floor next to her. Ginny didn't even look up when Draco crawled behind her. Moving her hair away from her neck Draco began to place nibbling kisses on the lightly freckled skin he found there.

"Draco I have to finish this," Ginny murmured as she moved so that he had to follow her if he wanted to keep contact with her skin.

"Finish it later, I have something that needs your immediate attention now," Draco whispered in her ear, lightly licking the shell of the same ear; he felt her shudder against him, making him smile.

"Draco, please…" Ginny trailed off as she set her books down on the floor and turned to face him.

"You are so stressed lately, let me take your mind off that stress," Draco trailed as he moved her so that she was lying down before the fire, and he was leaning over her. Ginny grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so that there lips met in a passionate kiss, Draco broke the kiss after a few moments. Trailing light kisses down her neck, he began to unbutton her shirt on his way down her body. Ginny laughed when he gave her exposed stomach a ticklish nip, but stiffened when he kept moving down her body. When he settled himself between her thighs, she sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

"Draco," Draco could hear the worry in her voice, and with a devilish grin, he placed a light kiss to her belly button.

"Don't you trust me Gin," Draco asked as his hands went under her skirt, his eyes never leaving hers, he waited his breath held for Ginny's slight nod. Smiling, Draco pulled her panties off and pushed her skirt up to expose her to his eyes. Draco didn't give Ginny any time to question his intent before placing a chaste kiss to the outside of the red curl covered treasure before his eyes.

"Draco, you can't," Ginny was cut off as Draco lowered his head again, but instead of just giving her a quick peck his tongue darted in forward causing her to cut her words off in shock at the unique new feeling. Ginny arched her back as a shot of pleasure shot through her body, her legs quivering as Draco began to make her forget her worries. Ginny looked up at the ceiling, her body feeling taunt and more alive than she had ever felt before. Arching agianst him, she felt his hands move to hold her bucking hips in place, the coolness of his fingers setting her flesh even more on fire. When she felt herself drawing tight to the point where she was blind to the world, she screamed out his name and collapsed as her body sent wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Ginny felt Draco crawl back up her body; bracing himself on his elbows as he looked down at her.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at him, a sheepish smile on her face, "Draco-."

Draco cut her off with a swift kiss to her mouth, his tongue darting into her mouth to let her taste herself on his lips. When he pulled away, Ginny went with him, her arms around his neck. Both of their breathing was labored, "It's almost curfew."

Ginny looked up at him, "I don't want to go back to my dorm."

Draco nodded, he didn't want to let her go, "We could sleep here."

Ginny looked up at him hopefully, "You want to spend the night with me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and left the innuendo she implied alone, "Come on the Room probably has already provided a bed."

Getting to his feet, Draco felt himself grow harder, she was wantonly on display, and the fact that it was a sight for him alone made a strange fluttering in his chest constrict him for a moment. Shaking his head, he reached down and pulled her to her feet, Ginny leaned against him breathing in his scent, as Draco did the same to her. Both of them turned to see a giant king size bed set in the middle of the room. The bed was decorated in a red and green silk down comforter, with enough pillows on it to cover two more beds. Ginny laughed and tugged him over to the bed, a set of men's silk pajamas on the foot of the bed.

"Well there are yours, but where are mine," Ginny asked with a frown.

"I think that we could both use these, you take the top and I will take the bottoms," Draco informed her with a grin that left her breathless.

Ginny smiled and shoved him on to the bed, reaching up she shrugged her unbuttoned shirt off. Then reaching behind her she unhooked her bra, she smiled coyly as Draco gulped audibly. Dropping the plain white bra on the floor, Ginny unhooked her skirt and let it drop to a puddle at her feet. Standing naked before Draco was very different than standing before her mirror naked, his eyes were dark with passion and made her heart flutter and a rush of desire to settle low in her belly.

"Could you hand me the top," Ginny asked innocently her hands clasped behind her back.

Draco wordlessly reached over and handed her the black silk top, his hand shaking the entire time. Ginny smiled at him as she slipped the over large top on and began to button it up. Once 'properly' attired, she gave him a peck on the cheek before climbing into bed and under the covers. Throwing the majority of pillows off the bed; Ginny grinned at Draco's back, he still hadn't moved since handing her the pajama top. Throwing a green pillow at him, Ginny laughed when he jumped in surprise.

"Aren't you coming to bed,' Ginny asked as she lay down on her side, facing him.

Draco smirked at her and began to unbutton his shirt, then stopped, "I'll be right back."

Ginny sat up as she watched Draco literally run to an adjoining bathroom that appeared; he took the pajama bottoms with him. Disappointment set in when Draco returned, wearing the bottoms and nothing else. The black silk making his pale skin glow, and the bottoms were riding dangerously low in her opinion, but the view of his bare chest was enough to make her breathing hitch. Draco waved his wand, and immediately the lights went out and the fire died down to a level where the warmth was still felt but the light was not obtrusive. Climbing into bed, Draco pulled her to him, his arms encircling her waist and curving her body to his. Ginny felt his breath tickle her hair, and snuggled closer to him, the steady beat of his heart lulling her to sleep.

"Good night, _il mio cuore_," Draco whispered into her hair, before he too fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a game this Saturday, against Gryffindor. If you want we could have our session after that," Carolyn suggested as she packed her things away.

Gabe shrugged his jacket on, "I didn't know you played Quidditch."

Carolyn grinned, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, "Yeah, for the past three years. I play keeper."

"Oh, so after my time," Gabe joked. Opening the door for her, he motioned her before him out into the hall.

"Yes, because it was so long ago that the Slytherin Playboy graced the halls of Hogwarts," Carolyn laughed. "You know, I remember you from when you went to school here."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that, "You do? You couldn't have been more than a third year when I graduated."

"Never the less, I still remember you," Carolyn pointed out, ignoring his remark about her youth.

"Really and what do you remember," Gabe asked intrigued.

"Well let's see, you were the biggest flirt that I had ever seen. I mean who in there right mind flirts with Madame Pince?" Carolyn laughed, they were walking at a leisurely pace and she did not want the night to end.

"You would flirt too, if one of your cousins had borrowed a book you checked out and got butober pus on it," Gabe said as they waited for a staircase to come back to its original position.

"Was that why you flirted with the rest of your female teachers, oh and half the female students," she asked her eyebrow rose in question.

"Well that is a little harder to explain, how about teenage hormones, and boredom," Gabe told her sheepishly, "Enough of my flirting, what else do you remember."

"Well, I have actually talked to you before," Carolyn admitted, turning her eyes away from his light brown ones.

"When was this?"

"My second year here; one of your cousins, Patrick, was teasing me about something," Carolyn started down the stairs as soon as they reached them. "You stopped him, and took the bind he had on me off."

Gabe stared after her, "I remember you."

Carolyn stopped and turned towards him, "What?"

Gabe came down the steps, and she resumed her descent with him once again by her side, "I remember you, you sure have grown since then."

Carolyn blushed; she was no longer a gawky twelve year old whose head seemed too big for her small frame. "You do that when you grow up."

Gabe laughed, "I remember Patrick had a real dislike for you for some reason. And was forever tormenting you, I just caught him at it one day is all."

Carolyn felt her face color even more, "It was because I caught him singing to an old show tunes recording one day when I was lost. He wanted to make sure that I didn't rat him out, so once a week he would tease me about something or another."

Which was true, Patrick had teased her about what ever he could find, until his older cousin had stopped him. Then he had teased Carolyn about Gabe, which was only made worse because Carolyn developed a crush on the tall blond after he rescued her, and Patrick had found out about her crush much to her chagrin.

"He's in your year isn't he?" Gabe asked, after they had walked some distance in silence.

"Who…Oh, Patrick, yeah he is. He's the captain of the Gryffindor team," Carolyn, turned down the hall leading Gabe away from the Ravenclaw common room. And down a familiar dimly lit corridor, towards the Head Girl and Boy's rooms.

"Does he still give you a hard time," Gabe was concerned, now that he was connected to her he did not want anyone bothering her.

"No, he has been quiet the last couple of years," especially since you graduated and he had no more apparent ammunition. Stopping, Carolyn whispered the password to her common room.

Gabe patiently waited on the outside of the door, "Well I guess this is good night."

"Yeah, I guess so," Carolyn felt like there was something missing from there goodbyes. Stalling, she admitted to herself that she just did not want to see him go, "Will you be coming to the game then?"

Gabe smiled at her, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, see you there, _il mio cuore_."

Carolyn nodded; giving him one more smile, she closed the entrance. Leaning against the wall, Carolyn let out a breath she had not even known she was holding.

Gabe looked at the portrait to the Head's room for a minute before turning and making his way out of the school and back to his flat. Smiling the entire time, Gabe was truly looking forward to seeing the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw match, and for once he would be rooting for a team that didn't have a family member on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, and Weasley Seven takes a nasty bludger to the back," the announcer called out to the roaring crowd on the chilly October morning.

Gabe found it amusing that the announcer did not refer to his cousins by name, but instead by name and number of their jersey. It did make for a confusing time when six of the seven players were Weasley's. Sitting in the stands, Gabe found his eyes drawn to the blue cloaked figure that was guarding the goal posts of the Ravenclaw side. Carolyn was doing a better job than her Gryffindor opposite; she had only allowed three goals in so far, while Weasley 1 had let in a whopping eight.

"And Conner's has the Quaffle. He passes to Janson, who looses it to Weasley 5. Bad luck Janson old chap. Weasley 5 passes to Weasley 7, who shoots and the Ravenclaw keeper Jacobs catches it. Jacobs passes it off to Conner's who leads the formation to take--. Oh my it seems that the snitch has been spotted, Weasley 2 is streaking across the field, with Brenning hot on his tails."

Gabe stood up with the rest of the crowd, his eyes on the two speeding blurs. Patrick Weasley was playing seeker, and from the looks of it was quite good, Gabe grudgingly gave his cousin a round of applause for his speed and flying ability. Brenning was not quite as good as Patrick, but he was catching up to the other boy quickly. Gabe let out a groan as he watched Patrick's hand close about the snitch.

"And Gryffindo wins, Weasley has the snitch," the crowd erupted at the announcers words. Gabe smiled at everyone's enthusiasm, his eyes going to the small blue figure floating down to earth under the poles. Gabe was making his way through the crowd, his eyes not straying for long from Carolyn. A black blur caught his eye as he reached the sand pit beneath the goal post, Carolyn who was stilling floating sadly down and didn't see the bludger flying directly towards her.

Running now, Gabe shouted, "Carolyn, look out."

Carolyn turned towards him, and Gabe watched in shock as the bludger knocked into her unchecked. Taking out his wand, Gabe watched as Carolyn started to fall to the ground, casting a slowing charm on her he carefully directed her down into his waiting arms. By the time that Gabe had caught her, Carolyn's team mates had made their way over to her, the beaters were busy herding up the bludger that had attacked there team mate. Gabe laid her down gently on the sandy grown, checking to make sure she was breathing, he almost laughed when she opened her eyes only moments later.

"Where in the hell did that come from," Carolyn groaned as she tried to sit up, not realizing that Gabe was still holding her.

"Sorry about that Caro, he got away from us," one of the beaters shouted from where they had finally successfully reigned in the rogue bludger.

Gabe glared at the boy, who quickly grabbed his end of the trunk and began dragging it away from the angry Slytherin. The rest of the team following behind him, their heads down in defeat over the loss, Gabe watched them go with little regret.

Standing up, not even noticing that he still held Carolyn in his arms. Gabe began to walk towards the school.

"Excuse me."

Gabe ignored the inquiry, and continued walking.

"Excuse me, could you put me down now. I am perfectly capable of walking," Carolyn huffed as Gabe just raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"Gabe, put me down," Carolyn screamed in his ear. Gabe winced, but continued to hold her.

"Well look at the picture this makes, our favorite cousin and the Ravenclaw Ice Queen," a laughing voice called out behind them.

Gabe stopped and turned, his cousins were standing in a line, all but one of them sweating from Quidditch and dressed in the scarlet robes of the Gryffindor house team. Carolyn pinched him; causing his attention to turn from his laughing cousins to the girl, he was holding in his arms.

"Please, let me down Gabe," Carolyn whispered. Her eyes pleading with him, Gabe eased her feet down but kept his arm around her waist longer than was necessary. When she moved out of his arms, Gabe almost bellowed with rage at the vital sense of loss.

"Hello my dear cousins, good game," Gabe said cheerfully, covering up his sense of loss with an overly cheerful greeting to the grinning red heads.

"Thanks mate," Brent, number three said as he stepped forward to give his older cousin a hard hug. As the rest filed forward to greet him, and give him the perfunctory questions of what he was up to, and other such non-consequential knowledge; all that remained, after the others said they had a party to get to, was Patrick, Carolyn, and himself. Patrick was glaring at the petite blond, who was giving just as good as she got.

"So Patrick, good catch," Gabe said to fill the awkward silence that was forming.

"Thanks Gabe, what brings you here?" Patrick never looked at his cousin though, his eyes never leaving Carolyn's face.

"Well the thing is, I have been helping Carolyn here on a project she is working on," Gabe moved over, and put an arm around Carolyn's shoulder, drawing her into his side.

Carolyn stiffened, and watched in silence as Patrick glared at his cousin and her in turn before walking off towards the castle, leaving them behind without another word. Carolyn watched as the tall red head marched away in what could be aptly described as a huff.

"I thought that he had given up his anger, apparently he hasn't," Carolyn shoulders fell.

Gabe stared after his cousin; he personally thought that Patrick cared a little too much. That thought did not sit very well with Gabe, "Listen, why don't we go and you can get cleaned up and drown away your sorrows in a nice bottle of Ogden's finest."

Carolyn laughed as she let Gabe tug her up to the castle, "A nice long bath will be just the ticket, and I think that I will pass on the Ogden's."

Gabe smiled tightly at her, his inner male picturing her naked in a tub, "A bath?"

Carolyn laughed, "Yes, a bath. Now come on, I want to wash the loss off of me."

Now it was Gabe's turn to be tugged along; which he did gladly, letting her drag him up the stairs and to the castle.

"You do know that you can charm your hair dry," Gabe felt as if the room had shrunk since Carolyn had walked in a few minutes ago.

Carolyn looked up from her position on the floor, "I am not very good at that particular charm, and don't feel like going to Madame Pomfrey for another hair grow potion after lighting mine on fire."

"You've set your hair on fire more than once?" Gabe asked incredulous.

"If you must know, three times so far," Carolyn was wearing her pajamas, she hadn't felt like finding something else, and had been too tired to really care. The tight tank top and her old flannel pajama bottoms were her favorite sleepwear items, so she had just thrown them on after getting out of her bath. Carolyn felt subconscious though, Gabe had stared at her far longer than she had expected him too. Sitting in front of the fire, Carolyn proceeded to brush out her hair and towel dry it, hoping the menial task would take her mind off the way that Gabe had looked at her, like he wanted to eat her for dessert.

Gabe leaned back into the couch, stretching his legs out so that he was nearly touching her with them, "You did good today."

"Thanks," Carolyn smiled up at him, "Will you do me a favor and start the tape recorder."

Gabe frowned; he had forgotten why he was here for a moment. Carolyn's reminder to start the tape recorder also reminded him to keep it strictly professional, no matter what she looked like in a barely there tank top.

--------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, I had some trouble writing certain scenes and will honestly admit to asking my friend Becca to loan me some romance novels for some ideas. Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning," the cheery greeting made the barely awake Draco shudder.

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes to the overly bright light, "Why do you have to be a morning person?"

Ginny laughed; she jumped onto the bed next to him, it had been a month since they had decided to spend the night together in the Room of Requirement. Since then they spent at least four nights out of the week in the room, something that made her extremely happy and as such she decided to share her happiness with him by waking him up earlier than he normally liked.

"Come on sour puss, I'm hungry and want breakfast," Ginny kissed him closed lipped on the mouth, "Plus you have a test this morning in Defense that you still haven't studied for."

Draco groaned, damn her for remembering, and for making him forget last night. When Ginny had finally come to 'their room', she had been so tired that Draco had watched silently as she got undressed and climbed into bed without even giving him a second glance. Throwing his books aside, Draco had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her, Ginny's warm body snuggling into his even as she passed out. Now she was jumping off the walls with energy, Draco couldn't help but smile though as Ginny grabbed his hand and tried to tug him out of bed. Grabbing her about the waist Draco pulled her underneath him on the bed, "Quiet wench."

Ginny giggled, and squirming she tried to get out from underneath him, "Did you just call me wench?"

Draco raised his head to look at her, "And what if I did?"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise at his honesty, "I would have to retaliate."

With stealthy fingers Ginny snaked her hands down his stomach, making Draco suck his breath in. Closing his eyes in anticipated pleasure, Draco rested his forehead on hers, her fingers dug into the sensitive skin at his sides. Draco's eyes opened in alarm. His laughter coming out in bursts as Ginny relentlessly tickled him, "Teach you to call me a wench."

Draco tried to roll away from her but that only brought Ginny with him, her fingers never ceasing in their torment of him. As the two laughed and wrestled on the bed for supremacy, Draco thought about what he had scheduled for in the week to come. The thought that this would be one of the last moments he had with her made him sober up. Getting to his feet; Draco looked at her hungrily, taking in her tousled sleep clothes and even unrulier hair. The smile that made her face light up, Draco had never seen anything he wanted more than her, at that moment.

"I love you," Draco felt his heart stop. Did she just say that? Did she mean it?

Ginny scooted to the edge of the bed, "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have wanted to say that for a long time now, it just never felt like the right time. Until now, I wanted you to know that no matter what I love you."

Draco didn't say anything, he couldn't. His heart had started beating, only now it was pounding; euphoria was running through his veins, there was nothing that could bring him down from this high.

"Draco-," Ginny was cut off as Draco leaned over and captured her lips in his. The kiss was different from the ones that he had ever given her before, it was a kiss to mark her as his, forever. His tongue swooped into her mouth and sought out hers, rubbing against hers with a ferocious playfulness that left her aching for more. Since the first night, they had slept in the room together; Draco had taken things slow, pacing Ginny. He hadn't pushed her into doing anything that she didn't want to do, and for the most part it had been about her pleasure instead of his. Now though Ginny wanted to give to him, instead of him just giving her pleasure, she wanted to make him lose his mind with it as she had so many times.

Pulling Draco on to the bed, Ginny straddled him, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his throat. Ginny felt his hands gripping her hips, as he ground his erection into her. Smiling against his neck, Ginny pulled his hands away from her and placed them over his head. Draco groaned as she moved her hips in a circular pattern over him, but he made no move to grip her, letting her be in control of him.

"Ginny, you need to stop now if you don't want things to go any further," Draco groaned as Ginny bit his nipple gently before nipping a path down his stomach to the top of his boxers. She rubbed her cheek against the strained material, smiling seductively at him when his hips bucked. When she began to pull his boxers down, Draco held his breath the need to take her overwhelming him. Ginny pulled his boxers down to his feet and off him completely, sitting back she sucked in her breath, her worry evident on her face. She had no idea what to do next, and her eyes sought out Draco's in her confusion.

"May I," Draco asked, sitting up he pulled her to him, kissing her on the mouth, "You seem a tad bit over dressed."

Laughing at his teasing playfulness, Ginny helped him unbutton the black pajama top that she wore. When she was sitting naked before him, she turned shy again, and could feel her face turning red.

Draco reached out a trembling hand and cupped her full breast in his hands, his roughened palms making her nipples pebble in his grasp. Ginny moaned and arched into his touch, her head thrown back, allowing Draco the opportunity to lower his mouth to suckle her. Ginny's fingers threaded through his hair and kept him in place as he turned his attention to the other one.

"I need you," Draco whispered against her skin, "I will always need you. You are the fire that consumes me, Ginny."

Ginny fell back against the bed bringing Draco above her, pulling his mouth to hers, "I need you too."

Draco's hand trailed down her side, his fingers searching for the rich auburn curls in the apex of her thighs. Slipping a finger inside of her Draco shuddered; she was wet for him already. Ginny arched her hips against his hand, getting used to the rhythm that he was setting for her. She cried out as Draco brushed a thumb against the bundle of nerves, as he added another finger into her passage. He was stretching her, getting her use to the feel of something inside of her.

Ginny looked at Draco, he was leaning on his arm above her, watching her lower body react to his hand. His eyes dark with passion and something that she could not identify, a look that made her feel hotter than what he was doing to her. Trailing a hand down his stomach Ginny grasped him in her hand, Draco stilled above her. Ginny began to move her hand around him, and just as she was getting use to the feeling of him in her hand, Draco's hand came up and stopped her.

"You have to stop that now darling or I won't be any good to you," Draco gasped out as he gently removed her hand and settled himself in between her legs, looking down at her he guided himself to her entrance. "I'm sorry but this part won't be that comfortable for you."

Ginny nodded up to him, relaxing herself she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. He pushed himself into her; only stopping when he felt something preventing him from going further. Draco reached down and turned her head so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Always," Draco whispered, he was not stating anything but demanding something from her.

"Always," Ginny whispered back, Draco leaned down and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss as his lower body surged forward to break through the barrier. Ginny's gasp of pain swallowed into his mouth. Draco broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead down to hers, his breathing harsh.

"Are you alright," when Ginny nodded, Draco pulled out a little and pushed forward again, this time Ginny's gasp was of pleasure and not pain. Her hands came up to clutch at him as he continued to pump into her, her legs hooking around his hips so that he could go deeper. With Draco's hands on her hips, she learned the rhythm that was older than time itself.

Draco looked down at her face, she was completely lost in the pleasure, and Draco felt himself losing control as Ginny arched beneath him. When her orgasm shook her, Draco stared down at her in wonder, he felt her inner muscles clenching around him. The look of pure joy on her face drove him over the edge and Draco felt himself spilling himself inside of her. Draco collapsed on top of her; he did not have the strength to move, even though he knew that he was crushing her. After several moments of him trying to control his breathing, Draco attempted to move off her.

"Don't," Ginny clutched at him, keeping him in place. Draco raised himself on his elbows so that he could look at her. Ginny smiled up at him, "I don't want you to leave me just yet."

Draco kissed her gently on the mouth, rolling over on to his back he pulled her so that she was sprawled on top of him, "_L'amo, il mio fuoco._"

Ginny propped her chin on her hands; her cheeks flushed after their lovemaking, "What does that mean?"

"It means, let's take a nap before I have to get up and go take a stupid test," Draco said as he squeezed her non-too gently. Ginny happily complied with a sleepy yawn, which made him smirk up at her. Pushing a strand of hair of his forehead, Ginny snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Draco watched her sleep, his eyes clouding over as she showed her trust in him so completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny what have you been doing lately," Colin asked as they walked down to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Nothing much," Ginny looked over at her friend; his sandy blond hair was blowing in the wind. Ginny stared at him for a moment, wondering when Colin had grown up. Shaking her head, Ginny looked away, he probably grew up around the same time that she had.

"You never did tell me what was up with you and Malfoy," Colin lowered his voice as they stepped into greenhouse number five. Walking back to their station at the back of the greenhouse, they set their bags down and pulled on the dragon hide gloves waiting for them.

Ginny looked at Colin, he had been there for her when she had needed a friend other than her brother's after the Chamber incident, and Colin had been that friend. He had also shared with her his secrets; she was the only one to know that he was gay. Ginny knew that she could trust him with her secret about Draco, she needed to trust someone; her brother had been hiding out since the holidays ended. Harry was throwing himself into whatever Dumbledore was training him in, and Hermione hadn't spoken to her since before the holidays began. She needed someone besides Draco, needed someone to confide in.

"We are sort of," Ginny whispered out the side of her mouth, as Professor Sprout had just walked into the greenhouse, "dating."

Colin dropped the ceramic pot he had just picked up, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Mister Creevey, is something wrong?" Professor Sprout asked loudly as she paused in her instructions for the day to look at the gaping boy at the back of the room.

"Nothing Professor, sorry thought I saw a spider," Colin said quickly covering his slip up with a harmless lie. Professor Sprout snorted and went about telling them how to harvest the seeds of the Dragon Lily. A small snapping flower that let out a burst of fire if you got to close; not to mention that its miniscule fangs were poisonous.

"You're serious aren't you," Colin whispered as the two of them began picking up the broken pieces of the pottery.

Ginny smiled at him, "Yes, I love him. Colin, you understand don't you?"

Colin looked at her, his wide blue eyes showing his sympathy, "Believe me if anyone understands about loving someone you shouldn't it's me."

Ginny felt her smile grow and reached over to give him a short hug, "If you two are quite finished, we are preparing to harvest the eggs now."

Spinning around so quickly that she ended up falling on her butt, Ginny winced as she looked up at Professor Sprout, "Sorry Professor just got caught in the moment."

Sprout smiled kindly at them, "No harm done, now get to work."

Laughing the two of them set about taming there lily into submission. Ginny felt relieved that she had finally found someone who still loved her even though she loved Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Ginny reach over and hug the Creevey prat, his hand clutched at his wand in his robe pocket. He wanted nothing more than to run into the greenhouse and curse the smile off the smaller boy.

"Draco, come on," Blaise called out, they were walking to the Forbidden forest for Care of Magical Creatures. Blaise turned to look at the suddenly flushed blonde, shaking his head he walked back to where Draco was stopped. Looking into the greenhouse, Blaise found his eyes drawn to the smiling red head and her sandy haired companion. Understanding dawned on him swiftly, so that was the reason that his friend had been so preoccupied lately.

"I'll kill him," Draco whispered the threat but Blaise flinched as if he had shouted. Suddenly the tall blonde was moving swiftly, and Blaise had to run to catch up with his furious strides. Grabbing his arm he pulled the resisting Slytherin towards the rest of the class.

"Calm down Draco, I am sure that nothing was going on," Blaise said trying to pacify the angry young man. "I've seen the two of them together for years, they are just friends."

"When was the last time that you hugged one of your 'friends' like that?" Draco hissed, they had caught up with the rest of the class who were all listening to Hagrid go on about the benefits of the Kenner Monkey, which was good for absolutely nothing in Draco's opinion.

"If I had a friend that was into open displays of affection then yes I would hug them like that," Blaise whispered, trying not to draw the attention of the other students.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy, who just grinned at him mischievously, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Blaise opened his arms wide and took a step towards Draco. Draco looked askance at his friend, backing away from the approaching Italian. "Come on Draco, give us a hug."

Draco stumbled back, and turned his head away as Blaise wrapped his arms around him, "See, now is this so hard."

The snickering didn't start for a couple of minutes, people were two stunned at what was going on to do anything about it for a few minutes. When it finally did start, Blaise lifted his head off Draco's shoulder with a show of great reluctance, "Damn, well I guess the cat is out of the bag now Draco."

Draco growled at his friend, "Blaise, if you don't let me go this instant. I promise you that you will never live to see your next birthday."

Blaise laughed and let go of Draco with a pat on his back, turning he looked at the openly laughing boys in the class, and the quietly sniggering girls. Addressing the guys, "What you wankers, I'll still be shagging more girls in the span of a week then you will in the rest of your lives. Ladies, any of you want a _hug_?"

The laughing stopped as quickly as it had started, the suddenly angry scowls of the males students focused once again on the monkey that Hagrid was trying to coax out of a tree. The girls all began to whisper behind their hands about the sexy Slytherin.

Blaise smirked at Draco, "See, friends can hug, and it mean nothing more than friendship."

"I still want to kick his arse," Draco muttered under his breath.

Blaise smiled, "Well I think we are making progress, two minutes ago you wanted to string him up."

Draco glared at him, "Shut up poofer."

Blaise laughed and slapped Draco hard between the shoulder blades, "Only for you brother, only for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told Colin about us," Ginny told Draco as they laid in bed later on that night. They had just finished making love and were recovering. Draco had his head in Ginny's lap, his eyes closed as she played with his hair.

Opening his eyes Draco looked up at her, "What did you tell him?"

Ginny stopped her ministrations, "Everything, I needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't involved, shall we say."

Draco grabbed her hand and forced it back to playing with his hair, "Can you trust him not to tell."

Ginny frowned, "Yes, I trust him. I trust Colin with my life."

Draco looked up at her, "Then I trust him."

Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently on the mouth, her tongue skipping out to lick at his lips. Leaning back up she looked down at him smugly, "So how was your day?"

Draco closed his eyes, Ginny's fingers playing through his hair was lulling him to sleep. "I was accosted by Blaise today in Care of Magical Creatures."

Ginny laughed, "How did Blaise accost you?"

"He hugged me," Draco whispered, his face scrunching up as he remembered the experience with disgust.

"Oh, you poor thing, to be man handled in such a terrifying way," Ginny giggle, shoving Draco's shoulder when he seemed to be completely serious about his ordeal.

"You weren't there, he made a spectacle of me in front of people," Draco frowned up at her, her laughing face making him want to just laugh the experience off.

"I wish that I had been," Ginny trailed her hand down his chest, "I think that I would pay money to see you being hugged by Blaise."

Catching her hand in his, Draco twined his fingers with hers. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"Well you have to admit, the image is somewhat appealing," Ginny got a wistful smile on her face; her eyes closing as she apparently imagined it.

Draco sat up abruptly, disgust making him feel like retching, "Gin, that is sick."

Ginny laughed when she opened her eyes, "Don't worry, the only one that I want to picture you with is myself."

Draco drew her closer, "And what do you picture us doing?"

Ginny sighed as he began nibbling at her neck, "How about I show you? Of course if you don't like it, I can always go get Blaise."

Draco silenced her with a kiss, "How about I show you."

He proceeded to do just that; and later when Ginny had finally passed out from exhaustion, Draco tucked her into bed and striding naked to the fire, he pulled a letter out of his cloak pocket. Pulling a green silk dressing gown on, he sat down in one of the armchairs before the fire and looked at the already opened letter. His time had come, and he only had two weeks to set the final wheels in motion. Throwing the letter into the fire, Draco watched the paper turn to ash with icy eyes.

"Draco, come back to bed," Ginny called sleepily, Draco turned to look at her. Her hair was wild around her shoulders, and the sheet had fallen to her waist as she sat up in bed looking for him.

"Coming," Draco shed the dressing gown as he climbed back into bed next to her. Ginny sighed and settled herself in his arms, shivering with the lack of body heat coming off him. Draco listened as her breathing settled into a slow and steady rhythm, "_L'amo, il mio cuore_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn looked up at Gabe as he reached over and turned the tape recorder off, "What did your father call her?"

Gabe stood up and reached for his jacket, "_Il mio cuore_."

Carolyn frowned, "That's what you called me the other day. What's it mean?"

Gabe gulped, and looked down at his feet, "I can't really remember the exact translation."

Carolyn got to her feet and walked around until she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, "You do too know what it means. Now tell me Gabe."

Gabe looked up into her face, taking a step forward until he was standing so close to her she had to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact. Gabe leaned down, brushing her hair away from her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It means my heart."

Carolyn gasped as Gabe's lips brushed against her ear, sending a chill down her spine. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent, the spicy cologne he wore only just covering something more carnal that made her pulse speed up. Her eyes were still closed when he trailed his lips, so that they were just barely touching her skin from her ear to her lips. Carolyn held her breath waiting for him to kiss her, when the kiss never came; she opened her eyes. Gabe was staring down at her with a guarded expression, "I'm sorry. I'll see you next week."

Without a backward glance, Gabe practically ran from the room, leaving a bewildered Carolyn in his wake.

"Bye Gabe," Carolyn whispered when the door shut behind his retreating form. Catching her breath she sat down on the couch with a sigh, "What in the hell just happened?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You almost kissed her?" Abby asked her brother as they walked from the kitchen in Malfoy Manor to the dinning room. Carrying a tray of roast beef, Gabe glared at his older sister, who pointedly ignored it and smiled at him instead.

"Angel almost kissed who?" Michael asked; he was finishing putting the silver ware in its proper place around the family diner table. The Malfoy siblings would probably have surprised many of the wizarding world if they were seen at that exact moment. When Ginny Weasley moved to Malfoy Manor, she had done away with a lot of the upper crust formality that came with the house. The many house elves were needed, one person with an infant could not keep a mansion clean; but that didn't stop her from trying for a long time, it had taken Draco about a year to convince her to use the elves. Ginny had instead come up with an agreement of sorts, the elves still cleaned the majority of the house; but the children's rooms and the master bedroom were off limits. The family members also did cooking and other easily manageable chores. For Draco, it had taken quite a while before he got use to picking up after himself and helping Ginny in the kitchen without burning something. The siblings still got together two or three times a week to eat at their parents house, mostly so they could catch up with one another and get a free meal of their mother's great cooking.

"He almost kissed Carolyn," Abby informed her older brother with a grin, when Gabe threw a diner roll at her.

"Who's Carolyn," Leo questioned as he came into the room. He had been away on business the past two months so he didn't have any clue to who his siblings were referring too.

"The student interviewing Angel here about Mum and Dad," Owen informed his brother with a slap to the back. Giving Gabe a wink he stood behind his chair as they waited for their parents to come so diner could begin.

"A student, we need to have a talk little brother," Leo gave Owen a playful punch before walking around the table to his seat next to Gabe.

"She's seventeen, and graduating this year. And I didn't kiss her, we are keeping it professional," Gabe glared at his sister who was standing next to her equally grinning twin.

"Give him a break, he told me she was just average. Our Angel would never fall for an 'average' girl," Owen whispered loudly to his twin.

"She's not average you over grown oaf," Gabe all but shouted at his brother, "She's perfect. Carolyn has the smile of an angel, can play Quidditch like a pro. She is the sweetest, smartest woman that I have ever met."

Gabe stopped his tirade when he noticed the smug smiles that his siblings wore, "You all planned this didn't you?"

Michael shrugged, "When Owen told us how you got drunk almost every night just so you could sleep without dreaming about her we knew we had to interfere."

Gabe felt anger welling up inside of him, how dare they presume to play with his feelings like that, "You nosy bunch of gits."

"Come on Angel, it would have taken you twice as long to realize that you liked her if left to your own devices," Leo laughed, giving his brother a one armed hug, and laughed even harder when Gabe elbowed him in the gut.

"Why are our children shouting tonight," Draco asked his wife as he walked into the dining room followed by his petite spouse. Both of them set the trays of food they were carrying on the table, Draco held his wife's chair out for her and smiled when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before sitting down. Walking around the table to his own seat at the other end, Draco gave his youngest son a pat on the shoulder as he passed him. Draco waited until Owen had pulled out his sister's seat and Abby was seated also before sitting down.

"So are you going to inform us to the reason why you are ganging up on Gabe," Ginny asked as she placed some grilled asparagus on her bone china plate.

Michael looked down the table to his mother, "Just some teasing Mum, nothing that bad."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her son, who had the decency to look at his squash in shame, "Now why would you be teasing him."

Abby grinned at Gabe who was seated across from her, "Mum, I think that you will finally get your wish about grandchildren soon."

Ginny's responding grin made her look sixteen again, turning to her youngest son; but it was Draco who asked the question, "So who did you get pregnant, Owen?"

Everyone laughed; Owen was the most notorious of the siblings. Having been even more of a playboy that his brothers or father, it was the family joke that Owen would be the first to be snagged into marriage by an irate mother to be. Owen turned red and looked at his father in consternation, "It's not me you have to worry about Dad. It seems our little Angel here has his sights set on a Hogwarts student."

Draco passed the asparagus to Michael, and turned his attention to the silent young man at the end of the table, "Is that the girl who was interviewing you about your mother and me?"

"Her name is Carolyn Jacobs, and yes she is the student who is researching you," Gabe felt like he was six years old again telling his father about the reason why he had borrowed his broom and got it stuck in an oak in the south field.

"I take it since our last conversation that you have changed your opinion of her," Draco asked, the entire family watched with amusement as Gabe squirmed under his gaze.

Grudgingly Gabe nodded, "Yes Father."

Draco smirked, "Well, now that is out in the open. Pass the rolls Abby."

The dinner conversation turned from the obviously uncomfortable Gabe to Leo's business trip. Leo worked, like Michael, for their father in Malfoy Incorporate, but unlike Michael, who stayed at the main office primarily. Leo traveled around the world looking into prospective investments for the company. Abby was a Potions Mistress at St. Mungo's, where she was helping to develop a cure for lycanthropy; she had been very close with Remus Lupin before he passed away due to complications of the disease. Owen was unemployed, and currently the pain in his father's backside because all he wanted to do was travel and not work, though Gabe sometimes wondered why his father did not do more to see his second son apply himself. Gabe was currently on a vacation from his last assignment as an Auror; his vacation had been one of the reasons that his brothers and sister recommended him to take the interviewer in the first place.

"Gabe, will you help me with the dessert?" Ginny asked as she got up from the table, which had caused all of her sons and her husband to rise to their feet. Gabe smiled at his mother, and helping to pull her chair out of her way, he followed her into the kitchen.

Ginny motioned for him to get the dessert plates, as she got a knife to cut the pie with; she began to slice the pie into seven equal slices while he laid the plates out for her.

"Do you really care for her," Ginny asked as she placed a slice of pie on one of the dainty plates.

Gabe smiled broadly, "I knew there was a reason as to why you wanted my help instead of Dad's."

Ginny looked at her son, puzzlement written clearly on her face, "Now why would I want your father to help me."

Gabe groaned, "Mum, you seize upon every chance you get to snog him senseless. The only time that you ask one of us kids to help you get the dessert is when you have to ask us something, and you don't want to be interrupted."

Ginny blushed and grinned up at him, "Well he is a really good kisser-."

"Mum, please," Gabe grimaced, "I really don't need to know that."

Ginny laughed, "It does help though, especially when he is making an arse of himself. All he has to do is look at me and my knees get all wobbly-."

Gabe let out a yelp and proceeded to cover his ears with his hands, "Mum, if you ever want grandchildren from me then you need to stop right there."

Ginny was doubled over with laughter when Draco walked into the kitchen, "I was coming to see what was taking my dessert so long."

"Dad, thank the Gods, make her stop," Gabe shouted over his mother's laughter.

Ginny looked up at her husband, love and laughter reflected in her eyes. The mere sight of him standing there sent her into another fit of laughter, this time landing her on the floor because she couldn't stand anymore.

"What the hell did you do to her Gabriel," Draco asked, walking over to his sitting wife Draco picked up a piece of pie and stepped over her legs to get a fork.

"She was talking about how you made her feel when you looked at her, and I couldn't take it anymore," Gabe admitted as he too picked up a piece of pie, "Toss me a fork."

Draco tossed the silver ware to his son, then walking back to his wife, he sat down across from her on the floor, using the cabinets to prop his back against. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, her uncontrollable laughter subsiding to an occasional chuckle.

"My looking at your mother is amusing?" Draco held out a fork full of pie to his smiling wife, who leaned forward to eat the proffered bite of dessert.

Gabe jumped up on the counter and ate a bite of his pie before answering his father, "Its not that you were looking at her, it was how and what it did to her that was the disturbing part."

Ginny snorted on her bite of pie, which made Draco raise an eyebrow at her, "I look at your mother like I love her son, like you'll look at your wife one day."

Ginny smiled at her husband as he offered her another piece of pie. Draco waited until her lips were almost closed around the piece before snatching it back to eat it himself. Ginny growled with disappointment, while Draco smiled at her while he chewed.

"Where is our dessert?"

The shout of hunger came from Leo who was waiting impatiently for his piece of pie. The three in the kitchen started laughing as the rest of the family poured in to get their slice of pie before it was all gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me," Carolyn was tired and the group of Hufflepuff fourth years were blocking her way to the library. "Oh bloody hell. Move!"

The startled Hufflepuff's quickly moved out of her way, murmuring words of apology as Carolyn quickly cut through them and up the stairs. She was sprinting down an empty hallway when her shoe got caught on something causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.

"Damn," Carolyn muttered as she looked at the sprawled contents of her bag. Sitting on her knees, she began to gather her things up to put in her satchel.

"Now why is the Head Girl running through the halls," Carolyn stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Patrick leaning against the wall a few feet away from her.

"What do you want Patrick?" Carolyn continued to gather her things, reaching for a quill, the final item, only to have Patrick beat her to it. Standing up Carolyn held her hand out for the quill, "May I have my quill?"

Patrick twirled the ratty looking quill in between his fingers, "What are you doing with my cousin Caro?"

Carolyn frowned, dropping her hand. "He is helping me with a project for History of Magic."

Patrick looked down at her; Carolyn was struck by how different he was from his cousin. Where Gabe was elegant and refined in his features, Patrick could only be described as rugged. He wasn't as tall as Gabe, but then Gabe didn't have as much muscle across his shoulders as Patrick. Their hair was different too; Gabe's was a golden hue, though cut short still curled every which way; while Patrick's was the traditional Weasley red, cut short but still long enough to see that it was as straight as could be. The differences between the two, startled Carolyn frowned to herself and cursed herself for comparing them at all.

"So was that the reason that he was carrying you the other day at the game," Patrick seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but Carolyn could see the hidden anger in the set of his shoulders.

"I was hit by a bludger that got away from my beaters, he caught me before I fell and broke my neck. He was conc-," Carolyn took a step forward and snatched her quill away form him, "What does it even matter to you, Patrick? My life is none of your concern."

"He's my cousin, I was concerned that he was getting too involved with a student," Patrick dropped his hand to his side, "Wouldn't want the family name tarnished is all. So do you still pine away for him?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes and stepped around him, "Jealousy does not suit you Patrick. Oh, and by the way, you have a little something green in your teeth."

Carolyn laughed when she glanced behind her to see Patrick looking into a suit of armor to check his teeth. With a smile and a bounce in her step, she walked into the library.

A.N.: Wow thanks for the reviews everyone, and a special thanks goes to: Yuki Asao and DracoGinnyLover24 thanks for telling me about the typo error, stupid document didn't load right. But no worries all fixed now. If you see anymore problems just let me know, I have no beta to spot things for me. Oh yeah a few people asked what the boys were saying, (sorry if translations are not correct it's what I got off the website) _L'amo, il mio fuoco _means I love you my fire. Gabe gives the other translation for il mio cuore. I will have to back track to remember them all. Love to everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Carolyn, I was wondering what you were doing for New Years," Gabe asked as he put his jacket on.

They hadn't covered any new points of the history, Carolyn was just making sure that she had everything correct before she got more information. Looking at her watch she was surprised that it had taken them so long to go over what they had so far, it was well past one in the morning. Carolyn paused from her packing, "Well I will probably be spending it with Rab."

Gabe stiffened; he had never considered the possibility that Carolyn had a boyfriend back home. Moreover, what the hell kind of name was Rab, was he some kind of punk or something.

"Who's Rab," Gabe felt like kicking himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he sounded like a jealous idiot.

"He's this gorgeous, Irish," Carolyn stepped forward until she was inches away from him, "Wolfhound."

Gabe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "A dog, you're spending the New Year with a dog."

Carolyn grinned, "Yeah, my dad got him for me when I was eight. He is the most loyal male that I know."

Gabe laughed, "How about you ditch the dog for a night and come to the Manor for the New Year's Eve ball?"

Carolyn's smile faded, "What like a date?"

Gabe stepped forward, his hand coming forward to cup her chin. His thumb grazing over her bottom lip, catching the fullness with the roughened pad, "Yes, I mean a date."

Carolyn's eye lids drooped closed at the sensation, "Um, I think that Rab will understand this one time."

"Good," Gabe leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers softly, "I'll see you in two weeks."

Carolyn's eyes were still closed when Gabe left the room, opening her eyes she felt light-headedness seep over her. Looking at the closed door Carolyn felt like floating to her room on a cloud. She was going to a ball, and not just with anyone, she was going with the Slytherin Playboy Gabriel Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is my tie straight Abby," Owen asked his sister for the hundredth time that night. Abby rolled her eyes to Leo and went to help her twin.

"So when is your date coming, Angel," Michael asked, his own date a mindless dark haired beauty who was currently complimenting Leo's date on her choice of nail polish.

"She should be arriving any minute now," Gabe checked himself in the hall mirror. Making sure that his muggle tuxedo was still straight. "I told her it was tradition for the family and their dates to greet the guest."

"I wish we could get out of that little tradition sometimes," Leo remarked, looking at his and Michael's dates. Neither one of the girl's were worth talking to, but they filled out a dress nicely.

"Boys," Draco called as he walked over to his sons, his silver blonde hair and tuxedo making him stand out even more than he normally did. "Have you seen your mother?"

Michael laughed, "Misplaced her already? My gods, how have you kept track of her all these years Dad?"

Draco glared at his son, reaching over he twisted Leo's tie straight, "I did not misplace your mother, she said something about roses and vanished from our bedroom before I could ask her what was going on."

"Mum probably wanted to get the roses she got for Carolyn," Abby called out as she fussed with Owen about the position of his tie, her dark purple ball gown making her skin glow in the candlelight. Abby's current boyfriend, Thomas, was standing a little to the side a blank expression of boredom on his overly handsome face.

"She got Carolyn roses?" Gabe, was struck dumb, his mother never made any kind of gestures towards their dates.

"What about roses?" A voice called out from the ballroom entryway.

All the Malfoy men turned at once, and looked at the woman standing serenely in the doorway. Carolyn had pinned her hair up, but left it loose enough so that a few curls hung down to frame her face lovingly. Her cream-colored ball gown was strapless and simple, belling out from her waist in clean straight lines, making her natural beauty all the more apparent to anyone who looked at her. She smiled at them, her dimples making her face light up and Gabe to swallow noticeably.

"Definitely not average," Leo whispered to Michael. The two brothers watched as Gabe walked forward to kiss Carolyn on the cheek, before taking her by the hand and leading her over to meet his family.

"Carolyn, I would like you to meet my father, Draco," Draco stepped forward and clasped Carolyn's offered hand in his gently, bringing it up to place a sweet kiss to the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carolyn," Draco informed her when he relinquished her hand with a smile as she blushed at his attention.

Gabe smiled at his father's apparent approval, "My brother's Michael and Leo."

The two brothers, each gave her hand a friendly squeeze instead of a kiss to the back of her hand as their father had done. They were struck dumb at Carolyn's openly warm smile, "It's so nice to meet you both."

Owen and Abby walked forward together, Abby still trying to fix Owen's tie, "My sister Abby and other brother Owen."

"Nice to finally put a face with a name," Abby said as she gave Carolyn a hug, "We have heard a lot about you Carolyn, and I assure you all of it was flattering."

Carolyn blushed even more, "Thank-you, I guess."

"Stop teasing her Abby, she looks nervous enough," another voice called out, this time from the garden entrance on the veranda.

Carolyn turned to look at a elegant redhead in the deep green ball gown; she practically floated over to the small group. Carolyn found herself looking in to Gabe's eyes in someone else's face; the similarity between the two didn't stop there. When Carolyn had first met Gabe, she thought he looked a lot like his father, but now seeing him standing at his mother's elbow she could see where he got most of his features. He was a male version of the angel that was Ginevra Malfoy.

"Carolyn, it is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you my mother, Ginny," Gabe had such pride in his voice that Carolyn felt her throat close up in fear that she would say the wrong thing, that she would screw this up some how.

Ginny smiled at her, her wide golden brown eyes traveling indiscreetly over Carolyn. Something in her appearance seemed to please her though, "Do you like roses?"

Carolyn looked at her in puzzlement, "I love them, why?"

Ginny smiled, "Good, may I?"

Carolyn looked down at the single white bloom that Ginny was holding in her hands, "Yes."

Ginny reached up and tucked the flower into Carolyn's hair, "Beautiful."

Carolyn blushed at the compliment, "No, you are the beautiful one; I am just an ordinary sort of pretty."

Ginny laughed, "Beautiful and smart, definitely a Ravenclaw. Come now my dear, it is time we greet our guest; but as soon as that is out of the way, I want to hear all about you."

Carolyn watched as Ginny waited for her husband to take her arm before walking away to the entrance where a house elf was waiting to introduce the guests. Gabe leaned over to her, "She's right you know; you are beautiful."

Carolyn blushed and allowed Gabe to hook her arm through his, and then they fell into line behind his other siblings and their dates. Owen winked at her as he and his date, a leggy blonde with an indecently tight red dress, passed by causing Carolyn to giggle. Carolyn had never shaken hands with so many people in her life, she had also never been stared at so closely before, not even the time that she had her school skirt stuck in her panties.

After the better part of an hour had passed, and the last of the guest had filed into the packed ballroom, Gabe turned to Carolyn, "Would you care to dance."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow, "There's no music."

Gabe grinned, "Don't worry about that, come on."

Leading Carolyn out into the great empty space that was the dance floor, he drew her into his arms. Humming under his breath, Gabe began leading her in the waltz. It wasn't until they had circled the floor twice did Carolyn realized that an orchestra had joined in with Gabe's humming. She had been lost in the feeling of being in his arms, and the floating sensation of her first waltz. Looking up into his brown eyes, Carolyn smiled up at him as he twirled her expertly through the many other couples that had joined them on the floor.

"I think I am beginning to like this world you live in," Carolyn remarked as the music stopped and a faster set started, not feeling up to another dance so soon, she let him lead her off the dance floor and over to the beverages table.

Offering her a cool cup of champagne, "What do you mean my world?"

Carolyn sipped the champagne experimentally, "I meant, all this glitz and glam. The fairy tale world of every little girl's fantasy; no offense or anything but this is just that a fantasy world."

Gabe stared at her, "You think that my life is all parties and women."

Carolyn knew that Gabe was stating a fact and not asking her, "Yes, I do think that."

Gabe laughed, "Do you have any idea what I do for a living do you?"

Carolyn had never liked being laughed at; so she began to walk off from him. Gabe set his glass down and caught up with her, putting a hand on her elbow, he steered her towards the open doors to the veranda. Once they were outside in the cool night air, he let her go. Carolyn stalked away from him to look out at the torch lit garden, where couples were already taking strolls along the secluded pathways.

"I wasn't laughing at you Caro, I was laughing at the assumptions that people make of me," Gabe came up behind her and trailed his hands down her bare arms, making her shiver with something besides the cool night air.

"And what assumptions are those, Gabriel," Carolyn whispered, her voice lower than normal.

Gabe, grinned as he lowered his chin so that it rested on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle he pulled her back against him, "I like that."

Carolyn turned her head so that she could look at him, "Like what?"

"My name coming off your lips," Gabe whispered, "Do you want to know what I do or not?"

Carolyn turned back to look at the garden her head resting on Gabe's shoulder, "Alright, what do you do?"

"I am an Auror," Gabe whispered, breathing in the soft scent that was wholly Carolyn.

Carolyn laughed, "No seriously, what do you do?"

Gabe was use to people laughing when they first heard what he did, he was the son of one of the wealthiest families in Europe, and he chose the life of underpaid Ministry official over something grander, "Seriously, I am an Auror."

Carolyn frowned, "You can get killed in a job like that."

"Are you concerned for my well being?" Gabe asked his smile evident in his voice.

Carolyn groaned, "Yes, you over grown baboon's arse. I care what happens to you, okay. I care whether or not you are eating enough. Whether or not you have clean socks, and I bloody well care if you are risking your life on a daily basis."

Gabe turned her around in his arms, "I'm glad you care Carolyn."

Carolyn felt like crying, because if he didn't kiss her soon she was going to punch him. She felt immense relief when Gabe made it so she didn't have to punch him, lowering his mouth to hers. Carolyn let out a sigh as his lips settled possessively over hers, his tongue coming out to beg entrance, which she did with an eagerness that made him growl low in his throat. Wrapping he arms around his neck Carolyn raised herself on tip toe so that her body was truly flush with his; Gabe's arms were hard around her waist, not allowing her move away from him if she had even wanted to.

Neither one of them heard the coughing, and it wasn't until the person coughed so loudly that he received several pointed looks from other guests, that Gabe broke the kiss reluctantly, "Michael is there a reason you are interrupting?"

Michael smiled at his brother, "Yes, Mum sent me to find Carolyn. She and Dad are waiting for you two in the library."

Carolyn blushed as Michael stood patiently waiting for them to move, Gabe tightened his arms around her waist. "Go on back to the party Michael, I know the way."

Michael laughed and strolled back into the bright ballroom, "I'm sure you do, Angel."

Gabe glared at his laughing brother, taking Carolyn by the elbow he steered her back into the ballroom and through the crowd of guests.

"Angel?" Carolyn looked up at Gabe, who sent her a look that made her toes curl in her cream slippers.

"A nickname that my family calls me," they were now walking along a long corridor covered in portraits of past Malfoys. "I am named after the angel Gabriel, and when I was little my brothers and sister decided that I looked just like one of the little stone cherubs in the garden. So they started calling me Angel."

Carolyn giggled, "To forever be compared to a little fat stone ornament, your life is so difficult."

Gabe glared at her, "They didn't just call me Angel, when I was little they would dress me up and freeze me so that I looked just like the stupid things; then they would leave me in the garden when Mum was having a party."

Carolyn was still laughing when they walked into the library, there arrival breaking the kissing couple in front of the fire apart. Carolyn grinned as she looked at the flushed face of Ginny Malfoy, and her husband's smug smile; Gabe however made a not so discreet gagging into his hand.

"Get over it Gabriel," Ginny ordered. She gave her husband a wink, and motioned Carolyn forward to sit on an elegant loveseat with her.

"Be glad that you came in when all we were doing was kissing son," Draco smirked as he gave his son a shove towards the couch sitting opposite the two women.

"Thank you for that mental picture Dad, I will treasure it always," Gabe laughed, but sobered up when Draco made a swipe at the back of his head, "Watch the hair."

Carolyn watched the two of them, "They really are father and son."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, even though thankfully Gabe didn't inherit all of his father's bad habits. That hair thing, I think is in the genes." Shaking her head mournfully, she grinned at the same expression of disgust on the two males.

"It is not a hair thing," Gabe muttered as he straightened his curls back into place. Draco nodded his agreement, but he still had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

"Hair is not the reason that we have called you in here," Ginny smiled at Carolyn kindly, "I was wondering if perhaps I could tell you some more of our story?"

Carolyn felt like flying, "I would be honored if you would."

Draco conjured up a roll of parchment and a quill that stood on point waiting, "Where did you leave off Gabe?"

"Well, you had just burned the letter," Carolyn answered for him. Ginny and Draco shared looks of old pain filled with new love.

"Yes, the beginning of the end," Ginny whispered painfully. "I was soon to discover the plan that Draco had set into motion…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for meeting me here sir," Hermione felt fear tickle the back of her neck. Fidgeting with her school cloak, she looked at the figure across from her with trepidation.

"Your letter was shall we say, convincing in its urgency," a cool cultured voice replied from within the hood.

"I am concerned that your son is tarnishing the family name," Hermione watched the cloaked figure stiffen.

"And how is he '_tarnishing_' the family name, Miss Granger," the voice held a hard edge to it now.

Hermione swallowed hard, "He has developed a relationship with a Weasley."

"I at least hope it is the female one," Hermione almost laughed at the statement, almost. She was too scared to laugh; she wanted nothing more than to be back in her dorm, safe and far away from any of the Malfoy's.

"Ginny is her name. You must remember her, she was the one that Tom Riddle's diary was given to five years ago," Hermione watched a pale elegant hand come out of the black cloak to push the hood back far enough so that she could see the glittering of the persons eyes in the flickering candle light of the tavern.

"It's not just one of his normal relationships," Hermione rushed out, "He has developed feelings for her, I think that he might possibly love her."

The cloaked figure sat back in obvious shock, Hermione felt like grinning, "As you know Ginny's family is on Dumbledore's side, and with her love he might try to go to that side."

Wordlessly the cloaked figure stood, in a swirl of black was gone from the pub; leaving a bewildered Hermione, who sat back in the booth and sighed in relief. Draco had taken everything from her, so she had taken the one thing that he seemed to truly care about. Draco was going to wish he had never taken that bet with Blaise once his father was through with him and Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled as she heard the door to the Room of Requirement behind her, "I was wondering when you would get here."

"You were expecting me," a male voice asked, Ginny whirled around her shock making her stumble a bit.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked dumbly, had he come to reprimand her for her behavior with Draco?

"I came to see why two of my star students felt the need to not live in there dormitories?" Dumbledore walked over to a plump paisley armchair and sat down with a smile, "Do sit down Miss Weasley, I only want to talk to you."

Sitting Ginny stared at her hands, "I am sorry sir, but I love him. I know that I am not suppose to, and that our families hate one another, but I love him."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "My dear girl, no love is ever wrong. You love Mister Malfoy? Well that is the most wonderful news that I have had in a long time."

Ginny relaxed back against the couch, "But, while I have no doubt that your feelings and even his are genuine, I think that Mister Malfoy might be heading down a path that he can not control."

Ginny looked up into the unusually dull looking blue eyes, "What do you mean sir?"

"Draco is torn," Dumbledore reached over and took her hand in his, turning it so that the palm was facing up. "He has been taught that betrayal is the ultimate dishonor, and above all else Draco has honor. He does not yet grasp the fact that love is greater than everything else; he can not let go of his honor to follow his heart. Do you understand Ginevra?"

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes watering, but she made no move to stop the flow of tears, "He's not going to chose me is he, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "He needs to be shown the way Ginevra, he needs to see that love is greater than honor. That a different kind of honor can be found in love, can you do that my dear?"

Ginny shook her head tearfully, "I don't know if I can, sir. I don't know if I am strong enough for the both of us."

Dumbledore wiped a tear off her cheek, "You have to be my dear, more than one life is depending on you."

Dumbledore got to his feet, looking down at her he smiled. "I think Mister Malfoy is on his way, don't tell him that I visited."

Ginnny heard Dumbledore slip out the door, and she didn't have long to wait till the door opened again. Staring at the fire Ginny felt Draco's eyes on her as he approached her quietly.

"Ginny, are you crying," Draco looked at the dejected red head.

Ginny stood up and gave him a brilliant smile, "No, I just had some soot in my eye. I was leaning to close to the fire for a moment."

Draco nodded, and dropping a long black cloak onto the back of the couch, he held his hand out her, "How about we go for a walk?"

Ginny grabbed her cloak and grasped his hand in hers, "Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco led Ginny down to the lake, neither one of them talking. The silence only broken by their footsteps on ground; his long legs eating the ground at a fast pace, that made Ginny take two steps for his every one.

When they were on the far side of the lake, near the Forbidden Forest, Draco stopped. Dropping Ginny's hand he turned away from her to look out at the lake. Ginny stared at his back, the tense set of his shoulders making her shiver more than the cool night air.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Ginny asked, stepping forward she placed a gentle hand on his back.

Draco flinched away from her hand and stepped away from her, "Don't touch me."

Ginny's brow furrowed in worry, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, blood traitor," Draco sneered. His eyes cold as they swept over her body, "You really are pathetic, aren't you."

Ginny backed away from him, "What the hell are you on about, Draco?"

Draco laughed, "I can't believe how easy it was. I mean even after laying it all out on paper, it still seemed impossible; but you my dear played right into my hands."

Ginny felt nausea rising in her stomach, "Draco what are you talking about?"

Draco stepped closer to her, a cool hand cupping her cheek in his palm. "Did you really think that I could fall in love? With a Weasley no less?"

Ginny wrenched away from him, "You're lying."

Draco grabbed her by the arm, "No, you are deluding yourself. Think about it Weasley, think about the past year, and everything that has happened."

Ginny closed her eyes, she thought about it, Draco's obvious distaste of her when she encountered him for patrols. His appearing in the Prefect's bathroom; which was charmed so that opposite sexes could not be in it at the same time. Ginny flinched, his holding her hand in her Potions class, while he helped Colin, who was Muggle born. Everything he had done had been perfect; everything designed to play her emotions.

"Why?" Ginny whispered, looking up at him. Gone was the laughing boy she had spent the past months with and in his place was a cold sneering copy.

"The reason for that should be coming along any moment now," Draco whispered, breaking his eyes away from her he shoved her to the ground. The sound of running feet could be heard in the ensuing silence.

Ginny looked up from her position on the ground, as Harry ran into view. His face pale as he searched around the small clearing they were in, he smiled in relief when he saw her sitting crumpled on the ground.

"Drop your wand Potter," Draco ordered his own trained on Ginny. "Drop it or Ginevra will suffer."

Harry gaped at Draco, "I don't know why you are doing this Malfoy, but let Ginny go."

"You can't guess why? Think Potter, use that brain that I know is hiding somewhere in that head of yours," Draco reached down and jerked Ginny to her feet, holding her against him, his wand pointed at her throat.

"You're a Death Eater," Harry whispered quietly, throwing his wand off to the side as he held his hands up in surrender, "This doesn't involve Ginny, so just let her go."

A loud cruel laugh sounded from behind Draco, "She's what you would call insurance, Potter."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward into the clearing, his long dark cloak having blended him in with the shadows of the trees of the Forbidden Forrest. Stepping up to his son, he sneered down at the crying red head, "Truly pathetic."

Ginny snapped her head up to look at Lucius, "Getting your son to do your dirty work is pathetic, _Malfoy_."

Draco looked down at the girl he was holding, his fingers tightening on her arm, "Watch yourself Weaslette, you should know better than to play with fire."

Ginny twisted in his grasp, "Go play with yourself, you are truly a sorry excuse for a human let alone a wizard. I can't believe I fell in love with a piece of slime like you."

Draco jerked her closer, leaning down he nipped at her ear, "But you did my dear, and you can't take it back now. _L'amo, il mio fuoco_."

He whispered it so quietly that no one but Ginny heard the last part, Ginny twisted away from him. She just wanted to curl up and die. She had left Harry for him, gave him her virginity, and her love, and it had all been a part of his plan to get Harry for his father and Voldemort.

"Let her go Malfoy," Harry called out; he watched heart broken as Ginny tried to free herself from Draco.

"_You_ are _wandless_ Potter, you do not call the shots anymore," Draco said laughing at the other boy.

Ginny stilled at his words, Harry was wandless but she wasn't. Discreetly she reached into her cloak pocket for her wand. Seizing upon the wooden handle; she almost smiled, waiting for her moment. Ginny watched as Lucius walked a head of them to place himself in between them and Harry. Ginny pulled her arm back suddenly and sent it hard back into Draco's stomach; he let her go as he doubled over in pain. Lucius swirled around at the noise, his wand raised but he was unprepared for Ginny's already raised wand, she shouted a stunning spell quickly. Hitting him in the chest Ginny watched as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry dove for his wand and sent a spell flying at the recovering Draco, "Run Ginny!"

Ginny ran towards him, grabbing Harry's hand they ran back towards the school. Ginny could hear Draco cursing behind her, but she didn't dare turn to look at him, scared that she might stop and go to him. Rushing up the steps of the castle, Ginny gasped as the doors flung themselves open. Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood in the open doorway, their wands raised.

"Professor, Malfoy and his father," Harry began, but was cut off when Dumbledore nodded to Snape, sending the other man scurrying down to where they had left the two Death Eaters.

"Come in side both of you, we'll get you warmed up and notify your head of house," Dumbledore motioned them in, where Madame Pomfrey was waiting to take them to the hospital wing.

"But sir, Mal-I mean Draco is a Death Eater sir, he was planning on turning me over to Voldemort," Harry refused to move from his position at the doors. He still held onto Ginny's hand, but she was standing there in shock.

"Professor Snape, and I will handle the Malfoy's now go," Dumbledore ordered, motioning Pomfrey forward to take them away. Harry watched as Dumbledore closed the doors on his way out into the night, cutting Harry's view of the grounds off quite effectively.

"Come along dears," Madame Pomfrey tutted, leading them to the hospital wing. Harry tugged Ginny's hand in his as he walked behind the nurse.

Once they were seated on individual beds, and Madame Pomfrey had administered a Pepper-Up potion to them and walked off to find them some pajamas; Harry turned to Ginny.

"You love him," he asked quietly, taking in the dead expression in Ginny's eyes and her pale cheeks.

Ginny didn't answer him instead she lay back against her bed and turned away from him, laying in a balled position on the bed.

"Ginny, talk to me," Harry walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. His hand drifting softly over her hair, "You're still my friend Gin, talk to me."

"How did you know where we were," Ginny asked not turning over to look at him.

"The map," Harry looked out one of the windows, the clouds obscuring the moon, "It told me you were in danger, this was only the second time that it has told me what was happening to someone."

Ginny rolled onto her back, "The first being when you caught us on the pitch at the beginning of the year."

Harry looked down at her, "Yes, that was the only other time."

Ginny nodded, "He must have charmed it, but how could he have gotten a hold of it in the first place."

Harry groaned, "Hermione, I loaned her the map the first week into the semester. She didn't get around to giving it back to me until the day before…you…"

Ginny nodded letting him trail off his sentence, "They aren't exactly friends, how would he even know how the thing worked, let alone get his hands on it to charm it."

Harry grimaced, "You have been out of the loop for awhile. They were sleeping together Gin. That's part of the reason that her and Ron broke things off."

Ginny sat up, suddenly the feeling to vomit having returned, "He slept with Hermione, my god I am a fool. No wonder she was trying to get me to break things off with him, and then she just stopped talking to me altogether."

Harry looked down at his shoes, "That was only one of the reason's her and Ron stopped dating…Gin, I need to tell you something. Please, remember this is hard for me to tell you, so please don't interrupt."

Ginny scooted back against the headboard of the bed, Harry set at the foot of her bed, "I was the other reason. At the end of school last year, when we were fighting about whether or not I would be coming to the Burrow;" Harry paused to see if Ginny remembered when he was talking about. When she nodded he continued, "Hermione and I had a fling, it only lasted about a month. I broke things off with her, I felt awful about it and tried to tell you so many times, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk loosing you again."

Ginny stared at him, and then she felt the laughter start to bubble up in her throat. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she bowed her head and tried to recover herself.

"Oh gods, Ginny don't cry," Harry felt like hurling himself out the window, "Please don't cry."

Ginny looked up at him, letting him see that she was laughing and not crying.

"What the hell is so funny," Harry asked incredulous.

"Harry, I am laughing because if I don't, then I will start crying. Harry, look at everything that has happened, all because I was stupid enough to fall for the gits lies," Ginny felt her smile slip and a sob catching in her throat. "Harry, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you too."

Harry scooted down and took her in his arms, Ginny's tears soaking through his shirt, "It's alright Gin, we both never meant to hurt people and ended up hurting the people we love most."

Ginny hiccupped, settling herself comfortably in his arms, she listened to his gentle murmurings, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to see Ron staring down at him, the same defeated expression on his face that Ginny had been wearing the night before.

"She alright," he asked, never taking his eyes off his little sister. Ginny was sleeping peacefully, in the cradle of Harry's arms.

"She will be," Harry whispered, "Ron, I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen with Hermione, I swear."

Ron nodded, "I guess she never really loved me anyway, if she was willing to sleep with your ugly mug."

Harry grinned up at his best friend, "Forgive me?"

Ron smiled, "You're like my brother Harry, how could I not. What happened to Malfoy?"

Harry's expression darkened as his arms tightened around Ginny automatically, "Last I saw him he was on his knees out by the lake."

Reaching over Ron gently brushed a strand of hair out of Ginny's face, "I'm sorry little sister, I forgot all about you again. The second time in your life when I was on watch and you got hurt."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes, "The second time a Malfoy was involved too."

Ron nodded, "I take it he planned the whole thing, to break you away from your friends so that you would go running out there alone."

Harry nodded, "Seems like it."

"Get some rest Harry," Ron ordered, as he leaned over and placed a kiss to his sister's forehead, before turning to walk out of the Hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn hastily wiped away the tears that were leaking out her eyes, "Even though I know how it ends, it still catches my breath."

Ginny smiled as she too wiped a tear off her cheek, "It makes me cry every time I remember it too."

"Enough of that, it is two minutes till midnight and we have to go show our guests that we are truly not bad hosts," Draco ordered. Getting to his feet, he pulled his wife up into his arms, "Shall we?"

Ginny smiled up at her husband and let him escort her out of the library, "I think that you are waiting a little too happily for that kiss at midnight."

Gabe sniggered as he walked with Carolyn a few steps behind them, leaning over he whispered in her ear, "I know I can't wait for midnight either."

The two couples stepped into the crowded ballroom, making there way over to the small group standing in the middle of the floor. Draco smiled at his children as he pulled his wife into his arms, "To think that I almost missed out on all this."

Ginny looked up at him, "I wouldn't have let you, _il mio drago_."

Draco didn't wait for the clock to strike bringing in the New Year, his mouth settled on his wife's with possessive passion. The laughter of their children surrounding them as he kissed her thoroughly.

"I think that your father has the right idea," Carolyn whispered as she looked at the happy couple.

Gabe raised an eyebrow at her, "Well let's see about that."

The countdown was lost as he covered her mouth in an open mouthed kiss that was far more carnal than anything that Carolyn had ever experienced. Happiness and want flooded through her veins as she clung to him, her tongue battling against his to taste and draw him into her. It was the first new year's that Carolyn truly appreciated, with the man she adored holding her close and bringing her to life with his kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, I would like you to meet Gabe Malfoy," Carolyn stood to the side as her mother and Gabe met for the first time. She was going back to school in two days and they had decided to have tea and get in one more session about his parents history before she went back to Hogwarts.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jacobs," Gabe stepped forward with an easy smile on his face.

Melanie Jacobs was taller than her daughter by at least four inches, her jet-black hair and pale porcelain skin made her startling to behold. When she smiled though, her green eyes lit up and a set of dimples appeared in her cheeks. Gabe found himself staring though, when mother and daughter stood next to one another, he found his eyes drawn to Carolyn instead of her beautiful mother. Something that he never thought would happen that he would find the ordinary more extraordinary than the extraordinary.

"It is nice to meet Carolyn's young man, please sit down," Melanie motioned Gabe over to a shabby looking sofa.

"Carolyn would you go help your father in the kitchen," Carolyn smiled at Gabe reassuringly before disappearing out the room.

Once they were alone, Gabe noticed the nice friendly smile faded from Melanie's face. Gulping, he sat straighter on the couch. He had never met a girl's parents before, so the experience was frightening in itself, but the hostility emanating off the tall regal woman sitting before him made him wish he were back in Auror training facing his trials again.

"You use to go to Carolyn's school correct?" Melanie was Muggle, and the question seemed harmless enough, but the tone she said it in made Gabe blink.

Realization was swift in coming, he was being interrogated; smiling he relaxed, this wasn't as different from Aruor training than he first thought, "Yes, I graduated four years ago. I am working in a branch of law enforcement now."

"You seem to have a lot of free time, Carolyn wrote to us about you helping her on the project she is working on. How is it that someone who works in law enforcement, has the time to take off and go see school games and keep girls up late at night talking about the past," Melanie asked an unfriendly smile on her face.

"I was recently given a leave of absence, a vacation of sorts," Gabe answered coldly.

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Of sorts. Why?"

Gabe was relieved from answering when Carolyn walked in, accompanied by a gangly sandy haired man, who was carrying a tray filled with a rather chipped tea set. Gabe stood up to greet the older man, whose unassuming features closely resembled Carolyn's.

"Aww, this must be Gabe Malfoy," he set the tray down on the coffee table and turned to face Gabe. "I have heard a great deal of things about you my young man," Gabe smiled as his hand was enclosed in the older man's.

"Nice to meet you Mister Jacobs," Gabe smiled, waiting until Carolyn had taken her seat next to his on the couch, he sat back down.

"So Mum, did you find anything incriminating?" Carolyn asked as she began to pour Gabe a cup of tea.

Melanie smiled, "No, you came back to soon for me to get anything worth mentioning."

Carolyn's bright laughter filled the room, making Gabe realize that Melanie had just been concerned for her only child. As Hubert Jacobs helped himself to a scone, the conversation turned to the New Year's Eve ball the previous night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the greenhouse, my father is a horticulturist and so some of my earliest memories were of him in here fiddling with his flowers," Carolyn paused in her tour to pluck a small purple flowered weed from the bed of flowers at her feet, "That's actually how he met my mother. He was the assistant gardener at my Grandparent's estate, and he saw her one day when she was on holiday from school and fell in love with her, it was love at first sight. My mother took a little more coaxing though, she thought Dad was a penniless dirty fool, and one day when she was home for Christmas he brought her this magnificent bouquet of roses. Told her they bloomed at the sight of her beauty; well let's just say that my Mum was a goner after that. Her parents disowned her when she said she was marrying the gardener, and my parents moved here and had me three years later. I may not have the money that your family has, but I certainly haven't been lacking in the love either."

Gabe pulled her to him, "And here I thought my folks had cornered the market on the tragic love stories. One day you will have to tell me the rest of that story."

Carolyn laughed, "Let's deal with one story at a time. Now tell me the next part."

"Kiss me first," Gabe demanded, smiling Carolyn leaned up as she tugged his head down to meet her lips. The sweet smells of the garden floating around them as they held on to each other.

A.N.: Sorry if you didn't like how Ginny handled Draco, I wanted to make her more or less an optimistic person about people and with Draco she is ruled by the chemistry and emotion he makes her feel. So keep that in mind before you decide to curse me for making her seem a little weak.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ginny are you okay," Ron asked concerned as he stood outside of the girls lavatory. The graduation ceremony had just ended, with Hermione giving a tearful speech about friendships and the hope for the future. "Listen I know that Hermione's speech was awful, but you don't have to make yourself sick because of it."

The sound of Ginny's retching could be heard through the oak door, Ron groaned looking about he spotted a wavy blond head walking around the corner. "Luna, thank gods. Could you do me a favor and go check on Ginny? She's been throwing up for the past fifteen minutes."

Luna gave him a serene smile, "Of course Ronald."

Ron watched as she walked into the bathroom. Standing next to the door he tried to make out the muffled conversation going on inside, he'd been thrown back when he tried to enter the bathroom. Apparently, Dumbledore had decided to put wards up after their second year, something that was frustrating now when he really needed to enter the girls' bathroom.

Ron was getting to the point of banging his head against the stonewall, when Luna and a somewhat pale Ginny walked out. "Finally, are you okay Gin?"

Ginny smiled at him shakily, "I'm fine Ron, just ate something at the feast that didn't quite agree with me is all."

Luna raised an eyebrow at her, "Really is that how it happens, I should watch my food carefully from now on."

Ron looked at her in question, "How what happens?"

Ginny stepped forward suddenly and grabbed Ron by the arm; pulling him along behind her she called over her shoulder, "Thanks Luna, be sure to write this summer, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Ron looked down at his sister, "Gin what is the big rush, the train isn't going to leave us, _you_ can slow down. What is in a couple of weeks? What was Luna talking about food for?"

Ginny ignored her brother and tugged him back in the direction of the Great Hall, she was tired and just wanted to go home and cry to her mother. She couldn't deal with everything at once, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next couple of months. That and eat a great deal of guacamole and tortilla chips, her mouth watered at the thought.

"Gin, Ron," Harry called out, running down the last flight of stairs he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him.

Ginny smiled at him, since Harry had rescued her by the lake. He, Ron, Ginny, and Colin had started hanging out together. It was nice to lose herself in a group of friends, she had been so wrapped in Draco and sneaking around with him for so long that she had severed the few friendships she had except for Colin. Colin had been a lifesaver; his easygoing laughter had brought the other three out of their dreary mood quickly, making them laugh when they would have otherwise moped.

"Ginny was throwing up again," Ron said in way of a greeting to the other boy.

Harry frowned; she had been throwing up almost every day this week, "Maybe the stress is finally getting to you Gin. When we get to the Burrow, you can relax and take it easy for a little while. Forget about things."

Ginny smiled up at him, "Yeah, it will be good to get home."

Ron nodded, walking over to his and his sister's trunks, "Well let's get started. I still don't know why we couldn't have left with Mum and Dad when they were here for the ceremony earlier."

"This will be the last time that you two will ride the train, and I'm sorry but I want to ride the train back home instead of flooing," Ginny didn't mention that the thought of getting into a fireplace at that moment made her want to hurl, it was better left unsaid.

"Are you three coming?" Colin asked, he was standing in the open door way waiting on them. Laughing at his prim tone, the others joined him as the walked their trunks outside to the carriages and climbed inside, the trunks being magically lifted on top.

None of them noticed the angry pair of eyes watching them from the stair case, Hermione was furious. Harry and Ron were back to being friends, they had completely forgotten that she had ever been apart of their friendship in the first place. Ginny who had taken Draco from her, had also taken her place in the 'Trio'. Furious with herself Hermione stalked down the steps, her trunk banging on the stone steps with every step; leaving behind it the last remnants of her childhood and innocence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked over at the tall red head that was disappearing in the crowd that was swarming Diagon Alley. Getting to his feet he quickly followed the man, his scowl scattering the people who got in his way before he could shove them aside. The red head was walking at a quick pace, and Draco was hard pressed to keep up with him. His eyes never leaving the man, he followed him into a garishly painted shop in the better part of Magical London.

It had been more than a year since his botched kidnapping plan of Harry Potter. Snape had helped him and his Father escape, telling them he would tell Dumbledore that when he reached the place Potter had indicated no one had been there. The fight between the dark and light was coming more into the open than it had ever been before. People were being attacked in broad daylight, and Draco had been apart of those attacks. He had received awards for his effort to capture Potter, and one of those awards was a lieutenancy in Voldemort's army. Most of his time had been spent overseas, recruiting the giants and werewolves for his Master's cause. Draco about choked at that thought, he never called Voldemort Master, he would never bow that low to another human being.

In that time since he left Hogwarts permanently Draco had been exposed to the world. Conducting raids against ministry officials, and people associated with the Order, Draco had seen his fair share of death. He had lost his faithful bodyguard Gregory Goyle in a skirmish two months ago; surprisingly Neville Longbottom had been the one to kill him. War changed everyone, Draco thought ruefully; stepping forward cautiously he peered into the window of the shop that the redhead had walked into. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the sign proclaimed in bold magenta letters; shaking his head Draco stepped forward and opened the door to the shop. The twinkling of the bell, barely heard over the din that the customers and the products of the store itself were making. Draco didn't know what had possessed him to come into the shop, he hadn't consciously thought about Ginny since he had watched her run away from him by the lake. In his sleep though he had begun to see her, every way he could imagine her he saw her. She had been laughing, crying, angry, and in the dream, he had last night she had been dead. Maybe that was what made him follow the man to this shop; he wanted to see if she were alive, no, he needed to see.

"May I help you," turning Draco looked into the cold face of Ginny's older brother, Fred by the looks of his nametag.

"No, I was just looking around," Draco smiled at him, walking around the heavier built but shorter man.

"I don't think that we have anything that would interest you," another voice joined the conversation.

Draco stared stonily at the other twin, "Shouldn't I be the judge of that, after all you don't even know me."

George stepped forward menacingly, "We know that nothing of ours is good enough for the likes of you."

"Why don't you just leave? Before you make a scene and scare the customers we do want away," Fred said stepping between his brother and the blonde.

Draco looked between the two of them, "I doubt you could give me what I want any way. It's a little too late to change the past after all."

Stepping around them, Draco calmly walked out the door, making his way back to the café where he was to meet his fiancé Pansy for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny cooed down at the small face of her six-month-old son Michael, his clear grey eyes wrinkled up as he laughed at his mother. Setting him down in his pram; Ginny made sure that his hat was snug on his head and that his favorite stuffed animal dragon was in his eyesight.

"You ready to go visit your Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry?" Ginny asked the baby, who smiled up at her.

Ginny had known she was pregnant when she had left school at the end of her sixth year. She had been so scared to tell anyone that she had hidden her pregnancy for the first couple months she was home; staying in her room 'moping' and wearing baggy clothing helped. It wasn't until she was faced with the problem of going back to school in the fall that she finally went to her parents to tell her that she wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Her mother had started crying, while her father had stood up and walked out of the room. Ginny had simply sat down on the couch and waited for her mother to become rational enough to talk to, which had been hours later when her father had walked in with a large bassinet and baby clothes. Ginny had burst into tears when she had seen the items her father had bought, knowing that he was going to support her no matter what had finally broken her down since she had discovered she was pregnant. Ironically, Luna Lovegood had informed her of her upcoming mother hood; Luna had simply looked at her retching over the toilet and smiled asking her what she was going to name her son. Her brother's and Harry had been harder to tell than her parents; but over the months of her remaining pregnancy they had all come to grips with the idea that their little sister was going to have a baby. Harry was the one who had finally talked some sense into the others, telling them off for condemning a baby who was half Weasley one way or another.

Ginny had taken at home courses to finish her final year at school, today she had gotten the results of her N.E.W.T.S. in the mail, telling her that she had passed with exceptional marks. They had been late in coming because she had had to take a break of sorts the first couple of months after Michael was born. She had shocked her family further by moving into a flat with Colin soon after she had announced her pregnancy to the family. Her mother had been furious, but Colin had talked her into seeing the sense of it. Ginny needed to learn to cope with things on her own, and Colin needed a roommate. Since Ginny would be starting to work at St. Mungo's in two weeks, and Michael would be staying at the Burrow, it was sensible that Molly not have to worry about a baby all the time. Moreover, Ginny was now a mother and therefore an adult and she needed to do things on her own. Colin had opted to take a job at the Daily Prophet, as a photographer instead of finishing his last year. Ginny knew this was because he did not want to leave her alone by herself in the flat with Michael.

Pushing the pram out into the refreshing June sunshine, Ginny smiled as her son blinked beneath the protective cover that she had raised to protect him from the elements. Walking along at a leisurely pace Ginny made her way down the streets of Muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron. Smiling to Tom, she made her way to the back alley to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Ginny pushed Michael easily through the crowded streets; she had promised Harry and Ron that she would meet them at the new café at twelve and it was twelve thirty now. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the open garden dining area just inside the restaurant fence.

The two men stood as she approached, Ron giving her a hug and then immediately turning his attention to the gurgling Michael. Harry smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling her chair out for her.

"It's nice to see who Ron really loves," Ginny laughed as Ron picked the baby up and propped him against his stomach so that Michael could look around at everything.

Ron looked over at her, "Jealous?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of my own child?"

Harry gave Michael's hand a shake as he sat back down, "You have to admit, he is a cute little bugger."

The server arrived, her smile broadening as she looked at the little baby reaching for his uncles napkin, "Oh isn't he just the cutest thing. What's his name?"

Ginny looked over at her son, reaching over she straightened his hat over his pale blonde hair, "Michael."

"Hello there Michael," the young woman cooed as she bent down to eye level with the baby, "Well don't you have the prettiest grey eyes. You are as cute as a button."

Ron grinned over at his sister, "I think he takes after me personally."

The waitress ignored him and continued to talk to Michael, "So Michael, which one of these handsome men is your Daddy?"

"Neither, he's my nephew," Ron informed the woman with a smile made to charm the panties off a Playwizard model, which actually worked more than anyone knew.

Harry laughed when Ginny's smile turned down, "Ronald Weasley, you are not to use my son to pick up women."

Ron blushed, "I think that we are ready to order now, Miss."

The server stood back up and waited patiently with her notepad at the ready, "Sorry, what will it be today."

After they had placed there orders, Harry was giving Michael his bottle as they waited for their food to arrive. "Gin, what are you going to do when you start your internship at Mungo's?"

Shrugging, Ginny reached over and brushed at a stubborn piece of hair on the side of her son's head, "Mum said that she would keep him while I was at the hospital. She understands now my need to be on my own two feet, but she told me not to be a prat and run myself into the ground with work."

Ron watched as Harry burped the sleeping baby before placing him back in his pram, "I think she'll like that, having something to do besides coming and cleaning up after us, that is."

Harry nodded in his agreement, "It will be good for her, and you know that if you ever need a breather we will be more than happy to take the little guy for a night or two. I mean we have finished our training and they have us both on desk jobs until we can pin point the source of the attacks."

Ginny felt her heart go up into her throat, "That would be great guys thanks. I know Colin might appreciate a full nights rest without being woken up with a baby crying to be changed."

"How is Colin by the way," Ron asked harmlessly. Ginny laughed, she still hadn't told her brother or anyone that Colin was gay. It was his business to tell, and she wasn't going to betray her friend's trust that way. Ron thought that maybe that Ginny and Colin were living together because they were lovers instead of just friends, but he probably would still think that if she told him that Colin was gay.

"Colin is fine, he is away on assignment to France for the Quidditch match," Ginny smiled as she watched the server approaching with the floating tray of their orders.

Digging into her seared salmon and pickled vegetables, Ginny looked at Ron and Harry, both of which were staring over her head at something, "What's wrong guys?"

Harry looked over at Ron, who nodded before getting to his feet and walking around the table behind Ginny. Harry got up too, but turned to Ginny before leaving, "Gin, get Michael and go to George and Fred's shop, it's just down the road. Don't turn around and don't stop no matter what you hear."

Ginny did as she was told, Harry and Ron were on the task force hunting down the Death Eaters, and she knew from Harry's tone of voice that he wasn't kidding around. Hurrying out the back entrance of the restaurant Ginny flinched when she heard Ron's raised voice shouting obscenities at what ever had caused them to hurry her out. When Ginny turned the corner she caught the reflection of the scene playing out behind her, Ron had his wand out pointed at a tall man who was standing in the shade of one of the café's umbrellas. The man was holding his hands up, but Ginny couldn't make out his face; hurrying down the side walk she didn't give it anymore thought as she came to the twins' store.

"Gin, what's the rush," George asked stepping off a foot ladder with a box full of fake wands.

Ginny picked the now awake and crying baby up, patting his back as she rocked him against her shoulder, "I don't know. I was eating lunch with Harry and Ron, when all of a sudden they told me to come here. Ron was shouting at someone, but I didn't look back to see who it was, I was worried that it might be some Death Eater."

Fred looked at his brother, "I'll go check on the boys; you wait here with George."

Ginny gave him a shaky smile as he hurried out the shop and towards the café, "I feel like such a coward. Running away when I don't even know what I was running from, I was just worried about Michael."

George put his arm around her and gave his fussy nephew a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry about this little bugger, he's made of some pretty tough stock. Doubt a little ruckus in a restaurant could disturb him."

Ginny hugged her son's warm body to her, "How about we look around the shop. Give us the grand tour Uncle George."

George grinned, offering his arm to her, "It would be my pleasure to show you our humble abode."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had just finished his lunch with Pansy, who was disappointed in his apparent lack of interest in the wedding finalities. Giving her an absent-minded kiss, he watched as she walked down the street. He was looking at the peaceful oblivious people eating their meals when he heard a familiar laugh from behind him. Turning he looked around for the person whose laugh he had heard, searching each of the women who was seated in the restaurant. His eyes fell on the door outside, walking quickly out to the patio area of the restaurant. Draco stopped short when a waitress passed in front of him with a floating tray, his eyes followed the waitress as she wound her way through the tables. His eyes passed over the old couple that she served and moved on to a table with younger occupants, and then he found his objective. Two men, and a woman, were seated at the table, a baby carriage in between the woman and one of the men.

Stunned Draco, walked around till he was looking at the table from the cover of one of the café's many potted plants. He recognized Potter and Weasley, but his attention was riveted on the back of the woman facing the two men. Ginny, he would have recognized her anywhere, her long curly red hair was pulled into a French braid and her clothes seemed to hang off her frame. He couldn't even see her face but he knew she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Draco's gut twisted as he looked at her, the joking between her and her companions making him want to vomit into the plant he was hiding behind. Then he noticed the small baby that Ron was holding up against him, he was so little that even propped up he barely could hold his head up. His big eyes looking around his larger companions with a smile playing on his pale face, he was a prince holding court and the adults with him his courtiers.

"Rosie, you have a table waiting for you," a portly man told the waitress that Draco had almost knocked to the ground moments before. Draco watched as she began to make her way to the back table.

"Excuse me, Rosie was it?" Draco called getting the young woman's attention, she stopped and turned to him; moving closer when Draco stayed in the cover of that the plant offered.

"May I help you?" Rosie asked, her breath taken away by the gentle smile playing on the handsome faced man.

"Yes, you see that baby at the back table. I would like you to find out all that you can about that baby and its mother, and its father. That is if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Draco held up a gold galleon, which made the woman's eyes widen with excitement.

"You stay right here I'll be right back," Rosie sauntered off to the back table a sure smile on her pretty face.

Draco watched as the woman flirted with Weasley, and cooed at the baby, who ignored her in favor of playing with the napkin on the plate in front of him. After several minutes the woman walked back to him, she didn't stop but instead passed him an order form from her napkin.

Looking down at the small slip of paper Draco read; _Name Michael, his mother is the red head. Neither of the men with him is the father, he has grey eyes._

Draco looked down at the paper and back at the group sitting around the table. Potter was giving the baby a bottle as they talked quietly to each other. Their conversation obviously lulling the feeding baby to sleep; Draco felt as if the world had been ripped out from under him, he had a son. He had a son, with grey eyes, whose name was Michael. Draco didn't even notice when the waitress passed by him with Ginny's and her companions orders. He was jostled from his hiding place when a little boy came running around the table and ran into him. Straightening Draco looked up at and straight into Potter's eyes.

He watched as Weasley too looked at him, his face going blank before getting to his feet and stepping around the table. Potter did the same, but stopped to whisper something to Ginny before continuing towards him. Draco stiffened, his eyes darting to Ginny who had got quickly from her seat and was busily pushing the carriage out the back entrance of the restaurant. Draco stepped forward, his eyes never straying from her retreating figure and that of his son's in the carriage.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked his yell startling the other patrons of the restaurant.

"I am still a free man Weasley, as far as I can tell. I am still allowed to go anywhere I please," Draco smirked at the taller man.

"Not for long you won't be," Ron promised raising his wand to level it at Draco's face.

Draco held his palms up, he knew that both men were Auror's, and he didn't need the kind of publicity and inquiries that fighting them would bring. Ignoring them, he looked at the back of the restaurant, Ginny was just turning the corner, and he caught her looking in the reflection of one of the windows. He could see her face clearly reflected back at him, she was still just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, more so it seemed to him.

"Don't you dare look at her you scum," Ron said between clinched teeth, "You don't deserve to look at her."

Draco didn't argue with him, "I know that Weasley."

Ron seemed startled by his declaration, "Thank the gods that you finally are using that pathetic excuse of a lump you call a brain."

Draco smirked, "Tell me Weasley, how is Hermione lately?"

Harry stepped forward now, "Shut up and walk away Malfoy."

Draco remembered the easy camaraderie that had been evident between Harry and Ginny when he was holding their son. Rage boiled up in him, as he pictured Harry, Ginny, and Michael playing together, laughing. Harry being the one to be their for all of Michael's first, Harry being the one that Draco's son would call Dad. Blinded by the anger that image invoked he smirked at the green eyed man.

"Tell me Potter, now that I am out of the picture, do you and she-," Draco never finished his sentence Ron dropped his wand and tackled him, his momentum taking them across a table and to the cobble stone ground of the restaurant. Draco grunted as Ron's hands wrapped around his throat, pulling his fist back he punched the red head in the stomach. Ron gasped in pain, momentarily loosening his hold, it was enough for Draco to twist and throw him off. Straddling Ron, Draco drew his arm back and punched him in the face, the feeling of bone crunching beneath him making him smile.

Unfortunately, Draco had forgotten about Harry; who seized him around the middle and dragged him to his feet. Swinging him around, Draco was sent sprawling when Harry punched him in the nose. Blood began to pour out of his nose, and he had no chance to recover as Harry immediately started laying blows on his face and stomach. Draco let out a roar of rage and surged forward, taking Harry down beneath him. Ron wasn't to be left out, he grabbed at Draco's arms; but Draco shrugged him off as if he were no more than a gnat.

The restaurants other diners were staring in horror at the three young men fighting on the ground, whispers of Malfoy and Potter making the rounds as two of the fighters were recognized. When Fred finally arrived a crowd had formed around the fighters, his shouts of 'excuse me' were ignored as the blood thirsty crowd watched the men fighting.

Giving up on making his way politely, Fred shouted, "MOVE YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"

The crowd parted on a gasp, Fred smiled at a little girl and proceeded to step forward with his wand drawn. Kicking at the struggling threesome, Fred grinned when his foot connected solidly with Draco's hip sending the blonde flying over the still pinned Harry and onto the ground with a thud. Ron made to tackle him again but Harry grabbed his friend by the scruff of his neck. Fred trained his wand on the sprawled man, motioning with his other hand for his brother and friend to get up.

"Malfoy, I advise you to leave now while you can still walk," Fred whispered, his voice low and hard.

Draco reached up and wiped some blood off his chin, "I think for once I'll listen to a Weasley."

Climbing painfully to his feet he gave Fred a grudging nod, and limped his way past the crowd. As soon as he was clear of their prying eyes he let his anger fall back into place, he had a visit to make and he would be damned if anyone tried to stop him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, what happened to you?" Severus Snape asked; standing up he walked around his desk to help the hunched over man to a seat. He got few visitors during the summer months, so few people actually knew where to find him. His work for both Dumbledore, and Voldemort keeping him on the road most of his summer, it was by chance that he was in his office in Hogwarts when Draco threw the door open.

Draco sneered at his old professor and pushed him away, "I ran into some old friends."

Stepping away from him, Snape looked at him questioningly. "Not very good friends if they did this to you. Did you deserve to be made into a human punching bag?"

Draco sat heavily in a leather armchair across from the cold fireplace, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Pouring a glass of fire whiskey, he offered it to his former student, "Tell you what?"

Draco downed the glass in one swallow, holding the glass out to him for a refill, "About Ginny."

Snape paused as he poured the clear liquor, but Draco continued. Looking up at his teacher, mentor, friend with burning eyes, "Why didn't you tell me about my son."

Putting the decanter down on the mantle Snape let out a breath of disgust, "Why do you think I didn't tell you?"

Draco threw the glass in the fireplace, lurching to his feet in an unsteady motion. "You bastard, you are a spy. Or are you playing both sides of the war for your own benefit; I should turn you over to Voldemort right now."

Snape grabbed him by the left arm, pulling the sleeve up to reveal the skull and snake tattoo, "Look at it Draco, this is what you have become. A puppet on a string for some demented parasite who can't even kill a baby," Snape pushed him back down in the chair. "No I am not playing both sides of the war, I am on one side. I too was once a fool who only saw what I could gain by following that demented thing's wishes. I did things I am not proud of because once upon a time some boys made fun of me in school; they humiliated me and made me doubt myself. So I fought back in the only way that I could, I became a murderer and rapist for a cause that was doomed to fail from the start. And for what? Because my pride was hurt, my stupid foolish pride."

Draco looked up at him, but Snape wasn't finished, "I realized what I had done was wrong the night that I watched an innocent little girl being tortured to death just for being born to a Muggle born mother. Her screams haunted me, they tore me apart, and I couldn't sleep because I saw her face and heard her screams. In the end I came to the only person who offered me understanding, Dumbledore, he forgave me and helped me redeem myself for all the wrongs that I had committed."

"I didn't tell you about your son because," pausing Snape ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "Because I couldn't risk letting what happened to that little girl and her mother, happen to Ginny and her son."

"My son," Draco reminded him forcefully, "He is my son."

"And what have you done to deserve him?" Snape snapped, his black eyes glittering with anger, "You risked his mother's death just to get your hands on Potter. You ruined countless lives, not to mention your own just to, for what exactly? To bring honor to the family name?"

Draco felt shame race down his spine, he had never thought about his actions of his seventh year in any other light but a good plan that ended wrong, "I did what I felt was necessary."

"Really, do you think about Ginny at all anymore," Snape asked, his eyes searching Draco's battered face for any signs of emotion. "Did you think about the fact that she truly loved you, still loves you?"

Draco put his head in his hands, his eyes tearing as the loneliness of the past year swept over him. His memories of his time with her so clear, yet at the same time the last time he talked with her and the way that he treated her flashing clearly. Grounding the heels of his palms into his eyes, he let out an anguished cry.

Snape watched, as his former proud student became a broken man before his eyes. Draco was no longer a boy; he had lost what little innocence he had the second he had held a wand to his neck of the girl who loved him.

"What do I do Severus?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny gasped as she looked over the extent of the injuries on her brother and Harry, "I hope the other guy looks worse than you two."

Harry smiled, but grimaced in pain when his split lip busted open even more and blood came trickling out, "Couldn't tell the difference, he was ugly to begin with."

"Well come into the back room, I'll see what I can do for the two of you," Ginny ushered them into the office of the twins store. George was showing Michael to the sales clerks, who were very appreciative of the happy baby. Fred walked over to his twin and took the little bundle of blue into his arms, before following the trio to the office.

Ron sat down on the edge of the desk, "Do you have any whiskey Fred?"

Ginny frowned; taking out her wand, she pushed Harry so that he was sitting in a chair near a bookshelf. She began to heal his cuts with a whispered spell, when she had finished doing what she could for him she turned to Ron, "Is your nose broken?"

Ron lifted a hand gingerly to touch his nose, grimacing, "I think so."

Rolling her eyes; she walked over to her brother, and with a flick of her wand she straightened his nose back to the way it was.

"Are you going to tell me why I practically ran away from a perfectly good lunch, and you two come back looking like a herd of hippogriffs trampled you," Ginny asked as she finished healing Ron's cuts.

Harry looked over at Fred, who was leaning against the closed office door, when Fred subtly shook his head no, Harry nodded, "You remember Theodore Nott, well he is a suspected Death Eater."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Theodore Nott did this to you?"

Going to Fred, Ginny took Michael from her brother, "If I remember correctly, Nott was so scrawny he couldn't have even beat up a first year."

Ron jumped off the desk, "Well we have to go report this now. To Kingsley, you know the whole attack an Auror thing is cause for suspicion."

Harry got to his feet also, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and Michael one on his forehead, "We'll see you two this weekend at the Burrow for dinner."

Ginny was cut off from saying anything as Ron hurriedly gave her a hug and the two of them practically ran from the small office.

"Those two are so," Ginny began looking at Fred, "I mean they could have at least told me who beat the crap out of them."

Fred laughed, "One man against two, and you want them to admit to losing? That is asking a little much of them isn't it," clapping his hands together he stepped forward, "Now lets go see what kind of baby toys we can find for my nephew."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carolyn it is getting late," her father called out from the back porch.

"Alright Dad, we were just coming in," getting up from the bench that they had been sitting on, they began to walk back to the house leisurely.

"When do you think will be a good time for you to come to Hogwarts to tell me the rest," Carolyn asked, she smiled up at Gabe who reached over and laced his fingers through hers.

"How about the next weekend," Gabe stopped and pulled her to him, "At eight in the Room?"

Carolyn nodded, holding her breath as his mouth got closer to hers, "That's perfect."

Gabe smiled, "Now that that is out of the way, give me a kiss."

Carolyn happily complied, bringing one of her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, "You are spoiled."

Gabe smirked even as his lips claimed hers. As his mouth explored hers, his hands roamed over her curves, one cupping her butt to bring her closer. Pushing his growing arousal into her, his moan making her shiver when she rolled her hips against him.

"Carolyn," her father's voice was like pouring a bucket of ice water on them. Hastily they separated, their harsh breathing sounding loud in the stillness of the garden.

"I guess I should get out of here while I can still apparate without splinching myself," Gabe's voice was rougher than it normally was.

"I'll see you next weekend," Carolyn asked more than stated, her blood was still singing and she wanted nothing more than to drag Gabe into the flower bed and have her way with him.

"See you soon," pulling out his wand he ran a finger down her cheek before stepping away from her and disappearing in a loud pop.

Carolyn giggled as she twirled around the garden path, "Life is perfect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubert turned to his wife, "I think that our daughter is in love."

They were standing at the kitchen window, watching their only child twirl around the garden like she was a little girl again. Carolyn had always been such a studious child, and to see her so carefree was a wonderful thing to behold.

Melanie grinned, "He better not break her heart or I know the exact compost heap to put the body in."

Hubert leaned over and pulled his wife into his arms, "Just a tad bit blood thirsty today, aren't you?"

Melanie relaxed against her husband of twenty years, "Only where the people I love are concerned. Besides wasn't it you who told me last night that you would string him up if he so much as looked at her in the wrong manner. Where were you five minutes ago when he had his tongue down her throat and a hand on her bum?"

Hubert laughed, burying his nose in her hair, "I think I was staring at your bum, if the truth be told."

Laughing Melanie swatted at his hand that had strayed below her waist to said part of her anatomy. They relaxed as they watched Carolyn fall into a heap on one of the grassy paths, her own laughter making them smile.

--------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Tenechia I hope you love the addition, it pays to have someone right next door to yell at me to do something.


	8. Chapter 8

Carolyn looked up from her dinner, it was Saturday night, and she had been back to school for a week now. Excitement ripped through her as she looked around the hall, tonight Gabe would be coming to visit her. She would be getting closer to finishing her paper, and she would get to spend time with Gabe. Secretly she was hoping that she would get to spend more time with Gabe than working.

"Carolyn, are you going to be disappearing again after dinner like you did last term?" Megan asked her with a smile.

Carolyn grinned, "Yep, now if you'll excuse me I have work I have to do."

Practically running out the Hall, Carolyn made her way to her dorm to pick up her bag. With that in hand she ran to the Room of Requirement; nearly running over a group of second years. Opening the door, she smiled when she spotted a tall figure standing before the fire, the dim lighting making it hard for her to make out anything but his dark figure before the fire.

"I didn't expect you here so soon," Carolyn called out as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her she walked forward.

Turning the man smiled at her, "Sorry to disappoint you my dear, but Gabe couldn't make it tonight."

Carolyn gasped, Owen Malfoy walked towards her with a grin on his face and his hand held out to take hers.

"Where's Gabe?" Carolyn set her bag down on the couch and did a quick survey of the room; everything was the same as the last time she had been there with Gabe. The tables and chairs were in the same spots, and even the bed was where it had been the last time. Carolyn blushed when she looked from the bed to the handsome man standing a few feet away. She wondered what he had thought when he had walked in and seen the homey little get away that they had unwittingly created. Shaking his hand reluctantly Carolyn reached into her bag and pulled out the tape recorder, "So does this mean that you will be taking over the interviews permanently."

Owen smirked as he sat down in one of the leather armchairs before the fire, "Unfortunately no, Gabe got called back to work un-expectantly. He should be back in about three weeks at the most."

Sitting down on the couch, Carolyn started the recorder. "We left off at the part where your father had first seen Michael."

Owen nodded in understanding, "Forgive me if I am not the gifted orator that my brother is. Let me see, ah yes…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood in the shadows of a giant oak, it was December fourteenth, and the snow was falling in a steady slow pace. He didn't notice though, Draco was watching the window of the ramshackle house with the steady gaze of a soldier.

"Sir, we are ready," a rough whisper reached out to him in the darkness of the night. Turning Draco looked at the hooded and masked men waiting for his first move; the adrenaline was pumping in his veins.

Pulling the hood of his cloak up over to hide his pale blond hair, "Let's move."

A force of twenty Death Eaters swarmed forward, their curses lighting up the sky as they attacked as one. When the morning light landed on the slanted house, it was to find a green shimmering skull and snake floating over the still smoldering skeletal remains of the building that had been known as the Burrow. The crowd of Ministry officials and the remains of the house framed in a flash the photographers' camera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael, stop let Mummy sleep for five more minutes," Ginny mumbled into her pillow when she felt a tugging on her t-shirt.

"Gin, you need to wake up darling," a soft voice whispered at her elbow.

Turning over Ginny opened sleepy brown eyes, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, "I can't tell you, will you just come into the living room for a minute."

Ginny nodded, easing out of her bed she yawned as she followed behind him to the living room. Her eyes widened in surprise, all of her brothers were sitting or standing in her and Colin's small living room. Michael gave a squeal of laughter at the sight of his mother, but didn't move from his position in his Uncle Bill's lap.

"Alright, what's going on guys," Ginny asked, her smile becoming strained. Turning to the kitchen doorway she saw a tearful Colin walk in, fully dressed which was a change since he didn't usually move from bed until noon and it was only eight.

"Gin, it's Mum and Dad," Charlie came forward and guided his little sister over to the couch. Once she was seated, Michael climbed over his uncles to get to his mother, yammering in his own language as he tugged on her hair.

"What's wrong," Ginny gently removed her son's hand from her hair, "Tell me already, the waiting is worse."

Percy, who had come forward during Ginny's pregnancy to apologize for being such a prat, knelt down in front of her, "The Burrow was attacked last night-."

Ginny didn't notice when the tears started to fall, "Mum? Dad?"

Percy reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek, "They haven't found the bodies yet, there was a fire."

Ginny shook her head in denial, "No, you're lying. They can't be dead."

Looking around at the quiet tearful faces of her brothers, Harry and Colin too were crying, "We were just there yesterday, to plan the party for Michael's birthday party this weekend. Mum is going to bake a cake, strawberry with white frosting."

Hugging her son close to her Ginny sobbed, the words of her brother sinking in. Poor little Michael squirmed to get away from his mother, his shrill protest at being held so close making the brother's flinch.

Colin stepped forward, "Here Gin, let me have Michael."

"Col. Col," Michael said happily, holding his arms out Colin to be picked up, "Mama, no. Col."

Ginny shuddered out a sob as she let Colin take the squirming boy. She watched as Colin took Michael into the kitchen to get him breakfast. Her son chatting happily with his adopted uncle. The room was quiet, except for Ginny's sobs into her brother, Charlie, chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into his bedroom in Malfoy Manor; his blood shot eyes unseeing as he stumbled to his bed. He had led the successful attack on the Burrow only hours before, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Ripping off his shirt, he threw it in the fireplace, never wanting to touch the offending article again. Laying face down on his bed, he groaned, his muscles were sore.

"Draco," Draco groaned, not bothering to open his eyes, he listened as soft footsteps crept across his floor.

"Go away. I am not in the mood," Draco spat out, ignoring the shift in the bed that indicated his visitor had sat down next to him.

"You know you don't mean that, and I came all the way from London just to see you," the voice sounded cheerfully as rough hands turned Draco on to his back.

Draco opened his eyes; looking into a smiling face, framed by black curls, "And what brings you here Blaise."

Blaise's grin widened, "What can't I visit an old friend?"

"You wouldn't visit your dying grandmother if you didn't have to," Draco smirked, closing his eyes once again. "Now tell me what you came for."

Blaise sobered, "I saw an interesting article in the newspaper today, the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley attacked by Death Eaters. The bodies presumably burned within."

Draco sat up and swung his legs off the bed, "And why did you find the death of a bunch of blood traitors interesting."

"Oh, it wasn't that," Blaise pulled a folded paper out of his jacket. Getting to his feet, he walked around the bed, throwing the paper next to Draco on his way to the window. "The picture under the one of the Burrow was what caught my initial attention."

Draco picked up the paper, opening it he looked at the charred ruins of the Burrow. Flinching he scanned his eyes down, a picture of the Weasley family was just below it. All six of the Weasley brothers stood around their father and mother, and in between them was a smiling Ginny holding her pale blonde haired son in her arms for the camera to see. Draco drank in the sight of Ginny and his son, his heart clenching with pain. Looking up he caught Blaise's concerned eyes on him, with a smirk he tossed the paper away from him, "And what is so interesting about a family of blood traitors."

Blaise scowled, "You fucking idiot. Are you going to sit there and deny that," Blaise strode forward and snatched the paper up from the bed, "This boy is not yours."

Draco stood up, he was taller than Blaise by only a couple of inches, but he was wiry muscle and his anger made him all the stronger. "Get the hell out Blaise, and don't come back."

Blaise looked at him, his eyes hard, "If I figured it out, then someone else will too."

Draco glared down at him, "I don't know what you are talking about. Now leave."

With a snort of disgust Blaise threw the paper on the bed, and walked to the door, "It won't be to long before your father and Voldemort figure it out too."

Draco cursed under his breath as Blaise slammed the door. Looking down at his bed, he picked the paper up with a trembling hand. Sitting down, Draco lightly stroked Ginny and Michael's picture with his finger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, what are you doing in here," Ginny looked up at Harry, not getting up from her position on the floor, she smiled at him and patted the ground next to her. Walking forward, he eased down beside her. His back propped against her bed, and his leg touching hers.

"I was going through Dad's things, the Ministry sent them to Bill, but since he is so busy," Ginny paused as she picked up a doll that's head bobbed up and down. The attack had been three weeks ago today and Ginny had needed something to do so she had taken the box from her brother, "I offered to go through it."

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder he pulled her into his side. Her head coming to rest on his shoulder, Harry placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You know that you don't have to do this alone."

Ginny tilted her head back to look at him, "Harry, I-."

Harry smiled, "Just think about it okay."

Ginny smiled, her eyes watering again. Harry lowered his head and brushed his lips gently across hers. Sighing, Ginny closed her eyes; it had been so long since she had been kissed in any way remotely resembling romance. Leaning into his arms Ginny let herself go, and enjoy the soft feelings that his lips brought to life. When she felt his tongue sweep across her lips begging for entrance, Ginny did so with relief. She needed this, she had been holding on so long to the hope that one day Draco would realize that he loved her and come back to her. It took the death of her parents for her to wake up to the fact that he had chosen, and to embrace the idea that she could love again.

"Mama," Michael squealed as he ran into the room, running straight into the kissing couple. Harry and Ginny broke apart when Michael hit them; laughing Ginny scooped her son up into her arms.

"What have you go there, little man," Harry asked, he looked at the toy dragon that Michael was waving around in his mother's face.

"Dada," Michael said happily showing his mother the dragon.

Ginny stiffened, "No, honey Dragon not Dada."

Michael shook his head, "No, no, Mama. Dada."

Ginny tried to take the small stuffed animal from him, but Michael screamed in protest. Harry frowned, "Let him have it Gin, what harm can it do."

Ginny let go of the animal, and watched as Michael ran around the room with his toy, "You're right, it is just a silly toy after all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as the small blond boy played in the snow next to the swing set. It was only the second time that week that Draco could get away to the park that the little boy's nanny had brought him too. Draco watched as the woman who had brought Michael sat down on a bench not far from where the little boy was playing with some other children, she was an old woman with graying hair and a perpetual frown on her face. Hilda Butler had been recommended by an associate of Bill's as being reliable and good with children, and the best part she was just in Ginny's price range. What Ginny didn't know was that the woman had been recommended by an associate of Draco's and the reason that she was in Ginny's price range was because Draco was paying the rest of the woman's fee. Hilda looked up at Draco as he stepped off the path and started walking towards the little boy, who was making his stuffed dragon eat snow. Nodding to the tall blond man Hilda began to chat with a fellow nanny sitting on the bench watching her own charges.

"Dada," Michael cried as he spotted Draco walking towards him, running as fast as he could through the snow on his little legs.

Draco laughed as he picked the little boy up and twirled him around, "Hello there little guy, are you having fun with Nanny Hilda."

Michael laughed, "Nan no-no."

Draco gave the pink cheek a kiss, "I guess that means she tells you no-no too much."

Michael laid his cheek on Draco's shoulder, "Dada, Mama."

Draco rubbed his cheek against the small head, "Not yet little guy, but real soon I promise."

Nanny Hilda was making her way over to them, "I am sorry to have to cut this short today, Mister Malfoy. Miss Weasley wants Michael home early today, his uncles are coming for dinner tonight."

Draco frowned and held the warm body closer to him, "How is Miss Weasley? Is she suspicious of anything?"

Hilda shook her head, "No sir, though Mister Michael about gave it away calling his dragon, Dada."

Draco grinned, "He is a clever one isn't he."

Hilda let her frown go as she looked at the small blond boy who was trying to take his father's scarf, "He is that, sir. We have to go now though."

Draco nodded, giving Michael a kiss on his cheek, "Dada has to go now, little guy."

Michael stiffened, "No-no, Dada. No."

Draco eased the little boy into Nanny Hilda's arms, his gentle smile staying in place as the little face before him scrunched up in frustration. "I'll see you soon, okay Michael. Protect him for me Nanny Hilda."

"Yes Mister Malfoy, with my life," Nanny Hilda held the squirming little boy in her arms, giving his father a sympathetic look before walking away.

"No Dada, no-no Nan," Michael screamed, big tears pouring out of his grey eyes as he was carried away from Draco in Nanny Hilda's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nanny Hilda, thank-you will you get him dressed in the outfit I laid out on his bed," Ginny asked as she ran from Michael's room to her bedroom in her dressing gown.

Nanny Hilda looked down at the smiling boy whose white blonde hair was sticking up from the towel that his mother had ran roughly over him after giving him a bath, "Well Mister Michael lets get you dressed."

Michael grinned showing his two bottom teeth and one canine, "No-no."

Nanny Hilda shook her head at him, watching him run towards his bed and pick up his clothes in denial of his words. Getting the little boy dressed took no time at all, but he ran away from her when she approached him with a brush to straighten his hair.

"Mama," Michael screamed running as fast as he could to his mother's room, Nanny Hilda hot on his heels.

Ginny was pulling the straps of her light blue dress up on her shoulders when Michael pushed the door open. Turning she looked at the little boy who ran straight to her bed and climbed up.

"It's alright Nanny Hilda. You can go, I've got him," Ginny said as she walked over to her vanity and sat down on the chair.

"If you need me, I'll be in his room cleaning up," Ginny nodded, running a brush through her hair she decided not to put it up, leaving the curls to hang to just below her shoulders. Looking in the mirror she watched as Michael started throwing her pillows on the floor, a look of pure joy on his small face.

"Mama, Dada?" Ginny turned to Michael, who was standing against her headboard, worry making his face scrunch up.

"You want your dragon?" Ginny asked getting up, she slipped her matching blue heels on and held her arms out to the little boy. Michael jumped into her arms, his arms latching around her neck, "Let's go get your dragon."

Michael laughed, "Dada, Dada."

Nanny Hilda met them halfway to Michael's room, "Here you are, here's your dragon."

Ginny smiled her thanks and handed the stuffed animal to her son, Michael clutched the animal in his arms, "Dada."

"Let's go see if Colin is ready," adjusting him on her hip she walked down the hall to Colin's room, "So Colin you ready."

Ginny smiled as she looked at Colin standing before his mirror adjusting his tie, "Almost ready Ginny, just a second."

"Col, Dada," Michael held his dragon out for Colin to see. Colin shrugged his jacket on and inspected the toy.

"A very pretty one too," giving the toy a pat, "Well let's go. What's the hold up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally," Ron stood up; to take Michael from her, "What took you three so long?"

Ginny smiled as Michael launched himself at his uncle, "Sorry it took longer for us to get ready than normal. Seems someone thinks bath time is the same as play time."

"Of course, Michael had to have a bath too after I was finished," Colin remarked dryly, giving the brothers a smile as he took Ginny's coat and passed it to the waiter.

Ginny rolled her eyes as her brothers snickered, "Colin behave."

Bill smiled as he sat back down once Ginny was seated, "I have an announcement to make."

The entire table quieted, Ginny was seated between Michael and Ron; Harry across from her, with George and Fred. Fred having brought Angelina Johnson tonight was seated next to him. Percy was seated at the far end with his date Penelope Clearwater, and Charlie was next to her. Bill was sitting at the head of the table with Fleur on his right, and Colin on his left on the other side of Michael. Everyone looked expectantly at Bill, who reached over to take Fleur's hand in his.

"As you know, Fleur and I have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Today Fleur agreed to be my wife," Bill beamed at the blushing woman next to him, his long hair and fang earring the only thing that was out of place in the picture he made in his blue suit.

"Congratulations," Fred called out as soon as everyone understood what Bill had said. The congratulations flowed as they stood up to give the happy couple hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Ginny had tears in her eyes when she gave her brother a long hard hug, stepping up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Mum and Dad would have been so happy."

"I think they would have been too," Bill said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They all settled back down in their chairs, glasses raised to salute the happy couple.

Thirty minutes later Ginny was trying to keep Michael from stealing food off her and Colin's plates, the little boy had the appetite of a grown man in her opinion. Colin normally helped her when they were out to eat, but he had gone to the restroom and hadn't returned yet.

"Michael no, only one bite at a time," Ginny said gently as he tried to put another piece of bread in his mouth.

Michael ignored his mother and looked around the room, chewing on the bread, his eyes landed on a familiar blond head that had just walked into the common area from one of the private salons. Spitting out the bread, Michael began to wave his hand and shout, "Dada."

Ginny automatically looked in his diaper bag for his dragon, not seeing the person that Michael was waving at. Michael watched as his father swiftly walked out of the restaurant, his little face crumpling when his father failed to come over to him.

Ginny had just found the stuffed animal when she heard the start of her sons sniffling; straightening in her chair she offered the small boy the toy, "Here you go man. Here's your Dada."

Michael looked at the toy and sneered, "No, not Dada."

With that statement he began to cry in earnest, his little face scrunching up and turning red. Michael kept his eyes on the door that his father had walked through, hoping that the tall blond would walk back through and come pick him up. His cries getting louder when his father did not appear.

"What did you do to him," Charlie asked, flinching over the high pitched crying his nephew was producing.

Ginny sighed in exasperation, picking the little boy up she cuddled him to her chest and rocked, "I don't know. He said he wanted his dragon but when I got him, he didn't want him anymore."

"Picky little bugger," Ron said around a mouthful of a dinner roll.

"I think he is just sleepy," Ginny wiped tears off her sons cheeks, "Sorry to cut the celebration dinner short but I think that we are going to go on home."

"Understandable," Angelina whispered as Michael quieted.

"Tell Colin to bring the rest of our things I am going to apparate back," giving a peck on the cheek to everyone. Ginny walked just outside the restaurant to apparate back to her flat. Holding the still crying baby against her, Ginny reached into her purse and searched around for her wand.

"Ginny," a voice asked from behind her, Ginny turned to look her eyes widening as she looked at the end of the wand pointed at her. A moment later all that remained outside the restaurant was a green stuffed dragon, and an ash handled wand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn reached up to wipe at her tired eyes, "You know you shouldn't sell yourself short, I don't think Gabe has ever left me with such a nerve wracking cliff hanger. What is it about love stories that are so…you want a happy ending and the getting to it makes it all the better, it's just the getting there that is hard to get through."

Owen laughed harshly, "Would you rather hear a one where the man was betrayed and never found love and happiness?"

Carolyn packed up her things, standing up she stretched her arms above her head. "You sound like you don't believe in happy endings or love; which is hard to believe since I know how happy your parents are."

Owen stood up, stepping close to her so that she was forced to back up until she felt the couch at the back of her knees. Startled Carolyn looked up into his eyes, she gasped at the coldness she saw there.

"My parents," Owen leaned down so that she was forced to bend backwards, "Were lucky enough to find each other. Some people are not as fortunate."

Carolyn gulped, "Everyone is fortunate, you just have to keep your eyes and heart open."

Owen looked down at her, "Some people are not lucky enough to be able to open them, having been hurt to recently and harshly."

Carolyn fell back against the couch, doing anything to put distance between herself and the towering red head.

"Well, I will see you next week; at this time?" Owen asked as he put his coat on, when Carolyn nodded he walked out the door without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe sat up gasping for air; looking around the tent that he had been sleeping in the past week and a half he calmed his breathing. Shaking his head, he swung his legs off the cot he called a bed. Shoving the sheet off he stood up and walked to the closed flap of the tent, he was still dressed in his clothes from the day before save his boots. Barefoot he strode out into the middle of the Auror camp, nodding to the few awake men and women he saw. Walking to the coffee pot, he poured himself a cup and sat down on a log before the fire.

"You're up early Malfoy," Gabe looked up at the man standing over him and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Harry," Gabe stood up and poured his honorary uncle a cup of coffee before sitting back in his place on the log. The older man sipped thoughtfully for a moment before sitting down next to the younger man.

"I didn't think you would make it," Harry commented as he looked at the tin mug he was holding.

"I didn't either," Gabe smirked, "I almost refused the order. Then I thought about leaving an old bugger like you out here on your own and I knew that I couldn't."

Harry elbowed him good naturedly, "Oh, how I have missed your humor."

Gabe became serious starring at his mentor, "Is it them?"

Harry looked him in the eye; remembering how he had been at Gabe's christening, and birthday parties growing up. How the boy had come to him when he had thought about a career in law enforcement, how he had been the one to tell him that his best friend was dead at the hands of a family friend. Now he was the one to tell him that they had found his friend's killer, "Yes, it is."

Gabe nodded in understanding, "I want to be the one to bring them in Uncle."

It wasn't a question or a plea, it was a demand. A demand to right the wrong that had been committed almost more than a year ago; Harry knew this, but his love for the man before him and the boy that he use to be prevented him from giving him the answer that he craved.

"Does Owen know what is going on?" Gabe felt worried that his brother would come into the camp any moment and demand to be a part of the operation.

"No, he has been trying though. And he is damn close," Harry admitted grudgingly, "The only reason that we are here and he isn't, is that we had more people working on the damn case. If he had more man power he would be sitting here and not us."

Gabe nodded; his brother had more anger over the situation than he did. While Gabe's was a slow burning fire, Owen's was a wild forest fire that was out of control.

"We can't let them slip through our fingers again," Gabe promised more to himself than to his Uncle.

The two men finished there coffee in silence, staring at the fire in the growing light of the new day. Gabe was the first to move, going to his tent and pulling on his boots. Checking to see if he had his wand, he paused on his way out an object catching his eye. There on the small table by his cot, the flowering weed that Carolyn had plucked the day in her gardens. Picking up the un-wilted flower, he had put a charm on it so that it would stay fresh, he placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Smiling he walked out of the tent, ready to face anything, and ready to bring justice to those who weren't around anymore to see to it themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn looked up from her book; she was sitting in what had once been Hagrid's garden; the old games keeper having abandoned his post to live in France with his wife Olympe Maxime. The new games keeper had built himself a new cabin not to far from the old one, only bigger, so as to accommodate his wife. Hagrid's garden became Carolyn's shelter, coming there to study and to get away when the things going on in her life overwhelmed her. She had cultivated the few flowers and plants that had still been alive when she arrived there, the plants flourishing with a little care. Adding some of her favorite flowers to the mix, she created a world of beautiful chaos to lose herself in.

"Did you do this," Owen asked as he stepped inside the dilapidated fence that was surrounding the small world she created.

Carolyn looked up from where she was sitting to see Owen walking towards her, "Yeah, it reminds me of home."

Owen sat down beside her, "You live in a field of wild flowers?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "What brings you here Owen?"

"I thought that maybe we could get started early, being as I had nothing else to do today," Owen leaned forward and smelled a white flower, his fingers caressing the star like blossoms.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you have a job?"

"Can you imagine me working?" Owen laughed at the very thought, "No, I don't have a job. I prefer to spend my family's money and woo women."

"Seems a pretty empty existence if you ask me," Carolyn tilted her hair to look at the flower he was tenderly examining, "That's a Star of Bethlehem; my father gave me the seeds on my last birthday."

Owen looked down at the small plant, "It's only empty if you look too closely at it."

"You can not have always been this way? What made you so uncaring about life?"

"I fell in love," Owen said simply. His eyes still on the flower, "I fell in love, and as a result someone very close to me died."

Carolyn felt like pulling him close and hugging him, but she decided that if she did that Owen would laugh at her. The best course of action she could decide on was to change the subject, "So you came to tell me the next part."

"Yes, where were we," Owen looked over at the swaying branches of the forest trees, his tone expressing his relief that she had changed the subject.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama," Michael patted his mother's cheek when she refused to answer him. Sighing in frustration the little boy climbed over his mother's prone form and eased him self off the bed. Padding across the large room he stood on tip toes and fingered the ornate door handle, with a jump he pulled the handle down and the door opened far enough so that he could wiggle out of the room.

Looking back at his sleeping mother Michael turned and began to walk down the hall, his small socked feet barely raising a whisper on the mahogany floors. Michael looked around for something, his grey eyes lighting up when he spotted a light on further down the corridor.

"I got them both here Malfoy, now I want what you owe me," a feminine voice growled, the voice sent chills down Michael's spine.

"You'll get what is coming to you, just as soon as I am sure of the boy's lineage," this voice was male and cultured. Michael peaked around the door, his heart beating fast and loud in his small chest.

"I assure you that the brat is his," the voice was soft, almost lyrical in its quality. Michael peeked into the room; a woman was standing in front of a massive oak desk. Her brown hair was pulled back out of her face; she was dressed in shabby robes that hung loosely off her small frame.

The man was standing behind the desk, his long blonde hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was carefully putting potion ingredients into a steaming cauldron. Michael almost called out to the man, he had at first thought him to be his father, but Michael noticed that this man was older than his father. The man smiled cruelly as he added one last ingredient to the potion he was making. A blue smoke began wafting up from the concoction.

"A Malfoy through and through," the woman whispered, reaching up she wiped a hasty tear off her cheek. "Now give me what I want."

The man turned to his companion, "Alright Miss Granger, it's in that box on the mantle."

Michael stepped back as the woman moved, turning he crept back to where he had left his mother. The door was opened wider than it had been when he left; stepping into the room Michael ran to where his mother was laying. Curling into her side he waited for her to wake up. Michael fell asleep never noticing the pale woman crying silently in the corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smirked to the waitress standing a few feet from the booth he was headed for. Throwing his cloak haphazardly over the back of the booth he gave Snape a pointed look as he sat down across from his old professor. "So Severus what does the old coot want from me today?"

Snape rolled his eyes, he was tired. Last night had been an emergency Order meeting, and he had stayed late trying to assure his fellow Order members that the man sitting in front of them had not betrayed them. Now he had to tell him that the only reason that he was fighting for was gone, how the hell was he suppose to do that?

"Draco, something has happened to Ginny and Michael," Snape whispered. Even though they were sitting in a deserted pub, he did not want anyone over hearing.

Draco immediately straightened in his seat, his face growing impassive as his eyes flashed dangerous molten silver. "What do you mean something has happened?"

Snape flinched at the clipped tone, "I mean that someone has kidnapped them."

Draco looked at his menu, his voice even though he was a shade paler than normal, "When?"

"Last night, they were dining with her brothers at a restaurant in London, when Michael became upset about something and they left early. That was the last that anyone has seen or heard of them since," Snape glanced across the room to the waitress. The curly headed brunette sauntered over and stood patiently waiting for them to order.

"A scotch," Draco snapped out as he drained the last of his already full glass.

"Nothing for me," Snape handed the woman his menu and watched as she left them alone, "Getting drunk won't solve anything."

"What is there to solve, you know as well as I do who took them," Draco tapped his fingers on the scarred wooden table top, the simple action telling more than anything the blonde had done so far. Draco was usually cold and composed; fidgeting was definitely not something that he did voluntarily.

"You need to control yourself," Severus looked up as a man in a dark cloak walked into the pub, his entrance bringing an un-welcomed amount of bright sunlight into the dark room.

Draco picked up his new glass of liquor, studying the amber liquid in silence. "They think I was involved don't they?"

"Yes, you were the first logical choice of suspects," Severus felt like death was looking at him when Draco leveled his gaze on him.

"The logical choice?" Draco smirked; his eyes blazing did nothing to soften the coldness of his words or demeanor. Getting to his feet, Draco dumped a couple of galleons on the table, "Good day Professor, maybe we could do this again sometime."

Severus reached over and grabbed Draco's arm, "Don't do anything rash Draco. Think about Michael and Ginny; don't do anything that would jeopardize them."

Draco sneered down at him, "If I had been thinking to begin with, then there would be no Michael and Ginny would have married fucking Potter by now."

Snatching his arm away Draco strode out of the pub, leaving behind a troubled potions professor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael stop playing with your peas and eat them," Ginny sighed as her son smiled at her before doing as she requested for a minute before going back to picking them up one by one.

"He is a very happy child," the quiet voice made Ginny stiffen in her hard backed wooden chair. It had been three days since she had woken up in the ornate bedroom, in what she presumed was Malfoy Manor. Three days of mind numbing boredom, that was only relieved by her son and the anger she felt at her captors.

"Draco was a happy child, before…," Narcissa Malfoy floated into the room, Ginny had discovered in her short stay that Lady Malfoy did nothing ordinary, include walk. Narcissa was a beautiful fallen angel in Ginny's opinion, her angelic looks were so much like Draco's and Michael's that Ginny felt like a barbarian every time the quiet woman was around her.

"I doubt that Malfoy was ever as sweet as Michael," Ginny bit out, Michael was looking at his paternal grandmother with a slight smile. Ginny frowned and held out a piece of a dinner roll out to her son, the little boy tore his eyes away from the blonde to take the food with a giggle.

"Draco was a smart, loving young boy. He is the love of my life," Narcissa sat down at the small table set before a wide window in the room that had been Ginny's only view of the Manor so far. "When he was little we would steal away to a small cottage on the north part of the estate. We would pretend that we were simple peasants living under the rule of an evil lord, and Draco would save us. I don't think he ever knew that I wasn't pretending when we went out there."

Ginny studied the elegant face; she didn't know what to say to her. Since Ginny had woken up, Narcissa had come in at random times to just sit and watch Michael as he played, making comments about her own son and how much Michael was like his father.

"Michael isn't your son Lady Malfoy," Ginny whispered, fear of the woman taking her son and substituting him for her own making her voice lower than normal.

Narcissa looked at Ginny as if she was seeing her for the first time, "No, he's my grandson."

Narcissa stood up and walked past the silent redhead, "You will be moved in one hour. Have your things together and be ready when the house elf comes for you."

Ginny flinched when she heard the door close with a resounding click. She didn't know how long she sat in a daze that was broken when Michael hit her in the eye with a well thrown piece of bread.

"Why you little-," Michael's giggles of glee echoed down the still hallways of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa smiled as she paused on her way down the hall, hope filled her chest. Maybe Draco would finally be able to make pretend reality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe looked in the mirror, he was charmed to look like a Muggle postal worker, and he had to say that the charm was very effective. His hair was a muddy brown that matched the scruffy beard he now wore; his features were rounder, not as defined as they usually were, and to top it all his eyes were a light shade of blue. Nothing about him was recognizable, which was the whole point of the operation. Stepping out of his tent he walked over to the car that Harry had gotten for him, the little truck looked out of place next to the Auror's robes that a few of the other wizard's were wearing.

"Alright, as soon as you confirm that it's them we will move in to help make the arrest," Harry handed Gabe the package and notepad he was to use, "This notepad is charmed so that even if the person were to sign a fake name to it, it would still show you there real name, and any alias they are known by. Wait till they sign it before making a move, I don't want to have to save your sorry arse."

Gabe laughed, a deep rolling sound, which startled him; he had forgotten they had charmed his voice to be different to, "Don't worry; I will be calm and professional."

Harry gave him a pat on the back and shoved him towards the truck. Gabe waved cheerfully as he pulled out of the wizarding camp and on to the dirt road. As soon as he was out of sight, the wizards began to move, apparating to their locations to stand and watch for Gabe.

Gabe felt his breathing start to hitch, but forced himself to relax; he pulled cautiously out onto the paved road. He quickly made time by speeding up, passing by the store fronts without so much as a glance out the window. Images flashed in his mind, pictures that he had long since tried to block out, he now embraced; pictures of him and his best friend Matteo Zabini. Playing together as children, going off to Hogwarts together, pictures that stopped abruptly when Matt was found dead in the flat he shared with their friend Theodore Kingston. Owen had been found that same day, bleeding but still alive. He had been the one to tell Auror's that it was Theo and his own girl friend Cassandra Grinley that had tried to kill him. That they had laughingly told him how they murdered Matt, Gabe had died that day and now he would get the chance to bring Matt's killers in. How he wanted to see them pay for what they had done to not only his family, but Matt's as well. Matt's mother had died shortly after his birth, and his father, Blaise, never found it in his heart to remarry. Through Blaise's close friendship with Draco, the boys had grown up practically as brothers. When Matt died, Blaise became a recluse, only talking to Draco, and only doing that when he was too drunk to realize what he was doing. Owen on the other hand became a walking one-man party; Cassandra's betrayal hurt him more than anyone realized it would. He drank himself into a stupor almost six nights a week, and when he wasn't partying to try to forget he was on the road investigating the duo's location.

Gabe pulled the small postal truck into the drive of a pretty, little colonial, parking he got out with the package and clipboard under his arm. Glancing around, he cautiously walked up to the blue painted front door. His hand rose to knock; Gabe let out a breath of anticipation and let his hand fall.

"Just a minute," a female voice called from within the house, Gabe looked around the porch as he waited. A small ceramic gnome catching his eye, raising an eyebrow he stared at the creature until the door opened.

Gabe whipped his head back as he looked at the woman who answered the door, if this was Cassandra she had obviously disguised herself then or now. Gabe looked at her closely, she did look like Cassandra but she had too many differences from the woman that Gabe knew. Gone was the long black hair that she use to have, and in its place was a large amount of bushy brown stuff. Her blue eyes were darker than he remembered, and she had a healthy tan where as before she was ghostly pale.

"May I help you?" Gabe noticed how young the woman was before him, younger than Cassandra by a good couple of years, her youth and the innocent look in her eyes making him frown. The girl before him could not be Cassandra Grinley, but she was related to her.

"Yes I have a package for," Gabe glanced down at his clip board to read the name, his pulse speeding up again.

"Olivia who is it," a male voice called out from behind the young woman, Gabe glanced up as a man came up behind the door.

"A delivery man Teddy," Olivia smiled at Gabe sweetly, "Would you come get it, I have to check on dinner."

Gabe felt as if ice had been poured down his back, Theodore Kingston was walking towards him. Olivia disappeared into the house as Theodore came forward a polite smile on his face as he waited for Gabe to talk.

Gabe cleared his throat, "I have a package for a Mister…sorry can't quite make it out. My supervisor has horrible hand writing, let me see if I," Gabe stood there concentrating hard on the name that had been deliberately blurred so that no one could read it.

Kingston stepped forward, "Is it for 48 Wingate Road, Surrey?"

"Yes, the address is clear but the name isn't," Gabe held the clipboard out to the brown haired man. As the man studied the name, Gabe studied the man. He noticed the similarities between Kingston and the girl that had answered the door, they had the same shade of hair, and the chin was the same too.

"This could be my name," Kingston laughed, "Well its addressed to the house anyways. I know let my sister look at it, she's great at deciphering things. Cassie come here a second."

A disgruntled looking woman opened a door down the hall, poking her head out. Gabe noticed she perked up the second she saw him standing at the door, "What is it Teddy?"

Kingston rolled his eyes to Gabe, "Come here and see if you can make the name out."

The willowy woman smirked, her long black hair swinging as she sashayed towards them, "Should have put your glasses on Teddy-Boy."

Kingston held out the clipboard, "Just tell me if you can make out the bloody name."

The girl snatched the clipboard, studied for a few seconds and shook her head, "Nope hate to disappoint."

Gabe nodded understandingly, "Well in that case, would you both sign for the package. It's procedure for a case like this."

Cassie smiled at him, "Well I hope that the damn box is worth all this."

Signing her name with a flourish where Gabe indicated she passed the clipboard to Kingston, who did the same, "Here you go then."

Gabe looked down at the clipboard, a quick glance to insure that the names Cassandra Grinley, and Theodore Kingston were listed clearly under the names that they had signed. Handing them the box filled with free items from a company that was known to send things out as a way of advertisement to gain new costumers.

"Thank-you and have a nice day," Gabe said with a smile, he turned and walked back to his truck, the click of the door closing behind him as he reached into his pocket. Bringing out the remote control locking keychain he clicked the alarm button twice, instead of the truck sounding the alarm, it sent a signal to Harry and the Auror's waiting that they were the suspects.

Gabe whirled around just as his team apparated into the area surrounding the house. Pulling out his wand he and two others ran for the front door, no wards blocked their entry as one blasted the door open. Gabe ran into the house, screams of outrage and shock echoing as he made a quick once over through the living room.

"Clear," he said to the Auror that had accompanied him, the other man nodded before going to check the connecting room. Gabe followed behind him, his wand at the ready.

"Get down on the floor Kingston," the man ordered as he pointed his wand at the man trying to get something out of his desk.

Kingston laughed at him and continued to rummage, Gabe raised his wand and shouted a stunning curse at the man. Kingston fell to the floor with a thud, Gabe turned to his fellow officer, "Secure him and apparate to the Ministry."

The man nodded and walked to Kingston, his wand at the ready. Gabe left him in search of Cassandra, his heart pounding as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Both suspects, and one unknown apprehended," Harry said as he walked down the hall towards Gabe. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his eyes, "We did it Gabe, we caught them."

Gabe grinned, "Now we just have to tell Owen that we beat him to it."

Harry laughed, putting his arm around the younger man shoulders, "No my friend, you get to do that. Call it an order if you have to."

Gabe groaned, with a swish of his wand he removed the charms on his appearance and voice. The sound of Auror's apparating was the last thing he heard before he too apparated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are my sister and brother? You have no right to keep me here," Gabe looked at the girl who was sitting at the table an angry scowl on her face; he was standing on the other side of a stonewall that had been charmed so they could see through it but the occupants of the room could not.

"They are being detained for the murder of Matteo Zabini and the attempted murder of Owen Malfoy, as are you," Harry told her as he walked into the room and took a seat across from her.

"Murder, I don't even know who you are talking about. How could I murder someone that I don't even know?" Olivia glared at Harry, her eyes hard. She was still wearing her Muggle clothes, no wand having been found on her.

"State your name for the record please," Harry said as he set a spelled pen to record their conversation.

Olivia stared at the pen for a moment. Reaching over she poured herself a glass of water and took a sip before answering him, "Olivia Margaret Granger."

Harry who had been straightening some papers, stilled. "Granger?"

Olivia met his eyes with steel behind her own, "Yes Granger."

"That's what I thought you had said," Harry turned back to his notes, "Can you tell me where you were on January 12th of last year?"

Olivia leaned closer, "I was in Romania, working at the Dragon Reserve. I have been working there for the past three years, ask anyone."

Harry nodded, "Were you involved in the murder of Matteo Zabini or the attempted murder of Owen Malfoy, or have any knowledge of his murder or that of the attempted murder?"

"No, I repeat that I don't even know who they were or are," Olivia took another sip of her water.

"Thank-you for your time Miss Granger," standing Harry waved his wand at the door, "You are free to go, I hope that we have not in-convenience you in any way."

Olivia got to her feet, "What about my brother and sister? I take it you gave them Veritaserum too? Are they free to go as well?"

Harry looked at her, his eyes glittering behind his glasses, "I am afraid to tell you this, but they admitted to the murder and the attempted murder."

Olivia gasped, "But they couldn't…I mean they wouldn't hurt a fly."

Harry looked at her sadly, "I am sorry for you, but the truth of the matter is that they did."

Olivia looked at him, then suddenly as if she were going to say something that she shouldn't she walked out the room.

Gabe joined Harry in the hallway, "So you put Veritaserum in the water?"

"Of course," Harry looked at the retreating figure of the brown haired girl, "Seems as if Hermione had children."

Gabe nodded, "I thought that she died in the war?"

"I thought she did too, you might want to break the news to your family when there are no breakables around your mother," Harry laughed as he looked at the scared expression on his protégé's face.

"How about you come to dinner tonight Uncle Harry," Gabe asked, "I mean you haven't stopped by in ages, and I am sure that Mum and Dad would love to see you. As would Abby, she has been pestering me for weeks about news of you."

"She hasn't grown out of her crush yet?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you are going to tell them not me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, Uncle Harry is coming to dinner," Gabe told his mother, walking into the kitchen where his mother was tossing the dinner salad. His father was standing at the island stealing a piece of carrot, and joking with his wife quietly.

"He is not your Uncle, you have enough of those don't add another one to the lot," Draco told his son; though he had long since given away his hatred of the other man, they even called each other friends; they still went out of their way to grate each others nerves.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "When's everyone getting here?"

"Abby is in the library, she said something about having a break through," Ginny gave her husband's hand another smack as he tried to take a piece of cucumber, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, you can wait."

Nursing his bruised appendage, he glared at his wife while calling over his shoulder to his son, "Your brother's are all in the back with Thomas."

Gabe nodded, quickly stealing a cucumber slice from the salad he dodged his mother's swatting hand, "I think I will go join the fellows in bothering Thomas."

"Leave the poor boy alone," Ginny's order ignored as her son sauntered out of the kitchen. Turning to her husband, "He takes after you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe peeked his head in on the library; his sister was trying to reach a book on a shelf above her head. Making sure she was properly occupied, he continued on his way to the patio. Opening the door, Gabe smiled when he saw his brother Michael leaning against the stone banister watching as Leo taunted Thomas, the two were fencing on the grassy lawn. Walking over to stand by his oldest brother, Gabe leaned his forearms on the railing.

"Come on, Thomas don't give up," Leo smirked at the frustrated man. Thomas charged him; Leo calmly feinted and moved out of the way, sending Thomas falling to the ground as he lost his purchase.

"How long have they been at this," Gabe asked Michael, Michael looked down at his watch calmly before looking at his brother.

"Nearly ten minutes now. I probably should have warned Thomas that Leo was an accomplished swordsman," Michael smirked; Thomas had climbed to his feet again and was dusting off his pants as he circled the smiling man. "Maybe he got the idea that Leo was not that quick on his feet, given his size and all."

Gabe laughed, "And where would he get that idea."

Michael snickered as Thomas fell to his knees, "I might have said something about Leo never quiet beating me in footraces."

"So that led to a fight with swords?" Gabe flinched when he saw the rip in Thomas's pants; Abby wasn't going to like this. "Harry's coming to dinner."

Michael immediately straightened, "Well this should be interesting. Let see how Thomas fares when he realizes that Abby is ignoring him for Harry Potter."

"Sirs, dinner is ready," a small house elf called out from the doorway.

"Thank-you Medley," Michael told the elf with a smile, "We will be right there."

"Oy, you two," Gabe called to his brother and Thomas. When both men turned to look at him he continued, "Might want to clean up, dinner is ready."

Michael stood in the door way waiting for him, whispering to his brother as they began inside, "Not going to tell Thomas about Harry?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow at him, "What and ruin the look of realization on his face? I think not big brother."

"I always knew that you were in Slytherin for a reason, getting pleasure out of another person's pain. I think the Uncles' would be proud of you," Michael and Gabe stopped short of the doorway to the library, their sister's laughter pouring out to them.

Edging forward they peered into the library; Abby was standing on a ladder putting books back in their proper place and Harry was standing under her holding the ladder steady. Abby was laughing at something that Harry was telling her, the smile on her face lighting it up so that her pixie like beauty was shining forward with every smile she gave the man standing below her. Abby had just finished putting the last of the books in place and was climbing down when she slipped; Harry caught her up in his arms, cradling her bridal style.

Gabe elbowed his brother in the gut, leaning over to whisper, "Go take Thomas and Leo the other way."

Michael nodded, and heading back down the hall, he intercepted the two men before they could reach the library, claiming that he wanted to show Thomas the portraits of his great-great-great grand aunt who looked an awful lot like the brown haired man.

Gabe turned back to the library, stepping closer in hopes of catching the occupants' conversation.

Harry was still holding Abby in his arms, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Abby laughed, "Yes, thank you Harry. You can put me down now, you know."

Harry let her legs drop to the floor and keeping an arm around her shoulders he made sure she was steady on her feet before stepping away. "Maybe you should try a levitating charm to put the books back instead of getting on such an unstable ladder."

Gabe had to cover his laugh, he knew for a fact that the ladder was as stable as a rock having used it numerous times when he was younger to rig up pranks on his brothers and sister.

Abby leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder, batting her eyes up at him, "Maybe you should stick around to catch me next time."

Gabe saw the look flash on Harry's face as Abby straightened and turned away, a look of loss. Gabe stiffened, his brother mode coming out as he realized what that look meant, apparently Harry had fooled them all including himself and where it came to his feelings for Abby. All of the brother's treated Abby's crush on Harry, in much the same light that their Uncles had treated their Mother's, but the joke was now over in Gabe's mind. Striding forward into the library he plastered a smile on his face, "Dinner is ready you two."

Abby turned and smiled, "Great I am starved. So tell me Angel, did you torture Thomas too much, or did you let him off easy this time?"

Gabe turned to Harry when he spoke, "We let him off easy this time, got to save our good stuff for a _real threat_."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the hidden meaning, "An admirable thing, I doubt any of the _boys_ that Abby dates will be able to stand up in the heat of the fire."

"Enough talk of threatening my boyfriends, I am hungry, and no one gets in the way of a girl and her food," leaving the two men to stare at each other, she walked out of the library with a bounce in her step.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, wait up," Gabe called out as he ran to catch up with the older man. Harry was walking to the Malfoy Manor gates to Apparate home, Grimmuald Place not being on the floo network as Harry got too many annoying fan calls.

"Yes, Gabe," Harry turned and smiled at him. Gabe slowed down, not saying anything to the older man. Harry stared at the blonde, a confused smile on his face. "Gabe is there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

Gabe nodded looking ahead of them at the ornate gate that led to the Malfoy Manor, "I was wondering how long you have been in love with my sister?"

Harry stopped, his smile falling as he turned to look at his friend seriously, "I have always loved her, like I have loved all of you."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Gabe stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from punching his mentor and friend.

"I don't love Abby any other way Gabe, I still see her as that brat who use to follow me and Ron around trying to wrap us up in bandages," Harry laughed, trying to put the younger man at easy.

"Really now, because you sure as hell were not looking at her like she was some little kid today in the library," Gabe stepped forward causing Harry to back up.

Harry held his hands up in submission, "I haven't been out in awhile, and this case has had me worked up in knots. I just responded to some harmless flirting, I didn't mean anything by it I promise."

Gabe nodded; stepping back he smiled openly, "Just so you know, I have nothing against you. Even though you are old enough to be her father, I think Abby can take care of herself. It's just that if you ever rethink your feelings, and Abby's heart gets broken, remember I am not just part Weasley, I am all Malfoy."

Harry stared after Gabe as the younger man gave him a friendly clap on the back and walked whistling back up the drive. Shaking his head, he walked out the gate and apparated back to his home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you get off to," Abby asked as Gabe walked back into the family living room of the Manor.

"Oh, I was just seeing _Uncle_ Harry off," Gabe smiled as he sank into one of the leather couches in the room.

Abby raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, so what is the big news?"

Gabe smiled, looking around the living room, he noticed everyone was accounted for except Owen, who Gabe was glad wasn't there. He wanted to tell Owen about the arrest when he could actually show his brother the holding cells of Kingston and Grinley. Michael was leaning against the fireplace a glass of whiskey in his hand, his relaxed posed made Gabe want to laugh. Of all of them, Michael was the one with a 'stick up his bum' attitude and to lean on the marble fireplace was as relaxed as he usually got. Leo and Thomas were sitting at a small table staring at a chessboard; the pieces were talking to themselves as the two men quietly debated on proper battle strategies. Draco was sitting in an armchair looking over what looked to be a financial statement that Michael had probably given him. Ginny was sitting next Abby, the two of them talking about something that Gabe couldn't quite make out.

"We caught them today," Gabe said to the room at large, everyone stilled in their movements, turning their attention to Gabe. Sitting forward so that his forearms were resting on his legs and his hands were loosely clasped he stared into the fire, "Kingston and Grinley, we caught them today. Turns out, they are brother and sister, planned the whole thing as sort of a pay back for their mum. It would also seem that they are Hermione Granger's kids."

Ginny's curse made Gabe flinch, the anger in his mother's voice was not something that was easily overlooked. Having been on the bad side of her temper quite a few times he was ashamed that he made her that upset again when it wasn't even his fault.

Draco set aside his papers, "Are you sure that they are Granger's children?"

Gabe nodded, turning his attention from his mother to his oldest brother. Michael was as pale as a ghost, he knew all to well what sort of demented mind that Hermione Granger possessed. Moreover, hearing that she had children that she passed it on to seemed to be bringing back old nightmares that Michael had blocked from himself.

"The two of them acted alone, they have a younger sister but it seems she was in Romania at the time of the murder. Claims not to even know who Malfoy's are," Gabe laughed a little at the incredulity of the statement.

Michael drained the last of his whiskey, "When's the trial?"

"Next week," Gabe felt his mother's hand on the back of his neck turning he looked up at her. Tears began to blur his vision, "I wish Matt…"

Gabe trailed off as the sobs tore at his throat, no one spoke as Ginny wrapped her arms around her youngest child and let him sob into her stomach. Her whispered words of love barely heard over the crackling of the fire.

-------------------------------------

A.N.: Okay, so that was one of the most difficult chapters to write just because it was so tense, with the whole let's arrest some murdering siblings and all. So who thought I had completly written Hermione out of the Present storyline? Hahaha, well back to the typing, I am running low on the already written stuff so updates will be slow.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby raised her hand and knocked loudly on the grim looking door, her hand shook but her knock was firm. The muffled words of come in could be heard from the other side, smiling she stepped into the not so grim looking house. After years of scouring, and painting Number 12 Grimmuald Place was finally, what you could call a home. A portrait of the Marauders and Lily had taken the place of the screeching Mrs. Black. Smiling to herself Abby removed her coat and hung it up next to the gray tweed that was the permanent resident's.

"Harry, where are you," Abby called out as she walked down the hall a bit.

"In the library," Harry's returning shout echoed in the stillness of the house. With a little skip in her step, Abby walked down the hall and to the library.

Harry was standing at the fireplace, a glass of liquor in his hand. Abby paused in the door way, quickly taking him in. The years had been kind to the boy hero, he was still trim and fit, being an Auror left no time to grow lazy and fat. He still wore glasses, but Abby thought they made him look scholarly, especially with the bit of gray that was at the temples of his still unruly black hair. Walking forward she snatched the glass and downed the contents in one gulp, before Harry could take it back.

"_Abra_ what are you doing here, it's rather late for a social call," Harry took the glass and set it on the mantel place.

Abby frowned, she hated her real name, and the only time Harry ever used it was when he wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She remembered countless times when she was younger that she had followed after him, he had been patient but whenever he wanted to get rid of her he called her Abra and not the usual Abby.

"I came by to check on you," Abby bit her lip as Harry raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against the mantle waiting for her to continue, "I mean it must have been quite a shock to discover that Hermione had kids, two of which have murdered."

Abby felt her confidence in coming over waver as she looked up at him, he was simply staring her down, not saying or doing anything to encourage her in the least.

"It was a shock, but I will get over it. Have they told Owen yet," Harry stepped away from the mantle and crossed to the oak desk, set before the bay windows. Looking out at the night sky he could see Abby's reflection in the pane glass, he almost smiled at the way she gripped her hands and shifted her weight from foot to foot like a child. The very thought of her youth made him stiffen with resolve, her infatuation had gone on long enough, and now that she was getting bolder in her flirtations it was damn time he nipped it in the bud.

"They are telling him right now actually," Abby shortened the distance between them, going to look at a book not far from him.

"Shouldn't you be with him, I mean he is your twin and all," Harry hoped that he could spark some kind of fire under her to make her leave. Family obligation was big in the Weasley-Malfoy family, and reminding her of her twin should do the trick. Looking at her, Harry noticed the way that the simple blue striped button down shirt and khaki skirt hugged her curves; shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have drank almost a whole bottle of fire whiskey by himself, Harry thought as he leaned a hip against the desk and turned so that he was facing her back.

"I wanted to go, but they insisted on getting drunk to do the telling. And Owen refuses to let me see him drunk anymore, says I bring down his buzz," Abby grinned over her shoulder, looking at Harry briefly before turning her attention back to the book she was holding, "So I decided to come and see how my favorite Auror was doing. So how are you doing?"

Harry straightened up, stepping close enough to her so that his front brushed gently against her back, "I am doing just fine, finished off almost an entire bottle of fire whiskey by myself. That was before I was so rudely interrupted by a little well meaning pixie."

Abby gulped audibly, she hadn't thought about the possibility that Harry would be drunk. The fact that he was didn't deter her though, it just meant that he would be more easily swayed into doing what she wanted, and what she hoped he wanted as well. Not turning around she flipped the book closed and reached to put it back on the shelf. Deciding to put it not on the shelf that she had found it but on one high enough that she would have to stand on tiptoe to reach. Bracing herself with one hand on the bookcase, she stretched to reach the shelf that she had chosen.

Harry stepped closer and reached up to catch her reaching hand in his, enclosing his fingers around her wrist he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That's not where you got that from."

Abby tilted her head back slightly so that she could look him in the eyes, feigning innocence, "Really, well could you show me where it goes then?"

Harry eyes drifted from hers to her mouth, pressing him self closer when she licked her lips in nervousness or anticipation he couldn't tell. Not looking at where he was guiding her hand he pulled her arm gently down, but kept her in her stretched position by pressing his body against hers. Guiding the book into its proper place, he felt her relinquish her hold on it, not releasing her arm he suddenly twisted her around so that the arm he was holding was trapped above her head as he pressed her back into the bookshelf. Looking into her eyes he watched the grey darken as she looked at him with unmistaken longing, "I think it is time for you to leave."

Abby felt her spine stiffen as he released her and took a hasty step back, "What?"

Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along behind her out the library and down the hall to the front door. Releasing her arm he grabbed her coat and shoved it into her arms, "It is past time that I took care of this, and you are far to old to doing such childish things."

"What are you talking about?" Abby yelled, her color rising along with her temper.

Harry stepped forward to grab her by the shoulders, "I am talking about your silly attempts to throw yourself at me. My god you are young enough to be my daughter. I have watched you grow up Abby, and I have no intention of having anything but a friendship with you."

"Harry, I-," Abby began but Harry cut her off with a quick shake from his hands still on her shoulder. Stunned Abby closed her mouth as Harry glared down at her.

"Enough Abby, enough of this you are to old to be still chasing a crush. And I am too old to begin with, now go home," Harry released her, squelching the guilt that festered in his stomach at her hurt expression. Harry watched as she stood for a second just looking at him, and then she did something he had never expected her to do. She put her coat on and walked out the door, closing it quietly as she left. Harry stared at the wood door for a minute registering the fact that she had actually left, turning he stalked back to the library and over to the liquor cabinet. Retrieving a fresh bottle of whiskey he sat before the fire and proceeded to drink away the hollow feeling now in his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owen, come on, I know you are in there," Carolyn pounded on the door to the hotel room that Owen had rented in Hogsmeade while he was telling her the rest of the story. Giving the door a kick Carolyn began to retreat, she was just about to the corner of the hallway when the door opened and a disgruntled looking red head peered out.

"Who the bloody hell is knocking this early in the damn morning," the red head asked his brown blood shot eyes searching the hallway for the culprit.

Carolyn blushed as she stepped forward, "Sorry Leo, I was coming by to see if Owen wanted to go to the Quidditch match with me."

Leo ran a hand through his hair, yawning he motioned her in, "Bloody hell girl, don't you know what time it is?"

Carolyn frowned, "Noon."

Leo closed the door to the room, "Well I'll be feels earlier than that. Oy, get your lazy arses out of bed."

Carolyn felt her mouth drop open as the pajama clad Leo walked over to what she had presumed was a heap of dirt laundry and kicked it firmly, making the laundry mutter a curse. A white blonde head poked out of blankets to glare up at Leo, who ignored the glare and pointed over to Carolyn with a smile.

"We have a guest big brother so be nice," Leo, taunted the prone figure of Michael Malfoy.

"Hello Carolyn," Michael muttered, rolling to his feet and ignoring the blush that appeared as Carolyn looked at his bare chest. Michael strolled past the blushing girl to the bathroom, muttering under his breath about women being a nuisance.

Leo laughed, and then groaned as the loud noise made his head pound. Walking over to the bed, he ripped the covers off the king size mattress to reveal two figures sleeping soundly, "Well if I had my bloody camera this could make for some interesting blackmail."

Gabe was sprawled on his stomach, his feet where his head should have been. Owen on the other hand was lying sidewise in the fetal position, a bottle of fire whiskey cradled in his arms.

Carolyn felt like laughing and jumping for joy. Laughing at the picture the two brothers made and jumping because Gabe was back and he was apparently safe if he could stay up all night and drink with his brother's.

"I'll take care of this one, why don't you wake Angel up properly," Leo suggested as he looked around the room for something to wake his sometimes-volatile brother up with.

Carolyn smiled; walking over to Gabe she knelt down and gently kissed him on the lips. Gabe stirred but his eyes did not open, kissing her way to his ear, "Gabe wake up darling. Gabe?"

When he still did not wake, Carolyn checked to see if Leo was still occupied and that Michael was still in the bathroom. Relieved she leaned forward so that she could whisper directly into his ear, "Gabe, I can't decide do you want me to wear the whip cream bikini or perhaps you would like the garter-."

"Whip cream." Gabe said before she could get anything else out, opening his eyes he smiled up at her, "I was going to come see you today."

"Really, well I was planning on spending the day with your brother," Carolyn smirked as Gabe sat up and glared at Owen's sleeping back.

Snatching the vase of flowers from the bedside table, he took the flowers out and dumped the cold water on the sleeping man. Leo laughed and held his head as Owen came up swinging, making Gabe scramble off the bed.

"Bloody wanker, what did you do that for," Owen asked, wiping water off his face he stood up. Stripping his now wet shirt off he threw it at Gabe who ducked it.

"I told you to tell her the story, not to bloody woo her," Gabe shouted.

Michael walked out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and his hair still wet from an obvious wake up shower, "Can people not wake each other up civilly in this family?"

"Apparently not big brother," Leo sat back in an armchair, "I think that was bred out of the Malfoy genes a long time ago."

"Shove it Leo, why are we awake anyways," Owen grumbled.

"Because I wanted to see if you would like to go to the Quidditch match this afternoon," Carolyn flung Owens' wet shirt away from her, it had hit her in the face after Gabe had ducked it. Walking to the door, she turned to look at the four men, "Since you are all here then you can all come. Be ready in forty-five minutes."

With that, she walked out the door, slamming it closed for good measure. Leo gritted his teeth, "Are you sure that she is the one?"

Gabe grinned, "I don't think I could settle for less."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell, is the entire school on some sort of sonorous charm," Leo shuddered, pushing his sunglasses up he glared at a particularly high-pitched fourth year.

Carolyn laughed, "Of course, it's a Slytherin v. Gryffindor match."

The four brothers all blanched when the announcer called out the players' names as they entered the pitch. The brothers had grumbled the entire way down to the field after dressing; Leo being the loudest in his complaints.

"You think the Slytherins have a shot against our cousins," Owen asked as they sat down in the Ravenclaw section.

"Not to go against my own house but not a chance in hell," Gabe answered as he cast a warming charm on himself and Carolyn.

"I don't know the Slytherin Seeker doesn't have the Malfoy flair but he sure is a quick little bugger," Michael remarked from the other side of Leo.

"I have to say I am going to be rooting for the Gryffindor's," Owen braced his elbows on his knees and looked at the pitch where a bludger had just knocked one of his cousins in the stomach.

"You would," Leo sneered at his brother.

Gabe laughed and looked at Carolyn who was looking at the two with a confused expression, "Owen and Abby were both in Gryffindor, the only Malfoy's in history to ever not be in Slytherin."

"You should have seen Dad's face when they sent the letter home telling him where they were sorted," Leo laughed, "I swear he looked as if he were going to be sick. Mum was ecstatic, she had been scared that none of her children inherited her side of the family qualities."

Carolyn laughed at the picture of a younger Draco faced with two of his children being sorted into his enemy house, regardless of the fact that his wife was from said house. Turning her attention back to the game she watched as Patrick dived for the snitch, it seemed he was taking no chances with the outcome of the match and the possibility of facing Ravenclaw in the finals.

As the crowd yelled at the unfairness of the short game the four Malfoys held there heads against the pain. Carolyn laughed at them, tugging on Gabe's sleeve she motioned to the pitch ground where the Weasley's were gathering to celebrate, "Come on you lot let's go congratulate your cousins."

Hand and hand Carolyn and Gabe led the way, Gabe retelling the events of last nights drink fest. The Malfoys were swamped by the team of red heads, pats on the back and bone crushing hugs making the four brothers flinch away there painful hangovers.

"So Malfoys' what the hell are you doing here," Brent asked as he let Leo go from his bear hug. The red head merely pushed his sunglasses back up and glared down at the younger man, his disapproval at the yelling making his cousin laugh.

"We were wanting to see Slytherin stomp your lousy arses but alas we have been disappointed, Patrick superb catch mate," Michael turned to the only cousin to have remained silent the entire time. Frowning Michael followed the seeker's eyes to Gabe and Carolyn who were standing away from the group talking in low whispers. Stepping forward Michael put a hand on his cousins' shoulder in sympathy, "Patrick?"

Patrick shook the hand off, "Excuse me cousin I need to go get ready for a date."

Michael watched with concerned grey eyes as the younger man stalked off the field, turning to the others he smiled as he watched Leo grab the youngest of his cousins present in a headlock forcing the boy to his knees in an impromptu wrestling match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn curled up into the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands to ward off the chill from the cold day. She watched with hooded eyes as Gabe finished stoking the fire and walked over to her, flopping down next to her on the couch he pulled her into his side. Carolyn grinned; this was the first time they had been alone all day. After the Quidditch match Gabe had tried unsuccessfully to get rid of his brothers. Who it seemed were just sticking around so that their little brother didn't besmirch the family name, at least that was the answer that Carolyn got from Owen when she cornered him to ask why they were sticking around. After a slap to the back of his head from the furious Ravenclaw, the laughing man had bowed and escorted his brothers away, leaving the two very alone for the first time in weeks.

"Why did you have to go back to work," Carolyn set her half full mug on the coffee table. Leaning back she laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing into him as his arm wrapped around her to draw her closer.

"When you were growing up did you have a friend who you did everything with? I mean who was closer to you than anyone else," Gabe whispered, his voice so low and filled with emotion Carolyn could only mutely shake her head.

"I did," Carolyn angled her head so that she could see his face; he was looking coldly into the cheerful fire. "Matteo was the only son of Dad's best friend Blaise Zabini. His mother died giving birth to him, so Blaise was always at the house getting advice from Dad and Mum about what to do with him."

Carolyn nodded, she remembered Matteo from when he went to school, his blue black eyes always laughing. He and Gabe combined had been a force to reckon with, exceeding the exploits of their fathers with the girls they wooed. They had been inseperable, and then the paper had come with the news that Matteo had been found dead, killed by an unknown suspect at the time. Turning Carolyn leaned her head back against his shoulder, listening quietly as he continued.

"Matteo was closer to me then my own brothers, Merlin the tricks we use to play on them," Gabe let out a laugh in remembrance of some prank they had pulled together. "When we graduated we both joined the Auror's, against our father's wishes of course. I actually convinced Matteo to join; he wanted to take some time off before deciding what to do with his life. I convinced him to join telling him that it could just be temporary if he wanted; the truth is I didn't want to do it alone," Carolyn tensed at the self hate she could hear in his voice. But she held her silence as he continued, "We went through training together, and became partners in Harry's unit after graduating. Matteo moved out of his Dad's place in with a friend of ours Theodore Kingston, he had been in Slytherin but we didn't really know him then because he graduated before us, he played club Quidditch with us. A little more than a year ago we were working on missing person's case, and Matteo left a file at home. We just called it an early night, deciding to get some rest before tackling the case fresh the next day."

Gabe shuddered, and tightened his grip around her, "I got a floo call from Harry in the morning as I was getting ready. He told me to meet him right away at the office; I could tell that something was wrong."

"You know I remember the looks on every ones face as I walked into the building and to the Harry's office. These pitying glances that puzzled me, and I remember wanting to run, just run as fast as I could to get away from them," his voice broke on an uneven sob. "When I reached the office, I found Harry and Michael waiting for me. I remember giving my brother a smile before I really took in his face. He looked devastated, and this sinking feeling I had gotten since stepping off the lift began to bubble up. I remember shaking my head as they told me what had happened, telling them that it was just some sick joke of Matt's."

Carolyn could feel the tears welling in her eyes, the pain and the guilt that Gabe felt making her heart break. She wanted to do something, to make him not hurt so much, but she knew that he needed to get this off his chest.

"Then they told me about Owen, I fell into a chair. My legs just gave out, my best friend dead and my brother in critical condition," Gabe sucked in a shuddering breath, "We went to the hospital, I remember being there but not the getting there part. Dad was holding Mum in his arms like she was made of glass or something. Leo was standing with the Uncles, I have never seen them so quiet. Abby was sitting by herself, she looked so little, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on that hard chair. I wanted to go to her, but I couldn't move. I watched as Harry walked over and held her as she just stared at the floor, she didn't even blink."

"We waited all day for news, which only came out every hour or so," Gabe rubbed his hand down her arm, his fingers cold. Carolyn thought he was trying to rub some life back into himself; his voice was almost a whisper as he continued.

"When he finally woke up he asked for Abby, she was crying before she even reached the door to his room. No one spoke until she came back, her face was so pale that she looked as if she was the one that almost died. She ran straight to Dad and cried, telling them he was going to be okay in between sobs. By the time she was calm enough, Dad and Mum were being called into the room," Gabe turned his head looking out the charmed window, the pale full moon glowing in the clear starless sky. "I was so relieved that all I couldn't even talk, I just hugged Abby to me as we sat and waited."

"The next three days, Owen was in and out of unconsciousness, it wasn't until a week later that he was able to tell us what had happened. That his girlfriend and Theodore had tried to kill him, and how when he was laying on the ground bleeding to death that Cassandra had leaned down to tell him how the rest of his family would die and how they had laughed while they killed Matt," Gabe finished on one breath, trying to rush it out in the hopes that the sooner it was out the quicker it would be over.

"Gabe look at me," Carolyn ordered, her voice soft in the sudden stillness of the room, "Gabe please."

Gabe turned his head to look down at her, his brown eyes bloodshot and hollow as if all his emotions had fled with the telling of the story. Twisting so that she was facing him, she cupped his cheek in her palm, "It is not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't convinced him to become an Auror he would have never have met Kingston and he would still be alive," Gabe whispered pulling her hand away from his face he kissed the palm, "Can't you see I killed him."

Carolyn jerked her hand away, grabbing a handful of his shirt she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his harshly. Pulling back she shoved him, "He chose to become an Auror, you didn't force him. He chose to move in with Kingston, and Kingston chose to kill him, not you."

"You caught them didn't you? Owen's girlfriend and Kingston, they're locked up aren't they?" Her green eyes were wide, waiting for him to answer her.

"Yes we caught them today," Gabe leaned forward holding out his hand to her, "Why are you so upset?"

Carolyn looked at his hand, reaching out she let him tug her so that she stood between his outstretched legs, "Because this hurts you so much."

Gabe ran his hands up and down her arms, his fingers raising goosebumps on her exposed flesh. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so that his head was buried in her stomach, "Thank you Caro."

Carolyn nodded, the tears coming down from her eyes going unheeded as she wrapped her own arms around him to hold him closer. Shaking from her own sobs, and those of Gabes they stayed like that well into the night, until her legs burned from standing and her eyes had long since dried up.

Gabe stood up holding her steady when she would have fallen. Cupping her face in his rough hands he gave her a slow kiss before pulling back, "Let's get you to bed."

"I don't think I can walk," Carolyn felt as if her legs weren't even apart of her body.

Gabe smirked, easily picking her up he carried her over to the already turned down bed. Setting her down, he bent and removed her shoes before bending to remove his own. Carolyn smiled shyly at him before scooting over on the big bed to make room for him next to her. He pulled her into his arms, relaxing his tall frame around her smaller one, Carolyn sighed as his hands ran down her back in a soothing fashion. His motions lulled her, and soon her eyes were drifting shut of their own accord. Never noticing that his remained open long after hers had shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked around the three room cottage that she had been moved to two weeks ago. The living room and kitchen occupied the majority of the floor space, and was filled with simple furnishings that reminded Ginny of the Burrow. Yawning Ginny walked into the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove, she set about making breakfast. Frowning at the filled cabinets of food that was of a more refined taste than the cottage itself would have indicated.

"Mama," Michael barreled into the kitchen, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles from his tossing around in his sleep.

"Hey there little man, are you ready for breakfast," Ginny asked as she cracked an egg open into a rough pottery bowl.

"Yes, Nana Cissy?" Michael shouted as he climbed into a chair at the rough hewn table in the cheery little kitchen.

"I don't know if your Nana Cissy is coming today, she promised that she would." Ginny smiled as Michael grabbed an apple out of the arrangement on the table and bit into it. Ginny hadn't asked Narcissa if she was the reason that they had been moved to the cottage, but she was sure that she had been the one responsible. Aside from daily visits from house elves, Narcissa was the only person that they had seen since she had been taken.

"Did I hear my name," Narcissa stood at the back door to the cottage, a bright smile on her face that made Ginny laugh.

"Come in Narcissa, we were just making breakfast. Want some eggs and sausage," Ginny poured the scrambled eggs into the frying pan.

"Thank-you that would be wonderful," Narcissa swooped down and gathered a giggling Michael up in her arms to plant kisses on his apple filled cheeks.

"Nana Cissy, apple," Michael offered his grandmother a bite of his apple.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, but no thank-you," Narcissa sat down in the chair Michael had been in, setting the little boy in her lap so that he was facing his mother.

"He has you fooled Narcissa, he is no more a gentleman than my brothers," Ginny poured the finished eggs onto three plates. Washing the pan out she began the sausage, "Next thing you know he will be shoving peas up your nose."

"My little lord, I don't believe you," Narcissa nuzzled the side of Michael's neck to blow loud kisses on his soft neck.

"What a touching scene," the two women stiffened as one. Ginny set the fork she was using down and turned to the open door where a figure was leaning against the doorway nonchalantly.

"Severus I wasn't expecting you this morning," Narcissa stood up and placed Michael down in the chair with a pat to his head.

"I came by to see your husband but he apparently went to his Paris offices for an emergency two weeks ago," Severus removed his outer robes and hung them up next to Ginny's and Michael's coats on the row of hooks by the door. "I thought about seeing if you had any snap dragons in your garden and when I couldn't find you the house elves told me where to find you.

"Yes, I come down here every morning to spend time with Michael and Ginny," Narcissa raised an eyebrow over cool blue eyes.

"Really, I never would have pictured you in the role of cookie baking grandmother," Severus chuckled as he nodded in acknowledgement to Ginny, "And how is your grandson?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he can talk," Narcissa motioned to the small boy who was chewing quietly on a piece of apple.

Severus had known Narcissa longer than he had known Lucius, knowing her as a girl at Hogwarts, and later as the wife of his best friend. He had known and loved her through all the changes that time had wrought on her. Accepting the challenge of getting to know her grandson, Severus calmly walked over to the table and took the seat next to Michael. Michael raised his eyebrow at the tall man, a very Malfoy expression that made him look just like his father. The little boy cautiously held out his apple to the elder wizard.

"No thank-you," Michael smiled at the polite refusal.

"Michael this is a very special friend of mine," Narcissa stepped forward and picked the little boy up and set him in the potion master's lap. "Severus it is my pleasure to introduce you to my grandson Michael Alcander Weas-."

"What the hell," Severus looked down at the small boy in his arms, a sneer of disgust on his face. "I do believe your _grandson_ needs a nappy change."

Narcissa laughed, and picked up the little boy, "Uncle Severus doesn't like to be piddled on Michael. I have him Ginny; you finish breakfast while I clean him up."

Ginny felt like flinging herself into her old potions professor's arms, she was so happy to see him that she felt like singing. Turning back to the breakfast she forked the now done sausages onto plates, hearing a muttered cleaning spell behind her. Ginny was dividing the breakfast on to four plates when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, your brothers wanted me to tell you that they love you," Severus whispered his eyes showing his concern for the young woman before him.

"I don't think I have ever been happier to see you before in my life," Ginny whispered, tears in her eyes as she turned around to look up at Severus.

"And I thought the day when a Gryffindor would be happy to see a Slytherin would never come," Severus smirked at the young red head.

"Here make yourself useful," handing him two plates of steaming food she walked around him to the table. They had just set the food down when Narcissa and a clean Michael came out of the far bedroom.

"I believe that this little one has a bottomless pit for a stomach," the three adults laughed as Michael began to attack his breakfast with more gusto than manners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco spat on the groaning man at his feet, "Come on Potter, is that all you've got?"

Harry groaned and climbed to his feet. Wiping the blood off his chin he examined his now broken glasses, "Malfoy if you were trying to make yourself look innocent then you failed miserably."

Draco wiped at the cut above his eye, "Is there a reason why you came to my office and proceeded to assault me? Or are you just hard up?"

Harry looked at the man leaning calmly against his ornate wooden desk, muttering a repairing spell on his glasses he sat down in one of the leather backed armchairs. "Malfoy as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, "My help? The last time I checked you even denied I was in the Order."

Harry closed his eyes in silent prayer, "Damn it Malfoy, Ginny is missing. Does she matter so little for you that you don't even care that she could be dead or alive?"

"They _both_ matter to me Potter, more than you will ever know," Draco poured himself a glass of scotch. He had become taken with the muggle drink when he had been away from his father, and continued to drink it when he needed the strong burn of liquor to take immediate effect. "It was a pleasure to have you stop by, but cold you kindly leave now, I have business to attend to."

A crash from outside the heavy oak door, causing both men to look at the door with apprehension, nodding in understanding to one another they both went for there wands. Draco moved so that he was behind a chair to block the first curse thrown at him if need be, while he watched Harry move behind the door. Looking at one another, Draco smirked at the situation. He was trusting the man he had despised for the better half of his life, with his life, the irony was too much.

"Bloody hell woman move," an angry voice said as the door was opened by Draco's secretary.

Harry and Draco lowered their wands in surprise, Harry stepped around the door looking over the elderly secretary's head to the disgruntled redhead who was trying to push the woman out of his way.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry asked, putting his wand away he noticed out the corner of his eye that Malfoy just gripped his harder.

"I came to tell you that they found Ginny, she's at St. Mungo's," Ron moved around the gaping secretary, "Well come on, we don't have all day."

Harry turned to tell Malfoy off, and found the other man was putting on an overcoat, "Where the hell do you think that you are going?"

Draco shook his coat out, giving the man a sneering look, "I am going to see Ginny, and find out for myself she's alright."

"You are not wanted Malfoy," Ron growled, his face growing blotchy as his anger returned.

"Like hell I am staying here, to get second hand news of her from Snape. I am coming," Malfoy stepped forward though only a couple of inches taller than Potter, he was on equal height with Weasley.

"This is family, and though you may be my nephews father you are not welcome," Ron shoved the other man in the chest, his eyes practically on fire with his anger.

"Enough, Ginny is waiting in the hospital for us. Malfoy you can come just keep your mouth shut okay," Harry shouted, not looking to see if the two men followed him he walked out the door and to the apparition point.

The two enemies sized each other up slowly before walking to apparate, Draco knew it was a monumental moment when the Weasel didn't even have the energy to turn red at Draco. With a pop he was standing in the apparating room of St. Mungo's, surrounded by crying babies and sick people. Stalking over to where Potter was waiting for him he raised an eyebrow at the man as they waited for Weasley to fight his way through the crowd. When the disgruntled male reached them they followed him up to the ward where Ginny was being held, Draco frowned when he read the wards name 'Spell Damage'.

"Ron, Harry what took you two-," Fred began getting up from his chair next to his twin, "What the hell is the ferret doing here?"

"He insisted on coming, even though he is probably the one that got us in this situation," Ron grumbled earning him a silencing glare from Fleur, "What it's probably the truth."

"That is no reason to be rude Ronald," Fleur came up and held out a regal hand to Draco, "It has been a long time Draco."

To say that the Weasley family was stunned was an understatement; all seven brothers looked as if they had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Draco smiled kindly at the elegant woman in front of him, taking her hand in his he kissed the back of gently before allowing himself to be pulled into her arms for a hug.

"To long, mon cousin," releasing her he smirked at the confused looking red heads. "Je ne peux pas toujours croire que vous vous mariez dans ce clan."

Fleur laughed softly, "Je n'étais pas celui qui a imprégné un, plus ils ne sont pas que mal dès que vous êtes passés leur brutalité."

"Why do I get the eerie feeling that they are talking about us?" Charlie remarked to the now silent brothers, "The only words I understood were cousin, impregnate, and crudeness."

"The gist of it is they are cousins, he gave her pity on marrying me, and she remarked about the fact he impregnated Ginny and that we weren't so bad once you got over the fact we are so crude," Bill reached over to grab Fleur's arm, "I don't remember you complaining about my crudeness last night."

Fleur blushed up at him, "Now is not the time, mon amour."

Draco looked around, taking in the slightly amused faces and the underlying hostility that was only starting to peek out again. Clearing his throat he drew everyone's attention back to him, "Ginny…where is she?"

"There's been some problems, they found her wandering in the Orkneys of all places," Bill said rubbing the back of his head, "She was malnourished, and scratched up, but other than that healthy. The Auror's took her here to get checked up, and that's when they found the memory spell. Apparently she's had a very strong memory charm placed on her."

"A memory charm, they can reverse those can't they?" Ron asked, his face pale as he looked to his older brother, reminding Draco of a little boy being asked what punishment he deserved.

"The one that is on Ginny could permanently damage her if they tampered with it," Bill reached a hand out to Fleur, who fell into his arms with a sob. Clutching his wife to him, Bill looked at Draco, "She doesn't remember him."

"Malfoy, well can't find a thing wrong with that," Ron murmured, his brother's nodding in agreement.

Draco felt his throat close up he had lost her, and he couldn't ever get her back. Still there was hope, keeping his voice level he, "Michael, what about Michael?"

Bill looked like he was going to throw up, "She doesn't remember him. She doesn't remember her own son. She doesn't even realize he's dead."

Draco reacted without thinking, reaching out he grabbed Bill by the front of his robes, causing Fleur to fall backwards into Charlie. Pulling the bigger man to him, he snarled into the impassive face, "What do you mean he is dead?"

All the brothers reacted as one, drawing wands they had them pointed at Draco's throat before Bill could answer him.

Fleur looked at her husband to be and the man holding him, her family by blood, reaching out she placed a hand on Draco's arm, "Ils ont trouvé son corps Draco. Dans un ravin juste au nord d'où ils ont trouvé l'errance de Ginny, le pauvre malheureux avait un cou cassé. Oh Merlin, je suis désolé ainsi, s'il vous plaît amour lui permet d'aller. S'il vous plaît Draco."

"No," Draco shouted, "He isn't, he can't be."

"What do you care," George spat out, only to be silenced by a look from Fleur. "What the prat hasn't been in Michael's life, except for donating sperm, the bastard is just trying to cover his tracks."

"I may not have been there but that doesn't mean I don't love my son," Draco snarled. Turning his head he looked at Ron, "And I didn't know about him until after he was born."

"You killed our parents you fucking Death Eater," Ron countered.

Harry looked around, aside from himself, Snape and Dumbledore, no one knew of Draco's involvement with the order. A secret that had been gnawing at him for months finally began to come out, stepping forward he put himself between the volatile brothers and Draco.

"Harry mate what are you doing?" George lowered his wand as he sent the younger man puzzled look.

"Malfoy didn't kill your parents," letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding Harry felt the stares of puzzlement turn to disbelief, "I know he didn't kill them because…they are still alive."

The silence was deafening, the anger mixed with doubt palpable to the point you could taste its rancid flavor in the air. All six brothers stared at the two men, one stoically silent as he held a man larger than himself against the wall. The other nervously averting his eyes from everyone as wands began to lower.

"Excuse me Ginevra Weasley's family," a Healer asked from the double doors leading into the restricted ward where Ginny was at. "Is anyone here for Ginevra Weasley?"

Fleur was the first to react, stepping forward she looked behind her at the group assembled, "We are."

"All of you?" The Healer's eyes widened behind horned rimmed glasses.

Draco let go of Bill, looking impassively in the brown eyes so like Ginny's, the older man placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. Turning to the Healer he held Draco in place, "Yes all of us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Look," Michael held his dirty hands up for his grandmother to inspect, "Dirt me."_

_Narcissa laughed, "Yes little man you are filthy. And what have you been doing I wonder to get so filthy? Digging up my flowers I suppose."  
_

_Michael giggled, "Nana Cissy silly."_

"_He's old enough to be talking in full sentences," Severus murmured, looking up from his book on poisons and antidotes to watch the tow headed boy give his grandmother a messy hug before running off to dig in her flower beds. Severus looked around at the small cottage, that if you had not known was a part of the Malfoy estate than you would have completely overlooked it to begin with. _

"_He is maturing at his own pace Sev," Narcissa smirked, getting to her feet she dusted off her sun dress before walking over to where the pale potions master was reclining in the shade. Sitting down she leaned against the oak tree, her bare shoulder brushing his, sending a shiver down her spine, and heat to begin pooling in her belly._

"_Professor, Narcissa," Ginny smiled as she walked out the cottage doors, wiping the sleep from her eyes she came to sit down in a sunny spot on the ground near them, "Why did you let me sleep so long."_

"_Because your son was insistent on 'Mummy tired, play Sevvie'," Severus said with a growl in the direction of the quietly playing little boy._

"_Oh really, because I had the strangest dream where someone came into my room and picked my happily cuddling son up and asked him if he wanted to spend sometime with his Uncle Sev," Ginny laughed as the Slytherin blushed. _

"_Well, maybe-." Severus began trying to cover his tracks. _

"_Oh give it a rest Severus, you have fallen under his spell too. Just admit it and Ginny will stop teasing you," Narcissa commanded her blue eyes laughing as she looked at her friend. _

"_It has to be his grandmother in him that makes it so I can't tell the little blighter no," Severus grumbled, turning back to his book, he missed the slight blush on Narcissa's face and the knowing look on Ginny's. _

"_Mama," Michael ran over to his mother jumping so that he landed on her, laughing while she struggled to breathe. "Play Mama, I dirty. Flowers pretty."_

_Ginny laughed kissing the top of son's head she pushed him off and got to her feet. Holding her son's hand she allowed him to lead her into the wildflower beds that Narcissa had planted. Her laughter and Michael's blending to float across the meadow._

Draco woke with a start, rubbing a hand through his hair he looked at the pitch black skyline of his flats penthouse view. This was the third nigh in a week that he had woken up from the same dream. Reaching for the bottle of fire whiskey from his night stand, opening the bottle he raised it to his lips, his glassy eyes staring out the window to the dark sky.

"Draco, go back to sleep," the soft voice beside him whispered as a pale hand came to rest on his arm. Draco looked down at the hand unseeing; following it he could just make out the features of the woman lying next to him. His eyes seeing but still not connecting the pale heart shaped face, whiskey brown eyes and long red hair belonged to the almost stranger who had been sleeping next to him for almost a month now.

"In a minute love, I was thirsty," Draco whispered, putting the bottle down on the stand he turned in bed to lean over her.

"You had another dream didn't you," her hand came up to cup his cheek, the usual warmth that had always accompanied such a gesture was missing, making his stomach twist.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare," Draco leaned down to nip her lips in a teasing kiss. Her lips pushed hungrily against his own, her tongue forceful in its movements. Draco forced the distaste he felt down, but he could not force the desire that had never been a problem for him to surface. Rolling over he flung an arm over his eyes, cursing under his breath. The woman beside him moved to straddle him, her hair coming to tickle his skin as she leaned over to give him butterfly kisses along his bare torso. Closing his eyes he picture a different time when she had taken control of their lovemaking, her eyes sparkled with mischief as they had had to run along several corridors to escape the eyes of fellow students. With laughter she had pushed him to a chair and straddled his lap, her smile never leaving her lips as she kissed and explored his body. Leaving him breathless and wanting to take her, with a laugh she had stepped away from him. Her eyes never leaving his as she began to slowly strip, humming a tune under her breath as she danced before him. Remembering that desire and the fire that had coursed through his blood for the girl that she had been, Draco captured the cherry lips in a passionate kiss, rolling over he forgot about trying to make love to the woman beneath him and remembered making love to the girl she had been. Anger and frustration made his movements harsher than they normally would have been. With a shout of anger he felt his release, moments after hers, rolling off her he fell on his back and stared at the ceiling. Shaking his disgust when he felt her cuddle to his side, not knowing why he felt this way he hastily got out of bed and wandered naked to the window. Turning he watched as the woman in bed stretched languidly, the sheet falling to display her to him, and instead of the desire he had always felt for her he felt disinterest.

"What's wrong," pouting her full lips, she leaned back on her arms, thrusting her breasts out there for him to gaze upon.

Draco kept the sneer he felt rising by turning away, "I am going to visit mother tomorrow, I won't be back until Friday at the earliest."

With his back to her, he missed the frown marring her pale face. When he turned around she had a serene smile on her face, "Well then give her my best, and I will see you when you return."

Draco nodded, grabbing a dressing robe he walked to the door leading to the bathroom. Needing to wash her scent off his skin before he vomited, stopping with his hand on the knob when her melodious voice reached him, "Want me to join you?"

Draco suppressed the shudder of revulsion that rolled over him, turning he walked back to give her a peck on the lips, "No, go back to sleep."

Nodding her head in mute understanding she laid back down on the green silk sheets. Draco ran a cool hand down her body, before straightening back up and walking to the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway he turned to whisper, "Good night, _il mio cu-_Ginny."

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So thanks for the reviews everyone, and that's everything I have written so far, so the updates will lag a bit. The translation for Draco and Fleur's conversation really is what Bill says, and when Fleur is trying to calm Draco down its (loosely) They found him in a ravine, just north of where they found Ginny, the poor thing had a broken neck. Oh merlin, I am sorry. Please let him go love. Please Draco.-- So I hope you enjoy the new installment, and don't worry Hermione's kids parentage will be discovered. Love to everyone!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have any plans for after you graduate?" Gabe asked, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Carolyn pulled a new shirt on. He turned back around when she was covered; leaning back against the headboard he smirked. She had come in late from Quidditch practice covered in mud and barely coherent, after a thirty minute soak she finally emerged her hair hanging wet around a scrubbed pink face and only wearing a fluffy white towel. Gabe had felt as if the room had shrunk to the size of a broom closet, it had taken all his will power not to go over and snatch the towel off her. Now that she was dressed he could think rationally, though he still wanted to rip her clothes off.

"I already accepted a position as a matter of fact," Carolyn tugged a brush through her hair, sitting at the foot of the bed she smiled at him, "I am going to work at Gringotts."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at her; his curiosity peaked, "Really doing what exactly?"

"As a research assistant to begin with, working in the Curse Breakers Division," Carolyn averted her eyes, she had never even considered the job until the bank had sent her a letter upon the arrival of her N.E.W.T scores. Now that she had had time to consider it she was enthralled, the job was tedious but it had the opportunity to become a Curse Breaker and then so much more.

"That's the position my Uncle Bill started off in," Gabe said thoughtfully, thinking back to all the stories his Uncle had told about the dangerous job. Gabe's gut clenched at the thought of Carolyn in some of the situations that his Uncle had been in. "Is this something that you really want to do? I mean not to long ago you were telling me about working with the development of plants."

Carolyn nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "I was going to do that but then the letter arrived from the bank and well it opened my eyes to so much more. I still will probably do research with plants, but this is something to pay the bills and besides it will be fun."

"You want to risk your life because you think it will be fun," Gabe didn't even realize that he was yelling until Carolyn threw her brush down and stood up to glare at him.

"Risk my life? I will be stuck in some musty library going over documents Gabe, not out in some Aztec ruin trying to break through a hundreds year old spell. And you are one to talk about taking risk," Carolyn was forced to look up as Gabe stood up, "What is it you do for a living? Oh that's right you hunt down wizards, who kill people."

"It's not the same damn it," Gabe growled, "You have so many choices, why do you want to work at some job where the survival rate for appendages is not even worth measuring."

"Why you arrogant arse. Unlike you I don't have a rich mummy and Daddy to just let me do whatever I want and they will pick up the slack," Carolyn knew she was being unfair, but he was being ridiculous about her job.

"I have never asked my parents for one damn coin," Gabe yelled his face flushed with anger. She was acting like her life mattered so little that she could risk it doing a job that there were hundreds of wizards out there willing to do it. "And this isn't about me. It's about you willing to kill yourself for something that isn't even your passion."

"I have bills to pay Malfoy, and what I would love to do doesn't pay the bills," Turning Carolyn gathered her things together. Walking over to the door she turned around to him, "Send me an owl when you have gotten your head out of your arse."

Gabe watched dumbfounded as she slammed the door shut. His frustration at an all time high, he grabbed his coat and walked out, muttering under his breath the entire way off school grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby looked up from the potion she was brewing, at the door to her office. Sighing she motioned Thomas in, setting her paper and quill aside she smiled as he gave her a greeting peck on the cheek.

"What brings you here so early?" Abby asked as Thomas walked around her station and sat down at her cluttered desk. It was only nine in the morning, and she knew Thomas was usually in business meetings all morning. Puzzled she lowered the temperature of the potion and turned her full attention to Thomas.

The brown haired man studied her quietly, "Do you love me?"

Abby was startled at the question, giving him a cheeky grin, "About as much as I love a good toad stool."

Thomas laughed, "Well then at least that's settled."

"Thomas what's this about? Is something wrong," Abby walked over to kneel in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "Is everything alright?"

Thomas smiled, his light blue eyes softening as he looked at her. Cupping her cheek in his palm he leaned forward, his lips brushing across hers with deliberate slowness. Abby leaned into the kiss, welcoming the sweet tenderness, needing it after her last and final encounter with Harry. All too soon though Thomas leaned back, his long fingers threading through her short blonde hair, causing her to sigh at the pleasurable sensation.

"I love you Abra Kenna Malfoy, I think I have since the moment I met you," Thomas whispered, his usually cultured tone voice rough with emotion.

Abby felt her breath caught, her heart felt as if it would burst, but before she could say something Thomas continued.

"I was hoping that you might love me," Thomas looked at her, taking in the flush of excitement on her cheeks and the pulse beating wildly at her neck.

"I do Thomas," Abby whispered, and she did Thomas was a sweet caring guy, who made her happy, and though there was no great passion like her parents had she knew that the sweet gentle caring was all she really needed.

Thomas broke into a wide grin, sinking down to the floor next to her he looked her in the eye as he reached into his pocket, "Then will you do me the honor of becoming my bride."

Abby's mouth hung open as Thomas took out a little ring box, opening it to reveal a perfect princess cut diamond ring. Her eyes burned as he took her hand in his and slipped the ring on it. She simply looked at her hand, it felt odd, heavy and cumbersome with the ring on it.

"Please Abby, will you marry me?" Abby looked up at Thomas, not seeing his blue eyes but bright green ones. Not seeing the perfectly groomed brown hair, but a wild mess of black. Shaking her head she blinked away the tears in her eyes, she looked at the concerned loved filled blue eyes in front of her. It was high time she grew up, as was pointed out to her.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me that," Harry muttered to Gabe as the young man lifted a vase to throw at the wall. Snatching the porcelain piece, Harry set it down on the end table and looked around at the wrecked apartment. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Owen looked up from the magazine he was reading at the kitchen table, "Angel here likes to throw things when he can't hit the person who has made him made. Mum use to get right ticked when he did it when he was younger."

Harry looked at the amused red head, "I take it that you know what has put him in a mood."

"More than likely Carolyn, someone didn't come home last night," Owen ducked as Gabe threw a glass coaster at his head. Laughing he sent his brother an amused look, "Has Mum's temper, and Dad's aim, bad combination."

"Fuck off Owen," Gabe muttered, he had been throwing things for two hours and had woken his brother up only thirty minutes ago. Having not known Owen was in his flat, he had not even noticed the other man's presence until Harry arrived. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go with me to look at Kingston's and Grinley's house," Harry looked at the now calm man, the temper tantrum not even evident in the self composed blonde. Shaking his head, he would never get use to the calm façade that the Malfoys could conjure at a whim, even when they were facing death.

"Let's go," Owen said, getting to his feet he pulled his coat on. The two Auror's looked at him dubiously, "If you think I'm not coming then you have another thing coming. You captured the bastards without me, the least you can do is let me come to look at the bloody house."

"I don't thin-," Harry began but was cut off by Gabe's hand on his arm.

"He's coming," Gabe's tone broached no argument. With a nod from his superior in acquiescence the three men walked down to the ministry car waiting and drove in silence.

"Bloody hell this is small," Owen joked, though Gabe could see the anger burning in his brother's eyes.

The three men walked silently to the door; discreetly Gabe muttered the unlocking spell. Gabe looked around at the house, the stillness of it disturbing him more than it should have. Walking into the living room he saw the row of pictures lining the various surfaces, a mixture of wizarding and muggle photos making the room homey feeling. His eyes examined several, young and older faces of the Granger siblings staring out at him in all. Picking up a wizarding photo, it was a picture of Olivia on her graduation from Beauxbaton, the young woman was grinning as she posed. Setting it back down he looked at the one next to it, this was of the same time, only a wizard photo. In this one Olivia was joined by Grinley and Kingston, the three siblings were all laughing at the camera. Feeling a wave of disgust hit him, Gabe set the frame down and turned to the quietly standing men.

"I'll take the upstairs," Gabe muttered as he quickly walked out of the room, anything to get away from the smiling faces of his best friends killers.

"I'll get the den, you don't touch anything," Harry ordered the silent red head as he walked down to the den.

Owen stared around the room; he couldn't believe that he was standing in the room at all. Smirking he thought about how he expected the two to be living, in a high rise apartment or something. He had not expected something so normal as the two story colonial, walking around he drifted over to the mantle. In the center was a picture of a stern looking young woman holding a baby girl in her lap as two other children flanked her. Owen looked at the muggle photo, trying to picture the young woman as she was before she tried to kill, a laughing girl who had helped rather than hurt. He knew his father was in part to blame for what she later had done, but he was not the one totally responsible for her actions. His eyes lighted on the photo next to it, a more recent picture of the three siblings, he traced his glance over the familiar features of Kingston and Cassie. A dull roar sounded in his ears as he looked at her familiar beautiful face, seeing in her features the few resemblances to her mother. Then his eyes landed on the last occupant of the picture. The bushy brown hair and delicate features of the youngest child the closest to their mother, Owen could see the hurt in her eyes as if she were trying to hide the pain for the camera to take a pretty picture. Shaking his head he turned away from the mantle, a flash of red caught his eye, walking over to a piano in the corner he looked at the picture of a dragon reserve, Olivia was waving happily from her seat on a low stone wall the roaring dragons in the background not even disturbing the woman in the photo's happiness in the least.

"Owen, Harry, get up here," Gabe called from the stairs.

Owen headed for the stairs, turning he could see Harry coming out of the den. Quickly he climbed to where his brother was standing at the door of what looked to be a bedroom. Gabe looked at his brother, his face a mask, but Owen could see the anger in his eyes. With heavy steps Owen joined him at the door, his eyes widened when he looked in side. The room was dusty, as if no one had been inside in years. Stepping carefully inside Owen and Harry split to look at both sides of the room. Owens' eyes darkened when he saw pictures of his father and what appeared to be his mother. He knew when those pictures were taken, and it curdled his stomach to even think about it. Watching he stepped carefully avoiding a foot stool, his eyes on the group of photos near the window. He felt disgust as he looked at the picture of a very pregnant Ginny sitting alone in front of a small run down house. The next picture was of Ginny holding a small baby in her arms, Owen leaned forward to look at the woman in the picture. He knew who it was even without being told. Turning he looked at his brother, who simply nodded to the next set of pictures. These were of the same little boy, only now the Ginny in the picture was a diluted version. Her hair wasn't as red, and her face not as heart shaped, more round. He watched as the Ginny in the photos began to fade away to Hermione. Hermione holding the little boy next to her as she held a little girl in her arms, his eyes rested on the boy, who could be no more than five years old in the photo. The hair was brown instead of blonde, and the eyes were not gray. But it was the same face, nose, and smirk, Owen turned away to look at his brother, who was simply staring stonily at him.

"It couldn't be," Owen whispered, turning he looked at Harry who was standing staring at the same picture as he was. The older man's face was pale with understanding, "He can't be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby what has gotten into you tonight," Ginny watched as her daughter got up for the fifth time to look out the window to the drive.

Abby jumped as if she had been scolded, blushing she fiddled with her hand for a moment before stilling her hands and walking back to her place on the sofa. Avoiding her father's knowing gaze she sat down next to her mother and began playing with the yarn Ginny was using to knit a jumper.

"Mum I have to tell you something," Abby began, her voice shaking. "And I want to tell you before dinner so that it's not a total surprise. You have to promise me not to freak out or anything alright."

Ginny threw her knitting down, "What is it with this family, I do not freak out over the littlest bit of news."

"Because you tend to overreact my dear," Draco smirked; he set his book aside as his daughter took a calming breath to ready herself. She was so like her mother sometimes that it made him laugh; looking at mother and daughter he felt his heart ache with the love he felt for them.

"I will deal with you later," Ginny promised darkly. Turning to Abby she smiled encouragingly, "So what is the news?"

Draco watched, he already knew what was coming. Thomas having asked his permission the last time he was at the Manor for dinner. Draco looked past his daughter though, and spotted Harry, Gabe, and Owen coming into the house. He knew that the boys would take the news the worst, especially Owen, who didn't approve of Thomas.

"Mum, Thomas and I-," Abby began only to be cut off as Owen came in the room calling over his shoulder to a house elf to quickly set three more places for dinner. Abby turned to her father, her expression like a cornered animal, Draco smiled apologetically. He knew that tonight Abby had just wanted it to be him, Ginny and Thomas, a sort of preparatory dinner to the one she would have with the entire family later on.

"Abby?" Ginny began, but Draco cut her off with a loud welcome to the group walking in. Frowning Ginny turned to glare at her husband, "Draco I am trying to talk to Abby."

"I know my dear, but I think your conversation could wait, we have a guest after all," Draco said pointedly. Ginny glared at him, making Draco sigh he was going to have to do some serious groveling tonight just to be able to sleep in his own bed.

"Dad, Mum," Gabe came over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Abby. "What's wrong with you, you look like you just got ran over by the Knight Bus."

"Nothing, nothing at all," Abby got to her feet and walked over to the window, her grey eyes lighting on the lone figure walking steadily up the drive. Without a backwards glance Abby ran from the room, making everyone turn to look at her in surprise.

Ginny frowned and turned to Draco, "Will you explain to me what is going on?"

"It's not my place," Draco held his hand out for her, growling under her breath Ginny took it grudgingly. "Don't worry, its not anything bad."

Ginny snorted, "I hate secrets."

"No you hate secrets that you are not privy to," Draco laughed, he walked over to where Owen and Harry were talking in low whispers. Draco nodded to his son and patiently waited as his wife gave Harry a hug, once she had released the other man and gave her son a hug also Draco pulled her back to his side placing an arm around her waist.

"Where did Abby run off to," Owen asked looking at the door where his sister had disappeared.

"Thomas was coming up, and I think Abby went to greet him," Draco looked to where his youngest was staring at the family pictures. "Gabe what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, just looking at what a cute baby I was," hastily Gabe walked back over, "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, let me just get Abby and Thomas," Draco began to go looking for his wayward child but Harry cut him off.

"I'll get them, I need to wash my hands anyways," Draco nodded and watched the bespectacled man walk out the door. Turning he walked behind his wife and two sons as they went into the dining room. Smiling at the picture they made, his little wife having to look up to the two boys that were politely leading her by both arms.

"What's wrong," Thomas asked as he held Abby against him. He had barely caught her in his arms when she had come barreling down the steps to him. Holding her close he pulled back to look her in the eye, "Abby what happened?"

"Nothing, its just that my brother's showed up for dinner and I wanted to see if you still wanted to tell the family tonight," Abby whispered, her voice surprisingly steady for the tumultuous feelings rolling through her.

Thomas laughed as he leaned down to kiss her, his mouth coaxing a response from the tense woman in his arms. The gentle clearing of someone's throat from behind him, made Thomas pull away. Looking up he stiffened slightly at seeing Harry standing in the door way, the older man smiled politely at him.

"Dinner is ready, your parents sent me to find you," Harry turned around, the image of Abby and Thomas wrapped around one another forever burned in his mind.

Abby leaned her head against Thomas's chest, knowing what he was thinking and hating herself for it. He knew about Harry, had even been brushed aside for the older man quite a few times, but it still hurt him when he was confronted by the hero of the woman he loves dreams.

"And Harry apparently," Thomas whispered into her hair, "Is he why you are suddenly nervous about telling everyone?"

Abby pulled back, "Come on we can tell them now."

Thomas frowned, jerking her back to him by their joined hands, "No, I want to tell them when you are sure that you want to marry me, not because your ridiculous Gryffindor pride has you doing it."

Abby smiled, running her fingertips up to trace across his face, "I'm not doing this because of pride I am doing this because I love you.

Thomas grinned, crushing her mouth to his, pulling back he looked down at her hand, "Maybe you should put the ring on, I had it resized to fit."

Abby laughed as Thomas got down on one knee to put the ring on her, kissing each finger when he was done. Getting to his feet, together they walked into the Manor and to the waiting people gathered at the dinner table.

"About bloody time," Owen muttered to his twin, earning a kick under the table, "What I am starved and you take your own sweet time."

"Well sorry brother dear, next time I want to snog Thomas I will make sure it doesn't interfere with your eating time," Abby whispered so as not to draw the attention of the mother. Though she could have sworn she saw her father's mouth tilt up at the corners, shrugging she scooped some beans onto her plate.

The conversation at the table flowed from the obvious subjects of how work was, to the Quidditch teams that were drawing attention. Abby had made it through the majority of dinner without much trouble, hoping to be able to get through dessert and on to the coffee afterwards without bringing up her engagement. Thomas was to busy arguing with Owen over the Chudley Cannons to bring it up, though his hand never strayed to far from hers under the cover of the table. The comfort of the gesture sending warmth throughout her.

She was reaching for her glass of wine when her mother's gasp caught her attention, looking over at Ginny she about dropped her glass when she saw the look of shock on her mother's face. Ginny took a gulp of wine, her brown eyes meeting her daughter's wide grey ones. With a smile at the curious men Ginny stood up, motioning them back down when they made to stand.

"Abby won't you help me with the dessert," Ginny called over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen, Abby reluctantly got to her feet. Giving Thomas's shoulder a squeeze she straightened and followed her mother.

"Mum?" Abby looked at the woman standing hunched over the kitchen island. "I was trying to tell you before dinner, but it just wouldn't come out."

"You're engaged?!" Ginny yelled whirling on her daughter, her face spreading into a big grin.

Abby smiled shyly as her mother enveloped her into a hug, "Oh Mum, I was so scared you wouldn't be happy about it."

Ginny pulled back cupping Abby's face in her hands, "As long as you love him with all your heart I am happy for you."

"Oh Mum," Abby choked, hugging her mother hard. Wishing things could be that simple and she could honestly say that Thomas had all her heart, "I love him enough."

Ginny nodded, knowing that sometimes enough was the better answer than the alternative. Pulling back she smiled at Abby, reaching up she brushed the short curls out of her daughters face, "I love you no matter what you know that right?"

"Of course I know that Mum," Abby whispered, though she wasn't to sure about the rest of her family.

"Mum, Abby what is taking so long," Owen walked into the kitchen, he stopped though when he saw Abby hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong with you little sister?"

"Nothing…Well I might as well tell you Thomas," that was all that she got out before Owen turned on his heel and was gone, his face dark with rage.

"You fucking bastard," Abby and Ginny both ran for the door at the same time at Owen's yelling followed by a loud crash. Opening the door cautiously Abby pushed past her mother and to where Owen was choking Thomas, her brother's face white with rage. The other's were to stunned to move from there seats, as Owen yelled at the slowly turning blue man.

"Owen let him go, he didn't do anything," Abby said trying to pull her twin off the gasping man. "Owen Kenneth Malfoy listen to me for once in your cursed life, let him go now."

"He made you cry, that's enough for me," Owen shook Abby away intent on hurting the man responsible for causing his family anymore pain. Draco finally gathered himself, having started laughing the minute that he realized his son had no idea what was going on, stepping forward he grabbed one of Owen arms while motioning for Gabe to grab the other. When they finally got him off Thomas, Harry stepped forward helping the younger man to a chair and supporting him as Ginny and Abby checked him over.

"What the hell were you thinking Owen," Abby yelled, "I have never been more ashamed of you in my life, attacking a defenseless man without provocation."

"You were crying," Owen muttered, his voice softening as he looked at his angry twin. "You said Thomas made you cry-."

"I said no such thing," Abby cut in, putting her hands on her hips she stepped until she was toe to toe with her brother. Reaching up she yanked him down to her level by his shirt collar, "I was trying to tell you that Thomas and I are engaged. But you ruined the moment by nearly killing my fiancé."

"Engaged?" Gabe was so shocked he dropped his hold of Owen, "Really engaged?"

Abby let out a breath and held her hand up for him to see the ring that he hadn't observed all night. Owen grabbed her hand and held it up for his own inspection, open shock written on his face. Turning he held her hand up for his father to see, "Did you know about this?"

"Well no-of course I knew, do you think the boy was foolish enough to ask for my only daughter's hand with out my permission," Draco rolled his eyes at his son, "The boy isn't that much of a prat."

Abby snatched her hand back, turning away from Owen in disgust she walked over to help Thomas to his feet. Looking at her brother, she turned and pushed past the silent Harry, helping Thomas to the door.

"Thanks for dinner Mum, but I think we will be going now," Abby called over her shoulder as the two walked out of the now silent room.

Once they heard the slamming of the door Ginny whirled on her sons, "Your sister gets engaged and the two of you act like it is the worst thing possible. And Owen flying off the handle like that, what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Owen flinched away from his mother's anger, "I didn't mean to, I didn't know the prat had proposed. I thought he had cheated on her or something."

"Well next time wait before you react," Draco muttered, walking over to the table to pour himself a glass of wine, "To much Weasley in you if you ask me. Bloody Gryffindor's."

"Draco, if you know what is good for you, you will shut your mouth right now," Ginny hissed, hands on her hips she glared at her sons and husband in turn. "And if you ask me I think it is too much Malfoy in him."

"When have I ever attacked anyone with such little provocation," his eyebrow raising in shock.

"Me," Harry laughed, "When Ginny was pregnant with the twins, I came by to see Michael and her. She was crying over a broken picture, you come in saw me standing over her as she is crying crumpled on the floor and deck me."

Draco shrugged, "That's different, it was you."

"That makes it different," Ginny asked incredulous, "My god I am surrounded by neandrathals."

Throwing up her hands she shoved past her sons and went to the kitchen, calling for an elf to help her clear the table. The four men looked around, Gabe still looking shocked, while Owen was staring at the ceiling a pose he often struck when his mother was yelling. Draco was sitting at the table calmly drinking his wine, while Harry was slowly edging towards the door trying to make a discreet escape.

"Aren't we still having dessert," Draco called out as he watched the elves clear the table of the main courses plates.

A resounding crash of porcelain came from the kitchen, followed by a muffled curse from the irate redheaded witch. Draco smiled into his cup, stifling his laughter as he watched Harry give him a nod before bolting out the door before Ginny could come back in to yell anymore.

"I didn't mean to choke him," Owen muttered, at which Draco laughed into his glass. Owen smiled sheepishly, "Merlin now we're stuck with the bloody wanker."

"Wait until Leo finds out, he won't hold back on the fencing matches anymore," Gabe said as he sat down to help himself to the wine his father was drinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here to see Auror Malfoy," Olivia calmed herself; clutching her trembling hands together she waited for the receptionist to get the Auror. "Tell him it's Olivia Granger."

The elderly woman smiled as she charmed the small paper plane to fly to get him, turning to Olivia she waved her to the chairs, in the reception area, "He might be awhile, please have a seat while you wait."

Olivia nodded and sank into the hard chair thankfully, fiddling with her leather satchel nervously she looked at the various portraits hanging on the walls. A rather large portrait hung over a small gold plaque across from her, the figures were hugging and laughing as they waved. Her blue eyes taking in the details of the painting; the group at the center, bloody but laughing. The dark haired young man, with gashes and blood along his torso, hugging a tall red head who was just as filthy. Just to the side of them was a smiling blonde woman standing with a black haired man, the two kissing each other between hugs. Behind the main four was several more groups, just as happy and filthy; Olivia knew the painting without being told. The final battle victory, the Harry Potter with the help of his best friend Ron Weasley, and one of the most unlikely couples Blaise Zambini and Luna Lovegood. The three friends stood by Harry as he fought Voldemort, and though bloody and tired they protected him against the Death Eaters until Voldemort's death.

"Miss Granger," Gabe walked towards her, startling Olivia out of her examination of the portrait. Olivia stood up, stiffening her spine she clutched her satchel to her side as he waited for her to walk over, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could explain this to me," Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a tattered old journal. "I found this in some of my sister's things when I was packing her a bag."

"I assume that you read it," she nodded shakily, her fingers white as she handed the journal to him. Gabe fingered the cracked leather carefully, "Perhaps we should go somewhere to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother," Draco walked through the empty foyer of the manor house. Throwing his coat across the outstretched arms of a house elf, he strode forward to his mother's private drawing room. The room was empty, wrinkling his brows he whirled around almost tripping over the bowing elf standing behind him, "Where is my mother?"

"Lady Malfoy is down at the cottage with Master Snape," the elf said to the polished leather of his boots.

Draco felt amusement curl his lips, finally his mother and the potions master were embracing there relationship. Well good for them, Draco thought a laugh escaping him as he walked around the elf and to the front door again. Picking his coat up he shrugged into it, "Tell my mother that I stopped by to see her."

With a pop he apparated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, trying not to be run over by children running through the aisles trying to discover the best tricks to by he made his way to the counter, where a frazzled looking George was hassling the price of a love potion with a pimply faced girl.

"Where's your brother?" Draco asked, noting the disdainful look that George gave him before motioning over his shoulder to the back storeroom, where there office was located. Nodding his appreciation, Draco made his way around the counter and through the packed storeroom to the surprisingly well organized office. Fred looked up at his knock, hiding his shock with a welcoming smile he motioned him forward.

"Malfoy has hell frozen over, I never thought I would see the likes of you in my humble little shop," Fred smirked at the slytherin as he sat down opposite the desk. Draco rolled his eyes at the greeting, having heard it several times already.

"I think there is something wrong with your sister," Draco voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, but he knew that his gut was telling him something was not right about the situation. Ever since Ginny had woken up in the hospital she had been different, not remembering she had ever had a son or that Draco had tried to turn her over to his father. She had pursued him in such a degree that Draco had given in, just to see if he could draw out the girl that he had fallen in love with so long ago. Instead he had realized that that girl was gone forever, and a shell was in her place.

"Besides sleeping with you, Ginny is perfectly normal," Fred said reaching into his desk for a bottle of scotch he kept on hand for when Draco visited, which had been very frequently of late. The two ex-enemies working together to find out all they could about the kidnappings, and Michael's murder. The two had developed a somewhat neutral friendship that was only shared with Bill, as the others had yet to warm up to the slytherin.

"She's not the same," Draco said to his glass. Looking up he met the puzzled blue gaze, "I don't know how to explain it, but I know in my gut that that's not Ginny."

Fred shook his head, "She's been kidnapped, probably tortured, her son is dead. She has no memory of her son and you expect her to be the same girl that you tumbled back in school. Malfoy how am I suppose to tell my brother's that you are a changed man if you keep making it so that you seem the same."

Draco swallowed the contents of his glass in one swoop, "It's not about the sex Fred. She's not Ginny, she looks like her. Feels like her…no she doesn't feel like her."

Looking up he caught the confused expression on Fred's face, "I know Ginny, I her body better than I know my own. It's Ginny's body, but it's not her inside it, do you know how bloody hard this is to explain you prat."

Fred laughed, putting his still full glass down he leaned forward in the chair. "You know that for the longest I wanted to kill you for even looking at my little sister, and now you are describing what you learned while sleeping with her and it just funny to me."

Draco rolled his eyes, giving the man a small smile in return, "Glad to know my uneasy makes you laugh. Can you please get your head out of your arse now and help me figure out what the hell is going on."

Fred sobered reluctantly, "I know what you mean though about it being Gin but not really being her. Her spark is gone, the thing that use to make her my little sister, I've seen her around everybody and when she thinks no one is looking she looks almost smug. I don't know how to explain it, but I know its not Ginny. She knows everything but the other day when I was asking her about her fifth birthday party she couldn't remember the color of her doll's hair, until I prompted her by describing it."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, she was five for crying out loud," Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair, feeling like he was talking to a brick wall instead of a man he was beginning to call friend.

"She didn't get a doll for her fifth birthday; she got a toy wand, which she actually did a spell with. Pretty poignant memory if you ask me to be forgetting, considering the only part of her life she truly doesn't remember is Michael," Fred snapped, his face flushing with anger.

The two men stood staring at one another for a few moments, before Draco whispered in disbelief, "An imposter."

"Who and why is more important," Fred looked around at the office, looking for something, "We need to call Harry and Ron, their the Aurors'-."

"Who won't believe us," Draco cursed under his breath, "Damn it my son is out there and Ginny is probably dead."

Fred stopped his search to look at the broken man sitting crumpled in the cheap leather arm chair. Nodding in understanding he poured another shot in the empty glass, "Come on mate, you need to straighten up. They need you."

Draco looked at Fred, taking the glass he looked at the amber liquid. Setting it down with out having drank a drop he stood up, "I think its high time I visited my father. I'll be in touch, and if _Ginny _asks I am at my mother's and you haven't heard from me."

With a swirl of his clothes and a pop, Fred was left with two very full glasses and more questions than answers. Sighing he drained his own glass before reaching for Draco's discarded one, holding it up in salute to the empty air, "You'll make one hell of a brother in law one day, Ferret."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius looked down at the young brunette that was nestled into his side, brushing a finger down the exposed caramel colored skin he felt his desire resurge as she shivered delicately. The girl raised her head, pouting her lips childishly she arched into his touch, "Again monsieur?"

Lucius frowned, "No, I am going to shower. Leave before I come out."

Gently disentangling himself from the girl he watched disdainfully as she stretched her lithe body out against the white silk sheets of the bed. Walking into the bathroom naked, he began to run the shower. Taking his time, he washed the scent of sex off himself. His thoughts turned to Ginny and Michael, he had thought of his grandson every day since he had left England. He was too young to take away from his mother, but within a few years the boy would be old enough for tutoring and he could dispose of the blood traitor permanently. Salazar knew what the woman was poisoning his grandson's head with; blood traitor tendencies could be ground out if she didn't have too much influence for too long.

"Father," Lucius eyes snapped opened, turning the water off he grabbed his dressing robe, shrugging into the soft cashmere he walked dripping out of the bathroom. His grey eyes lighting on Draco leaning casually against the doorjamb connecting the bedroom to the living room.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Lucius asked as he rubbed his head with a towel, motioning Draco into the more comfortable adjoining room.

"What can't a son come and see how his father is doing once and awhile," feigning innocence Draco walked into the living room of the penthouse suite. Lounging nonchalantly on one of the sofas he waited for his father to speak before saying anything else.

"Draco you try my patience, now why are you here," Lucius tied the belt of his robe tighter, wanting nothing more than to kill his son for interrupting his pleasures. "And save me the speech about caring for me, you haven't since you were fifteen years old."

"Well that is not entirely my fault is it; I believe you also had something to do with that," Draco said with more emotion than he intended, "But actually I came here for a more pressing matter."

"And what is that?" Pouring himself a glass of Ogden's best, Lucius sat down across from his son. Looking at the well groomed, and decidedly intimidating picture that the younger man made, Lucius couldn't help the surge of pride that blossomed in his heart. Through all the things he had done in life, he was responsible for the man that sat before him, the cool calm man that could face anything life threw at him with easy, and be able to profit from downfalls.

"Ginny Weasley and her son went missing awhile ago, right before you left for France I believe," Draco watched his father through hooded eyes, trying to pick up the slightest difference in the older Malfoy's posture or demeanor.

"I believe I read that in the Prophet, but you can't possibly think that I had anything to do with it. I could care less about the blood traitor and what is doubtlessly Potter's spawn," Lucius took a cautious sip of his drink, he knew that Draco was testing him. The boy had to know more than he was letting on about, inwardly cursing Lucius decided he would have to cut his small vacation short and get home as soon as possible.

"Of course not," Draco had caught the slight shift in his father's eyes. Something anyone else would have shrugged off, but Draco knew as a telling sign that his suspicions were confirmed. "The thing is though that about a month ago Ms. Weasley turned up, having amnesia about her time in captivity and no memory of her son at all. The boy was found a few miles away from her discovery sight, his neck broken from his fall into a ravine."

Lucius felt his blood grow cold, could it be? But he had had a satisfactory report of Michael and Ginny none too long ago. Looking past his son, he felt the rage begin to boil his blood, setting his glass down, he stood up. "If this is all you came to see me about then you may leave now, I have to a business meeting in an hour and need to get ready for it."

Lucius waited for Draco to stand, shaking his hand before he left. As soon as the door closed behind the younger man, Lucius let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Seizing upon the coffee table he sent it crashing against the wall, when the hotel's house elf appeared, he sent the creature scurrying with a growl.

"I will kill her," Lucius yelled as he hurriedly dressed and packed his things. Within thirty minutes time the furious wizard was arranging to cancel his meetings and portkeying home.

Draco smirked as he listened to the crash from his father's room, pocketing the extendable ear he began walking down the hall. Pulling out the two way mirror he called for Blaise.

"Draco, I didn't think to hear from you again. I heard about your son, I am sorr-," Blaise began before Draco could stop him. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Draco tapped the mirror. Blaise glared at him, "What the hell was that for?"

"Would you stop so I can speak you great poof," Draco snarled, "I need your help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Malfoy we were not expecting you back so soon," Lucius threw his cloak down on the elf, ignoring it entirely. The hapless elf scooped the expensive fabric up, preventing it from coming into contact with the floor; something that every elf knew was punishable by whipping.

"Where is my wife?" Lucius asked, tapping his cane in impatience.

"Lady Malfoy is at the cottage with the young miss and master," the elf scurried out of the way as its master hurried past it. The slamming of the door to the patio slamming shut as the angry blonde wizard stalked away.

The usual twenty minute walk only took the angry and anxious Lucius ten, rounding the bend in the path he looked out at the meadow in which the little cottage sat. He detested this place, the preferred home of one of his great uncles who had brought his family nothing but shame, Lucius's only reason for letting it still stand was that the place was protected by a spell that was tied to blood and not life. So long as a resident of the Malfoy blood line lived the place would remain standing. Walking slowly up the path he gasped when he saw the small tow headed boy sleeping next to his wife on a blanket under the shade of a sprawling tree. Lucius stopped to look at the picture they made, the two angelic blondes in the sunshine and beauty of the wildflower garden. Stepping back into the shadows, Lucius watched as a darker figure approached the serene pair. Narcissa smiled up at the newcomer, her face becoming even more radiant as the person sat down next to her, allowing her to lean against him in much the same way the child at her side was leaning against her. Lucius felt bile rise to his throat as he watched his best friend put his arm around Narcissa's shoulders, he knew that he had long ago lost any claim to his wife when he refused her more children and started taking up with mistresses during her pregnancy. Feeling a sinking feeling in his heart, Lucius pushed it aside and began walking towards the cottage once more. A gentle breeze blew across his cheeks, as he pushed the garden gate open; a windchime jingling caused the pair to look at him, instead of giving him the upper hand of surprise.

"Lucius, you are back early from your business trip," Narcissa said coolly, not getting up from her position on the ground next to Severus. Her voice was low, so as not to disturb the sleeping child in her arms, but Lucius could still hear the disapproval in its tones. Oh how he wished that sometimes he could erase time so that he could have his bride back, and change things so that she would love him again. But looking between his friend and his wife, he knew that her heart was firmly held by someone who wasn't as foolish as him to throw it away like trash.

"I heard some rather disheartening news and had to make sure of a few things before carrying on with business," Lucius turned his attention to the small child curled into Narcissa's lap, his pale blonde hair set off by a healthy tan and a smattering of freckles on his rather sharp featured face, a handsome boy just like his father. "Is he sick?"

Narcissa smiled in understanding, Lucius had not been around such a small child in a very long time. "He is worn out, we went swimming today and the dear thing got a little too much sun."

Lucius nodded in understanding, he crouched down to brush a piece of straight blonde hair out of the boys face, "I know he is called Michael but what is his full name?"

"Michael Alcander _Weasley_," turning Lucius stood up as Ginny walked towards him. Her light brown eyes were golden with rage, he felt admiration surge through him as he looked at her, after so many trials in her life she still had the courage to stand up to the one person that had repeatedly tried to kill her. Puzzled he assessed her, taking in the petite frame, slim but curvy, red hair that was more wavy than curly falling to just below her shoulder blades. She was a captive, yet she still stood up to him, her chin raised in defiance. Lucius watched as she stepped close enough to ensure she could reach her child if need be, but far enough away he couldn't immediately touch her.

"Weasley, well that is obviously something that shall be rectified," Lucius raised a brow in amusement when the girl failed to hide her disgust.

"My son will never be a Malfoy," Ginny reached down and picked the still sleeping boy up. Lucius was amazed when the small child simply hugged himself closer to his mother instead of waking up, without another word she walked back to the cottage.

Narcissa stood quickly; grabbing Lucius by the arm she turned him to face her. Lucius was taken aback by the anger emanating off his wife, he had never seen her this upset before in his life.

"Lucius I am your wife, and as such I have let you take control as it is proper, but you have bungled things so much that it is beyond my mental ability to let you stand there and ruin things anymore," Narcissa raised her hand to silence him when he would have spoken, "I have let you have many things in our marriage. Our son is barely the boy I raised anymore, and it is your fault. You chose a long time ago to give your heart to a fool who filled you with promises of glory and riches, a boy's fantasy. Only you never grew out of that fantasy and your family has paid the price for such, our son is not the boy I gave birth to, he is turning into a mindless follower just like you. And our grandson, you kidnapped him and his mother so that what exactly? What did you hope to accomplish with this? I swear Lucius if you don't make things right, there will be no torture your Lord can come up with that will top what I will do to you."

Lucius watched stunned as the woman he had married stalked away from him and into the cottage, his face must have shown his astonishment because Severus chuckled from his position leaning against the tree, Lucius glared at the man, "Exactly what are you doing here Severus?"

Getting to his feet, the dark haired man brushed his pants off slowly. Straightening to his full height, Severus looked over to the cottage, "Spending time with an old friend."

Lucius snorted, "Severus do you really believe me to be such a fool?"

Severus gave him a look that spoke volumes of what he believed of his oldest friend, but Lucius could see that fool was not one of them. Nodding the two men stood in silence as the sounds of nature surrounded them. Severus was the first to break, turning he bent to retrieve his cloak, "What news had you running back here?"

"That Michael was dead," Lucius whispered, his face growing pale at the thought. He had not even spoken to the child and he already felt a possessiveness of him that only came with familiar bonds.

"Yes, I was wondering when news would reach you," Severus reached into his pocket and removed a clipping from the Daily Prophet, depicting a picture of the entire Weasley clan, and an inset of Michael with the details of his death, "A ruse, though as of now only three people know it is a ruse."

Lucius took the clipping with barely trembling hands, "Who is the third?"

"Who ever you got to kidnap Ginevra and her son," Severus said simply. Looking around the meadow, his eyes lighted on a movement from a copse of trees, watching carefully he saw nothing out of the ordinary appear. "Your accomplice is posing as Ginny, with convenient amnesia of sorts. Though it is only a matter of time before her brothers pick up on the difference."

Lucius crumpled the paper, "A long time ago you asked me if I loved my wife, do you remember?"

Severus nodded, his attention returning to the man next to him, "And you told me that you once did."

"I lied to you my friend, I never loved her, not like she deserved to be loved," Lucius turned to look at Severus, "I would give anything to make that up to her. Will you help me?"

Severus put a reassuring hand on Lucius shoulder, "You have a lot of making up to do, and as your friend I am honored. And as a brother I don't ever have to be asked."

Lucius nodded, with a last look at the cottage the two men turned and walked silently down the path.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So thank all of you for submitting reviews, it makes me happy to read how much you like the story. I hope that this chapter meets with your approval, and answered some questions. More over I hope that it made is so that you have even more questions, cause it helps me figure out the plot when you ask, gives me a different perspective on things. Well the next update will probably be by this Sunday, sorry it is so slow in coming I have to write it from scratch, all my prewritten stuff is posted. Love to my reviewers!!


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe took a calming breath before pushing the doors open of the interrogation room, Kingston was sitting at the table, magically bound so that he couldn't move. Keeping his face impassive he sat down at the table, setting the journal down in between the two of them on the clear expanse of the table. Kingston's eyes flicked down, the slight dilating of his pupils the only sign that he recognized the tattered leather.

"So Malfoy, decided to pay a visit. I must say I expected you earlier than this," Kingston leaned forward his pale face drawn in a smile that sent chills up and down Gabe's spine. "Or perhaps you have some questions for me?"

Gabe stiffened in his chair, but didn't say anything. Kingston laughed, leaning back he smiled broadly, "Come on Gabriel, its just us. Now tell big brother what's on your mind."

Gabe glanced down, opening the journal he flipped to an entry in the middle. Calmly he began reading out loud, "Today Draco went to see his mother, I think he is beginning to suspect. But by the time that he has figured it out it will be too late…"

-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Blaise whirled around at the cracking of a twig, his wand drawn and at the ready. Rolling his eyes at the figure approaching, "Damn it Potter don't sneak up on me. I don't want to explain your missing appendages to Dumbledore."

Harry rolled his eyes, crouching down next to the already low slytherin, "Any movement yet?"

"No, and Draco is late," Blaise muttered under his breath. He was cold and hungry, having been waiting in the woods for hours, "Any word from the Weasley's?"

"No," both men jerked at the quiet voice that came from the right. The blonde slytherin smirked as he soundlessly walked through the undergrowth. "Why the hell are we here Blaise? I told you to follow my father?"

Blaise glared at him, "I did; him and Snape both came here two hours ago and haven't left since."

The three men looked to the cheerfully lit up cottage, the wildflowers and high grass of the meadow reaching to the very door of the typically uninhabited dwelling. Draco slowly stood, "I'll take the back, Potter the side, leaves you with the front."

The two men nodded, as one the group began creeping forward. Sticking to the shadows they made there way towards the various entrances. Harry crouched down by the open window on the side, ready to dive through at a moments notice. He couldn't see or hear Draco or Blaise, but he knew when they were in position. A bang from the back sent the form Gryffindor diving through the window and rolling across the floor to a standing position with his wand at the ready. He glanced to the right and found an equal prepared Blaise who was pointing his wand at the two men standing across the room. A cry from the closed door to the left made all four men flinch.

"Bloody hell," the roar of outrage caused Harry to turn his attention to Draco who was being shoved forward by an angry blonde woman, who Harry had only seen once before. "Mother quite."

"What was that noise," a scared voice asked from next to Harry. All three intruders froze, Harry felt his throat close up. Looking over at Draco, he watched the blonde freeze, his face showing nothing but his eyes burning as they looked to the now open doorway across the room.

Ginny stood holding a trembling Michael in her arms. Her hair mussed from sleep, but her eyes showing her attentiveness, and they widened when they landed on Harry standing just a few feet away from her. Taking a shaky step forward, she began to cry as she reached out a hand to her friend, "Harry?"

Harry dropped his wand and hugged her to him, mindful not to crush the whimpering boy in between them, "Oh Gods Gin, I was so scared that we wouldn't find you."

Ginny pulled back, bringing up a hand she traced her fingers over his face. Her smile was overwhelming, and a bit watery, but it had never been a more beautiful one, "How did you find me?"

"It took you three long enough to come in," Severus muttered as he sat back down in an old leather armchair. "I was beginning to think that we weren't obvious enough for you to follow Blaise."

Blaise shook himself out of his stupor, "Well Professor, if I had known you were expecting us I would have sped these two up to accommodate you."

Severus smirked, looking up he watched Lucius warring with himself as he looked at the two Gryffindors' hugging just a few feet away. "Lucius sit down, they aren't going anywhere."

Lucius nodded, but remained standing stiffly, "I was just watching Severus, no harm in that."

Severus rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to the other Malfoy male. Draco was also stiffly watching the hugging couple, but his eyes were not confused, they held an almost unchecked fury in them that startled the older man. He watched as Narcissa laid a soothing hand upon Draco's tensed wand arm. Knowing where his former student's thoughts were going, he cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention but twos.

"Michael is alright isn't he Miss Weasley? No harm done by their rather loud entrance?" Severus asked, making eye contact with Narcissa who nodded in understanding and began to steer Draco to the kitchen table.

Ginny drew back from Harry, holding a now happy fully awake little boy in her arms. Nuzzling her son's head she turned to Severus and rewarded him with a smile, "No, no harm done."

Michael looked around the room, his pale grey eyes widening at the group assembled. Overlooking his grandfather, Uncles Harry and Serverus, and the dark stranger leaning against the door with a friendly smile; his eyes rounded when he saw the pale blonde head seated at the table with his grandmother. Wiggling down he began to shout with happiness, "Dada."

Ginny watched stunned as her son jumped from her arms, and ran to the now kneeling man. His happy cries echoing harshly on her ears, her eyes watered as the sight that she never thought she would see was before her. Walking around Harry, she half stumbled across the room till she was standing before her son and his father.

Draco looked up from his position on the floor, holding Michael close to him he made eye contact with Ginny as he stood. Her eyes were unreadable, which scared him more than he would like to admit, gone was the girl who he had been able to read like a book. The girl who's every emotion had been laid before him, it was worse than looking at her and seeing a stranger in her body. Locking eyes with Ginny, he knew that the girl he had fallen in love with was truly lost to him. And after seeing her in Potter's arms he knew that it was truly so.

"Dada, Mama," Michael yelled turning in his father's arms he held his small arm out to his mother, "Mama look Dada."

"Narcissa would you mind watching Michael for a minute?" Ginny whispered, her voice cold in the quiet room.

Narcissa moved forward soundlessly, her smile coaxing as she held her arms out to the small boy, "Michael come with me and I will get Uncle Sevie to play potions with you."

Blaise snorted at the nickname, "Uncle Sevie? Why Professor I never knew you for the family type."

"Shut it Zabini," Severus snarled, "I will remind you that technically you are in enemy territory, and a casualty would not have been unexpected for this little venture of yours."

Harry looked around the room dazed at the simple homey quality and the fact that no one was trying to kill him. Looking over at Lucius he noted that like Blaise he had not relinquished his hold on his wand, something that even himself had done when he had seen Ginny and Michael safe. But since the older man had chosen not to speak, Harry thought it wise not to call his attention.

Michael reluctantly went to his grandmother, his face showing his worry though that his father would disappear if he did not stay with him. Draco smiled reassuringly at his son, "Don't worry, I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Ginny nodded to Narcissa and walked out the back door without another word, Draco followed her movements with fire in his eyes. How dare she be so calm, when he was a wreck, he thought giving the room a glance he followed behind her. Not closing the door for fear that Michael would begin to cry, and also not wanting to be cut off from his son just yet.

His eyes adjusting to the dim light of the moonlit night, he saw Ginny standing fist clenched just a few feet away. He stopped, and waited for her to say something, his eyes taking in every obviously furious detail she presented.

He didn't have to wait long for her to react, she took the two steps required so that she was within reach of him. Raising her hand she brought it hard across his cheek, the power of it making his head snap around. He remained impassive as she brought her hand up to do it again, the second time falling on a stinging cheek making his eyes waver but his expression remained solid. It wasn't until she raised her arm for the fourth hit that he moved, grabbing her wrist in his hand he yanked her arm down. His grey eyes taking in the tears pouring down her face, the defeated furious look that made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry," he whispered it so quietly that at first he thought she didn't hear him over her own sobs, "I'm sorry Gin."

"I loved you," Ginny choked, "I loved you and you threw it back in my face like it was trash, like I was trash."

He didn't say anything, she wouldn't let him, "I gave up everything for you. My friends, family, the only boy to ever love me."

He clenched his jaw to keep from yelling at her that he loved her more than Potter ever could or did, that he had always loved her. That he had never stopped, even when he didn't realize that what he was feeling was love his mind had been filled with thoughts of her.

"You used me to get to Harry," Ginny whispered her voice lacking any emotion, "Like I was some whore. I hate you. I don't love you."

"Yes you do," he growled, he could take anything from her but that he could not. He could take her hate, her tears to an extent and even the cold indifference, but when she took her love from him was the final straw. It was the only thing to keep him going on the many Death Eater meetings he had to face, the times he had to sit by and watch an innocent child tortured. The time he had tricked an entire platoon of men into thinking that the Weasley's were dead, her love that had been given so freely and passionately when he had her. The love that he had thrown in her face when he held a wand to her throat, the love he had truly realized the day he was told she was gone, possibly for good. "You promised me Weasley, always remember?"

"I lied, just like you did," Ginny tried to free her arm, but Draco tightened his grip and trapped her further by gripping her other arm. "Let me go Malfoy."

"I never lied to _mio fuoco_," Draco whispered, drawing her closer he crushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was anything but sweet, Ginny fought the entire time, and Draco only pulled back when she bit at his lips, "Remember when I told you that it was the fire that you had to worry about when it came to the dragon Draco? You are my fire, _il mio fuoco_. My all consuming fire."

"Enough of your lies Draco," Ginny cried, struggling to break away from him. Being near him was to hard, the pain was to much for her. "I can't, I won't be your plaything again."

Draco let her go, his heart clenching as he watched the frightened look on her face as she stumbled back from him. Her eyes wild with fear and something he couldn't read, taking a step forward he stopped when she jumped back. Stopping he dropped his hands to his sides, "Ginny please."

Ginny choked back her sob, shaking her head she skirted past him and ran into the cottage. Draco took a deep breath as he listened to the door to the bedroom slam shut in the stillness that followed her retreat. He didn't even realize he was still just standing there until he felt a hand on his trembling shoulder, turning he looked down at his mother.

"I lost her," Draco whispered, Narcissa smiled sadly up at him cupping his cheek in her smooth hand, "I thought that if I could just find her, that if she could just see how much I love her she would come back to me. But it was too much, she hates me now."

"Quiet, your son does not need to see this, and he wishes to see his father before he goes back to sleep," Narcissa pulled him down so that she could look him in the eye without straining, "Give it time Draco."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny laid in bed listening to the stillness of the cottage, Michael was asleep in his small tumbler bed across the room. Lucius, Snape, Blaise and Harry having left to strategize shortly after her _talk_ with Draco. Narcissa and Draco had taken longer to leave, Michael falling asleep for the first time in his father's arms because he was to excited to let Draco go to get into bed. Now the small cottage was quiet, and it made Ginny face the thoughts running through her head.

Seeing Draco was startling, nothing like she imagined. Her first thought had been anger, anger that he had shown up after all this time his heart in his eyes as he held the son she had never known he had known about in his arms. Then anger at herself for the pang of jealousy she felt that it was her son in Draco's arms and not herself. She had felt broken after confronting him, and used feeling she hadn't felt since the last time by the lake.

Nerves making her unable to sleep she swung her feet off the bed as she sat up, tiptoeing over she looked down at the sleeping boy. Smiling she tucked the sheet around him, his little body overly warm with night sweats made it impossible for him to sleep comfortably with a blanket on. Michael shifted in his sleep turning so that he was sprawled on his back one arm flung wide in search of his lost green dragon, the one that Ginny had always assumed one of her brothers had given him, and had realized tonight that Draco had been the provider. Straightening she made her way out of the bedroom, stopping short when she saw the blond man sprawled on a pallet in front of the fireplace.

Ginny walked over and looked down at Draco's peaceful sleeping face, the urge to kick him flashed through her mind. Then she saw the tail of green peeking out from under the cloak that he was using as a pillow, crouching down she carefully eased the small stuffed animal from under the black material. Holding the animal to her she smiled at the frayed fur, stained in various places from Michael's rather rough treatment. She didn't know what made her look up, a shift in the air of the room or just a deep knowledge of Draco. But looking up she found herself looking into Draco's alert eyes.

"He has been missing this," Ginny whispered, her anger disappearing as she recognized the look he was giving her. A look she had not seen in so long, the same look she had craved for even longer. Need that was the only way she could describe it, a look filled with such need for her that it could make her weak in the knees from across a room. Shaking her head she began to get to her feet, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm, "Please…"

Draco sat up, drawing her closer he brought his other hand up so that he was cupping the back of her head. His fingers flexing through her hair as he brought her closer to him, his lips brushing softly over hers. Ginny sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entrance which she happily granted. Ginny felt her blood surge as his tongue plundered her mouth, her hands coming up to grip his shirt front she drew him closer as she matched his fervor. Mouths slanting, Draco pulled her so that she was pressed against him on his lap. His mouth trailed across her jaw and down her neck, Ginny felt as if her body was on fire. His fingers trailed down her torso catching the edge of the pajama shirt she wore and ghosting under to dance across her stomach, making her muscles quiver.

"Mama," Michael's sleepy shout stilled their movements, Ginny's breath was coming in labored bursts. And Draco was no better, but with a resolve that belied the force of his passion moments before he pulled his hand out from under her shirt. Wild golden eyes met dark grey ones as Ginny hastily got to her feet and began walking back to the bedroom, the stuffed green dragon in her hand.

"Mama's here baby," Draco heard Ginny murmur to their son, the thought made him smile. He shifted, still painfully aroused but knowing that a repeat of the snog he had just had was unlikely he climbed to his feet and cautiously walked to the open bedroom door. Ginny was sitting on the trundle bed, Michael laying back the dragon clutched in his arms as Ginny whispered a song to him. Draco watched sleep take over his son, the large grey eyes drooping as he was lulled asleep by the soothing voice of his mother.

"_Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,_

_Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,_

_Fa si la nana._

_Fa si la nana._

_Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,_

_Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,_

_Fa si la nana._

_Fa si la nana."_

Ginny looked up at him at the last verse, Michael sound asleep before she had even finished. Getting up she walked slowly to the door, her eyes sad as she looked up at him, as she closed the door softly between them. Draco closed his eyes as the door clicked into place, leaning his forehead against rough wood he listened as the bed springs of her bed squeaked as she climbed into bed.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up as Owen handed him a cup of coffee, raising it to his lips he turned his attention back to the room containing the silently glaring Cassandra Granger. The two men watched as the door to the interrogation room opened and a shuffling woman walked in. Her dark brown hair hanging down in her face as she juggled a hand full of files and a coffee cup, while trying to pull the door closed.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow of disdain at the young woman before her, "Are you the secretary?"

The woman raised her head for the first time since entering the small interrogation room, revealing a pair of lightning blue eyes set that were so startling that Owen was amazed. Tearing his eyes away from hers, he took note of her other features, high cheekbones set off by a golden complexion, and full pouty lips. The only mar was a long jagged pale scar running down the right side of her face, when she smiled coldly at the prisoner you hardly noticed the scar at all. Owen simply stared at her as she set her things down at the table and took a sip of her coffee.

"Auror Longbottom at your service Miss Granger," the woman said sitting down opposite Cassandra.

"Let me guess, they were worried a man would fall in love with me and wouldn't be able to get the job done?" Cassandra looked disdainfully at her nails. Studying the ragged edges with the air of up most importance.

"Actually, they believed that due to certain circumstances the most qualified Interrogator was necessary for this case," Longbottom said with a cool voice, her attention turning from the woman across from her to the files in front of her. "You are quite an interesting character Cassandra-May I call you Cassandra?"

Cassandra waved her hand in dismissal, "Could I stop you?"

Longbottom chuckled under her breath, "No I don't think you could. I mean I am not your style am I, you like to seduce and then get them while they are," giving Cassandra a sly grin, "shall we say on the flat of their backs?"

Cassandra snarled, "I don't know what you are insinuating but I have never done anything so crass."

Harry turned to Owen, who was simply staring at the pair in the room beyond the charmed stone wall. Smiling he chuckled at the confounded expression on the younger man's face, "Seraphina Longbottom, Neville's middle daughter. And one of my best interrogators, girl's got more steel in her spine than old Mad Eye Moody."

"She isn't what I expected," Owen looked at the girl he could remember vaguely from his years at school. She had been shy, sticking to her own friends in the Gryffindor common room and letting her elder sister have the lime light. He remembered watching the quiet girl sitting in the corner reading, her long brown locks blocking her face and the scar from view. Celeste though had everyone's attention, and eventually Owen had simply forgotten about the other Longbottom.

"She isn't what most people expect, throws people off when she walks in the door," Harry smiled at Owen, "She'll get all the information we need without resorting to potions, or torture."

"Looking at your file Cassandra I was somewhat surprised that you resorted to killing to get what you wanted," Seraphina flipped the file around so that Cassandra could look at her life neatly laid out for everyone to see. "Though your mother died when you were still in school, you had doting Grandparents who provided you with everything. And when that wasn't enough, you had your boyfriends. Seven of the most eligible bachelors in the continent were listed among your bed partners."

"Are we going to trade stories now, compare my love life to the one you can scrounge up," Cassandra leaned forward, a mean glint in her eyes, "Have you ever known the touch of a man Auror Longbottom? Ever had one between your thighs driving into you, making you forget everything with the pleasure of it?"

Seraphina sat back as if contemplating the answer, but Cassandra sneered at her before she could answer, "I don't imagine that you have, men run the other way from woman who look as hideous as you do."

Owen stiffened at the insult, "Bloody hell, I had forgotten how cruel she could be."

Seraphina smiled calmly though, "No, I don't think you could imagine that at all. Tell me Cassandra did any of those lovers compare to the power you felt when you took Matteo Zabini's life? The exhilaration of it, knowing that you were almost godlike in your power?"

Cassandra smiled, her beautiful face a marble mask, "No, none of them did."

"Tell me what if felt like, the power the rush," Seraphina leaned forward eagerness written on her face.

Cassandra laughed low, tapping her chipped nails on the file she paused her eyes twinkling in the harsh lighting, "Hoping to ensnare some poor sap, with your face it must be hard difficult."

Seraphina shrugged, "Something like that. Did you learn this from your mother?"

Cassandra stiffened, "Mother was a fool, she threw her life away on some notion that Malfoy would come back to her."

Seraphina nodded in female sympathy, "Did she tell you about him, and her relationship with him?"

"She never talked about anything else, Teddy and I had to listen to her all the damn time," Cassandra dragged a finger across the lip of the file, making the papers flutter, "Olivia was lucky, her father convinced Mother to let him have custody of her. She never say us except at special occasions."

"Her father, I thought you all had the same father?" Seraphina raised a dark eyebrow in question, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Teddy's father was Malfoy, mine was an official she bribed to let her go after the war, and she didn't even stick around long enough to learn his name. Olivia's was a Quidditch player she met in a pub one night; he was the only one of her boyfriends to stick around long enough to learn the truth about her. Paid her off when Olivia was three and took her off to live with him in Romania."

Seraphina shook her head, "Why if you saw how her life was did you take up where she left off after her death."

"Because they didn't suffer, they were living as if we didn't exist. As if Mother didn't exist, he acted as if she had never mattered. He destroyed her, and he gets to live like she never existed," Cassandra's face was flushed and mottled with rage.

Owen couldn't believe the insane creature seating just beyond the wall from him was the same woman that he had dated and fallen in love with for two years. Turning away from the wall, he walked over to the door calling over his shoulder as he walked away from the small room, "Call me when she is about to get the kiss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"She is insane," Seraphina said as she set her evaluation on the desk in front of Gabe. "Her mum did a real number on her and the brother, blaming them, the Malfoys, and Zabini's for everything that ever went wrong in her life. Hermione would get drunk and beat Theodore, called him Draco while she did it. Damn miracle that Olivia's father got her out of there, she would have probably been beat to."

"As horrible as she was they still took up where she left off?" Gabe asked incredulous, he was exhausted after his interview with Kingston. But the job had to be resolved with in week so that the siblings could be prosecuted.

Seraphina ran a hand through her hair, pushing the loose curls off her face so that she could pierce him with her lightning blue eyes, "You see it a lot in kidnapping cases, the victim becomes like their captor in the hopes of winning their approval. The captor is so in control of the victims' actions that they are the only one with whom the victim thinks they have to prove themselves."

"So we are supposed to pity them?" Owen asked incredulous, leaning back in his chair he studied the quiet woman.

Seraphina sighed in obvious frustration, "Harry told me to find a reason as to why they would do what they did, and I did. By all means don't pity them, but understand them it is what makes you different from them. They blame you for what your parents did to their mother, they don't separate you from your parents. But prove that you are better, separate them from their mother, understand that they suffered perhaps even more than you have. Then sentence them."

Not waiting for anything else Seraphina turned and walked out the door. The soft click resounding in the small office, and washing over the two occupants sitting stiffly in their chairs.

Owen looked at his brother, taking in the indifferent mask that was just held on by sheer determination, "Nice girl, invite her to dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Carolyn?"

Carolyn looked up from the letter she was reading, to see Patrick hesitantly shifting from foot to foot. The library was unusually full for a Saturday afternoon, but finals were coming up and half the student body was trying to cram a years worth of studies into a weekend of studying. Carolyn smiled politely at him, and nodded for him to sit down across from her, which the red head did with obvious reluctance. Going back to her reading, she ignored the boy who had begun pulling books out of his bag to study.

Patrick looked up from his Transfiguration work; he couldn't help it when his pulse sped up as he looked at the blonde concentrating so intently. She was chewing on her bottom lip, a line of frustration marring her forehead, and black circles made her cheeks paler than normal. She had obviously not gotten enough sleep in the last couple of days, but to Patrick she had never looked more beautiful. He had always thought so, even when she had been an awkward kid tripping over her feet. He had teased her, because well it had been the only way that he could get her attention, she was the type of girl that if you weren't a book or a quaffle she didn't care. Then his prat of a cousin had come into the picture and all of a sudden she was noticing a guy, just the wrong one.

Carolyn glanced up, her eyes widened when she found Patrick staring at her, a frown on his face. Smiling nervously, Carolyn turned back to her letter, but glanced up after a few moments to find Patrick looking intently at his book. Sighing Carolyn set the letter from her mother down, it had been full of motherly advice on how best to handle an over protective boyfriend. Advice that didn't help her in the least, but Carolyn didn't care she was planning on resolving things on her own anyway.

"Carolyn could you help me with this," Carolyn set her things aside, as Patrick handed her his essay on shape shifting charms for non humans into human.

Glancing over the information quickly she glanced up at him and grinned, "This is good Patrick, but you got the wand movements for the animation of a non living transfiguration a little confused. It's a long swoop and then a short flick."

Patrick took back the offered scroll, "Thanks, I knew there was something wrong about it."

"No problem," Carolyn said before going back to her work, looking up she caught Patrick looking at her again. Rolling her eyes at the situation she set her books back down and looked at him, "What is it Patrick? Do I have something on my face?"

Patrick grinned as she began rummaging in her bag for a mirror, "No you don't have anything on your face. What a guy can't look at a pretty girl?"

Carolyn blushed, "Thanks I guess."

"I always thought you were pretty, its just that you never gave any guy the time of day," Patrick gulped back the nervousness in his belly, "Look what I am trying to say is that I am sorry for making your life a living hell, I was just…I was…"

"Trying to flirt?" Carolyn laughed, leaning back in her chair she tried to stifle her laughter with a hand to her mouth, but the muffled sounds still leaked out.

Patrick turned red as he looked down at his papers, muttering under his breath, "It's not that funny."

Carolyn snorted, causing the redhead to look up in shock. His face slowly breaking out into a grin as he looked at the laughing girl, "Did you just snort?"

Carolyn shook her head, but a smaller snort escaped her as she laughed. Patrick threw his head back as he laughed at her now, while Carolyn tried to control her snorts. When they looked at each other, the laughter just started fresh again, causing several students to look and whispering to make the rounds of the library.

"Excuse me, but you two have to leave now," Madame Pince looked down her rather beak like nose at the two students crying because they were laughing so loud. Who laughed louder as they looked up at her, "Well I never, Miss Jacobs as Head Girl I would think that you of all people would no the proper decorum for a library."

Gathering their things together the two giggling students sniggered all the way out the library. Once the massive wood doors slammed close behind them though, they began to sober. Carolyn smiled up at Patrick as she shifted her bag on her shoulder, "Well that was interesting."

Rubbing the back of his head, Patrick grinned, "Jacobs I never thought I would see the day when you were thrown out of the library."

"Yeah me either," Carolyn laughed, sobering she looked down at her watch, she was suppose to meet Gabe in the Room at nine. It was only fifteen after eight, turning her attention back to Patrick she smiled, "Want to get a bite from the kitchens?"

Patrick straightened, "I'd love to."

--------------------------------------------------------

Gabe smiled as he waved goodbye to Dumbledore, quickening his pace he glanced at his watch. He was running late, and knew that Carolyn was probably furious at him, sighing he rounded the corner to the Room of Requirement and stopped short. Carolyn was leaning against the wall laughing at something that Patrick was saying to her. Gabe leaned back in the shadows of the corner and watched his cousin as the younger man leaned against the wall opposite Carolyn.

A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach caught him, an ugly thought racing threw his head as he watched the easy banter of the two. Had he lost her because of their fight about her job? He had barely even had her before she had slipped through his fingers; bile was rising in his stomach from the thought. Pushing the sickness aside he straightened from his rather undignified hiding spot. Putting a charming smile on his face, Gabe sauntered forward, "Hello cousin, I see you finally learned some manners."

Patrick blushed, his eyes darting to Carolyn before answering, "We just came to an understanding is all. No harm no foul, right Carolyn?"

Carolyn grinned, her dimples flashing, "Yes, though it was touch and go there for awhile. I must say the Malfoy's aren't the only side of the family with charm."

Gabe inwardly bristled, but smiled knowingly at his younger cousin, "I'm sure that's true. Do you still want to go over the next section tonight?"

Carolyn glanced down at her watch, shaking her head, "No it is to late to start now."

Gabe nodded in understanding, "Well then I guess I will be on my way. Night to you both."

Turning he began making his way down the hall, missing the hurt look that flashed on Carolyn's face, and the angry flush that resulted from the look on Patrick's. Patrick gave Carolyn a nod and motioned for her to follow the quickly leaving man. Carolyn murmured a good bye, and dashed after Gabe, leaving a now glowering Patrick to shuffle off in the opposite direction.

Carolyn caught Gabe just as he was turning the corner, "Gabe, what is wrong?"

Gabe stopped looking at her with fire in his eyes, "What's wrong with me? We get into a fight and you all but jump into my cousin's arms. My fucking cousin."

Carolyn sucked in a painful breath, "You think I was doing something with Patrick?"

"Well you two went from being enemies to being awfully chummy pretty damn quick. What the hell was I suppose to think?" Gabe growled, his frustration wearing his patience thinner than it had ever been before.

Carolyn laughed, the sound a harsh rendition of what it had been only moments before when she had been joking around with Patrick in the hall. The very thought of her joking around with the other man was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"I love you, you stupid prat," Carolyn yelled, her hands coming to clench his shirt front and drag him down so that he was level with her. Crushing her mouth to his for a fraction of a second she yanked back and pushed him, "I don't know when or why but I love you. And just because we get into one stupid fight does not mean that I will go running off to some other guy. Now I am going back to the room, and after you have got that through your thick skull you can join me."

Gabe watched stunned as Carolyn walked away from him, her slight figure disappearing from sight before he could even breath normally again. His feet quickly eating the ground separating them. Catching her arm in his hand he whirled her around, his mouth swooping down to hers. Softly he coaxed her lips apart so that his tongue could taste her, his fingers curled around her arm drawing her closer. His other hand going up to tangle in her hair, massaging her skull.

Carolyn sighed into the kiss, leaning her body fully on his she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her, pressing her against him as he lifted her off the floor, deepening the kiss. Carolyn groaned when he broke the kiss, and leaned back. Looking up at him she felt her knees weaken at the barely controlled passion she saw in the golden depths.

"If you want me to stop, then now would be the time," Gabe whispered, his voice rough. His hands loosening, so that she was standing on her feet again, though she leaned against him weakly. Gabe almost smirked at the dazed passion on her face, the expression solely for him.

Carolyn didn't say anything, taking his hand in hers she began walking towards the room, once the door was open Gabe pulled her so that she was facing him once again. The door shut behind them was the only sound in the room besides their heavy breathing. Running a finger down the side of her face, Gabe leaned down to nip at her lips. His finger trailing down and hooking in the open v of her shirt, stopping when it rested in between her breasts and prevented from going further by the still fastened buttons.

Carolyn gasped, her body tingling for more than the feather light touch of his hands and lips. Pulling him by the hand over to the large bed situated near by, Carolyn smiled against his lips as he followed her more than willingly. Nervousness settled in her stomach though when she felt the bed at the back of her legs, but Gabe her no time to dwell on it. With the deliberately slow movements he picked her up and sat her on the bed, with him standing in between her legs, his hips pressing against her core. Carolyn leaned back to look him in the eye as he pushed against her, her mouth open in pleasure t the friction their clothes created.

Gabe ran his hands along her thighs, pushing her skirt up out of his way fingers tingling as they brushed against the bared skin. Kissing her, he hooked his fingers in her panties and dragged them down. Breaking the kiss long enough to drag the garment off her completely. Stepping forward until he was once again settled in between her thighs, he slipped a hand between them.

Carolyn arched back as his hand touched her, her eyes closing as she cried out at the new sensation. His fingers working her until she was quivering for release, her hands fisted in the covers of the bed as she peaked. Her cry of pleasure reverberating over the walls of the room, Gabe smiled down at the girl laying before him. Leaning down on his hands over her, he kissed her slowly, his tongue coaxing her to respond to him. When he withdrew, he felt her hands come up to hold him in place.

"Gabe," Carolyn whispered, her voice huskier than normal. Sitting up, she blushed up at him, not knowing what to say to a man who had just given her an amazing orgasm.

He smiled at her, his hands leaving her long enough to unbutton his shirt. Shrugging out of the suddenly unbearable material, he hissed as she ran her hands down his stomach. Fingers playing lightly over the tense muscles, to rest at the fastening of his pants. Gabe cupped her cheek in his hand, causing her to look up at him.

"Carolyn you," he stopped when she leaned forward her tongue licking his bellybutton. His hand involuntarily moved to cup the back of her hair, fingers clenching in her hair, as she placed tiny bites up his abdomen, until she reached his collarbone. Kissing her way to his mouth, and now on her knees Carolyn traced her hands across the front of his pants. Gabe sucked in a fresh lungful of air at the teasingly light touch, gripping the back of her head he pulled her face up to meet his kiss. His lips savage as they sought to find some kind of release from the pleasure coursing through him.

Carolyn gasped into his mouth, her fingers flying to the buttons of her own shirt. Breaking apart, the two wrenched their clothes off, Carolyn kneeling naked on the bed couldn't feel embarrassment in the situation, she was to stunned with the Gabe standing bare before her. Pulling him to her with a soft hand on his arm, she brought his lips to hers, the kiss slow and tender, as they memorized each others bodies with seeking hands. Falling back on the bed, Carolyn moaned at the feel of Gabe's hard muscled body on top of her own. Arching against him, her breath caught at the feel of his arousal burning her flesh.

"I can't wait any longer," Gabe whispered his voice little more than a whisper as he braced himself at her entrance. Looking down at her, brown locked with green as he pushed forward with one quick stroke. The minimal resistance lost in the pleasure of being one, slowly they began to move together. Building with each other towards the promise of pleasure, bodies moving with one another. Gabe's muscles tightened as Carolyn found her release for a second time, her body tightening as she cried out. With a low grunt he was lost, collapsing on top of her as he spent himself.

Sliding off his sated lover, Gabe hauled Carolyn so that she was laying on top of him. Her head pillowed by her hands, she smiled as she looked down at him, a sigh of pleasure rolling through her as he swept a piece of sweat soaked hair off her cheek.

"I love you," Gabe whispered, his voice still uneven having not really caught his breath yet. Leaning up he kissed her softly, falling back on the bed he tucked her into his side, "_Il mio cuore_."

Carolyn snuggled into him, her eyes drifting closed as sleep overtook her. Her voice barely more than a whisper, "_L'amo anche, il mio angelo_."

--------------------------

----------------------------------

A.N.: Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I was trying to write and work at the same time. I hope this meets with everyones approval. The next update will be a little slow to, don't worry there will definitely be more past timeline in that one.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco took a calming breath before walking into the study where his father was waiting for him. Pushing the heavy oak doors open, Draco could feel his hands itch to hit something at the sight of the blond wizard standing calmly before the fireplace. Draco could feel his control breaking, but taking a calming breath he walked forward. His pace even and measured across the decorative walnut flooring; stopping when he was a foot away from his father. Reaching out he took the cut crystal glass from his father and placed it on the mantle.

"Draco-," Lucius began but was cut off by his son's fist connecting solidly with his jaw. The impact making him bite his lip as his head swung back, stunned silence followed as Lucius gripped the mantle with one hand. His other coming up to wipe at the blood trickling out of his mouth, sneering at his son, "Fighting like a muggle, seems that the Weasley girl has rubbed off on you in more than one way."

Draco smirked, moments before his other fist connected with his father's stomach. The older man hunched over, but this time Draco didn't pause in between his blows. Lifting his father up he began to pummel him, alternating between his stomach and face.

His nose now broken, cheek split, and the possibility that he had a few cracked ribs made Lucius staggered back, pulling his wand from his robes, "That is quite enough Draco."

Draco stood panting, his fists still clenched, muscles tight in expectation, "I don't think I have even covered the basics yet."

"I understand that you are mad at me, but think Draco," Lucius lowered his wand, only to raise it again when Draco shifted on the balls of his feet in preparation to spring, "I could have disposed of her, but I didn't. I could have hidden her away before you got here, but I didn't."

"You kidnapped her and _our _son, what the hell am I suppose to think Father," Draco growled, disregarding the wand he stepped forward. Hands dropping to his sides as he looked at the man he had loved, feared, respected, and obeyed his entire life. "Why? I want to know why?"

"Because I didn't want my grandson to be the failure that his father was," Lucius replied honestly, his heart constricting at the broken look on Draco's face before it became a cold mask.

"I see," Draco turned and began to walk away, his spine ramrod straight mostly from habit.

"You're not a failure Draco," Lucius whispered. Putting his wand away he approached the now still form of his son, "You never lived up to my standards, not because you were a failure as a son. But that I was a failure as a father, I am sorry son. Sorry that I could not be the father that you deserved, and sorry for the pain that I have caused you."

Draco's eyes remained fixed on the door, "A few words can not make up for the mistakes that you have made. And if you ever harm them again, I will finish what I started today."

Lucius watched as Draco strode through the door, head held high and posture stiff with rage. Turning back to the fireplace he didn't flinch when the door slammed shut, knowing that he was once again alone Lucius walked over to the mantle. Picking up the half full glass of amber liquid, he swirled it around for a moment before throwing the glass in the empty fire place, the twinkling of broken glass filling the silence as he simply sat down and looked at the cold fireplace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked around the small room that had she had shared with Michael for the better part of their captivity, the two beds neatly made and the few toys making the room have a homey quality. Sighing she folded the last of their belongings up and placed them in the small satchel that Narcissa had given her only hours before. Snapping the bag closed she slipped a light sweater on over her t-shirt, picking the bag up she stepped out into the larger living area. Michael was standing, his little face scrunched up in a grin at his mother. Holding his dragon in one hand and his father's hand in the other he looked to be the happiest boy in the world. Ginny smiled at her son, avoiding Draco's eyes she walked over to hold her son's other hand.

Draco squelched the urge to say something to Ginny; instead he reached into his pocket and removed the wooden box containing the portkey. His mind flashing to just hours before when he told her that she was being moved again.

"_May I come in," Draco paused on the doorstep to the cottage. Having used the walk to calm down from his confrontation with his father, he watched as the red headed witch simply nodded from her position at the table writing. Walking forward, he smiled at the sleeping boy on the couch, the usually animated face slack and peaceful in sleep. Sitting across from Ginny, he waited for her to pause in her writing before speaking, and when she showed no signs of doing such his temper began to climb. Glancing at he parchment she was writing on, he felt bile rise in his throat at the heading 'Dear Harry'._

"_Would you stop for a moment, I didn't come here to just sit around and stare at you all day," Draco snapped, immediately regretting his outburst as Ginny angrily shushed him, before returning to her writing. Reigning in his temper took every ounce of his self control, and one look at the little blonde head sleeping peacefully just a few feet away. Taking out his wand he placed a sound proof bubble around the couch so that they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them. Turning his attention back to Ginny he noted the flush coloring her cheeks, telling him that she wasn't as absorbed in her writing as she would like him to believe. _

"_What do you want Malfoy," Ginny asked, her voice calm, with an edge to it that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Raising her eyes, she set her quill down with a precise click on the wood table. _

"_I was coming to discuss your situation with you, but that was before you chose to ignore me," Draco sneered at her, the only sign that she was affected by him was the flush of anger in her cheeks. When had he become such a mindless zombie to his emotions as to let the slip of a girl across from him be in his every waking thought, and a few dreams that he couldn't even control his temper when she ignored him. The last time he let her get close, she had nearly lost her life and he would be damned if he was going to let that happen again. "Since you have wasted my time though, you will have just enough time to pack your's and Michael's things before it is time to go."_

_Standing up; he felt coldness sweep over him as Ginny jumped to her feet and blocked his path. The indignation on her face, nothing compared to the fire burning in his eyes, "Move Weasley."_

"_I am not leaving or moving until you tell me what the hell is going on," Ginny seethed, how dare he just come back into her life and start bossing her around again. She was through with him; he had made sure of that when he had left her for Voldemort. Ginny reached up to block him from going around her with a hand to his chest, she might as well have tried to block a moving bus for all the good the gesture seemed to do to the seeming wall of muscle._

"_Since when have I ever explained my actions to anyone," Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "And if you hadn't noticed, you are a captive here. No one has to explain anything to you."_

"_You were apart of my rescue team," Ginny shouted, "And I have every right to know where you are taking me. I want to go home, and I mean now. I am sick and tired of being away from my family."_

_Draco looked over her head; raising his wand he whispered the spell to take the bubble off Michael. Ginny's mouth shut with a painful snap, leaning down Draco gently brushed the hair away from her ear, "You will be ready in two hours time, or I will finish our conversation from the other night." _

_His lips brushing against her skin, he let the shiver of apprehension run down her spine before moving past her. His lips tingling and desire coursing through his veins he stalked out of the cottage._

Now they stood silently, with a happily chattering little boy between them. Activating the portkey he held tightly to Michael's hand as he and Ginny both touched the innocuous piece of paper. Landing on his feet with Michael still holding his hand firmly, he almost smiled at Ginny as she got up from her position on the ground. Picking his son up, he began walking to the house situated comfortably in between the trees just yards away. Leaving Ginny to follow behind him with her satchel, her muttered words causing Michael to giggle at his angry mother.

Raising his hand to the cheerful red door, Draco rapped loudly as Ginny joined him to stand on the porch. Her eyes wandering over the wide wrap around porch, to the tall pines in the front yard. Obvious curiosity lighting her features, at the sight of the marsh just beyond a line of obvious decorative bushes. Turning to him she opened her mouth to voice her question when the door was thrown open and she was enveloped by a crying red head.

"Mum?" Ginny whispered into the familiar shoulder as her own arms came up to hug her mother close. Tears swimming in her eyes she buried her face in her mother's neck, knowing deep down inside of her that she would be alright again. The bag of clothes forgotten at her feet, she hugged her mother close, a smile on her lips despite the tears.

"Oh darling, we have been so worried about you," Molly Weasley cried as she hugged her youngest to her, pulling back she cupped the well loved face in her hands, "Come on darling, come inside and we'll get you and Michael settled and then we'll have a nice talk."

Pulling the now sniffling Ginny by the hand, Molly released her daughter as her husband came into view. The older wizard just had time to open his arms as Ginny flew to him.

Discreetly Draco gave Michael into his waiting grandmother's arms, his happy cries of Grandmum covering the blonde wizard's exit. A tiny nod from Arthur over Ginny's head the only indication that his exit had been observed by the reunited family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred looked up as Draco walked into the back office, the grim set lines of his face the only indication that he had delivered Ginny and Michael to their parents. Nodding to the younger man he turned his attention back to the invoice from that day's shipment in his hands. Without looking up he pulled the bottle of scotch out of his desk and set it front of the now sitting wizard, placing a glass next to it just as blindly.

"Nice to see you to," both men looked up as Blaise walked into the office, his eyes dancing with merriment as he sat down next to Draco and plucked the glass of liquor from the pale slytherin's hand. Tilting his head in salute he downed the contents, "Thanks, I forgot how much work it was to actually work. Next time I agree to something, remind me of what is actually involved in doing a favor for you."

"I take it _Ginny_ was a tad difficult to follow?" Fred laughed at the sneer on the Italian's face.

"She wasn't difficult," Blaise set the empty glass down, watching as Draco just bypassed the used glass to take a drink from the almost empty bottle. Turning to Fred he grinned, "She was bloody impossible."

"You lost her?" Draco growled, turning to his friend, bottle raised to his lips in anticipation of another burn from the numbing alcohol, only to have it snatched away by Fred. Glaring at the red head, Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Blaise I give you one simple task, and you fuck it up. All you had to do was follow the bint and you can't even do that properly-."

"I did follow her, all the way through Gladrags, three jewlry stores, a lingerie shop," Blaise cut him off curtly, "Four shoe stores, and six book stores. She ran all over Diagon Alley, and half of muggle London. With me lurking in the shadows, and not knowing otherwise."

Fred smiled at the disgruntled man, "Poor fellow had to put up with peeking in the lingerie shop instead of being fawned over by all those sell girls."

"Shove it Weasley," belying his harsh tone by cracking a grin at the man.

"Enough," Draco rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Did you find out anything useful about her? Anything to get us close to identifying her."

Blaise's smile faded, "Draco, are you alright? I just gave you the biggest bloody clue of a lifetime?"

Draco stared at him incredulous, "Granger."

"Yes, our favorite mudblood," Blaise leaned back in his chair, legs sprawled out as he let the news sink into his companions. The outburst wasn't long in coming, Fred leaned back in his chair his face drained of all color making his freckles stand out harshly against his cheeks. Draco was a statue that was the only way to describe him, a statue of cold fury.

"Hermione, no you are mistaken," Fred whispered, "It couldn't be, she couldn-."

"Yes, she could," Draco snarled his voice low with fury and emotion. Getting to his feet he vanished with a pop, leaving the two men sitting stunned before jumping to their feet.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?" Fred yelled as he pulled his wand out to apparate.

"He went to find her," Blaise said seconds before apparating away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open the damn door Draco," Fred pounded on the door to Draco's flat.

Blaise leaned against the door jam, his eyes following the irate red head's movement's, "I don't think he is home mate."

"You said he went to find her, well this is where she was last headed," Fred began pounding again. Having given up on trying to open the door magically, after being thrown backwards from Draco's wards.

"May I be of service," a lyrical voice called from down the hall. Both men turned to watch a willowy blonde glide towards them, various shopping bags hanging from her hands and a serene smile on her lips. Her wide blue eyes lit with merriment she stopped at a door just down from Draco's and waved her wand to unlock the wards of her flat.

"Luna?" Fred asked, relief sounding in his voice, "I thought you were in Rome for the month with your father?"

Luna smiled at him, setting her bags down just inside her door she walked over to them. Her long wild locks swinging around her slim frame which was swathed in over large overalls covered in paint complete with a vintage muggle band shirt. Giving Fred a hug, Luna turned her vacant eyes to Blaise, "We returned yesterday, the weather wasn't as agreeable as Father would have liked. I don't think he can hear you, he has a silencing charm on his flat at all times."

Blaise simply stared at her, his mouth open in obvious shock at the apparent disinterest in the woman's face. Stepping forward he took her hand in his to place a lingering kiss on the back, his eyes darting up to see her staring down at him with curiosity quirking her eyebrows.

"Zabini stop making a fool of your self," Fred ordered, snatching Luna's hand from the Slytherin's grasp. "Luna do you know a way we can get into Malfoy's flat?"

Luna smiled at Blaise as she answered Fred, "Why of course, follow me."

Turning she began towards her door, forcing the two men to follow her or to be left standing in the hall. Blaise felt as if he had been sucker punched, she hadn't even really looked at him, and he had put his best seductive eyes on. Shaking the feeling of having missed out on something monumental he followed after the fast walking pair.

Blaise felt as if he had stumbled into an attic as he walked into Luna's flat. Old furniture, odd's and end's made the passage from one room to the other as if walking through a maze. Following behind Fred, he watched as the red head stumbled along the dainty girl. Leading them through a hall way and two rooms before coming to a stop in the master bedroom, walking over to the balcony doors Blaise opened them and stepped out to the London view. His eyes scanning the horizon quickly before coming to the balcony just a few feet away from the one he was on.

"I imagine that you could just get on to his balcony and go in," Luna called as she picked up an old magazine off the bed and began reading it. "He never puts his wards up out there, they hinder the view."

"How do you know all this?" Fred asked, as he came to stand beside Blaise on the balcony, both men judging distance and the speed required for the jump. Not bothering for an answer from the girl, he turned to Blaise, "You want to go first or should I?"

"You're the damn Gryffindor," Blaise muttered, stepping aside as Fred nodded in acquiescence and climbed over the rail.

Fred took a deep breath before jumping across, his hands grappling at the wrought iron of the balcony for purchase as he slipped down the opposite side. Blaise had his wand out to prevent the eventual death if the red head should fall, releasing a breath he didn't remember holding when Fred found purchase and began to pull himself up. Once on the level footing of the other balcony he turned to give Blaise a wave as he with drew his wand and opened the doors to Draco's apartment.

"I'll open the front for you, wouldn't want you to splatter your pretty arse on the pavement." Fred called out, a grin forming on his lips as he gave Blaise an assessing glance.

"Move over Weasley," Blaise snapped, climbing onto the thin railing he balanced himself before springing forward to land nimbly next to Fred on the other balcony. Dusting off his clothes he gave the now frowning man a cheeky grin, "Didn't you ever wonder how I never got caught in the girls' dorms? Use to climb the walls to get in, damn Dumbledore and his jinx on the stairs."

Fred laughed, "Me and George just polyjuiced ourselves, not as much exertion needed for to interfere with the rest of the night. And it made for some interesting foreplay."

Blaise shuddered, turning he smiled at Luna leaning against her railing, "Thanks Lovegood, we owe you one."

"I didn't really do anything to help, just tell Draco that he still owes me a cup of sugar when you see him," turning she gave them a dismissive wave before closing the doors to her own balcony on her way in.

Blaise shook his head in confusion, "Was she always such a strange bird?"

"She was worse, I think she's mellowed with age," cautiously opening the door he raised his wand in preparation, "Ready?"

Having been raised a slytherin didn't just mean you were raised in a cold marble house with servants to wait on you hand and foot, it meant that you learned to survive even the most cunning of threats. Though Blaise always seemed lazy and somewhat of a jokester he was still a Slytherin born and bred, and as such he had learned stealth before he had learned to talk. Nodding to Fred he pushed the doors open enough for him to slip through, creeping across the hardwood floors soundlessly, motioning the other man forward as he scanned the room. He knew Fred was perfectly able to take care of himself, but he also knew that in the mood Draco was in the second he saw someone he would curse first and ask questions later. Blaise just hoped that he would be quick enough to deflect it before he got hit, knowing he was the better choice in leading because of this simple fact.

Checking the various rooms on their way with a quick scan of the eyes, the two men made their way towards the front of the flat. A sudden crash alerting them to someone else's presence, nodding to each other they positioned themselves on either side of the door to the library. With a quick motion of his hand Fred pushed the door open as Blaise ducked his head inside to get a look, his sigh of exasperation sounding loud in the hallway.

"Draco what the bloody hell," Blaise shouted stowing his wand he walked into the room, followed by an equal fuming Fred.

"You bastard, next time you decide to storm out give us some warning," Fred shouted marching over to the sitting blonde who was staring at the glass of liquor in his hand. "And give me that, by the rate you are going you're going to be an alcoholic before you turn twenty-five."

Snatching the glass from the still unresponsive man, he downed the contents before sitting it on the mantle. Turning to Blaise his brows furrowed in confusion at the blank look on the other man's face, "What is wrong with you?"

"Look around you prat," Blaise whispered, motioning to the wrecked library. Moving so that he was standing in front of the sitting man, he knelt down in front of his friend, "She's gone isn't she? Before you even got here?"

"Yes, I believe my father might have something to do with it," Draco simply stared at the floor around him, his hands showing the cuts the glass and various priceless pieces of art he had destroyed in his fury.

"You great idiot," Blaise muttered, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Then we can start working on finding her, alright?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carolyn," Gabe sighed as he reached for her only to find emptiness where her warm body should have been, shaking his head to clear his dream from his thoughts. Opening his eyes he frowned at the empty bed, immediately searching the empty room. Frustration and anger curled in his belly as he tossed the covers aside and walked naked over to a piece of parchment pinned to is shirt folded neatly on a table filled with various foods. Scanning the contents of the letter, he reached down and plucked a scone from the trays of food. Chewing the flaky bread he set the note explaining that Carolyn had had to leave early for a test down as he dressed.

After consuming a good portion of the food, and a trip to the facilities Gabe shrugged his coat on as he walked out of the room as it began to clean itself. Making his way down to the entrance, Gabe nodded to the bewildered stares of the few students he encountered. His stride quick, as he flew down the last flight of stairs the laughter of an approaching group of students making him flinch. Putting a smile on he smiled as Patrick broke away from the group of students and made his way over to his cousin.

"Hello cousin," Gabe called as he continued to move towards the entrance, cursing inwardly as Patrick moved to block him. Stopping he forced his smile to remain in place, "Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering why you are still in the same clothes as yesterday cousin, and happen to be here so early in the morning?" Patrick asked, his voice deceptively calm something that the usual hothead was not known for.

"Carolyn and I decided to stay up late and work on her project, the deadline is approaching after all," Gabe lied smoothly, knowing that the red head wasn't buying it for one second.

Patrick snorted, "I'm not one of the Elders Gabe. I know perfectly well what you two were up to. I just wanted to tell you something before things get even more _studious_ between the two of you."

Gabe folded his arms across his chest; raising an eyebrow he gave his cousin an incredulous look, "For someone who seems not to hold a lot of care for Carolyn prior to my involvement with her, you seem to have developed protective tendencies very quickly."

Patrick shrugged, his eyes flashing with momentary anger before calming, "I have always had a soft spot for Carolyn, I only expressed it in a different way than you do. All I want to know is, is what you feel for her more than a passing fling? Because I know you Gabe, you use girls and then throw them away, and if you do that to Carolyn it will break her. And she is to good for you to just throw away, so be careful or else I will make your life a living hell."

Gabe watched open mouthed as Patrick walked away from him. Shaking his head Gabe walked out of the school. Thoughts of doubt in himself as to whether or not his feelings for Carolyn would last, brushing doubt aside he apparated home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seraphina I wasn't expecting you until tonight," Abby motioned the Auror in as she walked over to the simmering potion in the corner, "I can't believe it has already been a month."

Sera smiled warmly at the small blonde woman as she filled a goblet with the smoking mixture, "Well it doesn't feel that long to me. I heard you accepted Thomas's proposal, I would have stopped by earlier to offer my congratulations but I couldn't get away from work."

Abby laughed, "Well it was rather sudden, but not as unwelcome as my brother's like to believe. You should have seen Owen when he found out, he thought Thomas had cheated on me, started choking the poor guy."

Sera laughed, taking the now full goblet she grimaced as she raised it to her lips. Once done she shook her self as wave of nausea rolled through her, "I never will get use to that stuff. Though sometimes I wish I could go without it."

"You know that the cure I am working on won't apply to you," Abby reminded her before sitting down behind her paper strewn desk.

Sera nodded, a smile curving her lips and making the scar almost disappear in her paler than usual face, "Well at least I know that I won't die of complications. It actually pays to be born this way instead of being bitten."

"Sera-," Abby began her worry showing on her face, but Sera cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't give me a speech Abby; I am not feeling up to it today," Sera walked over to the door. Opening it she turned to give the still anxiety ridden Potions Mistress a smile, "Thanks for the Wolfsbane, I'll see you tomorrow."

Pulling the door closed behind her Sera walked down the cheerfully painted hall, her steps quick and decisive as she skirted healers and patients alike. Turning a corner, she automatically ducked her head at the sight of a group of children. The action a result of years of being stared, pointed at, and in one instance a scream from the younger generations. Her eyes focused on the ground and her hair swinging forward to hide her face, she didn't notice the person walking towards her until she bumped into their chest. Stumbling backwards, she would have fallen if the person she had bumped had not reached out to steady her. Raising her eyes, Sera bit back a gasp as she looked into clear grey eyes.

"I apologize Sera, I wasn't really paying attention to wear I was going," Michael Malfoy smiled down at the open mouthed Auror before him. His fingers flexed involuntarily in the slim upper arm, before he realized himself and removed his hand. Clearing his throat he stepped back to give them space. "I take it you were here to see my sister?"

Sera gulped; her hand coming up to brush at her hair making it come forward to hide her scar. "Yes, she just reburied herself in her work when I left her."

Michael nodded, his eyes flickering with something she couldn't place. All to unwelcome though her senses kicked into overdrive. The darker, more animalistic side of her coming awake as Michael began to ask her obligatory questions about her parents, sister and half brother. As she answered automatically she felt her other side take note of the almost tangible smell of his cologne, a strange pleasure rolling through her as she cautiously inhaled deeply. The urge to claim and be claimed swam through her blood, making her skin heat up with desire and her fingers itch to touch.

"Owen told me that you were working on the Granger case with Gabe and Harry," Michael said interrupting her rather inappropriate thoughts. Sera shook her head to clear her mind, causing Michael to frown in confusion. "Was Owen wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just I just remembered an appointment with a co-worker that I must be getting to," Sera hastily rushed out, "I am sorry Michael but I must be going, and you probably want to go see your sister."

Michael grinned, the smile making his almost to beautiful face even more so. And made Sera want to hide in a dark corner so that she wouldn't be held in comparison. It took her several moments before she realized that Michael was holding out his hand for her to shake, with a small smile in apology she let her hand be enclosed in his. A shiver of electricity running up her arm at the innocent contact, locking eyes with Michael she could see that he had felt it too.

"Sorry I must be going," Sera wrenched her hand away and hurried past him. For the first time in her life wishing she truly wasn't the way she was as the flush of desire colored her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo smiled benignly at his secretary as he walked into his office, missing the look of adoration on the older woman's face as the door shut between his office and the outer one. Looking at the letter from the Moroco office, he absentmindedly walked around to his desk and began reading.

"You must be the only Malfoy in the history never to scan the room for potential threats before entering it," an amused voice laughed causing Leo's head to shoot up in surprise; a grin breaking out on his face as he stood up to greet the unplanned visitor.

"Grandfather if I had known the likes of you lurked in my office I would have entered with wand drawn," walking over he embraced the older man in a bone crushing hug, earning the same in return.

"Now why would you want to hurt an old man like me," old would never be a term used to describe the eldest Malfoy. Though well into what muggles consider retirement age, the tall man still looked only in his fifties. Wizards and witches expanded lifespan slowed the aging process when they reached a certain point, and though they would eventually grow old and die, it was a long time in coming for most.

"Old, I know better than to call you old," Leo laughed, motioning for his grandfather to take a seat at across from his desk, as he walked back around the neatly organized workspace. "So what brings you to my humble work place."

"Seems that I have been called in by one of your associates to smooth things over between you and they," Lucius smirked at the slight blush that took residence on his grandson's cheeks. "A Miss Giselle Wood was seen throwing a rather weighty cauldron at you when you visited her laboratory."

Leo laughed, sitting back in his chair he gave his grandfather a knowing look, "Dad wanted you to intimidate me into apologizing to the brat didn't he?"

"Leontius you are to old to be picking fights with girls, and one of our best research mistresses at that," Lucius growled, though the old bite of the tone having long been lost it still affected most. His favorite grandson though was proving to be acceptation to the rule, Leo just grinned wider at him. Rubbing a tire hand over his eyes, Lucius thought back to all that he had done to deserve such an unrepentant grandson as the one before him. "For Merlin sakes boy, she is Pansy's Parkinson's only child and as such she deserves better than to have you call her a washed up crackpot in front of her co-workers."

Leo shrugged, enjoying the frustrated look his Grandfather was getting all too much; knowing though that he should try to mollify the older wizard before things got to out of hand. Clearing his throat Leo leaned forward, "I will apologize to Miss Wood, though if you knew the real reason for why she threw the blasted cauldron at me then you would have thought my actions justified."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "And what reason is good enough for you to be maimed in public?"

"She was upset about how I ended things with her," Leo had the decency to look slightly sheepish at this. But at the glare he was getting he knew he would have to continue, "We dated briefly, and when I felt I had gotten all I could get out of the relationship I ended things. She obviously was hurt a great deal more emotionally about the whole thing than I was, but she is a witch so some matters can't be helped."

Lucius closed his eyes, remembering back to the little strawberry topped toddler that had held his finger as he learned to walk and trying to block out the rakish man sitting across from him, "So in other words, you shagged her and left her?"

"Well that does sum it up nicely, but my version was more politically correct," Leo laughed, seeing the muscle in his grandfather's jaw work as the older man controlled the temper rising in him.

"Boy," Lucius began, only to be cut off as the office door opened and Draco walked in. Standing up he eyed his son carefully as the younger man approached, "Draco do you realize what _your_ son is doing with his employees?"

Draco set the file he was carrying down on the desk in front of Leo, raising an amused eyebrow at his son he winked before turning to face his father, "I imagine the same thing that I did with that intern of yours in my sixth year."

Leo snorted, earning a glare of reproach from Lucius, who rolled his eyes heavenward, "I hope that you are referring to the little French strumpet?"

Draco grinned, "No, I was actually referring to that American bloke."

"Enough," Lucius barked, raising his cane threateningly to his grandson, "You are old enough now to know to keep your pants on where your livelihood is concerned. And apologize to the damn witch before I get another Howler from her mother."

Both men watched as Lucius stormed out of the office, though Draco almost laughed when he saw the slight smile curving his father's lips as he passed him. Turning to his son he blanked his emotions so as not to alert Leo to his grandfather's amusement in the entire situation. Leo sat back in his chair, hands clasped together in front of him, an unrepentant look on his face that reminded Draco far too much of the Weasley twins when they had done a good joke on someone and refused to apologize for it.

"I won't condemn you for having a girl, but next time end things amicably or just don't start," Draco stood up, walking to the door he turned to his son, "By the way, I need you to go to Athens next week and check out that new potion they are developing. I think that it might help your sister, so a full report is needed."

Leo groaned as the door closed on his father, knowing that this was his father's way of punishing him for the mild transgression of sleeping with an employee.

"At least it was worth it," Leo muttered as he began flipping through the file his father had given him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked up at the ceiling of the lift indicating it was only on level four, she still had seven more levels to go before she reached the Auror division of the ministry. Sighing she leaned back against the wall, the slow moving machine giving off a slight hum as it moved up. Closing her eyes; she pictured the reserve where she would be exercising some of the younger more manageable dragons by herself, before joining the others to team up for the larger more dangerous dragons. With a jerk the lift stopped, startling Olivia so that she jumped as the doors opened and several people got off. Only level six Olivia observed, before closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. The next stop she didn't even bother to open her eyes, feeling the people move around her as they either got on or off.

The stillness of the lift startled her, she could feel someone watching her and the tension of it made her spine stiffen and her muscles tense. Opening her eyes she found her attention caught by an almost deathly anger captured behind grey orbs. Straightening she raised an eyebrow at the intimidating man standing taunt as a bow string just a few feet from her.

"May I help you with something," Olivia whispered, cursing her self for not being able to be more forceful. She dealt with dragons on a regular basis, but the man in front of her scared something deep with in her that dragons never had.

"I was wondering _Granger_, just what exactly your family does for holidays," he paused stepping closer so that he was only a hairs breath away from her, pushing Olivia back against the cold metal of the lift. Leaning down till his breath was blowing the unruly curls of hair from her braid away from her face, "Do you sit around talking about how your whore of a mother would be so proud of you knowing the damage you have done."

Olivia gasped, her temper flaring as she straightened up, "Who the hell are you to talk about my mother? You don't know anything about my family you fucking bastard."

He grabbed her roughly by the arms, his long fingers biting into the slim but firm muscles of her arms, "I am the one that your bastard brother and bitch sister almost killed. Did you have a laugh with them as they told you about how they sliced me up with a knife? Share a toast over Matt's death with them?"

Reacting instinctively Olivia brought her knee up into the juncture of his legs, earning an immediate release from his grasp. Jumping over the crumpled large frame curled at her feet, she jumped out of the now open doors of the lift. Turning she watched as the rugged red head climbed to his feet and began to move to her, her finger jabbing out to hit the close button of the lift doors before snatching it back just as the door closed between them. His muffled shout reaching her as she rested her head against the cool metal doors, straightening she looked around the empty corridor. A glance at the sign above the lift told her she was on the Department of Histories, frowning Olivia began walking towards down the darkened hallway, eyes flickering over the portraits of slumbering witches and wizards lining the walls. An open doorway leading into a room full of dusty tombs caught her eye, peering inside her eyes widened at the sight of the endless rows of books in the vast torch lit room.

The echo of footsteps behind her caused Olivia to jump. Whirling she pulled her wand out of her jacket, her eyes having quickly adjusted to the dim lighting she could just make out the very angry red head coming her way. With more speed than stealth Olivia ducked into the darker library room, trying to be as quiet as possible she moved down the shelves of books. Looking over her shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps, glancing around she smiled to herself, stowing her wand she glanced around before moving. Quickly she placed a foot in between two books, grabbing the shelf above her head she began to hoist her self up. As a child when she had visited her mother and siblings, when her mother had gone off on one of her rants her sister and brother would distract her by playing a game of hide and seek with her. Her favorite hiding spot had been in the linen closet, she was the only one small enough to climb up into the tiny spot above the shelves. It was one of the few happy memories she had from spending her holidays with her family, the game had protected her from the darkness that had consumed her mother as well as her siblings. Pulling herself up onto the top shelf Olivia laid down on the dust covered wood, her heart pounding as she listened to his footsteps as he stalked the stacks.

"Owen," Olivia shifted at the new voice, recognizing Gabe. Craning her head she looked over the edge of the case, nearly gasping as she saw her assailant just below her. Shifting quietly she watched as he lowered his wand and called out to Gabe, waiting for the Auror to join him.

"Owen what the hell are you doing in here, your message said it was an emergency," Gabe cocked his head to the side as he approached the red head.

"That bitch is in here," Owen muttered, his voice low and threatening, his shoulders tensing as if he could feel her eyes on him.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?" Gabe looked around the seemingly empty room, though all he could see was stacks of books that seemed to continue on for miles, "Have you been drinking again big brother?"

Olivia felt a knot settle in the pit of her stomach, so this was him. The man that her sister had seduced and tried to murder, Owen Malfoy. Surprise didn't even begin to cover the feeling she had gotten when she first looked at him. He was nothing like she expected, having pictured someone similar to Gabe and his father, not the mountain of a man just a few feet below her. Taking a deep breath calming breath, Olivia peered further over the edge so she could hear their now quieter conversation.

"I am not drunk Gabriel, Granger is in here," Owen ran a hand through his unruly locks, "I cornered her on the lift, had a few words with her. She kicked me and ran in here."

"What exactly did you say to her that made her kick you?" Gabe leaned against the shelf behind him, crossing his arms across his chest he gave off the air of amusement than anything else.

"The truth," Owen glared down the aisle, trying to spot some kind of movement.

"Owen," Gabe stepped forward, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Olivia isn't a suspect, she has nothing to do with the murder or what they did to you. Come on-."

Owen shook his brother's hand from him, staring at him in disbelief, "She's that witch's daughter, there fore she is the same."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like those prats who thought Dad was a carbon copy of Grandfather," Gabe turned away from his brother, walking a short distance away from the other man he snapped around his wand raised at the ready, "Owen I love you, but I will stun you if you don't come with me now."

"You are taking that bitch's side over mine?" Owen stepped away from his brother, shaking his head in disbelief, his wand falling to his side. "I never thought I would see the day when my own brother would turn against me."

"I am trying to protect you, you idiot," Olivia felt tears welling in her eyes, resting her head on the shelf she took a deep breath as she tried to block out the now whispered conversation. Her breathing stirred the dust, and with almost a inner awareness she watched the dust motes float up, the small particles stirring her nostrils. Dread of a new kind filled her as her nose twitched in response to the alien invasion. Her sneeze instantly quieted the two men, who had moved closer to each other wands lowered as they had reached an understanding. With her sneeze though, both men raised lit wands up to her position, her out turned face peeking over the edge of the wood caught in the light.

"Bless you," Gabe called up, a hand coming to rest on his brother's shoulder as he leaned forward to whisper something in his ear before Owen nodded and lowered his wand, moving down the aisle. His attention returning to Olivia, Gabe smiled as he watched her cheeks redden with embarrassment, "Come on down, I promise to keep him on his leash this time."

"Take his wand," Olivia called down, her eyes trained on the red head who was silently glaring at her.

"Give him yours too," Owen snarled, his voice echoing loudly with its anger.

"Bloody hell," Gabe muttered, "Children please."

Owen cursed under his breath, handing his brother the eleven inch piece of wood with no further argument. His grey eyes not straying from the girl above him, "Your turn."

Olivia nodded, removing her wand she dropped it down to Gabe's waiting hand. With a fortifying breath she swung her legs over the side and found her footing. Slowly she began making her way down the shelves, taking longer because she was dreading the nearer proximity of Owen. Jumping the last few feet, she landed nimbly in between them. Straightening she brushed off her clothes, frowning at the further tear in her jeans at her knee. Meeting Owen's glare defiantly she felt her spine stiffen at the barely leashed anger.

"Alright you two," Gabe pocketed their wands, waving them ahead of him, "Walk."

Neither moved, they just eyed each other for a moment before Gabe leveled his wand at them, "Move now or I will jinx you both."

Owen growled but began moving, Olivia following behind him at a more leisurely pace than what her tense shoulders implied. Gabe rolled his eyes at the two of them before pocketing his wand and following them.

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So sorry for the lateness of the update, I had to rewrite some because I didn't like how it was turning out. Well So here is the latest, and I hope ya'll like it. Yes I say ya'll, it is a word in Georgia I promise! Well this one is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed steadily, and my new reviewers. You guys don't know how much you mean to me, without your reviews it feels kind of pointless to write, because I already know how I want things to end and reviews make me think it all the way through. Well I am beat, so night ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe swore under his breath at the two combatants sitting stiffly in his office, bracing himself for the difficult task ahead of him, "Olivia I know that this is rather difficult for you, seeing as it is your brother and sister, but we are grateful for the help that you have given us."

Owen snorted, "Probably bloody helped them do it."

Olivia glared at Owen, but refrained from commenting on his muttered words. Instead she turned to Gabe, "I was thinking, the other day that this was almost impossible to take in. I mean the deception began back when Teddy was in school, an eleven year old isn't capable of that kind of deceit, and my Mum was not in any state of mind to be able to pull it off either."

Gabe sat back, his face blank as he realized that he too had been over that very problem. He had not shared his worries with anyone, the realization that their was still a third party to the murders still out there not something that anyone in his family needed to know about just yet.

Olivia chanced a glance at Owen, shock and anger written on his face as he thought through what she was telling them. Olivia took a deep breath, "I think it might be Cassie's father, he helped mother escape all those years ago and though she never talked about it he was probably still in contact with her."

"Do you know who he is?" Gabe measured his voice so that his tone was clipped but not angry sounding.

"No, I was hoping that maybe there was some clues in her journal. Or even they would tell us," Olivia looked down at her hands, the nails bitten to the quick and the palms rough from her work with the dragons.

"So you are no use to us," Owen snapped, his eyes flashing as he took in the small form next to him, "For all we know you do know who this bastard is and are just trying to protect him. Probably waiting for the opportunity to finish us off like-."

That was all Owen got out before Olivia had her wand out and pressed to his throat, the tip pressing in so that he couldn't breathe correctly. Owen went for his wand, his hand stayed by the point of a knife pressed into his groin. Wide angry grey eyes, met blue fire, carefully he held his hands up so that she could see that he was making no move towards his wand.

"I came here to help, because I don't want another family torn apart by hatred like mine was," Olivia whispered, her knife pressing dangerously closer as she spoke, "I will not stand to be insulted. I am an honest person; though some people I am related to have done wrong I am not one of them. You would do well to remember what prejudice does to a person, after all it wasn't to long ago that your family was on the receiving end of some rather nasty tongues."

Gabe stood up; he knew that Olivia wouldn't do anything to Owen. She wasn't the type, to much innocence in her eyes. Plus the fact that Owen had been taken by a girl that was a good head shorter than he was, was to good of blackmail to pass up. Walking around he held back his laughter at the sight of the knife brushing against his brother, "Olivia I know he is a prat but my mother still would like grandchildren off him."

Olivia pushed her knife further in, feeling the fabric of Owen's pants scrape against the blade, as quickly as she attacked she backed off. Stowing her wand in her pants pocket, and the knife in her ankle sheath; turning to Gabe she smiled, "I wasn't going to slice anything off, just prick it if the need arose."

Owen stilled the need to check to see if he was still in tact, "Bloody hell woman, are you insane?"

"You are pushing it Malfoy," grinding her teeth against the urge to curse him she began walking to the door, "As it seems that my services are not required I will be going."

The two brothers watched as she walked out of the office, the door slamming in her wake. Gabe let out a bark of laughter as he looked at the ashen look on his brother's face.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Gabe laughed going around to his seat, "She wouldn't have cut it off Owen. She only wanted to scare you a bit."

Owen gave him a look that clearly stated what he thought of Gabe's mental state, "Next time someone holds a knife to your bits you can tell me it is nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sera looked up at the moon, her bright blue eyes taking in every aspect of the pale orb. Sitting on her haunches near her small cottage she sighed at the only steady companion in her life. Unlike most were-wolves who had been bitten, Seraphina was unique in more ways than one. Sera's parents met at a Herbologists conference when they were both fresh out of school. Neville swept the young Greek witch off her feet with a few well placed poems, and rare plants that though not beautiful to the layman's eye was to the young witch better than diamonds. Celeste came nine months to the day after the wedding, and Bryony found her self pregnant with Sera almost two years later. Craving a late night snack she had lumbered down to the garden to pick some fresh fruit to satisfy the hunger. Too late did she realize the garden gate was open, the full light of the moon had until that moment been a gentle friend, but with the snap of a twig she came to fear it. They found her still lying next to the apple tree, her body ravaged by the wolf but her heart still beating. Bryony never woke up after her attack, her body to traumatized to sustain both her and the babe in her belly. For six months she laid in St. Mungos, near the beds her parents in-law had occupied for the better part of their lives.

At Seraphina's birth no congratulatory cigars were exchanged, no words were spoken at all. Because with the giving of life, the taking was to harsh a reality. Bryony died two minutes after her daughter was brought into the world, never to see the small golden skinned face so like her own. Or to know of the curse that had been brought down on the innocent head.

Healers were stunned as they watched the small baby transform into a were-wolf cub with the ease of one changing your clothes. She became a science project before she was able to crawl, though still vicious in her wolf form she was a novelty in the fact that the curse didn't hinder her in any of the usual ways. She got more energy before the moon, something that had been a hindrance when she had been a toddler. With the good came the bad and Sera never forgot that she was the constant reminder to her father that her mother was gone. Every time she felt her wolf side lurking in the corners of her mind she remembered the laughing face looking out from the only reminders of her mother.

Shifting on the soft grass of her garden; Sera got to her feet, shaking herself off she began making her way towards the open door of the cottage. Seeking the warmth of the fire and the softness of her bed, Sera sighed mentally as she padded into the one room house. Bypassing the kitchen area and jumping onto the bed set against the far wall, settling down she watched the flames flicker cheerily.

The pop of an apparition had her hackles rising automatically, raising her head Sera watched through narrowed eyes as a dark figure stopped just short of the open doorway. Sera wasn't worried that the intruder would harm her, the only people who knew where she lived was her family and a few friends. Sitting up; she growled as the person came into the room pushing back the hood of their cloak as they approached. Sera settled back down at the sight of her sister, looking typically beautiful and out of place in the humble cottage.

"Hey little sister," Celeste whispered shrugging off her cloak she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sera. Her pale white hand coming out to brush at the fur along the back of Sera's neck, "I came to check to make sure you were okay. Dad sent me."

Sera made a rumbling noise deep in her chest, something that they both recognized as laughter. Celeste smiled, "Plus we hadn't hung out in awhile, though when you can't talk is probably one of my favorite times. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

She gave her sister a one armed hug, burying her nose in the soft fur covering the smaller form. Sera nuzzled her shoulder, causing Celeste to pull back, "I love you Seraphina, now get some rest. And don't forget to come see me in the morning."

Sera nodded, yawning she laid down and watched her sister apparate away, leaving her once again alone in the night. The moon as her companion as usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up as his wife walked into the library her face set in grim determinacy. Setting his paper aside he waited as she came to stand in between his outstretched legs, "What is it, love?"

Ginny leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, her mouth hard and nothing like the soft kisses that she had given him just that morning, or even the wild passionate ones that the soft ones eventually led into. Her fingers holding his head in place as she demanded a response from him in an almost scientific way, Draco stiffened and pulled away. His eyes snapping to hers, fury in the grey matched the fear in the golden.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ginevra," Draco pulled her hands away from his face, his hands holding her abnormally cold ones in a tight grip.

"How do you know it is me? Before you were fooled,"Ginny paused taking a breath before whispering, "and we haven't ever talked about it."

Ginny could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, she had been in love with this man since she was sixteen. Having gone through so much in the beginning of their relationship she knew it was foolish to doubt him so late. Her body shaking with fear and anxiety, "I'm sorry, so very sorry to doubt you but I have to know how do you know it is me?"

Draco looked up at her, anger at her obvious doubt squelched by the real fear he saw in her eyes. Pulling her onto his lap he cradled her in his lap, his hands stroking her hair as she buried her face in his chest. "Remember when I found you, and I took you to your parents?"

Ginny nodded, not having the strength to voice her understanding. She closed her eyes as Draco began to talk. Their story filling her heart with love and clearing out the doubt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up, spitting the blood out of his mouth as he leveled his eyes on the masked man before him. Standing up he braced himself for the next blow, it wasn't long in coming the curse hitting him in the back from another man. His teeth gritting in pain as he was forced to his knees once more; he refused to cry out because to cry out would be a sign of weakness and he couldn't afford to show any sort of weakness to the people surrounding him.

"Enough," the voice was cold with authority. The Death Eater let up on the curse, Draco dropped his head in relief before pushing himself off the cold stone floor of his own dungeon. The thought brought a smile to his face at the irony that of all the people that the Malfoy forbearers had planned on torturing in the cold place not one of them had planned on it being a Malfoy. Pain burning through his body Draco regained his feet once more, his gaze falling on the figure sitting just beyond the circle of men that had been cursing him.

Lord Voldemort twirled Draco's wand in his long pale fingers, "Tell me young Malfoy why did you help Potter?"

Draco braced himself, his jaw clenching to keep from screaming as the pain settled in his bones, "I didn't help Potter, I helped my son."

"Ah yes, your _son_," Voldemort smiled, his flat lips curling over unusually straight teeth, "How is the boy? Does he favor you or Ginevra?"

Draco felt lead settle in his stomach as Voldemort said Ginny's name, almost like a lover's caresses, before he could answer though another voice broke in, "He looks just as my son did at that age my lord."

Voldemort turned and stared hard at the hooded figure of Lucius Malfoy, "None of the mudblood lovers traits? Good."

Draco watched as his father came to stand next to him, Lucius threw his hood back giving his son a sneer, "I am sorry that you won't get to meet my grandson my lord, but Draco has hidden him from me."

Draco stiffened, as Voldemort turned his gaze avidly back to him, "Really? And why would you do such a thing Draco?"

His mouth dry with apprehension, Draco cleared his mind before answering, "Because my lord, I believed it unsafe for my son to remain in England while our place is so unstable."

"Unstable," Voldemort stood his anger and power evident in his very stance. Raising Draco's wand so that it was level with the younger man's face, "Do you doubt I can handle Potter? Do you doubt my power?"

Draco's stare remained impassive, "No my lord, I do not doubt you. But I do not want to risk my future and yours with the spies that are in lurking in our midst."

Voldemort pondered his words, "_My future_? I take it you are promising me your first born as a heir?"

Draco stilled himself at the horror of the very thought, "Yes of course, my lord."

"As titillating as that is I shall have my own heir," Voldemort held his hand out to a dark figure in the corners of the room, "Though perhaps as his older brother your son will be beneficial as a servant to my own."

Draco noticed the stiffness of two other occupants of the dimly lit dungeon, Snape and his father. All three knew what the monster before them wanted, and all three feared his next words.

Voldemort sat back down on his throne like chair, his face twisting in a malicious grin, "I have always had a special fondness for our dearest Ginevra, bring her to me Draco and I will forget what your foolishness."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco threw the cloak away from him as he walked into the small apartment, ignoring the blonde man who was looking through pictures at a table in the living room. Stalking through to the kitchen he pulled the cabinet door open containing the occupants' meager liquor supply.

"You drank all the scotch last night," Colin called out not looking up from the shot he was examining. "I think there might be some tequila behind the sherry."

Draco looked at the unfamiliar bottle for a moment before shrugging and raising it to his lips, the taste not completely unpleasant as it burned its way to his empty stomach. Walking into the living room he paused to look at a picture of a very pregnant Ginny standing in a field of flowers laughing at the camera as she tossed flower petals into the air. Tracing a finger across the cheek of the witch in the picture he took another swig of tequila.

"Malfoy as much as I love having a brooding millionaire in my flat, do you have to insist on drinking me out of my alcohol?" Colin asked sitting back on the couch as Draco flinched as the potent imported drink burned down his throat.

"Creevey just because I don't particularly like the idea of killing mudbloods does not mean I will not hex you," Draco snarled before walking down the hall to Ginny's room, slamming the door as the young photographer flinched down at the photos of a smiling Michael and Ginny before him.

Draco sat down on the quilt covered bed; leaning against the pillows he took another swig from the almost full bottle. His mind numb from the Death Eaters meeting and body on fire from the Cruciatus curse that he had been subjected to. He had taken to hiding out in the small flat in the hopes that he would feel closer to the woman that was miles away from him, the woman who he loved. The woman who hated him, the very woman he couldn't live with out and who on the orders of both Voldemort and Dumbledore he was going to turn over to Voldemort by the next meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked up from her seat under the arms of a sprawling oak, watching as Michael played with the moss hanging from one of drooping branches. The little boy was golden from playing in the warm sunshine that was so different from the somewhat dreary sun of England. His white hair was if possible lighter looking with the newly acquired tan that he had acquired from playing out on the small stretch of beach that was on the edge of the property. Turning her attention to the couple who were lazily swinging yards away, her heart swelled at the sight of her parents sitting so relaxed and very much alive. And with that joy came a little bit of a heart break at the fact that Draco had been the one to get them out of danger and to hide them away this time.

After she had calmed down enough for her father to explain the events of the months prior, and for her to come to terms with it Ginny had been nothing short of amazed. With her reunion with her family she had been able to analyze the events that had transpired in her life since her sixth year. Her love for Draco was something that she couldn't have expected, passion and emotions ruled over logic and reason. The following betrayal was as sudden as the romance; she knew the hold his sense of duty had over his actions. The pride that had been ingrained in him, something that Dumbledore had warned her about only moments before Draco made his choice. The thought had crossed her mind that they had moved to fast to quick, but the unwanted voice in the back of her mind had whispered that would she still feel the same fire as she did the last time they were alone if what they had felt was a fluke of timing.

"Ginny," Ginny stilled at the voice so familiar and missed that she had to close her eyes for a moment before turning her head to look up at Draco.

"What do you want?" Ginny fighting with the urge to fling herself in his arms or punch him.

Draco watched as Michael suddenly noticed him, running to fling his arms around his father's legs. Draco easily lifted the little boy up, nuzzling the soft cheek with his own, "Hey there little man, I missed you to."

"Dada, Grandma and Pop-pop swimming," Michael threw his little arms around his father's neck, "Dada swim?"

Draco laughed, hugging the small body, "We'll swim when I get back okay?"

"So you just came to check on us? And then you are off again?" Ginny didn't know why she was so angry at the thought he was popping in and out, something that should have thrilled her. Climbing to her feet, Ginny dusted off her shorts before holding her arms out to Michael, "Michael go tell Grandma that it is time for your bath okay?"

The little boy's face lit up, he loved bath time. Wriggling out of his father's arms he took off running to his now alert grandparents, screaming it was bath time the entire way. Once the three were out of earshot behind the closed doors of the small house Ginny whirled on Draco. Her face flushed with anger, weeks of dwelling on the events of her life since meeting him she was beyond ready to face off with him.

"You can't make promises you can't keep Draco, not to him," her voice low with rage, Ginny glared up at him, "He loves you and will be heartbroken when you don't keep your word. I will not stand for it."

Draco nodded, "I have no intention of not following through with that promise Ginny, I have always kept my word."

Ginny scoffed, "Really? What about me? You promised me always remember? Always apparently isn't even a full year."

Draco gritted his jaw, "I never broke that promise."

"You held a bloody wand to my throat Malfoy. I don't know about other couples, but that pretty much breaks a relationship," Ginny poked him in the chest for emphasis, "You broke my heart and I will be damned if you break my son's."

Draco grasped her finger, using it to pull her closer. Quickly he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue plundering inside to claim her. Draco wound crushed her to him, wrapping his arms around her to lift her up so that he didn't have to bend and so that she was completely off the ground. Her body flush with his, so that she could feel his desire, tearing his mouth away from hers before she could respond he dropped her to her feet, both breathing hard.

"When I say always Weasley, I mean it," turning he walked to the house nodding to Arthur who was waiting for him on the screened porch. Ginny watched dazed as her father greeted Draco with a welcoming handshake before the two men sat down to talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked across the table filled with food at Draco cutting Michael's food up as their son impatiently waited. It was such a normal scene, so natural that you would never guess that this was the first meal that the two had ever shared. The two blonde heads bent together as Draco cut and Michael stole bits of food off his plate.

"Draco how are our boys? And Harry," Molly asked as she sat down with a fresh basket of rolls.

Draco looked up from his task, "Bill and Fleur are in France with her parents, planning the wedding the last I heard. Charlie is on a mission for Dumbledore in Australia, grumbling about being away from his dragons."

Ginny watched the joy on her parents faces, her brow furrowing at the thought that Draco was responsible for their joy. But how did he know about her brothers, the last time she had spoken to any of them they were ready to kill him for what he had done to her.

"Percy has been seeing to the twins book work when he isn't working at the ministry, and only when Fred will let him because he is to busy with the shop," Draco smiled at that, his face lighting up with something Ginny had only seen one or two times, joy. Startled Ginny's arm slipped from and landed in her plate, blushing she found Draco's laughing eyes on her when she looked back up.

Her heart sped up as she looked at him. Taking in the still slightly boyishness of his features, the innocence that still lurked in the not yet fully hardened cheeks and the fullness of his mouth. Something low in her belly began to stir, desire humming through her as Draco smiled at her parents while deftly pulling the knife Michael had snatched out of their sons chubby fingers. Ginny found her self studying him as he talked, ignoring what he was saying and instead watching him as he began to talk to her father discussing the latest going on's at the ministry. His grey eyes though flitted back to her, a dark promise held in the silvery depths that caused her face to become flush and her heart to speed up, desire coursing like fire through her veins. All to soon, Michael was yawning over dessert and Ginny was standing up to take him up stairs to put him to bed. Walking around the table she bent to pick him up, only to straighten up quickly as Draco easily lifted him up as he stood.

Holding the sleepy child in his arms he turned to her, "Show me where."

Ginny nodded mutely, smiling to her parents as she led Draco out the kitchen and up the narrow stairs to the second story. Turning the light on in the small bedroom that Michael was staying in she pulled the covers down on his bed as Draco walked over and placed the now asleep boy on the small toddler bed. Ginny leaned over, her arm brushing against Draco's as she removed Michael's shoes and socks. Leaving him in his cotton shorts and shirt; she brushed his hair off his forehead before straightening. Her eyes widening as Draco leaned over to brush a kiss to the small forehead, pulling a sheet over him before lifting the small railing so that he didn't tumble out of bed in his sleep.

Straightening he locked eyes with her, holding out his hand he waited for her to take it with a raised eyebrow. Ginny slipped her hand into his, feeling her hand more than any other part of her body as he closed her smaller hand in his own. Tugging her from the room and leaving the door open a crack to let light into the now darkened room.

"Where is your room?" Draco didn't turn around as he asked, simply tugged her behind him as he opened the nearest door to see for himself.

"Second door on the left," Ginny smiled as he shut the closet door and began walking again tugging her behind him. Ginny felt desire running along her arm and through her body where he was holding her hand.

Practically jerking her arm he pulled her into the room and shut the door, releasing her hand he turned around and simply stared at her. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide as she took him in. He was standing within inches of her and filled her vision, his breathing ragged as he waited for her to do something. Ginny nodded, reaching up she grazed his jaw as she moved along his jaw line to tangle her fingers in his hair. Draco's eyes closed as she ran her fingers through the silky strands, stepping closer Ginny applied light pressure to the back of his neck. He lowered his head obligingly, eyes still closed as Ginny leaned up to kiss him. Her lips brushing across his slowly, teasingly, Ginny closed her eyes as she remembered all the good that had come with him.

Draco muttered a curse against her lips before crushing his mouth to hers, gentling as she responded to him willingly. Draco pulled her against him, his hands running along her back pulling her shirt up so that he could touch her bare skin. Tearing his mouth from hers he yanked the shirt over her head, leaving her in her pants in bra. Draco stared for a moment, memories flooding him, the last time he had seen her like this, the first time. Trailing kisses from her jaw to neck he sank to his knees in front of her his eyes flashing as he took in the changes that Michael had done to her body. Her breast were fuller, filling out her bra more than the last time he had seen her. Faint marks could be seen on her sides, from where her stomach had stretched to accommodate the growth of their son.

Draco kissed her flat stomach, looking up at her as he began to undo her pants, "I have missed you, I dreamed about you everyday."

Ginny's head fell back as he brushed kisses across her skin, smiling she stepped out of her pants. Feeling as he stood up to capture her mouth with his again. Strong fingers kneaded the back of her skull as he tangled his fingers in her curls. Ginny reached for the buttons of his shirt, fingers more nimble than the last time she had done this task. Quickly the last barriers separating them from one another were discarded and they were falling on the bed together.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her, his eyes dark with passion, "_L'ho amata sempre, il mio fuoco. Farò sempre_."

Ginny looked up at him, cupping his cheek in her palm, "_So, il mio drago. L'amerò sempre_."

Draco kissed her, love pouring through the simple action as he surged forward to enter her. Both pulled away from the kiss at the sensation of being one again after such a long time. Draco held her gaze as he began to move, every slight motion sending pleasure through them.

Ginny ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles move as she arched into him. Her breath hitching as he sped up, golden eyes locked with silver. Draco leaned down and kissed her slowly leisurely, and Ginny lost her self in feeling him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny rolled over her arm reaching for Draco's warmth only to find cold emptiness. Opening her eyes she smiled as she watched him standing in front of the window, sitting up she held the sheet to her. Her eyes just watched him as he stood arms braced against the window sill, the silver moonlight made his hair gleam in the light and the skull and snake tattoo on his left arm stand out harshly. He looked like a fallen angel, and the man that she loved.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, resting her arms on her raised legs as she watched him.

Draco turned, leaning back against the wall as he looked at her, "You."

Ginny grinned, "I'm right here silly, why would you need to think about me for."

Draco smirked, walking over he sat down next to her running a hand down her arm marveling at the silkiness of the lightly freckled appendage. "I never thought you would forgive me. After all I had done to you, I thought I had lost you forever."

Ginny nodded, smiling sadly at him, "I thought you never loved me, that you were just using me."

Draco leaned over to kiss her shoulder, his tongue snaking out to taste her. "I loved you since the night on the Quidditch pitch. I am a fool."

"Draco, what is wrong? There is something else going on besides you apologizing," Ginny lifted her hand to cup his cheek turning his head so that she could look him in the eye.

"When I learned about Michael I became a double agent for Dumbledore," Draco paused taking her hand from his cheek and holding it lightly in his hand, "I never thought I would turn against my family's wishes and beliefs. But seeing you and our son, and not being able to be with you because of what I believed in broke me."

Ginny closed her eyes to stop the burning of the tears at the back of them, "Draco you don't have to-."

"Yes I do," Draco cut in, scooting closer to hold her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye, "I tortured and killed in the time between. I enjoyed it Ginny, the hate made me feel alive. Then I saw you again."

"I went to Snape, furious at him for not telling me about Michael. He was right in not telling me though," Draco leaned down so that his forehead was pressed to hers, "I would have stolen him from you Ginny, raised him to be like myself and Father. To be a murderer, a slave to Voldemort."

"Draco none of that matters," Ginny began her hands coming up to touch him, only to meet empty air, as Draco moved away anger emanating from him as he glared down at her.

"Damn it Ginny," Draco yelled, "Don't you understand I am still doing those things. The only difference now is that Dumbledore supports me. I still attend meetings, I still have to participate or they will know what I am and then Voldemort will not only kill me but you. And if that wasn't bad enough he wants-."

Draco cut off in mid-sentence turning to the window, his fists clenched. Ginny stood up, the sheet wrapped around her, closing the distance between them. Raising a trembling hand she soothed the tenseness of his neck, Draco turned quickly catching her hand in a bruising grip.

"He wants you Ginny, and I have to fucking give you to him or the whole damn cause is lost," Draco whispered, his voice barely recognizable with its harshness.

Ginny blinked up at him, "What?"

"He wants you Ginny," Draco looked at her his eyes beseeching her not to make him say it again.

"Wants me? No," Ginny shouted, understanding coming swiftly and like death to her heart, "And you are going to give him to me aren't you?"

Draco didn't respond; though his fingers tightened, bruises forming under his grip. Her face drained of blood, Ginny jerked away from him only to brought back by his grip on her.

"So what was this, one last shag before you pass me on to your master? Let go of me," Ginny struggled the sheet falling in her attempts to get away from him, "Damn it Draco, let go."

Draco hauled her against him, his arms coming around her as her fists newly freed began to hit his chest. Pinning her to him he spun so that she was held between the wall and his hard frame.

Ginny kicked and punched as much as she could, but he held her unflinching as tears began to fall. Unintelligible curses falling from her lips as he remained mute, her question of why being the only thing truly audible over the mixture of tears and anger.

"Because," Draco began as her movements became sluggish and she yielded against him. His face buried in her hair, Ginny's tears hot on his chest, "Because I must."

--------------------------------------------

Ginny cried as she kissed Michael's cheek good bye, the little boy waved to his mother and father happily from his grandmother's arms. Molly smiled sadly at her, kissing her daughter's forehead before hurrying inside with the happily chattering boy.

Pausing Molly turned in the hallway turning to Draco, "Draco you will watch out for her won't you?"

Draco nodded gravely, "I will bring her back to you."

Ginny shuddered at the emotionless voice, turning to her father who stood by the portkey waiting to say goodbye, "Daddy."

Ginny flew into her father's arms as the tears began anew, arms tight around him she could feel him shaking with the force of his grief.

"I love you Gin-bean," Arthur whispered in her ear before hurriedly letting her go and turning back to the house.

Ginny cried softly as she and Draco reached for the old piece of crockery that was the portkey. Her eyes closing on the image of her father as the jerk in her navel pulled her away.

"Here," Draco handed her a handkerchief, "Wipe your eyes before they get here. Remember don't show any weakness but don't be overly strong."

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes she straightened. After he had told her about the decision by the Order to give her to Voldemort he had instructed her on how to behave. Everyone was convinced that the man she had known as Tom Riddle would keep her as a toy and nothing more, three undercover spy's there to protect her at all times seemed adequate enough. Though now on the very eve of things, Ginny could feel him as if it was her first year all over again and Tom were possessing her.

The door of the small room that they had portkeyed into opened, Draco automatically stepping next to her to grip her by the arm as a hooded figure entered. Ginny felt her spine tingle as the person stopped, a delicate hand reaching up to push the hood back.

"Draco darling you look as if you are going to the gallows," smiling at her fiancé Pansy Parkinson stepped forward to give him a kiss, ignoring the woman next to him entirely.

"Pansy, I thought that you were in Brighton with your mother," Draco asked nonchalantly after the perfunctory duty was done. His hand never straying from its place on the unmoving Ginny, "Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, and looking forward to our wedding," Pansy raised a pale eyebrow at Ginny, "So this was the mission he had you on? To capture a blood traitor?"

Ginny stared at her, mouth firmly closed, brown eyes wide as she took in the woman that had tormented her in school. Pansy had grown into her pug nose, if such a thing were possible, the pale blonde hair was pulled back from a face that though not beautiful was intriguing. Ginny could find no fault in the outward appearance, and felt her temper rise at this thought. This was the woman that would get Draco, not Ginny.

"Come they are waiting for you in the ballroom, I believe you can leave _that_ in one of the guest rooms for such as her," Pansy led the way, leaving Draco to drag the unresponsive Ginny behind him as they walked down the dimly lit corridor.

Pansy waved her wand at a section of empty wall, a door appearing in the stone. With a whisper of wind the door opened into a sparsely furnished room. Pansy stepped aside so the two could pass, "Hurry up Draco, I am going to go check your mother."

Pansy left them, a swirl of robes as she disappeared around the corner. Ginny felt Draco's grasp on her arm tighten in the new found aloneness, but he remained silent. Turning her eyes up she gasped, fear griping her. Gone was the man that she had always known and in his place was the sneering boy that had held a wand to her throat at the lake.

"Draco?" Her whisper was loud in the silence, and his harsh gaze fell on her without remorse. Shoving her in the room, Draco watched passively as she stumbled to a halt against the ragged bed.

"Keep quiet or you might not like who answer's your call," turning he drew his wand to seal the door in place. His jaw set firmly, "Someone should come to see to you in the morning."

"Draco, wait," Ginny ran to the door, her feet catching on her traveling cloak and causing her to stumble. Teeth catching on her lip as she fell, Ginny winced at the coppery taste of blood. Looking up she saw a flicker of something in the torch light in the silver eyes above her.

"Be careful Weasley, the Dark Lord does not like damaged goods before he gets a chance to play with them," Draco sneered, stepping back he flicked his wand and the door sealed itself with a click.

Ginny sat numb on the floor, looking at the stone melting around the wooden door. Blood dripping down her chin from her lip, she curled in to herself as sobs racked her body. Mind numb but heart painfully awake to the blank face that had just left her, he had tricked her again.

-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

A.N.: So sorry about the wait, it took a lot of rewrites to get it the way I wanted it. And I mean a lot. So for those of you who are still patiently reading this I give many thanks and I hope you review. I hope no one wants to kill me for the sort of cliff hanger, especially Becca, Tenechia, and Kelli; remember you love me guys.

Translations: Draco propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her, his eyes dark with passioin, "I have always loved you, my fire. I always will."

Ginny looked up at him, cupping his cheek in her palm, "And I you, my dragon. I will always love you."


	15. Chapter 15

A.N.: So just to clarify the way things are broken up in this chapter, it goes from past to present. In the present part, it switches from character to character sometimes starting over at the beginning of the night, but all events in the present happen on the same day. Love to everyone, I apologize for the delay in the update. Tenechia and Kelli many thanks to you both, because you had to suffer with my spoilers as I worked things out in my head. Well enjoy guys, I hope it is a good one.

----------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------

Draco looked up as his father and Severus entered the meeting room, nodding to them in recognition as they moved to their spots near Voldemort. Draco straightened further as more Death Eaters entered the arena like room, the tension almost tangible in the stillness. Draco watched with hooded eyes as the eagerness shown in their eyes, eagerness to please and gain power with it.

"Bring her in," Voldemort's low hiss echoed across the room, Draco felt the bodies next to him tense in anticipation. Turning his head he watched as the double doors opened once again to emit three lone figures. Ginny's bright head stood out amongst the dark robes of the Death Eaters, her pale heart shaped face stricken of any emotion as she began walking forward at the prodding of one of the figures at her side. Still wearing her clothes from the day before she made a rather shabby picture next to the rich quality of robes the Death Eaters were wearing. Sniggers from some of the more daring echoed as she walked down the aisle that had formed in the center of the group; head held high like a proud queen. Draco had never seen such a display of courage in his entire life.

"Ginevra," Voldemort practically cooed stepping down from raised dais that he was standing on. His pale hands cupped her face as he lowered his mouth to kiss her, a hush held the gathered in awe at the display of affection for a blood traitor. Pulling back, he drew her arm through his and began walking not to the stage but around it, "You are dismissed."

Death Eaters silently began to file out of the room silently, most to stunned at the scene that they had just witnessed to do anything else. Draco lingered though, his eyes locked on the now closed door that Ginny and Voldemort had left through. He felt hands pulling at him but could not hear the words that were whispered to him, the blood pounding in his ears was drowning out everything but the need to break the door down and keep Ginny from the horror she was about to face.

"Draco, you must come now," Severus whispered in Draco's ear, keeping a mindful eye on the others who lingered; knowing that this slight hesitation on Draco's part would be repeated to Voldemort upon his reappearance, "If you want her to live, you must come now."

Draco struggled against the fingers gripping his arm, turning dead eyes to his mentor he nodded and allowed the older man to lead him from room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed her eyes as Voldemort stopped in the middle of the large bedroom, standing perfectly still she held back the shudder that raked through her as he ran a cold finger down her cheek.

"Open your eyes Ginevra," the whisper brushed her hair back from her ears, but where as one would feel warmth another body would give off at such close proximity, she only felt coldness.

Gulping down her fear she looked up at the face looming over her, gasping at the face that was so close to her own. Gone was the almost snake like corpse that had led her into the richly done room, fear seizing her throat in a vise she stared wide eyed for a moment, "Tom?"

Tom Riddle smiled at her, his black curls and handsome face restored in exact detail to the last time she had seen it. Reaching out a hand he cupped her cheek in his palm, "Yes, my dearest."

Biting back the sob that tore through her, her eyes closing as he bent his head to kiss her once again. His mouth soft against hers as his tongue sought entrance, she jerked back in shock. Fear was evident on her face as she looked up at him.

Tom smiled benignly, "Why so skittish? Are you afraid of me Ginevra?"

Feeling no need to hide her fear, "Yes, I am."

His laugh was more like a snake hissing, the sound grating on her ears, "I knew that you were the right choice, even if you have been tainted by young Malfoy."

The too pale face flinched at the mention of Draco. The hurt was still to fresh, "I was a fool. It seems that I am always a fool when it comes to love."

"Enough talk of your past, your future is all that concerns me," Tom leaned down, forcing her mouth open to his seeking. His hands roamed over the soft curves that had been tempting him since she had walked into the meeting room. He had been stunned, not expecting her beauty to be quite so radiant. Since learning of her connection with his former self, he had felt a need to meet the young girl who he had controlled. An image in his head had not prepared him for reality. Fire, that was the one word he could accurately describe her with, fire that had been trapped in human form. The need to possess her once more filled him, to mark and take from her coursed through his blood like the strongest aphrodisiac.

Tearing his mouth away from her, Tom drew in a ragged breath. His eyes flashing snake like in the fire light as he pulled her by the hand to the bed. His fingers skimmed over her cloth covered breast, eyes taking in the heavy lids and parted swollen lips of the girl in front of him. Ripping the stained clothes from her body, Tom stepped back and looked at the girl standing naked before him. The coolness of the air making goose bumps appear on her skin, stepping out of his robe he pushed her back on the bed.

"Look at me," Tom ordered, as he dropped his robe to the ground and stood next to the bed naked and aroused.

Slowly she opened her eyes, the simple task unusually hard. Golden eyes flickered appraisingly over the pale man before her, muscles weak from lack of physical labor, pallor due to bad health, dark curls un-mussed because she had not once lifted her fingers to touch him. The red head squelched the bile rising in her throat, her breathing labored as fear took hold. Closing her eyes she felt the bed shift as he climbed on top of her, his fingers hard as he pried her legs open. His mouth laying wet kisses on her chest and stomach as he settled himself in between her thighs. Her eyes closed as he claimed her body, opening briefly to find his closed above her, no one witness to the golden brown changing to sky blue briefly before flickering back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entered the cell he had taken Ginny to earlier, her discarded cloak was laying rumpled on the small cot bed. Gathering up in his hands he held them to his face, inhaling her scent still clinging to the simple cloth. With an anguished cry he flung the fabric from him, falling to his knees he bellowed to the stone ceiling. All the rage and hatred he had for himself evident in that one loud cry.

People walking the halls paused at the sound, the noise chilling those who heard it to the very core. It wasn't just the pure hatred and almost animalistic quality of the yell, but the sorrow of true emotion that made many pause. Few Death Eaters had ever felt such emotion in their entire lives, and to here it in such a dark place at such a time as this was chillingly poignant. Those who heard drew their cloaks closer around themselves, hurrying away from the bellow as quickly as they could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius looked around the hall, his eyes narrowing on the slight movement of shadows cast by the torches. Years of double crossing had lead him to be a cautious man, this time though more than just time in jail hung in the balance. With one last glance around he quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Casting a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm he swiftly walked over to the huddled mass on the bed, a quick shake to the shoulder protruding from beneath the blankets had wide eyes looking up at him from sooty lashes.

"Get dressed quickly," Lucius handed them a bundle of robes, when they distastefully turned up their nose at the Death Eater robes his temper flared. "Just put the damn things on."

Turning his back he waited patiently as they dressed, a small hand on his arm alerted him to his companions readiness. Turning he frowned at the pale face, "Don't look like that, it was either this or he would never forgive himself."

"I still don't like this," the words came out as no more than a whisper, the voice hoarse from tears and worry.

"Would you rather I leave you here?" Lucius snapped, grabbing the slim arm in a grip of steel. The pale face snapped up to his, fire flashing in the watery eyes, "Would you like to be in-."

"No," the hasty word cut him off, a bruise forming from the tightened fingers, "I am sorry. I just feel like a coward, knowing what is happening and running away like this."

Lucius nodded in understanding with an uncharacteristic gesture, he bent to brush a kiss on the smooth forehead, "Come now we must hurry. Stay close to me."

The two quickly pulled the hoods up on their cloaks; just as quietly as Lucius had entered they exited. Fear pumping adrenaline through their veins as they swiftly walked through the halls. Lucius hand gripped the his companions in a hard unforgiving grip, making the other stumble behind him when he quickened his pace. They ducked their heads when they passed Death Eaters in the halls, breathless heart pounding moments for both. Both let out a sigh of relief when they reached the apparition room. Lucius pulled the shaking form into a tight hug, his arms strong around their waist as he pulled his wand out and they disappeared with a pop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared glassy eyed at his father as he entered the Manor, his anguish and fear having drained him of all energy. Quietly he sat down on the leather chair opposite his father's desk, waiting for the older man to speak first.

"Draco," Lucius began, only to stop at the dead look in his son's eyes. He had hoped never to see such a look on his son, once he had not cared one way or the other what truly happened to his heir. That was before though, and now he was trying desperately to change the wrongs he had done.

"I gave her to him," Draco whispered staring down at his hands, "I just stood by and let him have her. If she survives this she will never forgive me. My god, I sacrificed the woman I love for the fucking cause."

The last part came out on a gut wrenching sob, causing it to be no more than a whisper in the stillness of the room. Lucius braced himself before getting to his feet, coming around the desk he stopped in front of the broken young man, "Draco, nothing I can say will help you. But given time perhaps the both of you can learn to forgive each other and yourselves."

Draco raised his eyes to his father, "How am I suppose to tell our son, that I gave his mother over to be the whore of darkest wizard ever to live? What the fuck am I suppose to tell Michael?"

Draco stood abruptly, pushing his father back with a surge of rage, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't sold our family to that bastard then I wouldn't have-."

His anger making him choke up, he blindly lashed out with a hard punch. Unlike last time Lucius did not let his son just hit him, instead he dodged the fist bringing up one of his own to catch Draco in the stomach. The distraught blonde carelessly threw hits that were easily blocked, earning only few solid hits to his more rational opponent. Lucius ducked the fist coming at his head, bringing a knee up into Draco's gut as he straightened. His fist connecting solidly with his son's jaw, Lucius dropped his fists as Draco sank to his knees trying to catch his breath as sobs and pain racked his body.

"I know I have made mistakes, I know the wrongs I have done," Lucius whispered, his tone harsh while his face remained impassive, "We all have to make sacrifices, and we all have sins which we have to atone for."

Draco stayed gasping for breath on the floor as his father left the room, hanging his head as the door slammed shut. With a painful stagger he gained his feet and limped out of the room. A grunt escaped his lips as he began climbing the stairs, ignoring the pain he passed by the portraits of his ancestors without even a sound. Pushing his door opened, he didn't even pause at the opulence of the room. The darkened room offering no light, shedding his outer clothes he climbed naked into the bed.

"What the hell," Draco gasped at encountering a warm body already curled under his covers. With a wave of his hand the candles flamed to light, Draco's eyes widened at the woman next to him.

Tear filled eyes blinked rapidly as she sat up, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, "My dragon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took a deep breath before pushing the door opened, the group assembled smiled in acknowledgement before continuing their conversations. Harry gulped, he was amazed at the group the entire Malfoy/ Weasley clan was present for Abby's engagement party. Brushing his unruly hair down, he walked over to the table laden with gifts to place his own offering amongst the other gaily wrapped packages. Walking across the elegant but spacious living room he stopped at the group laughing loudly at something Gabe was telling. Harry smiled at his junior partner, earning a wink from the grinning blonde as he continued his story. As everyone laughed at the tale that was apparently concerning a certain red head that was conspicuously missing from the room, Harry felt a hand on his back. Turning he smiled warmly at the bride to be.

"Harry," Abby whispered, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him, "I was wondering if you were going to show up tonight or not."

"Did you actually think I wouldn't show up? I have been to every single recital, birthday, and event of yours since you were born. Why would I miss your engagement party?" Harry pulled her into a hug, a rush of something flooding him as she slipped easily into his arms. His head buried in her hair, he relaxed his hold and pulled away, a gnawing feeling rushing him as she stepped back.

"Mr. Potter," Thomas smiled as he came over, two full glasses of champagne in his hands. Handing a glass to Abby, "I was wondering when you were going to come. I should have known you would be monopolizing _my_ fiance's time."

Harry stiffened, but forced himself to relax, "It is a habit of mine, ever since Abby was little she tended to stick close to me at functions. I remember at one particular event asking her why she always shadowed me, and her reply was to state that she hadn't found anyone capable of holding a decent conversation with. I guess the same is still true."

Abby's grey eyes darkened at the hit, "I believe I was seven when I said that."

Harry smiled in acknowledgement, "A wiser seven year old I have never met."

"Well you would have the years of experience to have acquired such knowledge," Thomas bit out, taking a fortifying sip of his drink he turned to Abby, "My dear I believe your mother wanted you in the dining room."

"Of course, excuse me," Abby gave Harry a blank look, before giving Thomas a peck on the cheek and exiting. Both men stiffened as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"You disgust me," Thomas whispered, a smile remaining on his face though as not to give any hints to the other party guests around them. "You are old enough to be her father for crying out loud."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't know what you are referring to Mr. Claybourne, but I would advise you to remember to whom you are speaking."

Thomas gave him a calculated smile, "I am warning off the man who is in love with my future wife."

"Harry, save me mate," Leo gasped as he came up to the twosome, "Bloody woman won't leave me the hell alone."

Thomas discreetly walked away, leaving the two men alone. Leo gave the brown haired man a discreet look of disdain before turning back to Harry, "Sorry about that, you looked like you were going to pound him. Can't have you upsetting Mum and Abby on such a _joyous_ day."

Harry let out a snort of laughter, "Seems you aren't to fond of Thomas as you are suppose to be?"

Leo gave him a look that spoke volumes, "The wanker was a prat in school, and isn't good enough for my sister by far. But no one listens to me, so I will just bide my time and pray someone curses me to my seat at the wedding so that I won't make a scene."

Harry laughed long and hard as the two men made their way over to the refreshments table located in the dining room. With glasses of stronger stuff than the simple champagne and punch, Leo led Harry down the hall to the study. The group of men gathered there looked up guiltily as the door opened to admit the newcomers; a collective sigh of relief echoing caused Harry to smile as he closed the door behind himself. Walking over he slumped down into an empty chair with gratitude.

"What are you lot hiding in here for," Harry asked looking around at the men, Draco glared at him before returning to the chess game he and Ron were currently playing. Harry understood the two of them perfectly, while out in public they still maintained a strained relationship, the two men had found a common neutral ground in wizard's chess. Turning his attention to the others who looked around sheepishly, "Well?"

"Mum still isn't to happy with me trying to choke Thomas the other day," Owen relented, "Plus Gabriel brought that she devil with him."

"She devil? Carolyn," Harry raised an amused eyebrow at them, a snort from Draco had the entire room laughing.

"He means Olivia, the girl helping you with the Granger case," Michael supplied, smirking as his father put Ron in check, "Apparently she held a knife on him, and scarred him for life."

Owen sent his brother a murderous look, "She is a danger to society, and is in our house. And this lot think it is amusing."

Harry laughed, before quickly sobering at the look that Owen sent him. A look that was all too much like one his twin gave when displeased, "A tough life you lead my friend, a very tough life. What about the rest of you?"

Lucius looked up from his book, "To many bloody Weasley's for my taste."

Leo grinned from his position beside his grandfather, "Come now Grandfather, I saw you playing with Uncle Ron's youngest not half an hour ago-."

A quick hit to the back of the head had the red head quiet within seconds, "Be quiet boy or I will tell Miss Wood where she can find you."

Leo sent his grandfather a pleading look, "You wouldn't?"

"Try me again," Lucius reopened his book, muttering under his breath an excuse about the small boy crying incessantly until someone had given him a small amount of attention.

The other's gathered smiled discreetly before turning back to their various activities. Harry glanced over at Fred who was actually asleep on one of the long couches, looking over at Bill for an explanation.

"He was up late last night with the triplets, seems they had a stomach virus," Bill explained before turning back to help Ron with his chess predicament.

Harry basked in the calming quiet, but stiffened just like the rest did as the door opened to emit a rather plain faced, dowdy dressed young woman. Harry noticed Leo jump to his feet at the sight newcomer; curious he simply sat back and watched the scene unfold. The mousy brown hair was pulled back from an unassuming face, the dress baggy and shapeless hinted at nothing beneath. She stepped forward quickly, wringing her hands together as she gnawed on her lip nervously. Obviously intimidated at the present company, Harry couldn't help but notice though that all the Malfoy men were now watching her with hidden interest. Though Leo was the only one to express worry at her appearance; even if it was the barest of hints at his feelings to the visible eye.

Leo quickly intercepting the young woman before she could take anymore steps into the room, "Elle, what brings you here?"

Harry noticed Lucius was not even trying to hide his displeasure with his grandson, something that was a rarity where Leo was concerned. His eyes narrowing as he watched his grandson steer the woman out through a connecting door before she could even utter a word. As activity resumed the men, didn't even glance up at the door when it opened again, something they instantly regretted as an irate red head came barreling in.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, your only daughter's engagement party and you are playing chess when you should be mingling with our guests," Ginny shouted as she marched over to the table where her husband and brother sat.

"What the bloody hell," Fred shouted as he sat up with a jerk, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Causing the others to break out into laughter, Ginny seeing her anger was wasted simply held her hand out to her husband and waited to be escorted out of the room. The others knowing their hiding spot was forfeit for the night, reluctantly exited after the couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle, I know you are angry but damn it will you move on already," Leo whispered as he shut the door to the small sitting room he had pulled his reluctant companion into. Grimacing at the hurt look on her round face, "I apologized for leading you on, it was wrong of me to use you to get to your cousin."

Elle's hazel eyes flickered closed for a moment, "Leontius did you ever think that I entered that room not to harass you but for something else entirely?"

Leo paused, his eyes holding disbelief, "Really and what exactly did you want?"

"I found out the link…between the spell and the potion," Elle whispered, "It hit me this afternoon, I was doing a restorative potion from mandrake root. All we have to do is a combination of mandrake, silver, and the potion your sister has developed so far and we have it."

Elle's excitement broke through her face, causing the slight double chin to jiggle but making her eyes light up. Leo let out a whoop of joy, gathering her close for a hug he twirled her around the room. Stopping his mouth swept down to give her a hard kiss, Elle stiffened immediately and pushed him away, "You forget yourself _sir_. Now I am going to go and we can discuss the next course of action tomorrow with your sister."

Leo grabbed her hand as she made to slip out of the room, "Thank you Elle, from the bottom of my heart thank you."

Leo watched her leave with the first shadow of regret he had regarded her with since learning of her assignment to the potions lab all those months ago. True they had grown up together, Elle had in fact been one of the few consistent none relative companions that the Malfoy children had had. Elle had been an outgoing child, a perfect match to the mischievousness that the Malfoy's and Weasley's wrought. Though they had not been entirely close as children they had a comradelier that blossomed when they reached school. Elle was sorted into Gryffindor like her father, and the two found common ground in the Potions class where Elle was proficient enough to be placed in advanced classes. After his graduation, and subsequent leaving of the country on his father's business the friendship waned until her taking of potions researcher at Malfoy Inc. They renewed their friendship, even going on a few dinner dates. But then Leo had been introduced to her cousin, and in seeking Beatrice he had pushed Elle aside, ending any sort of relationship with the brilliant if dowdy potions mistress in favor of her beautiful socialite cousin. Now though, Leo watched his former compatriot disappear through the door, leaving him to celebrate alone.

Leo pushed past family members in search of his sister; he had to share the good news with her. Stopping one of his cousins' he found out the elusive female's location quickly, with a decisive answer from the slightly annoyed red head. Quickly going out into the garden, he smiled politely at the various guests he encountered. Making his way down the flower lined garden path he stopped short at the scene hidden from view of the house.

"What do you want from me?" Abby asked fury making her voice sound harsh.

"I want to know, why just days after confessing yourself to me you are engaged to _him_," Harry ordered, his face twisted with rage, his hands griping Abby's arms firmly. Leo quickly stepped into the shadows of the path, his ears perking as he listened intently.

"Why the hell do you care? You told me to get over my childish fantasy remember? Now let me go," Abby made to pull her self out of his grasp, but Harry held firm.

"How do you go from loving someone to another in the span of a day? Tell me Abra because I am having trouble understanding the jump," Harry released her with one hand, his fingers trailing over her cheek softly, "Are you truly that fickle?"

Abby flinched away from his touch, "Are you that fickle, that one moment you are turning me away and the second that I am out of your reach you are realizing that you want me? Or am I just a replacement for my mother?"

Harry released her so suddenly that she stumbled back, his face pained as he stared at her. He turned on his heel taking a few stalking steps away from her, Abby sank to a bench in relief never noticing that Harry had stopped. Harry turned shortening the distance between them; Abby's gasp at his sudden reappearance was muffled as Harry lifted her off the bench and covered her mouth with his. Leo watched stunned as his sister suddenly wound her arms around Harry's back, responding to him with equal fervor. Seconds felt like eternity as the two stayed locked together, Leo realized that they had no intention of stopping. A group of guests coming up behind him, intent on having a late night tour of the gardens snapped Leo into action. Swearing under his breath he walked loudly into the hidden path, calling out for Abby in an over loud tone.

Abby was sitting on the bench when Leo walked into the light, covering the shaking of her hands by folding them in her lap, "I am right here brother."

"Ahh, I can see that," Leo remarked loudly as he took a seat next to his sister, "Why are you out here being glum, when there is an entire party inside just for you."

Abby shuddered; rubbing her arms she got up and began wandering further into the garden, "I just needed to be alone for a few minutes."

"Well I know what will put you in a great mood," Leo got up and put his arm around her drawing her into his side, "Elle found the connection for the potion. We just have to figure out the right proportions and order to things and then we have it. We have the cure Abby."

Abby stopped turning so that she could look her brother in the face, a smile brightening her features as if the sun had just dawned. With a cry of joy she threw her arms around her brother, just as the group of party guests that Leo had heard earlier walked around the corner of the path. Laughing the two siblings twirled around, causing the party guests to give them questioning looks but to other wise just walk around them. Setting her down on her feet again, Leo smiled down at Ginny, "See I knew exactly what to do to get that smile."

"Do you know what this means," Abby laughed, turning she didn't even wait for her brother but took off running into the house. Her laughter trailing behind her as she ran from room to room, guests and family alike gave her curious stares. Leo followed on her heels, catching up to her just as she reached the foyer where she had launched her self into their father's arms.

"Abby, darling are you alright," Draco pulled back to stare into his daughter's smiling tear filled face, "Tell me what happened."

"We have it, well not exactly but we have it's properties," Abby rushed, her words stumbling together as she blurted out the whole of it in one breath. Waving her arms about she gave her father another hug before continuing at the same top speed about things.

"Abby, honey I can't understand you. Slow down and tell me what is going on," Draco said patiently, a patience he had learned he need when dealing with his children who tended to be more Weasley than Malfoy when joy filled them.

"We found the cure to lycanthropy," Leo supplied, his own smile and excitement only diminished as he watched Harry emerge from the coat room. Giving the obviously stricken man an assessing look he turned his attention to the people who were making their way over quickly. Owen looked ready to murder at the sight of the tears and Abby's incoherent babbling, more than likely thinking that someone had upset his twin again. His mother smiled gently at him, her arm looped through Michael's arm as the two practically glided down the hall. Thomas quickly broke away from the discussion he was having with Gabe to come and stand at Draco's side waiting for Abby to calm enough to be understandable.

"Draco, what did you do to my daughter?" Ginny asked, her tone teasing as she looked up at her ecstatic husband. Abby turned to latch her arms around her fiancé, laughter trickling out of her throat as she continued to babble.

"Our daughter has had a break through, they found the cure," as the news registered smiles began to form on the faces gathered. Leo though kept his attention on Harry who gave him an apologetic look before he slipped out the door. Turning back to his family he laughed as Michael gathered their mother up in a hug that lifted the much shorter woman off her feet, only turning her over when his father tapped him on the shoulder. The celebration continued as they made their way into the main room where the guests were waiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked around the party, still not believing that she was here in the first place. Malfoy Manor was everything that she had thought it would be and more. Opulence was an equal partner with taste, and the overall feel was that this was someone's home and not just a mausoleum of fine things. Pictures of the Malfoy's and their children lined the bookshelves and tables, mingling with the priceless pieces of art flawlessly.

Running sweaty hands down the front of her dress straightening the lines of fine linen so that they hung just so off her hips, nervousness making Olivia more self conscious than she had ever been in her life. Biting her lip Olivia looked up at Gabe as he escorted her through the throng of people on his way to a particular group. Smiling at her he squeezed her hand reassuringly as he stopped before the laughing couple talking to a graying haired woman.

"Ah, Gabe I was wondering when you were going to show up," the tall blonde man reached out to pull the younger man into a welcoming hug, "Where is Carolyn?"

Gabe frowned as he released Olivia's hand to hug his father, "Dad, nice to see you too. Carolyn is studying for her NEWTS and couldn't make it. Though she does send her love to Abby, as well as the rest of the family."

"Well are you going to introduce us to your friend," Ginny asked as the elderly woman she had been talking to walked away. Tucking her hand into her husband's arm she smiled encouragingly at the young woman who was standing behind her son. The curly hair pulled back from a pretty oval face, with friendly blue eyes that were staring at her in fear.

"Mum, Dad, this is Olivia Granger," Gabe let the words sink in before continuing, "She is helping us on a case at work. And since she wasn't doing anything tonight humbled herself enough to be my date."

Olivia waited for them to scream in outrage, for Draco to seize her by the arm and drag her from his home. She waited, weight shifting on the balls of her feet so that she could move quickly. The outrage never came; the shouts and horror never came forth. Instead Ginny smiled sadly before reaching over to give Olivia's hand a squeeze before walking away hurriedly.

"Hermione tried to take everything from us. Gin hated her for so long, but then she realized that we're as much to blame as your mother," Draco turned sad eyes to his wife's retreating form, "She loved your mother. She caused so much pain to our family; and we to yours. She doesn't blame you, but she does blame herself."

"Father," Gabe whispered, his hand enfolding Olivia's once more.

"Forgive me, I believe your uncle is seeking me out," Draco gave them a nod before turning away and making his way over to Ron who was waiting by the door. The two men disappeared, leaving the pair in a sea of guests.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Gabe muttered, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter.

"What were you expecting, for me to be humiliated by them so that I would leave here in tears," Olivia bit out, her face flushing with anger and pain.

Gabe smiled benevolently, "I was expecting Mum to break down into tears at the very sight of you. She surprised me."

Olivia snatched the flute from him, downing its bubbling contents in one gulp, "Excuse me if I don't jump up and down with joy at what just happened."

"What the hell is she doing hear," Owen muttered as he came up to them, a sneer on his lips.

"She is my date, you do remember what that is don't you brother? Usually of the female persuasion, one tends to take them to gatherings and social events," Gabe slung an arm companionably around Olivia's shoulder drawing her into his side.

"You brought that-," Owen couldn't seem to find the words to voice his thoughts so he sputtered for a moment before turning to stalk out the door. Olivia watched him go with little remorse, turning to Gabe she handed him her empty glass before leaving through the doors leading to the garden and disappearing into the flickering torch light.

"Brother if I didn't know better I would think that you were trying to get him to like her," Michael remarked from behind him, Gabe smirked at his brother before sauntering off.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, walking aimlessly along the paths. Her black cocktail dress blending in with the shadows, running a hand through her now disheveled hair she turned onto the path leading towards the maze. Minutes of taking aimless turns at a slow leisurely pace turn into hours of frustration leaking out peacefully. Now at the center of the maze sitting on a low stone bench Olivia released a sigh of relief. Tilting her head back she smiled up at the stars that were visible behind the few murky clouds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the party in full swing, it had been a simple enough task to nab a bottle of scotch and disappear into the maze. Remembering when he was younger, when he and Abby would play games in the mammoth puzzle. Loosing themselves in a game until the elves and their parents combed every inch of it in search of them. Now his sister was getting married, the idea was not repulsive he had always known that one day they would have to face the idea that someone else would be the other's confidant and shoulder to lean on. But a prat like Thomas was who he had in mind for his sister, taking another swallow of the stolen alcohol Owen drowned out his doubts for his twin. Happiness for her upcoming marriage and the breakthrough in her potion made easier to find by the half bottle of liquor. Owen stopped just short of the clearing, his eyes taking in the simple portrait of innocence and beauty sitting in the moonlight.

"You know my father found my mother in a much similar situation one night," Owen remarked stepping out of the shadows of one of the many paths that connected to the center. "He saw her lying on the pitch and came out to talk to her, he once told me that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his years."

Olivia stared at him, watching as he took another long drink from the bottle of alcohol he was holding. His steps didn't falter, nor was his speech slurred but their was without a question in her mind that he was sotted. Warily she judged his steady progress to the bench, shifting over as he sat down next to her with a weary sigh.

"I never really understood the animosity between their families," Owen muttered, "I guess I didn't want to."

"Are you trying to say you are sorry Malfoy? Because it would be a lot more sincere if you weren't drunk," Olivia turned away, only to stiffen as fingers brushed against her bare shoulder.

"Malfoy's don't say we are sorry," Owen whispered. His fingers tightened forcing her to turn, his eyes widened as he stared at her, "My god he was right."

Olivia's brow scrunched in confusion, "What are you talk-."

Swiftly he closed the difference between them, his mouth soft on hers yet unrelenting. He gentled his fingers so that she would relax and respond to him, wanting to taste the forbid fruit that only she could offer. His mind flashed to Cassie, the woman who broke his heart in half with her hatred, the woman whose sister he was now kissing. When Olivia's lips parted hesitantly he seized on the moment to deepen the kiss; his arms winding around her slim torso to bring her body fully against his. Owen felt something primal come to life in him when she responded fully, pushing against him for more and tasting him just as thoroughly.

Olivia broke away suddenly; she would have fallen off the bench completely if it wasn't for Owen's arms holding her tight against him. Breathing harsh she stared up at him with incredulity, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know really," Owen murmured, leaning to kiss her once more only to miss as she turned her head away. Lips trailing across her jaw, he smirked against her skin as she shivered at the pleasure, "My mind knows I shouldn't be doing this, but you looked so soft and tempting in the moonlight."

Nipping at her pulse point he laughed against her neck, "You taste so sweet, innocence with a hint at the passion underneath. I need it…"

Olivia's fingers itched to run through his hair, but she resisted the impulse and instead fisted them in the folds of her dress. A whimper escaped her lips as he trailed kisses down the front of her throat, his hand palming her breast. Arching into his hand, Olivia relented to her need and forced his head back up so that she could release some of her frustration in a kiss. As their mouths battled, Owens fingers made quick work of the fastenings of her gown, the fabric pooling around her hips. Olivia gasped against his lips as cool air met her previously covered skin, his fingers quickly coming to cup, and fondle the newly exposed flesh.

"More," Owen whispered against her lips seconds before dipping his head to suckle at the pebbled nipple. His teeth nipping just hard enough to get a hoarse cry of pleasure from her, as her hands tangled in his hair. Shifting he pulled her onto his lap, moaning as she straddled his arousal. Hands pulled the skirt of her dress around her hips; a savage rip had her satin knickers in shreds on the ground. His fingers teased her, as he kissed his way across her chest.

"Malfoy, we shouldn't…," Olivia's voice was breathy, the sound making lust tighten low in his belly. Ignoring her; he shifted so that his hips thrust against her, hitting her just right so that she bucked against him instinctively.

"Say it," Owen demanded as he flicked the hardened nub hidden in her curls, her hips bucking against his hand. He smiled up at her watching as her head lolled to the side as she moved against him, mindlessly seeking release. "Tell me what you want Granger."

Olivia bit her lip, her breath hissing through her teeth as she looked at him from beneath hooded eyes, "We need to...oh."

Her climax hit her quickly, Owen grinned as he felt her release around his fingers. Holding her close as her bones became liquid, he smiled against her neck as she clung to him. Both of their breathing harsh and loud in the sudden stillness of the night, her softness pressed against him as she came down from her high. Owen groaned when he felt her stiffen in awareness, reluctantly he felt her shift away from him. He watched as she hurriedly pulled her dress up to cover her exposed breast, her fingers flying as they refastened the fabric together.

"I must say that was something I had never done here before," Owen laughed as he leaned back on the bench, admiring the still disheveled view that was all too soon being righted before him.

Olivia's eyes snapped up at him, something guarded in the look she gave him sent his light hearted mood plummeting. With a glare she fastened the last hook and straightened her skirt, "Are you in the habit of accosting people in your home?"

"Don't get all righteous on me, you were enjoying it just as much as I was," pointing a finger at her, "In fact you seemed to get more pleasure out of it than I did."

Olivia paled, "A mistake I won't be making again."

Before Owen could say anything else she turned and ran off into the maze, the redhead frowned as she disappeared from sight. Running a hand over his weary face he sighed before standing up and heading off in the opposite direction that Olivia had taken. Heading towards the lake at the edge of the property; intent on taking a dip in the frigid depths to clear his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael frowned as he watched his godfather head duck before he closed the door softly behind him as he exited the excitement. Turning Michael followed his family into the main room, watching with discreet eyes as his brother grabbed a bottle on is way out the patio doors. Excepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, Michael turned to survey the room. A sense of being watched overriding the feelings of joy for his sister, and the worry for his brother and Harry. Grey eyes narrowing he searched the crowd for the person who was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His smile was sudden as he locked eyes with the electric blue yards away, the distance seemed only inches at the heat he saw in the blue depths. Tipping his head towards the door leading to the hallway he smirked as she began making her way towards the door.

Clear of the crowds he grasped the small hand in his own and began up the stairs, the laughter and talk of the crowd soon lost behind the solid boundary of the door to his old room. Turning breathless he pinned the slighter body between his and the oak door, smiling down at the upturned face.

"What are you doing to me," he whispered his breathing harsh as he inhaled sharply dipping his head to nip at her neck as she arched against him.

"Exactly what you want me to do," eyes flashed blue lightning against cold silver, holding her face in between his hands they paused before taking the plunge. Lips hovering just within brushing space of each other, her eyes fluttered closed in submission as his mouth closed the minimal distance to settle over hers.

If felt as if an animal had been unleashed in him, burning need erupted in him to claim her as his. Pushing against her he ran his hands down her body, enjoying the feel of the curves covered in the silky fabric of her dress. Wanting to rip the dress off her body and have his hands on her bare skin, he calmed the overpowering instinct and tore his mouth away from her. Breathing hard he looked down at her, her eyes flashing with need.

"Sera," she jumped as if shocked he knew her name. Dark curls falling from the clips she had pinned her hair up with, his fingers made short work of the rest of her coiffure. He smiled at the silky tresses, "Why do I feel as if I have found something I have been missing my entire life?"

Sera smiled, the scar on her cheek diminishing almost to the point of disappearing, "Maybe you have."

Laughter from a boisterous guest had the two sending reluctant looks at each other, Michael leaned down to give her a hard kiss. Marking her, breaking the kiss he smirked at the dazed look on the intriguing face. Leaning his forehead against hers, "We should get back."

Sera nodded, though neither made a move to go back to the party. Reluctantly though Michael pulled away and straightened his tie, his formal mask falling back into place with such precision that it shocked Sera enough that she reached up to tousle his hair enough so that it wasn't quite perfect. Michael raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush.

"I like it better when you aren't so perfect," Sera admitted, her own hands falling to straighten her dress and pull her hair forward to hide her scar. It had taken her sister numerous pleas to get her to wear it up at all, and now that it was already down she was going to take advantage of her shield.

Michael reached out a strong hand to brush the hair away from her face, pining the curls back with one of her discarded clips, "I want to see you."

Sera smiled shyly, the passionate vixen of moments ago replaced by the shy girl that he had always known and been intrigued by. With a wink he opened the door and grasped her hand in his, leading the way back to the party. If anyone noticed their departure and return no one commented, though more than two pairs of eyes lighted on the flushed couple and smiled at the hint of new love in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elle are you leaving so soon," Ginny smiled at the flustered researcher.

Elle groaned inwardly at the well meaning woman, "Well I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow and parties aren't exactly my thing."

Ginny nodded in understanding, "Mine either, but Draco is a glutton for showing off-."

"Spreading more lies about me, my dear," Draco came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him, "Elle it was wonderful of you to come. Tell your mother and father I expect to see them at the World Cup this year."

"I will sir," Pulling her coat on over her overlarge brown dress Elle turned to go, "Well I best be going-."

"Oh let one of the boys apparate you, I would hate for you to have to walk all the way to the end of the drive," Ginny turned her eyes lighting on her son sitting talking to one of his cousins, "Leo come here darling."

Leo smiled to his cousin and made his way over to the small group gathered at the door, "What can I help you with Mum?"

"Would you be kind enough to apparate Elle home, I would appreciate it," Ginny said as she began to lead her husband away by the arm before he could say anything, and from the look he was giving his wife there was something he was trying to say.

Elle looked around for an escape, deciding that the gods couldn't be that cruel, "You don't have to-."

"Don't worry about it Brat," Leo interrupted. Holding out his hand he reached into his pocket for his wand, "Here."

Elle starred at the well manicured hand, the long capable fingers dusted with light red hairs and the occasional freckle. Reluctantly she slipped her own in his, amazed at the fact that his swallowed hers. Elle closed her eyes at the unwelcome feeling of sidelong apparition, stumbling as she felt hard floor come under her feet. Strong arms came around her, supporting her against a broad chest. Opening her eyes she looked up sheepishly at the brown eyes looking down at her with laughter in them. Blushing Elle hastily stepped back, looking around her rather spacious flat with a discerning eye to anything out of place or embarrassing, "Sorry, I never get use to that."

Leo smiled at her, running a hand through his short curls, "Listen Elle, I was wondering if we could talk about what happened…I was a prat and I apologize about that."

"A Malfoy apologizing," Elle shrugged out of her coat, hanging it up next to the door she stepped out of her shoes and walked away, "Remember when we were little and you, Gabe, and I got caught sneaking rum out of your grandfather's liquor cabinet?"

Leo grinned at the memory, "I thought for sure that Grandfather was going to murder us, but when Mum came he actually bargained with her to go easy on us."

Walking barefoot over to the sidebar, Elle poured two glasses of amber liquid into tumblers. Motioning Leo further inside, she handed one to him before curling up into the couch, "It was so simple when we were kids, you could do what you want and if you did anything wrong then parents were there to clean up the mess."

"What happened to you?" Leo asked bluntly, his voice tight with the burn of the alcohol, "I mean when we were kids you were always so full of life, and now I barely see you laugh anymore. What happened to the brat I knew?"

Elle shrugged, "She grew up and realized that no matter what, some things aren't going to change."

Leo growled, "What the hell does that mean?"

Elle turned closed off hazel eyes to him, her mother's slytherin background coming forth, "I am my mother's daughter. And you are your father's son."

"Would you stop speaking in bloody riddles," Leo yelled, setting the glass down he knelt down infront of her, "When I was a kid I couldn't get rid of you, even in school you were there, and now your gone. What happened? Is this about Beatrice? Because damn it we broke it off, I made a mistake and I admit it. Can we go back to being friends now? Please, what do I have to do to make it the way it was?"

Elle leaned past him to set her glass down, standing up she walked past him towards her bedroom, "I'm tired now Leo, please show yourself out."

Leo grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him and lowering his angry face to hers so that he could search her eyes, "For Merlin's sake Giselle. Don't brush me aside like-."

"Like you did me?" Elle tilted her head to the side, "It hurts doesn't it? Now please go."

Leo let her go reluctantly, with a muttered curse he apparated out of the flat and to his own. Never noticing the tears slowly leaking out of the hurt hazel eyes that were staring at a picture of a pair of joyful youngsters; the small red headed boy and brown haired girl grinned up at the camera waving occasionally or laughing at something the other would do. Elle sighed as she waved her hand to dim the lights; sometimes she was too much like her mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe smiled as he undid his tie, opening up the bottle of butter beer he stretched out on the couch in his empty flat. Weariness making him tired he didn't notice the letter waiting for him on the coffee table until he was halfway through the bottle. Sighing he reached over and snatched the envelope up, smiling at the familiar neat penmanship.

"Caro," Gabe whispered as he opened the letter settling back in the couch to read the missive.

_Dear Gabe,_

_I am sorry about missing Abby's engagement party, I know you will send my apologies but it doesn't make me any less guilty. I hope that you had fun, and didn't get into any mischief. Merlin I wish these NEWTS were over with, I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep in weeks. That could also be because I am currently sleeping in the Room of Requirement without you…Something that you could rectify._

_Love, _

_Carolyn_

_P.S. The Room is connected to the floo, something that the house elves informed me of yesterday._

Gabe bolted upright, alert and fully awake he tossed the letter aside as he walked over to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of fine floo powder into the cheery flames he stepped in and called out the directions. One dizzying ride later he was walking out of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. Looking around at the dimmed interior, Gabe smiled at the balled up form sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. Stripping off his clothes he made his way over to the bed and slipped into the bed pulling the soft form against him as he settled himself.

Carolyn yawned as she opened her eyes, smiling at him, "I was just having the most wonderful dream about you."

Gabe grinned, brushing the unruly curls back away from her face, "What were we doing in your dream?"

Carolyn blushed, shifting against him nervously. Laying her head down on his chest, "Nothing like that, you were just here. Holding me as we slept."

Gabe tightened his arms around her, "Go to sleep Caro, you have a big day ahead of you and I won't be the one responsible for your low NEWT scores. I will try to control my more baser needs until you are more awake."

Carolyn yawned again, tilting her head back she leaned up to kiss him softly before settling back down to close her eyes. Her breathing steadying as he played with her hair, soon his own breathing steady enough so that he too was fast asleep, the fire of the room banking itself to plunge the room into darkness as the occupants slept peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco," Ginny called out walking into their bedroom after dismissing the temporary staff after the clean up from the party was finished.

"Yes," Draco poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush poised in his hand to finish his task.

"Nothing just wondering where you had disappeared to," Ginny smiled at him, earning a glare before he disappeared into the bathroom again. Reaching up she began to undo the fastenings of her jewelry; laying the priceless jewels in her case as she kicked off her shoes, "Abby looked so happy tonight, at least towards the end. I know you aren't particularly fond of Thomas, but he does try to make her happy."

"He is an useless waste of space and air," Draco called out from the bathroom, the sound of running water following his short outburst. Coming into the bedroom, he stretched causing the bottoms of his pajamas to fall dangerously low on his hips. Ginny felt her breath quicken at the still firm body, but Draco absentmindedly scratched his still flat stomach and walked over to the bed, "I sometimes wish she hadn't gotten over her crush on Potter, at least when she was thinking about him she didn't give prats like Thomas the time of day."

Ginny walked over to him, motioning for him to unzip her dress, "Would you rather she spend her days pining over Harry instead of finding someone who loves her and she could love and be truly happy?"

"I would rather she found someone worth her attention," Draco tugged the zipper down, "Thomas isn't that person. He is a good business man, and nice, but he has no real fire."

Ginny nodded, walking away, giving Draco a teasing glimpse of her panties and bra through the gap in the back of her dress. As she disappeared into the bathroom, the blonde hurriedly dimmed the lights and readied the bed for them. Sitting on the edge he waited for what felt like hours for his wife to emerge in her nightgown, hair loose around her shoulders and face free of the minimal makeup that she used. Ginny smirked at him as she came to stand in between his legs.

"Draco would you be terribly upset if she fell in love with someone who is perfect for her but isn't exactly who you had in mind," Ginny asked, her hands brushing the hot skin of his back. Gnawing on her lip she gave him a hidden look, "I mean if she was in love with someone who wasn't exactly who we had planned for her at all."

"If she was happy then I wouldn't care one way or another, but," Draco looked up at her, "Right now, I don't want to think about anything but you. And the simple fact that for the rest of my life I can explore what is underneath that nightie of yours."

Ginny's laughter trailed out into the empty manor as he rolled her underneath him on the bed. Love and passion not diminishing in all the years that they had been together, blossoming even more as they grew to understand one another on a deeper level. The night air was still with calm and contentment as the couple basked in one another, years of understanding making each touch, kiss, movement all the more enjoyable.

---------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

A.N.: So I hope that the length more than made up for the lateness, I have to say this was one of the parts that was swift with action. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius nodded as the server set down his order in front of him, "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

Elle frowned; she had known Lucius Malfoy her entire life. He had replaced her mother's parents when they disowned her after the war, even going so far as to give her away for her wedding. He had become her surrogate grandfather and someone who she never could lie to. Sighing she reached back to let her hair down, the multi colored mass catching in the sun light of the small café they were eating at. Running a hand through the heavy tresses, Elle smiled as Lucius raised an eyebrow in obvious frustration at her avoidance of his question.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to call your mother to get her here to question you," Lucius growled, spearing a cherry tomato he began to eat as he waited for her to answer him.

Elle rolled her eyes at the threat, "_Grandfather_ you wouldn't punish me like that, you love me to much."

"Don't try my patience girl," Lucius sipped at his wine, "Now explain to me what is bothering you."

Elle folded her hands in her lap. Eyes watching a family having dinner a few tables away, "I love him."

Lucius nodded, "I know, you've been in love with him since you were three years old."

Elle smiled a sad sort of smile that made her seem far older than she was. Moving the food around on her plate, "I think everyone knows but him. Merlin, I am such a fool."

Lucius leaned back in his chair, watching her with concerned eyes as she looked everywhere but at him. Boredom at being ignored soon replaced the over all concern, "Giselle?"

"I was offered the Potions Professor position for next term," Elle broke in a smile curving her lips as she brought a forkful of food to her pale lips, "I was thinking now that the research portion of the project is done it would do me good to take a break from all the hustle of Malfoy Inc."

"You are quitting? How very un-Gryffindor of you," Lucius sneered, pushing his half eaten plate away in disgust, "My word girl, are you that cowardly?"

"No, but I know when a fight isn't worth fighting," standing up she pulled her coat on. Walking around to the now standing man, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Thank you for lunch Grandfather."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked up wide eyed as her sister was escorted into the interrogation room; waiting with hands clasped in her lap as the guard left the room after warding it so that Cassie couldn't leave. Cassie flicked her long black hair behind her shoulders, giving her sister a cat like grin as she did so. Sweat began to make Olivia's palms itch; forcing her self to release her death grip she put her hands above the table.

"How are you?" Olivia flinched as she realized she had actually voiced the ridiculous question. Eyes averting themselves from her sister's impassive face to the table top instead.

Cassie laughed, the sound echoing off the bare walls into Olivia's ears crudely, "I am as can be expected. One of my guards was kind enough to show me the paper the other day."

Cassie reached into her bodice and removed a clipping. Pushing the scrap of paper across the bare expanse to her sister, "Seems you have been rather busy, I must say I never thought you would take up the cause this quickly."

Olivia felt nausea rise in her stomach, looking at the picture of her self, Gabe and Harry walking out of the ministry together. The headline proclaiming the strange trio to having made remarkable progress on the Zabini/Granger investigation. Flinching at the smirk on her sister's mouth, "It isn't like that."

"I know," Cassie leaned forward, palm sliding across to give Olivia's hand a squeeze, "Remember when I came to visit you in the infirmary in your second year? You had broken your legs after falling off the fence trying to look at the dragons that the upper years were studying. You were so small, and I hated my self cause I couldn't help…protect you from…everything."

Olivia watched as her own tanned, work roughened hand closed over her sister's delicate one, "I remember you stayed up with me the entire night, making me laugh with jokes and shadow puppets. It is one of my happiest memories."

"Mum," Cassie paused looking at their joined hands, "She wasn't always like _that_. There were times when she would come into my room and brush my hair away from my forehead, and sing me lullabies. I don't know if she ever did that for Teddy, but for me those were my happiest memories. And when she would drink and forget who we were, forget that she was our Mum, I would hold on to those memories."

Olivia knew tears were leaking out of her eyes, but she didn't care. Clasping her sister's hand tighter, "Then why did you do it? Why continue with her hatred?"

The look in her eyes could only be described as unholy, the light hitting the soulless orbs made Olivia flinch back trying to distance herself from her sister. Cassie held strong to her hand though, preventing Olivia's retreat; finger nails digging into the rough flesh Cassie pulled her forward as she struggled.

"I did this because she fucking sacrificed herself for them and when it was over they tried to brush her under the rug," voice rising in her panic Cassie's teeth flashed as she snarled, "I did this because of the pain that _we _went through as children, because of _them_. Mine and Teddy's father's, they never even thought twice about us after they got what they wanted from her. And she made us remember that every fucking day."

Olivia shook her head in confusion, "I thought you didn't know who your father was?"

Cassie leaned back in her chair, a grin twisting her features, "I have known since Teddy brought home pictures of his _schoolmates_. The Zabini's have very distinctive features; all it took was one look at Mateo's little face to see my own."

Olivia felt a knot forming in her throat, "That isn't right; Blaise can't be your father Cassie-."

"He is," Cassie screamed, her face flushing with anger as she yanked hard on their still joined hands, "He fucked her when she was trying to get out of the ministry clutches. Used her, just like Malfoy, and your father."

"Leave Father out of this," Olivia snapped her voice cold with meaning.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders delicately, "I'll leave him out of this; he did better than they did. They deserve what we did to them; they destroyed our family before we were even born Olivia."

Olivia wrenched her hand away, ignoring the pain caused by Cassie's fingernails in her flesh, "No they don't. No one deserves what you did; no one deserves to have their family destroyed like that."

"Damn it Olivia," Cassie ran a hand through her long hair, the blackness catching the light and making it shine even in its unwashed state. Turning half mad eyes to her sister she smiled warmly, "Enough, I am tired and have a big day tomorrow."

Scrunching up her brow in confusion, Olivia watched as Cassie stood up and walked over to the door knocking on it to get the guards attention. Turning to face her sister Cassie cocked her head to the side, "What your _friends_ didn't tell you? Tomorrow is the start of the trial."

The door opened the guard giving Olivia a nod, as Cassie stepped through. Turning to call over her shoulder at her still sitting sibling, "I hope to see you there. Maybe the entire family will come? Wouldn't it be nice to have a family reunion? Good-bye baby sister."

Olivia watched her go with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Tears coursing down her cheeks she didn't move until the guards forced her to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby carefully removed the syringe from Sera's arm, the werewolf sneered at the drop of blood pooling on the end. Abby smiled reassuringly at her before setting the vial away; as the other woman pulled the sleeve of her shirt down to cover her arm. Leo watched the display with mild curiosity; leafing through the papers on the potion in front of him as he concentrated on deciphering the tiny script.

"I didn't expect to be back here so quick," Sera laughed as she jumped down from the gurney she was sitting on. Walking over to the bubbling cauldron she frowned as she sniffed the air, "Silver?"

Abby nodded absently, her attention on the restorative potion that she was taking notes on obsessively, "Essence of silver, mixed in the right proportions with my own potion and the mandrake should do the trick. Though it won't have the same effects on you as it does with others, it may be an alternative to Wolfsbane."

Sera nodded, picking up her coat she walked over to the door giving Leo wide berth, "You know where to find me if you need me."

Leo watched her go with a perplexed look, "Did I do something? I mean I know I am not the handsome one in the family but still…"

Abby's laughter was short and loud, "It's getting close to the full moon, Sera's senses are in over drive. She tends to stay as far away from men as she can get when she is like this, don't take it personal little brother."

Leo raised an eyebrow while he pondered her answer, studying his sister's small form he picked at his nails as he waited. Abby silently ignored him as she went about her work, giving him only cursory glances out the corner of her eye. Frustrated at the entire situation, especially with curiosity weighing on his mind, Leo sat forward and let out a loud sigh, "Are you going to tell me what is going on with you and Harry or are you just going to ignore me?"

Abby jumped as if she had forgotten he was there, turning wide grey eyes to him she set her notes down with shaky hands, "What?"

Leo stood up quickly, "I saw you two, the other night."

At the puzzled look, Leo slammed his hands down on the table, "Don't play dumb, I have known since I was five that you were in love with Potter. What I want to know is; why are you leading Thomas on if you don't love him."

Abby slammed her own hands down in a mimic of his pose, "I don't see how that is any of your business, little brother. And if you insist on knowing, yes I do love Thomas. I intend on marrying him, he is a good man-."

"Don't kid yourself Abra, he isn't the man you love," Leo laughed cruelly, "He is just a good lay, why you let it go on this long is beyond understanding."

Abby threw her hands up in defeat, "Bloody hell, you are one to preach to me. Elle has been in love with you since we were kids and you use her like a cheap whore to get to her cousin. Which if memory serves me isn't the first time you have discarded her. If you want to preach to me about love, then why don't you explain to me first why you treated her that way? Explain to me why I should go after someone who didn't realize what was right in front of him the entire time until it was too late and I have found someone who I could grow to love."

Leo's jaw clenched, "I would be glad to explain to you, if you would tell me what the hell you are talking about."

Abby turned away to lower the heat on her bubbling potion, her back still to him she brushed a tired hand across watery eyes, "Leo did you ever wonder why Elle changed so much? Why she went from being the laughing fun girl who was as into mischief as we were, to the shell of a person hiding her self in a lab?"

Running a hand through his hair, he sat down and looked up at her confusion and frustration, "I don't know, I guess it happened after I graduated. I came back from an overseas trip and found her in the lab like that. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Abby walked over to him, pulling a chair over. Sitting down she sat with her arms hanging loosely in between her knees, "You are my brother and only because of that am I breaking my word and telling you this. Giselle traveled briefly after graduating, she went…well everywhere. I think she was trying to just lose herself in the world, and she did for awhile. She was in Rome around the same time as you were-."

"No she wasn't, I would have known," Leo shook his head in dismissal. Jaw clenched as he sat back in the chair and waited for Abby to explain herself.

"She _was_ in Rome, and I think she didn't tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise," Abby bit out, "She was going to surprise you at some masquerade that was being held…"

Leo closed his eyes in memory, his mind drifting to the party he had reluctantly been dragged to by one of his friends….

"_Come on Leo, we are young and rich. Why shouldn't we have fun?" Whitaker Reynolds gave his friend a clap on the back, "Don't get all righteous on me now old friend, just enjoy yourself."_

_Leo snorted as the duo made their way through the crowded Greco style mansion. Dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a half mask obscuring his face, he smiled charmingly at the women peeking at him from behind feathered fans. Raising an eyebrow at his friend he accepted a glass of champagne from a passing tray. Sipping at the dry bubbly liquid Leo pushed his way past two rather stuffed dandy's in opera garb. _

_Escaping the overcrowded room in favor of a small study free of any inhabitants, Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into a plush leather chair. Soft laughter startled his eyes open, stiffening he turned his narrowed gaze to the open patio doors. A woman stood framed in the moonlight, her silver dress rustling as she stepped more fully into the room. _

"_It seems as if I am not the only one to want to escape the party tonight," her voice husky with laughter and something he couldn't quite understand. Leaning back like a king in his throne he watched the woman glide into the room, the motion of her hips only enhanced by the yards of fabric encasing her body. _

"_I don't care much for rooms stuffed with people wearing too much perfume," Leo smirked at the grin appearing below the half mask, rose colored lips moistened slightly enough to make him want to taste them. _

"_Does my perfume offend you?" Holding out a pale arm for his judgment, Leo felt his pulse jump at the offer. Rising to his feet he shortened the distance between them, his fingers dancing across the supple flesh. On closer inspection he was pleased with what he found. This woman wasn't a waif, her waist while thicker than what could be desired was alluringly soft. Her pulse raced above heavy breasts that he knew would overflow his hands, something that had always excited him when searching out bedmates. She was average height, her head just reaching his shoulder the perfect height for him to simply swoop down and steal a kiss without straining himself. Head lowering he placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist as he inhaled deeply, her breath catching sending currents of heat through him. Raising his eyes, he watched her smoky eyes behind her mask widen as he relinquished his hold on her._

"_Heavenly," Leo whispered, and he meant it no cloying scents hung around this woman. She was simply a woman and damn if it didn't hit him harder than the most expensive perfume. _

"_Would you care to dance," Her voice soft with the hint of surprise and embarrassment at her own audacity to ask a man to dance._

_The question startled him, making a genuine smile crease his face. Slowly he extends his hands out to her, her smile small and shy as she steps into his arms. Leo hums a slow waltz as he leads her around the spacious study, his arms drawing her body flush with his as he confidently led her._

_Her laughter makes his own tumble out without inhibition, and still laughing he lowers his head to steal a kiss from her smiling lips. Leo knows he has surprised her, as she stiffens against him before relaxing into him. Letting him coax her to open her mouth to him, her arms going around his neck to pull him closer as her body becomes pliant in his arms. His hands itch to touch the soft skin peeking above her bodice, and hinted at by the skin exposed by her bare arms. Fingers tangling in the elegant knot of hair at the back of her head; his moan is almost a growl as he plunders her mouth._

"_Well looks like the stiff pigeon has finally loosened up," the laughing voice made them break apart quickly, Leo groaned as he felt her stumble away from him. His eyes blinking at the intrusion of light from the open doorway, where Whittaker stood with two laughing Italians on his arms._

"_Bugger off Whit," Leo muttered, turning he watched his companion straighten her appearance discreetly, though he doubted she could do much for the long lengths of hair falling down from her pins. _

"_Well is that anyway to treat an old friend," Whit laughed, "Though your other way isn't any more appealing. Come now my dears let's find a less crowded spot."_

_The door closed after them, plunging the room once more in darkness, Leo frowned at Whit's remark before dismissing it and turning to his still fidgeting companion. Reaching over he placed a hand on the pale shoulder turned towards him, "I apologize for that."_

_The same soft laugh that had first alerted him to her made him raise an eyebrow in question. Smiling enigmatically up at him she cupped his cheek with her palm, "Funny to hear you apologize."_

_Leo shook his head baffled at what she meant, "Where were we?"_

_Her laughter was muffled as he pulled her back into his arms and covered her mouth with his. Laughter trailed out from both of them as they shed clothes quickly, masks falling to ground as he lowered her onto the pallet that they had formed with their clothes. He felt as if he were on fire as her hands and mouth skimmed over his body, his own reveled in the soft flesh she offered willingly. Moans and harsh breathing replaced laughter as they came together, the sounds of stringed orchestra meeting those of their bodies in a strangely beautiful melody. _

_Later as they lay together, his arms thrown possessively over her; both of them sated and content to just lay in the safety of the dark room. Leo kissed the pale shoulder, fingering a lock of hair, "Who are you?"_

_He fell asleep waiting for her answer, and when he woke she was gone. Anger at being more than likely a married woman's fling, made him bitter cutting his trip short. Leaving Whittaker a note, Leo took off for South Africa and an orchid that was being harvested before the ink had even dried on the note._

"I never saw Elle there," Leo whispered, his voice thick with anger, the only person he met was his mystery woman who had vanished before he woke, "I left the day after the masquerade and met no one of importance there in the first place."

"Really? Someone very important was at the party," Abby smirked at him knowingly, though her tone was kind, "Elle was at the party Leo, and you didn't even recognize her."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smiled as he watched his wife and oldest son walking aimlessly among the rose bushes, the tall blonde had his head bent intently to what his mother was saying to him. A frown marring the young man's face as he whispered something, only to get a laugh in return to his seriousness.

"She use to walk with him in the garden at the Burrow when he was a baby too," Harry said as he walked up to stand beside him, "I remember how she would hold him up to different plants and whisper the names to him. Damn if he didn't seem to understand her."

Draco smiled at the image, something that she had continued with each of their children, "Why do I feel as if this isn't a time for reminiscing?"

"I am a foolish man," Harry leaned against the bookcase next to the window, "You are going to hate me."

"I have always hated you," Draco watched as his son picked a white bloom and twirled it in his fingers before giving it to his mother for her growing bouquet. Turning to face the other man slightly, "When we were younger you represented the enemy, so I hated you. Then you had what I wanted but could never have and I hated you more. Later you were given moments which I can never have, moments that were mine and were stolen from me; a hate so strong was born from that. I hate you now, because now I don't have a reason to hate you anymore; you see I now represent what you did. Now I have what you never can, and I have the moments that you never will."

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment, his voice cracking as he looked at the pair walking peacefully in the garden, "I am in love with your daughter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn smiled as she stretched, loving the feeling of Gabe's arms around her middle holding her close. A grumble from the chest pressed against her back had her stifling a giggle, gently removing the arm from around her waist she smiled over her shoulder as Gabe's eyes cracked open. Sitting up she evaded his hands reaching for her as she hurried to the bathroom, she had the shower running within seconds humming under her breath as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. The rest of her pajamas pooled at her feet, Carolyn stepped into the steaming spray. Her head rocking back as she let the water beat down on her, early morning stiffness disappearing as the water pounded on her body.

Hands running down her sides, had her smiling as she leaned back against Gabe's naked chest. His hands ran smoothly up her sides, cupping her breast making her gasp as his fingers tweaked her already pebbled peaks. Carolyn could feel his smile against her shoulder as he gently kissed his way up her skin, "I love you."

Gabe wound an arm around her middle, his other hand playing with her breast. Pulling her tight against him he held her so that she could feel his desire for her, "I love you too."

Carolyn smiled as she pulled away, "I have class this morning, no funny business Mister Malfoy."

Gabe growled in frustration, reaching behind her to lift her shampoo off the recessed shelf. Carolyn moaned as his fingers worked up lather in her hair, his eyes darkening to molten gold as he watched her. Leaning against the shower wall she let him wash her body, alternating between a soapy cloth and placing kisses along her slick flesh. When he stepped close and lifted her so that her legs were on either side of his hips she put up no protest. Carolyn whimpered as he entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up and let passion take reign. Kisses and hands became wild as the tempo increased; the noises that came from them were soft and loving though in contrast to the wildness of their lovemaking. The water beating on them as Gabe held them both up by sheer willpower as they climaxed, his head falling down to her shoulder as he released himself in her.

Wordlessly he released her so that she could stand on her own shaking legs. A smile curving her lips, lips that were red and swollen from his kisses. The sight made him grin, she was his, solely. The last of her shampoo lather swirling down her heaving chest, he followed the bubbles progress with a predatory gleam.

"Still going to class?" Gabe asked as he turned the shower off and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her he used it to pull her to him once more, "I can think of several ways in which to spend the day. All of which don't even require dressing."

Carolyn blushed, wrapping the towel around herself she gently extracted herself from his arms and stepped out of the shower stall, "I hate to turn down such a wonderfully delicious offer, but I plan on graduating with top marks and in order to do that I have to attend classes."

Gabe groaned as he watched her walk away, grabbing a towel of his own he followed her into the common room. Almost running over her as she had stopped just outside the door, "Carolyn?"

"Gabriel," Gabe swallowed hard at the voice, his eyes flying past Carolyn to the person sitting in front of the fire place.

"Professor," Gabe croaked out, unconsciously tightening his grip on his towel as he stepped in front of Carolyn. Running a hand through his short wet curls he smiled awkwardly, "I can explain-."

"Oh I believe you shall, but not here," getting to his feet Albus Dumbledore began to the door, "I shall be waiting for you in my office. Miss Jacobs, I believe class starts in ten minutes."

Dumbstruck the couple watched as the headmaster left the room, Gabe turned to Carolyn, "Well that was unexpected."

The smack to his chest had the blonde laughing as he tumbled them onto the bed, shrieks of laughter echoing down the empty hall to an old man's ears as he ambled apparently aimlessly. A smile creasing his already lined face, Albus whistled a tune under his breath as he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael smiled at his mother before sinking on to a the bench in defeat, "Was it like this for you and Father?"

Ginny sighed, remembering back to when she and Draco had first began, "Similar, it was more passion than thought really."

Ginny had been shocked when Michael had come to her while she was gardening to ask her about love. A terrible gut wrenching emotion gripped her as she realized her baby was finally opening his heart to someone else. Sitting down next to him, Ginny closed her eyes to soak in the sun as Michael did the same next to her. She worried about all her children, worried about whether they were eating right, had enough warm socks and other such trivial matters. But most of all she had worried if they would find love like she had found, and her dread was that they would have to fight for it like she had.

"I don't like not being in control," Michael whispered, "When I am with her, I don't feel as if I am in control of anything."

"Your Father would have probably said the same thing about me," Ginny grinned, leaning against he son's strong shoulder, "When did you grow up, little man? Just yesterday you were begging me to play in your grandmother's flowers, and today you are asking me advice on your heart."

Michael chuckled, the sound deep and rich like his father's. Ginny frowned a bit, he was so much like his father at times that she sometimes confused the two. His looks were identical to Draco's at that age, his mannerisms were the careful controlled of the Malfoy's not the careless abandon of the Weasley's. To many times Ginny had come down to the study to see Draco, Lucius and Michael sitting around arguing about some subject or another, no voices were raised but the tension in the air was so thick you were chocked with it.

Leaning back, Ginny reached up to cup Michael's cheek. Turning his grey eyes down to hers, "Don't let her go. Sometimes good things are thrown at you by surprise, the only thing you can do is hold on to them as tight as possible."

Michael grinned, the same grin he had had when he was a little boy running around at her feet calling for his dragon. Ginny pulled him to her, her arms hugging his broad shouldered body to her tightly, "I love you, my little man."

"I love you too Mum," Michael whispered into her neck, "If you'll excuse me though, I have neglected my duties far to long."

"Well if you must," Ginny laughed as she released her hold on him, watching as he gave her a small wave before standing and apparating away. Standing Ginny brushed away the tears pooling in her eyes, picking up the flowers she hummed the lullaby she use to sing to the children as she walked to the house. Opening the patio doors that led to sun room, Ginny smiled as a small house elf appeared, "Put these in water for me Ulie, I will arrange them later."

"Yes mistress," Ulie took the bundle of flowers with a small bow before disappearing as swiftly as she had appeared.

"GINEVRA," Draco's shout made Ginny jump, stepping out into the hall she looked around for her husband, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY MALFOY."

Anger at being called for like a child in trouble; Ginny's mouth formed a hard line as she stalked towards the study. Throwing the doors open Ginny didn't even pause as they hit the walls hard enough to disturb the portraits, "You called _dear_?"

Draco didn't even so much as flinch at the harsh sarcasm, instead he pointed to the unconscious form sprawled on the ground in front of him. Raising the glass of ice he was holding to his darkened eye, "You might want to be sure that I didn't kill the bastard."

Giving her husband a once over to ensure that he was alright, Ginny walked over to the unconscious body. Bending down, her hair falling forward as she turned Harry over onto his back. Her gasp echoed in the quiet room, Harry's face was a mask of bruises and cuts, "What did he do to give you cause to do this to him?"

Draco snorted as he sat down, careful of his bruised ribs. A good fight was something hard to come by, and Potter never disappointed him when the need arose. Only difference in this fight from many that they had had when younger was, that now Draco ached moments after the fight was over. Watching as his wife revived Harry with a simple spell, "He told me about his feelings for Abra, _our daughter_."

Ginny bit her lip, helping the groaning Harry to a sitting position she avoided the accusing gaze being sent her way.

"Bloody hell, _Malfoy_," Harry groaned, pushing Ginny's hands away as they prodded a bit to hard at his ribs, "Your husband already did a number on me, do you have to add to my pain."

Ginny sat back in frustration, "I was making sure you didn't have any broken ribs, you prat. Who the hell told you, to tell Draco that you were in love with Abby? Did you think he was going to give you a pat on the back and send you on your merry way?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, brushing a hand across his split lip a grimace forming on his face at the hurt that action resulted in. Leaning against the bookshelf behind him, he surveyed the wrecked room, "Sorry about the study mate."

Draco waved his apology aside, "Save your breath Potter. I want to hear how you came about this revelation of love for someone young enough to be your daughter."

Getting to her feet, Ginny wrapped her arms around her middle as she stared out the window. Both men watched her as she waited for Harry to begin, when he didn't she turned to him with an impatient glare, "Get on with it Harry."

Harry jumped at the harshness directed to him, "I don't know when alright, this last year she just stopped being little Abby to me and just started being Abra. I'm sorry okay, I wish I could change the way I feel. And if it makes you feel better, I have beat myself up over this more than you could possibly ever could."

"You're still alive so I say that my work isn't even half over," Draco bit out, wincing as blood trickled out from the cut above his eye.

"Draco," Ginny warned, giving her friend a sympathetic look, "Harry believe me I know how hard it is to actually admit to loving someone you shouldn't."

"Should I be offended?" Draco asked; his face full of autocratic self worth despite the blood and bruises. "Look what your options were, Potter here or me. I believe that you took a step up."

Ginny rolled her eyes, stepping over to her husband she let out a sigh as he tugged her into his lap, "I never denied my heart, why would you wish our daughter would?"

"Are you actually telling me that our Abby is in love with this sad excuse for a wizard? No daughter of mine would have the-," Ginny silenced him with a swift hard kiss.

Harry watched amazed at the passion that still held the couple, even after everything they had been through they were still enthralled with one another. Getting awkwardly to his feet, he left the still kissing couple as quickly as his tired body could.

Ginny pulled back at the sound of a door closing, having been trained to cut off any inappropriate behavior with children running around. Draco gave her a hurt look, leaning back in the chair his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"I believe Harry left," Ginny remarked looking around for the dark haired Auror, "You weren't really going to kill him for being in love with Abby, were you?"

Draco looked at her for a moment, seeing the truly worried look on her face he tucked a strand of vibrant hair behind her ear. Cupping her face in his hands he smiled, "No, I was only going to roughen him up a bit. I have to do my fatherly duty after all."

Ginny smiled, turning her head so that she could bit his thumb. Draco yelled in protest, jumping so that he almost dropped her on the ground, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Next time you decide to beat one of our oldest friends into a pulp, remember that," Ginny gave him a peck on the lips before climbing off his lap and making to leave the room.

Draco smirked as he watched her go, her hips swaying seductively with each step, "Aren't you even going to look after my wounds, Madame Healer?"

Ginny paused in the doorway, turning she sent him a smoldering look, "Are you coming?"

Draco jumped to his feet, suddenly full of energy he ran after his giggling wife all the way to their bedchamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum and Dad are so happy, I don't have the heart to tell them that she doesn't really love him," Owen plucked absently at a weed that was growing on the edge of the grave he was sitting next to, "I think Mum might know but Dad is oblivious, you know what he is like."

Chuckling to himself he looked up from his dismantling of the weed to the headstone, "Grandfather is fighting with Leo over Elle, she's Pansy's daughter. It won't be to long before Leo realizes that she is the one for him and they begin on making Grandfather happy with great-grandbabies. I wish you could see the way he behaves around Leo, who is just like him only a little more stubborn."

As if sensing his silent companion's laughter Owen smiled, "Gabe is in love too. A muggle born named Carolyn Jacobs, pretty little Ravenclaw who is enterprising enough to research our blasted history. That's how the two of them met, she is writing a paper on the war and everyone's involvement. You would like her; she is this little spitfire who even has me wrapped around her finger."

Frowning he reached over and brushed some of the grime in the carved name away, fingers tracing the lettering reverently, "I wish you were here Grandmother, I never met you but I think you would understand what is going on better than anyone."

The name gleamed back at him in the black marble as perfectly as it had since it had been first carved:

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

May 12, 1955 to June 8, 2001

Beloved wife, mother, grandmother, and friend.

"We were blessed to have felt an angel's presence on this mortal plane."

"The trial begins tomorrow," looking up at the sky he blinked twice before the tears disappeared from his eyes, "I don't know who to blame more for what is happening, myself, Hermione, her kids, hell I don't even know anymore who to blame. Then there is this girl, she's the youngest. I started something with her, and I don't know if I can finish it."

Getting to his feet he brushed his hand across the smooth surface of his Grandmother's tombstone, "Goodbye Nana Cissy."

Walking out of the abandoned graveyard he paused at one other grave to give the grave a nod before continuing, the name of Severus Snape burned in his mind along with his grandmother's. Though the death dates were years apart the graves were in the same condition of care. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Owen hummed under his breath as he walked out of the cemetery, giving the graves one final look he apparated away, never noticing the dark figure walking across the lot. The man stopped next to the beautifully dark tombstone of Narcissa Malfoy, putting a rose on top he ran his pale fingers over the marble he left as quickly as he appeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawkes screeched in greeting as Gabe walked into the headmaster's office; giving the phoenix a scratch behind his head Gabe lowered his eyes discreetly from the piercing gaze of the older man as he sat down. Sitting stiffly in his seat he waited for Dumbledore to say something, his Malfoy pride preventing him from making the first move.

"When Miss Jacobs approached me on doing this project I was skeptical of enlisting someone other than staff," Dumbledore steepled his fingers together leaning forward so that he could look over his glasses at Gabe. "Would you care to explain what I saw this morning?"

Gabe felt his spine straighten under the piercing gaze, "Sir, I won't make excuses. Nor will I go into detail. As is the way of things in such situations where a woman and man find themselves in close proximity for such lengths of time Carolyn and I developed feelings for one another. I hope that you will not hold this against Carolyn; she is a legal adult and as such is capable of making decisions on her own. I will apologize though for the harm our actions have done to the trust you placed in us both.

Dumbledore nodded, "Love is something that often times needs no other catalyst than nearness; something that your parents can attest to I am sure of. I am not going to punish Miss Jacobs for this indiscretion, but I will have to ask you no longer to conduct such meetings in the Room of Requirement."

Gabe nodded, relief welling up in his chest, "Thank you sir, I am truly sorry that I betrayed your trust."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are very much like your mother and father, but don't worry. You have a big day tomorrow I believe, and this is a matter that pales in comparison to that."

Getting to his feet, Gabe shook the headmaster's hand, "Yes, a matter that has waited far to long. If you will excuse me sir, I must be going."

"Good day Gabriel, I will see you tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling as the young man walked out of the office with heavier shoulders than he entered with. Turning to Fawkes he smiled benignly as the phoenix screeched softly, "Seems that the room is good for more things than chamber pots."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready," Ginny looked up from her vanity to see Draco leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, his casual stance thrown off by the concern in his eyes.

Smiling softly Ginny turned in her seat, "Are you?"

Draco crossed the difference between them in a few long legged strides, pulling her to her feet he held her close to him, "I am going to go get Blaise, Michael has said he will escort you to the trial, stick close to him. I don't want to find out you have hexed a reporter before I get there."

Ginny nodded, bringing his head down to hers for a quick hard kiss before backing away from him to finish getting ready, "Go on, before I decide to ravage you."

Draco gave her a look before nodding and turning on his heel and leaving the room swiftly. Sighing at his retreating form in her mirror, Ginny finished pulling her hair up in its bun. Picking up her tortoise shell comb, Ginny fingered the antique hair piece reverently. Remembering the first time she had seen it, the first time she had been in the Manor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco backed away from her quickly, disbelief evident in his eyes, "You can't be-."

Ginny scooted forward, borrowed nightgown shifting so that it hugged tight to her and fell off her shoulder as she moved to swing her legs off the bed, "Draco, it's me."

"Really because the last time I checked I just handed you over to Voldemort," Draco stalked over to where he had discarded his pants and yanked them on, walking over to the door he bellowed out into the dark hall, "Father."

Ginny straightened, getting up she pulled Draco's dressing gown around her as she walked over to him, "Draco, please calm down. It's me truly."

Draco pushed her away, snarling at her, "I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to pull, but this is far from amusing."

The slamming of a door had them both turning expectantly to the door as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room, his face a mask of annoyance, "Boy, you better have a good reason as to why you are screaming in the middle of the night for me."

Draco gestured to Ginny, "Take your partner and get the her the hell out of my bedroom. I don't know what the hell you were thinking but this has to be one of the cruelest things that you have-."

"Are you quite through with the pity party," Lucius asked, turning to Ginny he smiled at her snidely, "Seems that my son doesn't recognize you Ginevra."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, "Considering you had someone impersonate me, then I can see as to why he is confused."

"Well Miss Granger did volunteer, she mentioned that it was atonement for the things that she had done," Lucius ran a hand through his long hair, the door creaked causing the trio to look at it expectantly, "Ahh, Narcissa. I was wondering if Draco's outrage had reached your room."

Narcissa yawned delicately, amazing Ginny in her infinite ability to be refined even when barely awake. The silvery blond gave her a warm smile, "Draco use to scream like that when he was a little boy. Though that was usually from nightmares, and never from waking up to a beautiful woman in his bed."

Ginny blushed; looking at the still furious Draco she whispered, "I think he thinks it is a nightmare."

"Nonsense, he is just stunned," Narcissa hugged Ginny to her, "Come with me darling, I believe there are some chocolate éclairs in the ice box. Let's leave these two to straighten things out."

If Ginny was baffled by Narcissa, that was nothing compared to how the two wizards who had known her for so long were feeling. They watched in a combination of amused and confused as she led the young red head out of the room, chattering the entire way. Once alone Draco turned to his father, bare chest heaving with anger and pain as the other man watched the two leave, a slight smile on his face.

Not looking at his son's accusing face, Lucius let out a sigh, "You would never have forgiven yourself if you had let the mother of your child be his whore. And I couldn't let it happen either, true I did give Miss Granger the means to trick you but this is not a trick. Granger volunteered to take Ginny's place, a sort of atonement in her mind for the pain that she had caused."

"Granger? The mudblood?" Draco sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his father incredulous, "Then that is Ginny?"

"I have been cursed with an imbecile for a son," he was halfway through his insult when he realized that Draco was running out of the room, smirking he strolled lazily after him.

Ginny was smiling at a story Narcissa was telling while licking her fork free of the gooey custard and chocolate from the éclair when Draco skidded to a halt in the room. His hair in his face and his breathing labored, setting her fork down she watched wide eyed as he stumbled over to her. Bruises marring his pale flesh, but his eyes shinning with something she had never seen before. He didn't say anything, simply pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Wrapping himself around her he buried his face in her hair, arms so tight around her that Ginny could hardly breathe but in that moment she had never felt more loved or safe in her entire life.

"I thought I had lost you," Draco whispered, "I was such a fool, Merlin I was a fool."

Ginny fought the tears that were pouring out of her eyes, "Michael?"

Draco nodded against her shoulder, "Safe, with your parents still. Voldemort has given me permission to safe guard him, it was my pay for bringing you to him."

Ginny closed her eyes, inhaling his scent as she tightened her arms around him, "Hermione, she is-."

"We'll get her out," Draco promised pulling back he cupped her face in his hands, eyes searching her face, "I am never letting you go again, you are mine."

Ginny's smile was lost as Draco kissed her, his mouth claiming his possession. The couple didn't notice as Lucius came into the room, sneering slightly at the display before holding his arm out to the silently crying Narcissa and leaving.

"When do you think this will be over with?" Narcissa asked as the ascended the stairs, wiping at her eyes she gave him a small smile when he handed her a hander kerchief.

"Tomorrow, next week, another month. There is no telling," stopping outside her door, Lucius lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of it before releasing his hold on her altogether, "Goodnight my dear."

Narcissa turned to her room, but stopped suddenly, whipping around she called after the already disappearing Lucius, "Lucius, would you like to have a nightcap with me?"

Surprise etched the regal blonde's features before he cleared his throat and stepped forward, "I would like that very much."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran a hand over his face; going over the best battle strategy with the Battle Auror's was not what he considered a good way to spend a Saturday morning. Taking another swig of his coffee he turned to Ron who was barely awake in his seat, "Enough, we can go over this later when we are more awake."

"Potter, I don't think you understand the situation," Keiran Grant growled at him, the grizzled war veteran scarred from the previous war.

Harry shot to his feet, "Believe me I understand, but none of us can think right now when we are barely keeping our eyes open. We will meet back in two hours."

Leaving the tent Harry stalked across the campsite that had been set up just on the outskirts of Voldemort's stronghold. Eyes bleary Harry looked out at the castle standing black and strong against the blue sky. Bending down he scooped up a handful of dirt, letting the somewhat moist grains fall through his fingers as he stood back up. Ron appeared at his elbow silently, eyes locked on the place where his sister was staying.

"Any word from our _friends_," Ron asked, sipping at his coffee, "The others are getting anxious, Percy even yelled at me for information."

Harry snorted, "We are going to get her back, and then everything will get back to normal-."

"Normal? Harry nothing is ever going to be normal again," Ron dumped his coffee on the ground, "My parents are dead, my baby sister was knocked up by a Death Eater. Then if that isn't enough the bastard turns her over to Voldemort. And my nephew is missing, when did you think things were going to be normal?"

"For fuck sakes Ron keep your voice down," Harry looked around at the others milling around the camp, "After next week we can get things back to the way they were, and we will get Ginny and Michael back."

Ron nodded, his face loosing its anger as he looked out towards the castle, "I miss her you know, more and more every day I miss her."

Harry frowned, "Ginny?"

Ron's bitter laugh was nothing new to Harry, he had heard it more in the past several months than he thought he would hear in his lifetime, "Hermione. Even after everything that happened, I still love her. Merlin, I am such a poof."

"Ron," Harry began only to be cut off by his friend who waved him off, before turning to walk back to the kitchen tent.

"I am going to go see about breakfast," Harry watched the tall redhead go with sad eyes, before turning back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: So this chapter is dedicated to: harrypotterchick4ever; Dracoginnylover24, because you two have been my most consistent reviewers. I love you guys and I hope that this meets with your approval. As always to Tenechia and Kelli thanks for listening to me rant so that I can work it out. Love to everyone and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. It takes me awhile because I end up writing about three versions before figuring out how I want it to go.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mum," Ginny snapped her head up, coming out of her memories as Michael stood waiting for her in the doorway.

Smiling at her son she got to her feet and pulled her coat on, "Did you eat breakfast?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Yes a whopping big one, complete with kippers."

Ginny swatted him with her hand, pushing past him, "You are too much like your father. Remember when you were little and copied his every mannerism?"

Michael followed her down the stairs, his long smooth strides easily matching her shorter ones. Giving her a look that said she was forgetting herself, "I remember Uncle Ron and Harry stealing me away for a weekend of Chudley Cannons and camping, all the while muttering things about one ferret being enough."

Ginny was still laughing when they apparated to the Ministry. Grasping Michael's hand tightly, the trial was a closed affair but it didn't prevent the press from swarming the Ministry. Michael's blank expression didn't change as he led his mother through the crowd of reporters, murmuring no comment the entire way. Once they were in the lifts, he gave her a weak smile. Ginny had to struggle for a moment before she could return it.

The ride was tense and quick; soon the duo was walking along the less crowded hallway to the court room. Giving the proper identification and their wands to the guards outside the doors, Ginny gave her son's hand a squeeze as they took their seats in the gallery.

"Michael," Ginny turned to look at him, pointedly looking at the small form huddled on the opposite side of the room.

Michael nodded, getting to his feet he gracefully made his way over to the brown haired girl, "Olivia, would you care to sit with us?"

Olivia Granger's pale face could only be described as old before her time; mutely she walked with him back to the waiting red head. Ginny watched them approach; remembering more than twenty years ago the days before the final battle…

-------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart pounding she arched against him; it never ceased to amaze her, this power he had over her body. Draco chuckled as she bucked against his hand, not stopping in his ministrations he leaned down to press a kiss between her breasts. Her hands grasping at him, pulling him up and forcing him to kiss her, tongues battling as he brought her to her peak. Breaking the kiss she looked up at him in amazement, before pushing him onto his back with a smug smile on her face.

Draco's eyes widened as she straddled him, Ginny locked eyes with him as she lowered herself. Soon he was the one bucking against her as she set a deliberately slow pace, hips circling as she lowered and raised herself.

"Witch," Draco muttered as his hands grasped her hips trying to force her to go faster.

Ginny laughed throatily, leaning forward she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before sitting back up. Looking down at him she smiled, "I think I like you like this."

Draco grunted in answer, raising his hips to meet her so that the friction was increased a fraction. His fingers tightening to the point that they were almost bruising, but Ginny just smiled and continued her lazy torture.

"In my control," she continued breathless, "I can do anything I want."

"I can go fast," in demonstration she sped up to the rhythm he liked, watching as Draco's head lolled back and his eyes closed in pleasure. As quickly as she began she slowed down, her hips rolling as she began a tortuously slow but enjoyable speed, "Or slow. And you can't stop me."

Draco's eyes snapped open, his passion making the silver orbs swirl, "Really?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow in challenge, "Really."

Draco smirked, his hands reaching out to grasp her hips, holding her up so that he was almost out of her. Ginny looked at him, her eyes smoldering as she bit her lip in anticipation. Draco thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than the woman above him, a goddess . Sitting up he adjusted them so that he could hold her against his chest as he set the pace, the new angle bringing a gasp of pleasure from her every time their bodies met. He would have smirked but his own pleasure prevented him from thinking about anything else but bringing them both pleasure. Together they plummeted into the fire, sweaty and satisfied Draco fell backwards, bringing Ginny down on top of him as he did.

At first he assumed that the loud banging noise he heard as his own blood pumping in his ears, but when Ginny lifted her head in confusion he barely had time to throw her on her side and cover her with a sheet before the door burst open.

Fred stalked into the room, his face red with anger, "Put your pants back on, we have work to do."

Draco sat up, blocking the fumbling Ginny with his body as much as he could, "Fred-."

"Ginny?" Fred's eyebrows shot up in confusion, taking in his sisters barely covered body and flushed face. Raising bewildered eyes to Draco who was pulling his pants on as discreetly as possible, "Well bugger me."

Draco snorted, but a sharp punch to his back had him glaring at the red head behind him. Standing up he tugged on the blankets, causing Ginny to squeak as she wrapped them more tightly around her. Smirking he turned to the still flabbergasted Fred, "Did you have a reason for demanding that I get out of bed at…"

Looking at the antique clock next to his bed Draco continued, "At three in the morning."

Fred shook his head, clearing it of what was obviously some rather nasty thoughts, "Want to tell me why my baby sister is in your bed, when for her family's knowledge she has been kidnapped by Voldemort?"

Ginny got up at that, making sure to keep herself covered with the sheet, "Fred, I can explain-."

"Quiet," Draco ordered.

"Shut up, Ginny," Fred snapped at the same time. His face mottled, "I trusted you, damn it. I trusted you and this is how you treat me?"

Draco stood, feet braced apart as he eyed the other man, "Would you like me to blow the entire operation by coming over to say, 'Oh by the way, I didn't give you my real wife, I gave you a fucking mudblood.' I can imagine that going over well."

Fred's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion, frustration laced his voice as he snapped, "What?"

Ginny's hand on his back had him turning to look at her, his expression staying hard and unforgiving. The tears in her eyes had him pausing though, reaching out he brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping the wetness away.

"Wife?" Ginny asked her voice small.

Draco stiffened, his eyes becoming wary as he pulled his hand back. Shooting a look over to Fred; who had the decency to blush before backing out of the room. Draco turned back to Ginny, "I would have liked to have done this properly. Candle light, and dinner…clothes were optional."

Ginny laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her forward, "Trying to make an honest woman out of me?"

Draco nuzzled the side of her neck, "When this is over, we will be a family. The three of us will finally be together."

Ginny closed her eyes, tears leaking out as he kissed her sweetly. Then his arms were gone and she was watching as he shrugged into a shirt and was disappearing out the door. Humming to herself Ginny walked over to the vanity in the corner, a decidedly feminine piece of furniture that stood out in the overly masculine room. Hands running over the tortoise shell combs neatly arranged, smiling Ginny knew that even though it was dark right now the light was faintly growing stronger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise looked up from the paper he was reading, watching as the willowy blonde walked into the café. The last time he had seen her was when he had broken into Draco's flat, and the truth be told he hadn't given her much thought after that. But watching her dressed in out of date but a fitting suit he was intrigued by the absentminded Ravenclaw. Setting his paper down Blaise smiled at her as she turned from ordering her coffee and caught sight of him.

Luna sent him a dreamy sort of smile and began to walk over to him, "Good morning Blaise, I didn't know you frequented muggle coffee shops."

Blaise smiled, motioning to the seat opposite him, "Please have a seat. I often come here for a drink, the truth of the matter is that I am addicted to these frozen concoctions they have."

Luna smiled at him as she sat down, cupping her drink in her slim hands, "I have not seen a lot of Draco lately, is he enjoying the countryside?"

"I believe so, he has been keeping to himself mostly," Blaise watched as she flicked her finger in the whip cream floating on the coffee. His dark blue eyes following the pale appendage as her tongue flicked out to lick it clean, groaning he shifted in his seat trying to get more comfortable as desire began to rush through his blood.

"That's good, you will give my best to him and Ginny for me won't you?" Getting to her feet she gave him a siren's smile and floated out of the café.

"She's evil, pure and simple evil," Blaise muttered, as he watched her hips sway away from him. Dumping some change on his table he picked up his paper and headed towards the nearest apparition point.

Appearing in his den, Blaise didn't see the man waiting for him until he was sitting down at his desk. Raising an eyebrow at his intruder, "Potter, what can I do for you?"

Harry shrugged, sitting back in his chair, "I wanted to see if you knew how I could get in contact with Draco. The Manor is warded, and I have no other way of contacting him. We need his help if we are going to make a move."

"If you can meet us at Grimmuald Place at eight I will have him there," Harry nodded before getting up and leaving. Blaise leaned back in his chair wondering how messed up his life could get before the end of things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as Ron impatiently rocked his chair on its back legs, balancing as they waited. Shaking his head at him, Harry poured himself another cup of tea that was quickly diluted with honey. Sipping his tea; the two friends remained silent as they waited. Soon though they heard the door creaking open and the sound of footsteps echoing down the abandoned hallway followed.

Blaise poked his head in, a grin on his tan face, "Well don't you two look chipper."

Ron growled, "Cut it Zabini, where the hell is Malfoy? We have to plan before the attack."

"I love how anxious you are for me Weasley, but please restrain yourself," Draco drawled out in a bored voice as he walked into the kitchen. Looking around at the dark and neglected room his lip curled in disgust at the grime covering the surfaces, "Quite a hovel you have here Potter."

"Bugger off Malfoy, and tell us what you can about the layout of the castle," Harry ordered as he poured the two men shots of brandy in chipped teacups.

Four heads of the former enemies bent together in strategy, battle plans drawn more concisely than they had been before. Before the group disbanded to leave they had worked out a plan for the fight where they knew it was more than likely that one of them would not be walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olivia," Ginny smiled kindly at the girl, who looked ready to throw up. Patting the seat next to her, "You look about like how I feel."

Olivia sank into the seat with a sigh, "You'll have to tell me later how you are able to remain so calm after this."

Ginny laughed, patting Olivia's hand she turned to her son, "Michael, stop glowering at the poor clerks and sit down." Turning to Olivia again she confided, "Gives me a headache having to look up at him."

Olivia smiled shyly, opening her mouth she stuttered for a moment before blurting out, "Why don't you hate me?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Ginny whispered reaching over to brush a strand of Olivia's wild brown hair out of the girl's troubled face, "I am sorry for abandoning her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched, his eyes following her every movement. It pained him to stay hidden, not rush out to her and tell her that he was here for her. But he had to stay hidden, he had risked so much already. Death was final, and to conquer it was not something that people would take in stride.

Sighing he ran a hand down his haggard face, so many years of happiness. So many years of trying to convince her mother that maybe she had made a mistake. But the girl he had once known was lost to him the day that she ordered him out of her life. He doubted that Cassie and Teddy even knew the truth, Hermione had held fast to her secrets in life as tightly as she held them in death.

Secrets, so many secrets; hugging his coat around him he remembered when it all really began…

------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up from the potion he was brewing as the door to his laboratory opened, the young Death Eater shifted nervously under the Potions Master's black stare. Waving his wand to freeze the potion in its current state, Severus leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers against the desk.

"You are wanted in the Widow's Room," the mumbled words earned the young man a sneer of distaste from the dark haired man, "He said you would know what to do."

"You may leave now," Severus snapped, his fingers still drumming on the desk top. As soon as the boy was gone from the room, Severus rose to his feet and shrugged his Death Eater robes on. Checking to make sure his potion was frozen so as not to ruin, he left the spacious room.

The walk to the Widow's Room, one of the few rooms in the castle with its original furnishings still intact, it was one of fifteen that were held in ready for various guests of Voldemort. Nodding to the guard standing outside the room, Severus waited for him to whisper the password before stepping forward to enter.

The room was elegant in cool tones of sage and cream combined with the ornate furniture though it made him think of Versailles instead of an old castle nestled in the wilds of Scotland. The small bent form sitting on windowsill made him draw a deep breath of relief in, stepping forward he placed quick silencing charms on the room before speaking.

"I am here to examine you," Severus said in lieu of a greeting, "If you would lie down on the bed-."

"What day is it?"

The question startled him, walking over to her he stood just behind her, looking over her shoulder out at the fog rolling through the open fields just to the south of the castle, "I believe it is a Monday, the 28th of May."

"I have been here for three weeks," reaching back she grasped his hand in her own, pulling him forward so that he was forced to stand by her side. Looking down at their clasped hands, she traced the pale flesh of his long fingered appendage, "Three weeks and you are the only person who has seen me besides him."

"Hermione-," Severus began in a whisper, but was cut off by her hand flying up cover his mouth.

"Don't call me that, I am Ginny. Do you hear me I am Ginny," her eyes wide with fright she looked up at him, and in that brief instance he watched as the gold flickered to sky blue before returning. Her hand trembling against his mouth, Hermione didn't remove her hand until he nodded his consent.

"I apologize," stepping back from her he motioned towards the bed, "If we may conclude our business."

Hermione nodded, the long red tresses falling forward to frame the pale face sprinkled with freckles that wasn't her own, "Give me a moment please?"

Severus wordlessly turned to survey the landscape as she walked over to the bed and prepared herself for his examination. When she called out to him, he closed his eyes briefly before turning to her. His face devoid of any emotion he walked over to the young girl laying so vulnerably on the bed. Quickly and methodically he set about examining the health of young woman. His spells murmured so as not to alert the young witch of what he was examining. Frowning he sat down on a conjured stool and began the more invasive part of his procedure.

"Relax," his voice was smooth and soft, as he began. Ignoring the smooth expanse of thigh and focusing on the task at hand he felt her stiffen at his touch. As quickly as possible he finished, pulling a blanket over her he stood. Turning to face the window again he waited for her to cover herself, the rustle of clothing the only noise in the overly quiet room.

"I am decent now," her whisper was little more than an exhale of breath.

Turning to face him, he didn't see the girl she looked like on the outside. He saw the bushy haired know-it-all that had first raised her hand in his potions class. He saw the graceful young woman that had left Hogwarts as lonely as the day that she had walked in. The broken look in her eyes made him cringe, but his face remained impassive.

"Do you think that you have time to stay with me for a little bit?" Biting her lip, Hermione looked at her feet, the bare toes sinking into the plush rug protecting her feet from cold stone.

Severus looked at her, taking in the look of fear and the hunger for companionship written clearly on her face, "Do you know how to play chess?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't pause to knock, pushing his way into the once elegant Zabini mansion instead. The small house elf that popped into the foyer at his intrusion retreated under his cool gaze, stalking across the cracked marble foyer he threw the study doors open.

Blaise looked up at him, eyes red from the contents of several empty bottles of liquor littering the floor. Leaning forward he picked up a half empty bottle from the floor, slurring, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to sober your arse up so that you are fit for public," snatching the bottle from him, Draco threw it across the filthy room shattering it against the bookshelf. Looking around he felt his stomach turn at the filth, "When was the last time you had the house elves clean this place?"

Blaise looked around, as if seeing the room for the first time, "Don't rightly remember. Maybe Luna knows; she always was better with them. Don't bother her though she's taking a nap."

Draco frowned; Blaise hadn't talked like this since the month's right after Luna's death. Bending down; he lifted his friend bodily out of his chair hands clenched in the dirty robe that hung off Blaise's to fragile frame.

"What do you want Malfoy," Blaise snarled, struggling against him. His once handsome face was drawn tight from weight loss, making him look skeletal. Long black hair hung unwashed to his shoulders, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you fucking prat," Draco whispered dragging his friend to the door, "You are one of the few people in this world who I would die for. And I am sure as hell not going to let you sit moping any longer."

Calling out for an elf, Draco ordered a bath filled with cold water. Dragging the resisting Blaise up the stairs wasn't easy even in his current state, but Draco didn't feel like hexing him to get him to cooperate. By the time they reached the master bedroom, he and Blaise were both breathing hard. Nodding to the elf who was standing shyly by the filled to the brim tub, smirking he lifted Blaise off his feet and dropped him into the tub.

Blaise came up bellowing, wiping water out of his face he struggled to get out of the tub but kept going under thanks to Draco's hand on his head. After a few minutes of dunking, Draco stepped back to dry himself off. His eyes though were wary as Blaise resurfaced looking if possible even more pitiful wet than he had before.

Blaise leaned his head back on the rim of the tub, eyes hollow as he stared up at the ceiling, "Why won't you just leave me in peace?"

Draco leaned against the wall, his breath was more labored than he would have liked thanks in part to the bruised ribs he had from Potter and hauling Blaise up the stairs. Snapping his fingers for the elf, he ignored the wizard in the tub, "Get your master a clean set of robes, and a tray of hot food."

The elf popped out of the room with what looked like a smile curving its pinched face. Draco walked over to Blaise, "To wallow away here locked in the memories of people who are dead-."

Blaise launched himself at Draco, skeletal fingers wrapping around his friends throat, "Don't you fucking dare talk about them like that. You don't have any right."

Draco gasped as Blaise's weight carried them both to the bathroom floor. The soaking man on top of him not relenting as he yelled in his face, Draco's fingers came up to pry Blaise's away. Draco gained enough breathing room so that he could rasp out, "Their dead Blaise. Their dead…killing me isn't going to bring them back."

"No," the anguish in that whisper and the loosening of his grip was just enough to let Draco realize that he had broken through. Blaise crumpled to the ground next him, his sobs shaking his entire body as they lay there. Draco winced as he heard the repetition of barely coherent words through the sobs, "Luna, Matt."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sera watched as the prisoners were shackled, their desperate appearances only emphasized by the ragged robes they were wearing. Shaking her head she walked down the hall to the court room, nodding to the guards as she passed through the door. Nostrils flaring at the different scents and smells that assaulted her, Sera stiffened as she caught a familiar and welcome fragrance among overwhelming masses. Eyes scanning the growing crowd in the gallery and the officials milling about on the floor, until they landed on the blonde head leaning down to talk to Olivia Granger. A rushing of blood pounded in her ears as she watched him take the woman by the arm and lead her over to the waiting red head. A feral thought of ripping the woman's throat out flashed through her mind, shaken Sera resolutely turned her head and walked purposefully over to Harry. Not noticing as the blonde above her glared as men passing by her did double takes, or when he had to be ordered to turn his attention away.

"Harry," Sera said in way of a greeting as she sat next to her superior in the seating designated for Auror's. Lightning blue eyes widened as she took in the bruising on the older man, "What the hell happened to you?"

Harry groaned, "If you must know, I had a disagreement with someone over a personal matter."

Sera snorted, "Malfoy better look worse than you."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, flipping his attention back to the papers in his hand, "Seems Bones is presiding today. Good she's fair, will hear both sides of the story and won't take long with the verdict."

Sera nodded, leaning back in her chair, she felt her senses go into overdrive at the amount of testosterone in the room. She knew she was sending pheromones off like crazy, but with Wolfsbane in her system her primal instincts were under-control. A giddy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the potion that Abby was working on. The new potion would be a substitute for the disgusting Wolfsbane, permanently prohibiting her wolf side from taking over but also not inhibiting it enough so that she would be vulnerable.

Turning her attention back to the courtroom Sera watched as wizarding judges began filling in, the murmur from the gallery dieing down as the officials took their seats.

Gabe fell into the seat next to her, windblown and rosy cheeked, Sera bit down on the instant animalistic interest. Instead she tossed the case file in his lap, "Almost late Gabe."

"Got hung up at Hogwarts," Gabe muttered, flipping through the file. Glancing up he nodded to the people in the gallery, "They are all here."

Sera turned her eyes up to the gallery, the group of red heads and blondes staring stone faced down to her made her smirk, "Looks like all of them, but a few could be missing and I wouldn't notice."

"Blaise is here to," Harry remarked, nodding to the dark haired man sitting to the right of Draco, "First time I have seen him out since the funeral."

Gabe gave a strangled sort of sound before turning his attention back to the folder in his hands. Sera nudged him as the doors opened to admit the prisoners; all three Auror's turned to watch as Cassandra and Theodore were led in bound by their guards. Sera sniffed the air cautiously, smelling fear and anger alike emanating off of the two siblings. Shifting in her seat Sera sat back as the trial began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen tucked his sister's hand into his own as they pushed through the crowd to the lifts, once clear he leaned down to mutter, "Bloody vultures. They've come to pick the bones clean."

Abby sent him a cool smirk, "They have their uses."

Owen rolled his eyes but picked up his pace, dragging his shorter sibling behind him. Giving their wands as identification to the guard, they walked up to the gallery.

Owen stopped suddenly, Abby running into him with a grunt. Poking him sharply in the ribs, Abby peered around her brother's broad back to see what had him stiffening. A mischievous grin breaking out on her pixie face, "Hello Olivia."

Olivia nodded mutely; averting her gaze quickly to the floor below. Ginny patted her hand before giving her children a smile and turning her attention back to the people pilling in. Ginny's eyes began watering as Draco came to sit beside her, Michael wordless moved down so that a tired looking Blaise could sit by his friend.

Owen tightened his grip painfully on his sister's hand before dropping it and moving out of her way so that she could pass. He watched as she bypassed the seat next to Olivia in favor of the one on the far side of Michael, leaving her twin to take the only seat left in the quickly filling row. With a sigh he sank down next to Olivia, ignoring the soft brush of her thigh against his.

Owen was concentrating so much on not noticing her that when her brother and sister walked in he was startled when he felt her small hand creep into his own larger one. Looking down he stared in amazement at the small work roughened hand fitting perfectly in his own. Silver eyes met blue, he knew in that moment if he wanted to break her he could. The banging of the gavel drew his attention back to the trial, but his hand held hers more firmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius moved through the crowd of people outside the court room with little effort, they seemed to sense that they would get no anwer from the towering patriarch of the Malfoy clan. Sneering at the more rambuctious of the reports waiting like buzzards, he gave his wand over before entering. Looking around Lucius nodded to the few Weasley's who he was civil with before moving towards his family seated at the front. His own trial hadn't even had this kind of turn out, but thinking back it was more than he had actually expected.

Abby leaned agianst him, smiling at him in much the same way she had when she was a little girl. Putting his arm around her he couldn't help but think how he had almost never had the opporunity to meet her. Almost never had the chance to be much of anything more than a Death Eater, pressing a kiss to the top of his grand-daughters head he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the people who had given him a second chance at life. Remembering quite clearly the days that had changed him so much...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His palms were sweating; wiping them on his pants Harry raised his wand in the air. Nerves weren't new to him, and he was proud of himself when his voice didn't crack as he shouted, "Riddle!"

His shout echoed across the clearing around the castle, nothingness answered him but Harry knew that he was being watched. Standing with the sun beating down on him he waited, Harry could feel the prickle of eyes on him but he remained still with his feet braced apart and arms at his side. The slightest sign of movement had his eyes trained to the battlements, as a dark figure stepped forward into view.

"Harry," Voldemort hissed down to him, leaning over as if to close the distance between the two men. Harry could see the pale snake like lips twisting in an almost smile, "A pleasure to see you so early young Mister Potter."

Harry slowly raised his wand arm slowly, deliberately pointing the holly stick pointing at Voldemort, "I challenge you Tom Riddle."

Voldemort sneered, snickering could be heard from around him confirming Harry's suspicions on whether or not he was alone on the castle wall. Waving his hand negligently behind him, "Someone has been teaching you proper etiquette I see."

"Do you accept my challenge Riddle," Harry yelled wand still raised in the air unwavering.

Voldemort turned as if consulting someone before leering down, "I accept, tomorrow at dawn?"

Harry nodded, watching as Voldemort raised his wand to meet Harry's in a salute. The formalities out of the way Harry apparated away.

"Very impressive if I must say so myself," Voldemort said as Harry disappeared, turning to his second in command, "What do you think Lucius, will I finally defeat Potter?"

Lucius leaned against the rough stone wall, his eyes locked on the spot where Harry had been, "I think that after tomorrow we will no longer have to hide in the shadows. That finally we will have our rightful place in the world."

Voldemort nodded satisfied with his servants answer, he began walking down the ramparts. Pausing he turned, "I wish Ginevra to see the duel, inform her of this."

Lucius nodded to the guard outside of the Widow's room, impatient as he waited for the weak chinned man to remove the wards. Pushing past the man Lucius slammed the door shut behind himself as he stepped into the room. Eyes widening at the picture framed in front of him, Severus stood as his friend entered his dark eyes locking with Lucius's lighter ones.

"Severus, I wasn't expecting you to be here," Lucius drawled as he stealthily observed the redhead wiping at the corner of her mouth. Stepping further into the room Lucius frowned as Severus stepped in front of her blocking her from view. Clearing his throat, "Potter has just challenged the Dark Lord; he requests that _Ginevra_ be present for the duel."

Severus nodded, turning he looked at the bent head of the red head, "I assume that we are finished?"

Hermione nodded, carefully avoiding either man's eyes. Severus gave her cold look that had Lucius raising his eyebrow. Stepping aside Lucius nodded to Hermione as he and Severus walked out of the room. Passing the guard without an exchange of words they continued towards the potions lab; once within those walls Severus turned to his friend an expectant look on his face.

"Are you expecting me to lecture you ?" Lucius asked as he sank down into a rather uncomfortable chair.

Shaking his head, he began to sort through the various papers on his desk, "Truth be told? I was expecting you to give me some lewd comment or another."

"I don't feel up to the task today I am afraid," Lucius leaned back, examining his nails he continued, "Captive audiences though are the best aren't they?"

"You would know that better than I," Severus countered watching as his friend gave the barest of flinches, "Enough of that though, we have to prepare the castle."

"Do you have the basilisk venom," as the light of the sun began to burn over the dark castle settled discreetly in the Scottish highlands, the two men who were considered traitors by more than one side began to set about the destruction of the darkness that for too long had held sway over there world.

-----------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Wizengamout judge Susan Bones gavel fell silencing the murmurings of the court room as effectively. Leo watched from the dark recesses of the gallery, making no move to join his parents and family sitting on the far side. Leaning back against the wall Leo watched as the crowd died down and Judge Bones began.

"Would the defendants please stand," Cassie rose gracefully to her feet while her brother jerked up. Leo studied their faces, no remorse could be found, and he doubted they even knew the word. Susan continued, "Cassandra and Theodore Granger you have been charged with the murder of Matteo Zabini and the attempted murder of Owen Malfoy. How do you plea?"

The court appointed lawyer, a sniveling creature that had graduated after him, Leo watched as he shuffled his feet before answering, "Not guilty, due to insanity, your honor."

"Your honor, the state wishes for a healer to examine the defendants for validity of this plea," the prosecutor called out as he stood, his lined face was grave as he looked towards the bench.

"I see the petition," Susan held up the said piece of parchment, "I grant the request for a psychiatric evaluation. The court will adjourn until Thursday at ten, where the Healer will give their report. Until that time the defendants are to be held."

The banging of the gavel was the bringer of an avalanche of noise, people turned to one another as the prisoners were led out of the room. Leo followed them with his eyes, watching as they were pulled out of the room. People began murmuring as soon as the two were clear of the doors; a movement from the corner drew his attention. Someone was hugging the darkness offered by the marble columns around the room; Leo straightened as the person deliberately hung out of sight. At a trial like this was a public affair, most in attendance were prepared for the publicity but this person was deliberately avoiding notice. Waiting Leo stayed back as the shadowed figure began towards a side door that was just being opened, quickly Leo followed. The man, Leo could now tell it was indeed a man was swiftly walking away from the crowd gathered around the door, was now hurrying towards the apparition stations. Leo shot forward there was something about this stranger that had him hurrying to catch him, clearing the corner he saw the dark robed man retrieving his wand from the Auror at the station.

"Hey you," Leo called out, the man started turning towards Leo in shock before turning away and hurrying away. Leo stopped in shock, watching as the man disappeared with a pop. Falling back a step Leo nodded to the Auror who was eyeing him suspiciously, before turning swiftly and beginning back to his family.

"Where have you been," Abby asked as he came into the private room the Malfoy family had procured to floo out of the Ministry.

Leo shook his head absently to her before walking over to his grandfather, "Might I have a word with you."

Lucius looked at him, putting his hand on his grandson's shoulder he led him towards an empty corner in the room, "You look as if a ghost walked through you."

"I saw someone at the trial today," Leo began in a whisper though he knew his family was listening. Turning he glared at Owen who was the most conspicuous of the lot, who just grinned before throwing floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing. Leo waited until the room was empty before turning to his grandfather, "I saw Severus Snape at the trial."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing the doors open Sera smiled as she sank onto her bed, kicking her shoes off she curled up on the plush feather tick mattress. Only three days to go till the full moon, and with the added stress of the trial she was happy just to have a moment to herself. The discreet cough from the doorway had her groaning as she rolled to her feet, her steps faltered as the intruder leaned against the open doorway negligently.

"I saw you at the trial today," Michael stared at her, grey eyes darkening with something primal, "You were walking, and the men around you were staring after you."

"The moon," Sera began stopping when she realized how breathless she sounded. Clearing her throat she steadied her hands on the back of a chair in the small kitchen; regretting her choice at such a small open floor plan as she realized that the distance between her and Michael was only a few feet. Starting again with a stronger tone, "The moon, when it is this close to the full moon, I send out pheromones."

"Really," Michael asked as he shortened the distance even more. Sera could feel his desire rolling off him in waves, her knees weakened as she felt herself becoming aroused. Michael reached out to lightly brush his finger down the v-neck of her undershirt, "So this is just your pheromones taking over?"

Sera shook her head as she leaned into the touch, "No."

Michael leaned down, his blonde hair falling forward to brush her skin as he nipped at the pulse point pounding at the base of her throat. Sera's fingers reached up to lace her fingers through his hair, the silk soft strands wrapping around her fingers as she arched against him. Michael wrapped his arms around her, drawing her firmly against him. His lips skimmed over the soft skin of her neck, seeking the dark red mouth that had tempted him for so long. His lips were hard and demanding as he tightened his hold on her, angling her head to a better vantage for him self as he deepened the kiss. He was drowning in the intoxicating combination of cinnamon and something darker. He plundered what she was willingly giving, a small voice at the back of his head realized that he was being to forceful. But when Sera moaned low in her throat and arched against him, her fingers digging into his scalp in approval. Lifting her up he laid her back on the table, breaking the kiss he looked down at her. Her eyes were the darkest he had ever seen them, lips tender and swollen from his kisses, he was mesmerized.

Sera sat up reaching for him, her fingers sure as she pulled him forward so that he was standing in between her legs. Eyes serious despite the small smile on her lips she quickly had his shirt unbuttoned. Spreading the fabric she leaned forward to bite his nipple his gasp of pleasure and the resulting flinging of his clothes away from him was rewarding enough. Sera looked up at him in pleasure as he stood naked before her, chest heaving and naked desire in his eyes.

His fingers tugged her skirt down her thighs, her hips tilting so that the offending fabric was easier removed. Michael had no patience for the tiny buttons of her shirt; the sound of ripping fabric was lost in their heavy breathing. He palmed her naked breast, the nipple pebbling as he brushed his thumb across it lightly. His lips latched on to hers, needing to taste her again, his fingers drifting down her stomach to the apex of her thighs moaning into her mouth at finding her ready for him.

Pulling back he looked at her, "I can't wait anymore."

"Don't," Sera whispered guiding him towards her, her eyes locked on his as he filled her.

One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other caressing her thigh holding her as they rocked together. Head thrown back Michael tried to regain control of himself. Just as he was on the brink of being in control again Sera clenched around him, forcing him deeper. Looking down into her eyes his mind snapped, all he could think about was possessing her. His thrusts became harder and faster, he was aware of her matching his movements. Her breathy moans and the dig of her nails only spurned him on, when her climax hit her she took him over the edge.

Michael looked down at her, her head resting on his chest. Leaning down he picked her up, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her to the bed. Laying down Michael gathered her against his chest, "I shouldn't have been so rough."

Sera sat up brown hair falling around her caramel shoulders, the scar marring the side of her face almost invisible in the flush of her cheeks from residual passion. Moving so that she was straddling him, a frown turned her bruise lips down, "Do you regret it already?"

Michael cupped her cheek, pulling her down to give her a quick kiss, "No, but I shouldn't have been so-."

Sera growled, cutting him off, "I wanted you. You wanted me, and if you had been any nicer I would have thrown you down and had my way with you."

His laugh almost jarred her from her position, but his hands grasped her hips holding her in place, "And what involves you having your way?"

Sera leaned down, her teeth biting sharply at his earlobe the answering moan making her smile. Whispering into his ear, "How about I show you?"

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

A.N.: So here it is, took me long enough. And I am sorry if it seems kind of rushed, believe me it is far from over. Love to everyone, and for those of you who looked at my other story I thank you so much. I will be updating both accordingly, love to all and to all a goodnight.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny watched as Blaise walked around the garden, the moonlight making his gauntness stand out to her eyes. Wrapping her shawl more tightly around herself she stepped out into the darkness of the garden. Her slippers almost soundless on the stones of the path, but Blaise's tense shoulders told her that he was aware of her presence. Silently he waited for her, his back turned towards the house. Ginny came to rest by his side, neither saying anything but the silence was not oppressive or strained.

"I was lucky in the war, I chose neither side. I chose instead to help my friend, and my friend chose you," Blaise reached over and plucked a rose from its spot, twirling the bud in his hand, "At first I did not even like you, but you amused me and you made a human out of him. And then Luna came, and she made a human out of me."

"She would not like to see you as you are," Ginny pointed out; her hand coming up to give his arm a squeeze, "Neither would Matt."

"I once asked her why she loved me. Do you know what she said?" Blaise looked down at her hand, his blue eyes sparking with something she didn't recognize in the darkness.

"No, but I can take a guess that it wasn't your cooking skills," Ginny smirked looking up at him.

"She said it was how I looked at her, like I had finally figured out a puzzle box and discovered the treasure inside," Blaise's hand gently raised to place the rose behind her ear, "She said no one had ever been able to truly understand her until me. She was wrong though, I didn't understand her. I loved her though; every quirky, insane detail about her."

Blaise bent forward, his hand bringing her face close to his. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her forehead. Gripping the hand holding her face in her own she held him in place, "Don't leave us again."

Blaise gently pulled away, wiping the stray tear from her cheek as he went. Quietly he turned and walked deeper into the garden; his head held higher than it had been moments before but still the same sorrowful set to his shoulders.

"He is getting better," Draco came up and wrapped his arms around her small form, "I regret not being able to do more for him-."

Ginny turned in his arms, arms wrapping around Draco's neck and pulling him down so that she could simply hold him. Her hot tears in his neck made him frown but he didn't complain about the strength of her hold or move. He simply stayed where he was giving her the comfort he knew she needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia threw her coat down on the bed, walking over to the window she looked out at the view of the London skyline offered from her hotel room. Hugging her arms around herself she leaned against the window sill, her blue eyes studying the moon rising steadily in the sky. The knock at the door had her turning with relief from the coldness of the night sky. Smoothing a hand down her simple shirt and muggle jeans she trudged over to the door, yanking it open a frown firmly in place.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" The tall man asked on her doorstep, his eyes dancing as she glared at him.

Olivia's eyes widened as she launched herself into his arms. His solid strength comforting her as he hugged her to him, Olivia smiled into his neck whispering as he picked her off her feet in his exuberance, "Father, I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought it best to surprise you," setting her down on her feet again he waited for her to move so that he could step into the small but neat room. Once the door was closed he drew off his cloak and sat down in one of the few chairs set before the fireplace. His almost black eyes watching as his daughter drew her own chair closer to his, "I was at the trial earlier, I saw you sitting with the Malfoy family."

Olivia averted her eyes, guilt gnawing at her, "I don't want the hatred to continue, so many have already suffered. I don't want my children growing up like Teddy and Cassie."

"I am not angry with you for it, I am actually quite proud," he leaned over his hand cupping her cheek, "There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things you need to know."

"Father-," the door rattled under a heavy fist, "Must be room service."

Olivia got up giving him an apologetic smile as she walked to the door, grabbing her money pouch on the way. Turning to her father as she opened the door, "Do you want me to order you anything?"

His negative shake of head was his only answer, taking the tray of food from the servant girl, giving her a few coins for her troubles. Turning back to her father she smiled as she walked back to him. Setting the tray down, "I could always send up for more….Father what is it?"

"There are some things that you need to know about me, things that are going to come too light now that I have returned to England," he began, his eyes never moving away from his daughters'. Leaning back in the chair he watched as she also made herself comfortable, reminding him of when she had been a small girl and would sit and listen to him read to fall asleep. Daughter, the word had so much more meaning than the simple word could define. Never in his life had he imagined that he would feel so much for one person, the love he had felt for the different women of his life had never equaled what he felt for the girl before him. His dark eyes softened as he remembered her small and laughing after her first ride on a broom, the day she lost her first tooth, her first day to school, her last day and the glee she had displayed on seeing her brother and sister at her graduation. So many happy memories only to be accompanied by the ones he had rather not remember. Her mother calling him to her after Olivia's birth, pleading with him to take the squalling child from her; and the fear he had seen in her eyes had convinced him to take the small girl child. The times she would cry out in her sleep after a visit with her mother, he had lost count how many times he had held her while she cried her eyes dry and voice hoarse.

"As you know I once lived in England," he began his voice strong and steady not because of a false sense of bravery at revealing his lies to the one person left in the world he cared about but because he knew no other way to hurry the tale than by telling it properly so that it would not need repeating. "I was a supporter of Voldemort at one time not because I was a spineless bastard that knew no better but because I craved the power that seemed to roll off him in waves. I murdered, tortured, raped, all in the name of some pathetic man who fed off of the power we gave him. I began to see the monster I had become, drink stemmed the flow of nightmares but it wasn't long before I was drinking bottles to fall asleep. A little girl showed me what I had become, and try as I might I couldn't get the image of her out of my mind."

"I went to Dumbledore; I knew the old bastard would help me when no one else would," his voice deep and as he continued wanting the deed done, "I became a spy for him, trying to burn the image of the child out of my mind with good deeds."

His bitter laugh made Olivia cringe, getting up she came to knell in front of him, "Father, please don't-."

"You have to know," he soothed her hair with his hand, the curls wrapping around his fingers as his hand petted her, "When the war ended I was cleared of charges by Dumbledore's order. The most strenuous deed I committed for the next decade was straining my wrist grading lazy brats' poor attempts at potions. I was forced to keep in contact with my old _friends_, so that if the slightest hint of Voldemort were to surface I would be able to go to Dumbledore so that he might prepare. Then Harry Potter came to school, and all the hatred I felt for the father rebounded in the son. He was so much like his father, and I hated him more because I could see his mother also. The second war came sooner than any of us expected, brought on by betrayal, hatred, and fear. Friends became enemies and enemies' allies. I realized that love was beckoning with open arms, and I was happy for a time. We would see each other as much as my duties and her life could permit. You mother was not this woman, though she did find her place in my heart with time."

"Father you are making no sense," Olivia gritted out, her frustration and pain making her flinch at her own harshness. Closing her eyes she leaned away from him, "Tell me. Please just tell me what it is and be done with it."

His face grew pale, "When you were born I made a promise to your mother, I would protect you from her. So I took you and I knew that if I was to keep you from the world, I must leave England and everything that I had lost and gained in my life."

"I arranged for all my affairs to be closed and in essence I ceased to exist," his head turned to the stars shining through the window, just visible beyond the dark clouds that hung above the city.

Olivia's brow furrowed as she leaned away from him, "Father you didn't-."

He watched her shift away from him, his heart aching at the slight distance that felt greater in his soul. Eyes closing he slumped in his chair, "I faked my death, an easy enough task when you are a Potions Master and taking you with me I fled to Romania."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice soft though her tone demanded answers, as she glared at her father.

"Because I owe it to your mother to help her children, and I owe it to my friends-," he stopped short at her snort of disgust, "You will remember that I am your father and as such I deserve your respect."

"Father? Are you really, for all I know it could be someone else," stalking over to her bed she grabbed her coat and shoved her arms into it.

"Where are you going?" Olivia leveled a cool gaze on him, a gaze so like his own that he was shocked to see it coming from such a loving face. When he moved forward he was halted by a small tan hand rising in the air to ward him off, "Olivia, don't leave. Let us sit down and discuss this reasonable."

"Right now I need fresh air, not to sit down and talk," wrenching the door open she turned to look at him, "You were friends with _them_ weren't you?"

"With the Malfoy's, yes," he stood his arms down at his sides, his face as open as it could get.

Olivia nodded, her eyes flickering with something, "I may be gone for awhile, help yourself to supper."

His sigh of regret was quiet in the empty room as he sat back down before the fire and listened to her heavy footsteps down the hall. Looking down at his pale hands he remembered when they had caressed lovers, strangled enemies, and soothed the hurts of a little girl. Getting to his feet he walked over to the bed and retrieved his cloak, writing a quick note to Olivia. Deciding it was time that he visited old friends, Severus Snape apparated away from the small room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should be out there," Severus didn't say anything at her wistful tone, opting to simply look at her as she slipped her Death Eater Robes on, "I would have been if it wasn't for him."

"Did he force you in anyway?" His eyebrow raised in question, his voice conversational.

"No, he never forced me," looking down at her feet her hair swinging forward to hide her face from his view, "Don't."

Reaching forward he tipped her head back by a gentle hand to her chin, looking in the golden eyes that masked light blue, "Don't what?"

"Just let me hate him Severus," Hermione whispered her eyes pleading with him, pulling her head away from his grasp and walking towards the door, "It is time."

Severus sighed as he followed her to the door, taking her elbow in his he waved his wand to unlock the door and began to lead her down the hall. The few guards on duty shuffled out of their way as they walked swiftly down the halls. Her steps sure and steady, matching his long stride perfectly. When they reached the Great Hall where Death Eaters were waiting patiently for their Lord to arrive in his pre-battle regalia. Severus led Hermione over to the doors, his hand remaining fixed on her elbow. The voluminous robes hiding the tightening of his fingers as she subtly moved closer to him as people began walking by them sneering down at her or leering.

"Well if it isn't the little blood traitor all dressed up to watch her love die," Hermione's face blanked itself remarkably quickly, Severus was actually impressed.

"Bellatrix," Severus greeted the once regal looking woman civilly if not politely, "Behave yourself, our Master would not be pleased if you upset his pet before his victory."

Bellatrix sneered at him, "_Our_ Master?"

Severus stiffened as she laughed over her shoulder at him as she disappeared into the crowd. Hermione's sigh of relief was barely audible but her shifting closer to him was something he was acutely aware of. Eyes trained straight ahead of him he stood ramrod straight as they waited in silence. Voldemort's arrival was no less ostentatious as any other, his robes billowing around him as he came to a halt in the middle of the group. A smile stretched his snake like face, his eyes dancing with glee. Holding his arms up to the assembly he waited patiently for them to quiet.

"My loyal friends, in a few short minutes I will meet Harry Potter on the lists for a duel to the death," murmurs erupted, though everyone had already been aware of the events of the day it was still unnerving to hear. His hands lowering he turned in a slow circle, as if addressing the faces riveted on him individually, "The final battle is here, we shall show our supremacy to the world with Potter's death. But I have a task for you my friends; the moment the first spell is cast in my duel another battle shall begin. The Auror camp which lurks in the hill sides just beyond our wards shall be the place where we shall crush the wizarding world's last remnant of weakness. Death will be their reward and power yours. Do not hesitate; this is the end of things that we have been hoping for."

Severus pulled away from Hermione as the hall erupted in cheers; Voldemort was making his way over to him. Standing with a placid blank look in her eyes, Hermione bowed her head to Voldemort as he approached. Severus felt disgust roll his stomach as the snake like lips caressed her forehead in a lingering kiss.

"Severus, I wish you to escort my darling to the duel," Voldemort's hands were drifting over her arms, "We must ensure the safety of my heir after all and who better than the man who has been keep them both safe and healthy for me these past weeks."

The redhead's small gasp was inaudible in the uproar that the sudden announcement caused, her eyes turning to Severus who steadily looked to his Lord. A nod of his head the only indication that he was aware of what had transpired. Eyes fastened on the trio as whispers surrounded them was nothing to the condemnation that he felt coursing through the small girl beside him. His hand coming back up to rest at her elbow Severus's fingers bit into the soft flesh as he bowed to the other man, satisfied that she had understood his message and mimicked his movements deftly.

Voldemort smiled indulgently as he walked out of the hall, "Come my dears, it is time to meet the dawn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Harry raised his eye brow at the question; Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed at his own question. Looking out at the still dark sky line, "Near time now."

"I know," Harry crouched down, his fingers reaching forward to caress a small flower peeking up from the tall grasses, "I have been preparing for this day since I first came to Hogwarts, and yet a small part of me has been hoping that it would never come."

Ron nodded his face grave in the gray light of the moonless sky, "I am your second."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry stood up the flower clutched in his fingers, "Come on then, let's go."

The two men began walking down the hillside; eyes of Auror's were on them as they passed. Men and women alike nodded in respect as they passed, tears were gathered in some of their eyes, but no sounds were made. The silence was a mark of time stopping as the two men passed by them, a tribute of the only kind that they could give in that moment.

Harry stopped, not looking back but not looking forward either, turning to Ron, "No matter what happens down there today-."

"Don't go saying goodbye to me now, we still have years before that day comes," Ron clapped Harry on his back, his eyes pleading with him not to say the words that Harry had never hoped to say since the first time he had met the freckled face boy on the Hogwarts express.

Harry nodded and began walking again, his pace slow and measured as they made their ways to the sandy stretch of land just outside the castle walls. Looking up he watched as the sky pinked with the coming sun, "You think it would rain."

Ron looked up, "Why would it rain?"

Harry smiled, a genuine smile that made him look like the boy that had first learned he was a wizard, "In the movies, on the brink of a great battle it always rains-or at least it looks dreary."

"Movies?" Ron shot him a look that demanded an explanation.

Harry laughed, "When this is over I'll take you to one."

Ron nodded and smiled sheepishly, but his face sobered as the doors to the castle opened soundlessly and a small group began walking forward. Ron stiffened and his hand gripped his wand tightly at the bright red head walking towards them.

"Steady there," Harry whispered, his own stomach was churning but he was damned if his opponent was going to see his unease.

"Young Mister Potter," Voldemort called out cheerfully as he approached, his pale face stretched in smile that chilled Harry more than the early morning air.

"Riddle," Harry returned, his voice tight with nerves, "I thought we agreed that this was to be a duel of the old style."

"Well I could not deny you the sight of her pretty face one last time," Voldemort motioned Ginny forward, "Come my dear, wish my opponent well."

Ginny looked at him uneasily, and Harry gritted his teeth against the urge to kill the bastard right then. With a sad smile she stepped forward, her Death Eater robes held above the ground so that she wouldn't trip as she approached him. She reached up to cup Harry's cheek in her hand, her thumb rubbing against the stubble on his jaw. Her eyes sad as she turned her head to look at Ron; Harry watched as something flashed in her eyes. An emotion he couldn't quite place, but the ferocity of it shocked him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand falling down to pick up her robes as she moved away from him. Her glance swept between the two of them as tears gathered in her eyes, "I love you."

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened, blaming the water in his eyes on the flash of blue he saw in hers. But then he was shaking his distraction off as she moved back to Snape's side and Voldemort withdrew his wand slowly.

"My second Ron Weasley," Harry said with a motion towards Ron who simply grunted.

"Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said and Harry noticed how the blonde man walked forward with a slight hesitation, "My second."

"Let's begin then," moving to his position Harry waited for Voldemort to follow suit. When the older man was across from him he raised his wand to salute his opponent.

Voldemort smirked at him as he raised his own, "It is so refreshing to see good manners."

"_Viscus Talea_," Harry shouted as he slashed his wand through the air, his anger making the golden slash of light shine brighter than what he had seen before.

Voldemort face showed his shock as he easily blocked the cutting spell, "I must say Potter I was not expecting you to be so aggressive. Or for you to resort to the Dark Arts."

Harry braced himself as Voldemort cast a dark fire at him, shouting his water spell he dodged the _Cruicatus_ that was directly behind it. Falling to the ground Harry felt the curse brush by him, but he was already on his feet and casting before he had time to think to long on anything.

"_Glacies Mucro_," Harry watched as the ice sword sliced towards Voldemort, who deflected the blows easily with a wave of his wand and well aimed hex until it exploded in a shower of ice splinters.

"_Avada-_," Voldemort began his annoyance at the tiresome duel overruling the amusement that he was having toying with his prey making him forget the resourcefulness of his opponent, his wand rising to cast the Killing Curse.

Harry blinked as he tried to grasp the happiness of times that were long past anything to take his mind off the here and now. Eyes wide as various parts of his rather short life flashed before him, he ground his jaw as in the flash of a second he realized that he was not ready to die. He was not ready to not have the chance to make new memories; wand slashing out he yelled, "_Sectumsempra_."

Voldemort blinked as his chest split open, blood gushing out as he staggered forward. Harry paused his breathing loud as he watched the man who had tormented his life for so long look down at his own blood spilling out on the ground. Voldemort turned to his second, staggering towards him as blood spilled out into his hands.

Lucius didn't blanch as the older man stumbled into his arms, blood warm and thick as it soaked his robes. Lucius looked into his master in his eyes as he slowly lowered him to the ground, and non to gently extracted himself from the older man's arms. His eyes locking with him he smiled down at him as he pulled the knife from with the folds of his cloak, "My family is no longer your slaves."

Harry grimaced as the knife sliced deftly between the ribs of the fallen man, Voldemort's gasp of pain and betrayal was audible in the eerie silence of the small group. His hands reached out to Lucius, grasping the man to him as his once faithful servant pushed the blade deeper into his chest. A pale hand came up to enclose Lucius's holding it as he spat blood out onto his chin.

Lucius didn't flinch as he pulled the knife out, and sat back away from the dieing man, turning he looked up at Harry his eyes blank, "Finish it Potter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred breathed in the fresh air of the cold morning, looking out at the camp he had watched from the shadows of his tent flap as Harry and Ron had left only a few short minutes ago. Now he couldn't get the sight of their faces out of his head, knowing that perhaps that it could have been the last time that he saw either of them alive again.

"You know they are going to attack as soon as the duel begins," Fred turned to look at his twin, George looked haggard with worry, "Is Malfoy leading the attack?"

"No, Bellatrix is," Fred sipped his coffee, grinning at his brother, "Are you ready?"

"Need you ask?" George smacked his brother on the shoulder, "Looks to be a fine day to die."

"Looks to be at that," Fred's grin grew broader; "Let's go rally the troops."

The two men walked out into the camp, not surprised to see the people standing around waiting on them, awareness acutely etched on their faces. Fred nodded to his old classmate Lee Jordan; Katie Bell stood holding her fiancés hand apprehensively while he sipped absentmindedly from his chipped coffee mug. George elbowed him pointing to the rather grim faced group of professional Quidditch players, still in robes, that had come in with the mornings mail; all claiming that they would be damned if they were going to be remembered as the prats that chased around balls on broomsticks while the real heroes were having the real fun. Oliver Wood smirked at his old Beaters, his robes splashed with mud but his expression as set and determined as it had been in their last match together at Hogwarts. Fred wasn't shocked as he looked about; Bill was standing next to Percy, Charlie and Neville Longbottom, who had left his bride in Greece once news had reached him of the impending battle. Fred was glad to see the once timid Gryffindor he had proved his worth in many a battle already.

"It seems as if-," George began but was cut off as Moody and Lupin walked up.

"It is beginning," Remus whispered, "Voldemort has just gone to meet Harry on the lists."

Fred nodded, looking around he raised an eyebrow at the dark curly haired man hiding in the shadows of an oak tree. Blaise Zabini gave him a negligent wave before leaning back against the tree with sigh of frustration.

"It is time," Fred's voice was commanding; his eyes seeking out his brother's, "Who would have thought we would be the ones to stop this?"

Several people laughed at the small joke, but Fred continued his eyes resting on the familiar and loved faces, "Some of us are going to die today, but today we end this darkness. Look around you, for years we were told to forget the boundaries that were set for us in school, and today those boundaries are truly shattered. Hufflepuff stands brave next Gryffindor; Ravenclaw intelligence is mixed with Slytherin cunning. Half-blood will shed blood just as well as pure, and today we will shed theirs."

Fred turned to face the castle, his brow drawn in determination, "Ready brother?"

George moved to his position by his brother's side, "Ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as the small party left the great hall, his back straightening as he observed the look Snape cast Hermione as he escorted her out. Pansy found her way to his side, her face a serene mask of the elite. His small nod brought a smile to her lips, that at any other time would have made him grimace with the promise lurking in the corners of her lips, but now all he felt was numbness.

"Bellatrix wants you by her side," Pansy told him, her hands fluttering at her side as she studied the room as a whole.

"Pansy," Draco began but he stopped. Leaning over he gently brushed his lips against her pouting ones, his breath warm on hers as he whispered, "Goodbye."

Pansy didn't know why her eyes began to burn but as she watched him walk away to take his place at his Aunt's side. But looking at the cold face set against the darkness of his Death Eater robes, Pansy sighed as she realized the boy she had never grown to love more than a brother was now a man as foreign to her as a stranger. Falling into line next to her fellow Death Eaters Pansy let the Malfoy engagement ring fall from her finger as a single tear fell on her pale cheek.

Draco kept his eyes cold as he looked at his Aunt, "Ready?"

Bellatrix looked at him down her nose, her black hair was wild around her shoulders and she was almost equal in height to her nephew. But the look in her eyes was that of a predator, one that had tasted human blood and was aching for more, "I wonder dear nephew are you?"

Draco's answer was a smooth rising of his eyebrow, his Aunt's returning smirk was lost as her wand vibrated, "It has started."

The loud crack of multiple apparitions was deafening in the great hall. Where before a hundred plus Death Eaters had been anxiously waiting only a white mask remained; the remnants of a young recruits' eagerness to be off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood, he had never seen so much blood before in his life. Revulsion made his stomach turn as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Only minutes ago he had been debating whether or not to leave the pitiful group and now Blaise found himself falling to the ground in order to avoid the stinging curse that young Death Eater sent his way. Shaking his head at the dirt clinging to his robes he watched as the Death Eater fell to a stunning curse from Alastor Moody who was on his way to the front of the camp.

Sending a discreet look around Blaise made sure he wasn't in any immediate line of fire before rising to his feet, his knee throbbing from the sudden fall. Wand out he watched as Colin Creevey and his brother cornered Roldophus Lestrange, the two blondes making short work of the hulking man. A giggle of laughter and a dreamy spell had him tensing as he turned to see a willowy blonde holding an unconscious death eater above her head with a graceful arc of her wand.

A slight movement from the side had him turning to see Vincent Crabbe raising his wand to strike. Blaise didn't think as he ran his wand outstretched to cast, the disarming spell rolling off his tongue quicker than he thought possible. Crabbe flew back into a tree with the force, blood running down his temple from the impact as he slumped to the ground. Blaise grabbed Luna by the arm, his disruption of her causing the Death Eater to fall to the ground hard. His eyes doing a quick scan of her scratched face and hair falling down around her face messily was all he needed to ensure that she was unharmed.

"Hello Blaise," Luna smiled up at him, her brow smudged with blood from a brush with a stinging hex, "Are you alright, you look pale."

Blaise blinked owlishly, shaking his head at her, "Come on."

Her hand tucked in his he began to lead her cautiously through the battle raging around him, hexing Death Eaters he encountered. Luna's wand flashed quicker than his as they walked, her eyes unusually focused on their surroundings. He more than once though had to pull her to the ground to avoid a hex or curse; it was when his eyes were turned to her that he missed the Marcus Flint raising his wand behind him.

Flint was already forming the words of the killing curse, as Luna frantically raised her wand. Blaise turned his head his eyes widening momentarily as he took in the man behind him.

"_Avada-_," Marcus's mouth froze, his face contorting as he took a step forward wand falling from numb fingers.

Blaise pulled Luna to him as Marcus fell at their feet, a bloody gash on his back having cut from shoulder to hip. Her small gasp of surprise buried in his chest, Blaise looked up to the blonde man who was standing behind Marcus's fallen body. Blaise nodded, "Draco."

Draco nodded his knuckles white as he turned to fight another Death Eater. But in the brief moment that Blaise had seen the fear in his eyes. Tugging Luna behind him he continued through the battle raging around them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at Voldemort, the man lay on his back looking up at him with defiant slitted eyes. Walking forward Harry grasped his wand in a sweaty fist; biting his lip he closed his eyes briefly.

"Potter," Voldemort whispered, blood making his voice thick. Sneering at him he leaned up on one arm, "Do you think that you can mean it this time?"

Lucius grabbed Harry's arm, "Finish him Potter, now while he is weak."

Harry nodded, bile rising to burn the back of his throat, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light wrapped around Voldemort, he fell backwards the sneer falling from his lips. Eyes widening so that the reptilian pupils were an eerie mockery of what they had once been. Dropping to his knees, Harry hung his head as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Harry," Harry turned to bury his head in Ginny's stomach, his tears wetting her robes. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her as sobbed. Pulling back Harry held her away from him as he stood, wiping his eyes on his coat sleeve he turned to Ron who nodded in understanding.

"Severus, get her out of here," Harry ordered though his voice was shaky, Ginny grabbed at his arm. Turning to her he gave her a quick hard kiss to her forehead, "Go Ginny."

Ron broke between them his arms encircling her in a tight embrace that had her face crushed against his neck, "Get out of here little sister."

Ginny cried as Severus came up to take her by the arm, "No, I belong with them."

Severus bent to whisper in her ear, his black eyes locked with Harry's. Her cries became hoarse sobs as she nodded, turning to face away from the three men who were beginning to walk towards the faint sounds of battle. Severus pulled her towards him, "Let them go Hermione."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco gasped as his Aunt pushed the knife deeper into his side. Twisting the blade as she withdrew it to create a deeper wound; pushing him to the ground when she was done. Groaning Draco pressed a hand against his side, his other holding him off the ground.

"I always knew you would turn against us," Bellatrix whispered in his ear, running the blade she had pushed into his side against the vulnerable skin of his neck, "Weak just like your mother."

Draco spat out the coppery taste of blood, smirking when he saw it land on her shoe. His slight rebellion earned a vicious kick to his ribs from the elder woman, sending him onto his side in the dirt.

"Pathetic," Bellatrix growled, her foot shoving him over so that he was on his back. Casting a spell to wrap him in ropes so that he was at her mercy she walked over to him, the sharp leather point of her boot coming to rest on his throat as she stood above him, his breathing becoming labored as she slowly applied pressure.

Draco looked up at her, the blue of the sky framing her above him like a fallen angel. He gritted his teeth as her image flickered, the ropes around him making his side ache more than before. How could he have been so foolish; Draco silently berated himself for following the dark haired witch away from the battle. When the Mark burned as Voldemort died, Draco had fallen to his knees with the pain, eyes blurred he watched several others on their knees in like positions of pain. Several Death Eaters had still fought, knowing that their Lord was dead did not deter them, but the wild black locks of Bellatrix had whipped out of sight. Draco had foolishly followed, knowing that his aunt could not escape the fight alive or else they would pay later. She had come from behind an oak, her knife sliding through his robes and flesh easily.

"_Stupefy_," the flash of red caught her unawares from behind, Draco took in a deep breath as Bellatrix fell to the side in a crumpled heap.

Draco coughed, his eyes closed as he felt hands quickly divesting him of his bonds. Two pairs of hands helped him to sit, opening his eyes he looked at the Weasley twins in gratitude. Fred gave him a quick once over, "Hell of a family you've got Malfoy."

"You should come to a family reunion," Draco bit out as the two men helped him to his feet, "What the hell took you so long anyways?"

George sniggered, "I was enjoying watching you be beat by a woman."

Draco glared at him, looking at his aunt who was slowly rousing from the stunning hex. He turned to Fred and George, "You know what has to be done."

Fred nodded raising his wand as the dark haired woman dazedly raised herself off the ground. Draco caught his hand though, shaking his head at him, "This isn't a job for you Weasley."

Fred nodded, dropping his hand he pulled his brother back as the blonde walked forward to kneel painfully next to his still disoriented aunt. Her eyes wild as she looked at her nephew and the two red heads, sneering at them she weakly went for her wand.

Draco snatched the wooden stick from her hand, tossing it to George who caught it in the air. Turning back to his aunt he picked the knife off the ground where she had dropped it in her fall, holding the sharp blade in his hands he marveled at the intricate Slytherin design of the weapon, "This was Grandfather Blacks'."

Bellatrix nodded, her voice resigned and more sane than he had ever remembered in his life time. She looked wistfully at the blade, "He gave it to Sirius when he came of age. I stole it from him when we were at school."

"Fitting that it should be used now," Draco whispered, looking at his aunt in the eye, "You know that you will go back to Azkaban for your execution. As my Aunt I offer you this."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked at the handle of the blade he was offering towards her. The dark blue orbs raised to his grey, understanding flowing between them that one didn't need Legillmency for. Taking the blade she held the silver handle in her pale fingers as she watched him rise to his feet. Her head tilted back as she looked up at him, "Perhaps I was wrong."

Draco held his side, "Goodbye Aunt."

Turning his back to her he knew from George's shocked face that this was not what the Weasley twin had expected. He paused as he heard the rustle of clothing and then the almost whispered gasp of pain as Bellatrix drove the knife home. Closing his eyes he raised his head to the heavens, as the sound of a body falling to the forest floor sounded behind him. Opening his clear grey eyes he nodded to Fred who began to usher his stunned brother away from the clearing. Turning back to his aunt, Draco knelt down to her slumped form. Drawing the knife out from her stomach where she had drove it home, Draco wiped the bloody blade on his pants leg before placing it in his pocket. Bellatrix's hollow eyes stared up at him, his bloody hand drifted across her face as he closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never thought I would see this day," Bill said as he sat down with a sigh next to his brother Charlie. Charlie grunted, his hands occupied with retying the bandage around his upper thigh. Bill smiled wryly at his brother, "It is over little brother."

"Still have to process this lot," Percy pointed out from his position next to the table where Remus Lupin and Tonks were handing out various medicinal potions. Walking forward with a restoring potion, "Here take this."

Charlie took the vial thankfully, "Where's the twins?"

"Malfoy," Percy pointed to the three men on the other side of the now ruined campsite, "Going over some of the prisoner lists, I believe."

"You think Ginny is alright?" Bill whispered, his eyes darkening as he looked at the tired looking blonde that was standing next to his brothers.

"Bill," Bill turned at the sound of his voice being called, a grin breaking out on his face as he watched Ron ducking through the crowded camp towards him. Climbing to his feet he caught his little brother to him as the other man all but ran him over, laughing as he felt his brother hug him in return. Releasing him, Bill smiled as Charlie stood and embraced Ron though Bill could tell that Ron restrained himself from hurting his injured brother. Percy was not to be left out and as soon as Ron was released from Charlie, his slight smile was lost as Ron lifted him off his feet.

"Looks like he is none the worse for wear," Fred said as he joined the small group. Bill smiled at him, giving his brother a clap on the back. Fred elbowed George in the side, nodding to him, as one the two brothers moved to help the ashen faced Charlie back to his position on the ground, Fred whispered as Charlie weakly smiled up at him, "Easy dragon tamer, don't want to have to nurse you for a month."

"Give me a day or two and I'll be up kicking your arse," Charlie grumbled good-naturedly, watching with cloudy blue eyes as Ron released Percy and was hugged in turn by the twins. His smile turning, "Did you see her? Did you see Ginny?"

Ron and Fred both frowned as the group sobered, Ron nodded, "I saw her-."

"No, you didn't," Fred interrupted earning a glare of outrage from Ron and looks of confusion from the others. Rubbing a hand across his face he sat down next to Charlie with a sigh, "Ginny is at Malfoy Manor. Has been this entire time."

Ron shook his head, "Did you get hit with a spell in the fray, because I just saw her. I just hugged her after-."

"You saw Hermione," Fred snapped, his tone broaching no argument from his brother but he knew that there would be one.

Ron took a step back, "Hermione? No, it couldn't be."

Reaching down he grabbed Fred by the front of his shirt, "You are lying. You are fucking lying."

Fred closed his eyes resolutely, "Ask Draco, or Lucius. Hell even Snape and Blaise know."

Ron dropped Fred back to the ground, his eyes showing his uncertainty. His brothers watched as he turned and looked at the three of the men who held the answers for him. All of which were talking to Harry just on the other side of the camp; face ashen he walked over to the group.

Bill looked down at Fred, "It was truly Hermione and not Ginny?"

Fred nodded slowly, "Lucius made the switch, and Hermione volunteered."

George and Percy both cursed under their breath as they watched Ron fall to his knees. His face contorting as he threw his head back and screamed, Harry looked just as shaken but he was talking fast to Lucius as Ron lost control.

Charlie nudged Bill's leg; the oldest Weasley turned his attention to his brother with a raised eyebrow. Charlie pointed to the hunched red head on the ground, "Don't just stand there; find out what the hell is going on."

Grimacing Bill began over to the group, his steps slower than what they normally would have been but no one noticed. Ron was mumbling incoherently, but seeing as he couldn't help his brother much Bill stood patiently listening to Harry firing rapid question after question at Lucius.

"It is called _Amoveo Silentium_, a combination of a Dark Polyjuice Potion and a Latin spell," Lucius glared at Harry, "It gives a person the ability to change their form much like a metamorphmagus, with the exception that all the witch or wizard has to do is wear a simple charm to ensure the stability of the potion."

"A charm like that would be very rare," Bill muttered under his breath, causing Draco to nod his head towards him.

"Father," Draco stepped forward his hand coming out to grasp his Father's arm. Biting his cheek to keep the hiss of pain from his side hidden from them, he forced his father to look at them, "You gave her the sapphire didn't you?"

"Yes, it was payment for delivering Michael," Lucius pulled his arm away, "I didn't know why she wanted it until I found out about her being with you."

"Do you have any idea what this will do to her?" Draco growled, grabbing his side as a sharp pain ran through him. Lucius moved forward but Draco stumbled backwards, knocking into Blaise who put a comforting hand on his back to steady him.

"What will it do to her," Ron asked quietly looking up at the men around him with wide eyes.

Draco glared at his Father, his eyes cold and riffed with regret, "Tell him."

Lucius face lost emotion as he looked at his son, Bill could feel the regret wafting off him. He held his breath as Lucius began, "The _Abyssus Incendia Saphire_ was first recorded in the myths of the Romans. It is said to come from the very depths of Hell darkest pits, a sapphire of such dark magic that Pluto himself refused to touch it for fear of what it would do to him. Some say it was the all seeing eye of the Three Fates."

"And you gave it to Hermione?" Harry whispered in disbelief, "Why?"

"I had studied the stone, it offered nothing more than a exemplary stabilizing effect to potions," Lucius eyes fell as he tried to justify himself, "I thought it a cheap price to pay for my grandson."

"What will it do to her?" Bill asked, his pulse pounding, he had studied the Sapphire. Having chalked it up to being nothing more than a myth, but now when faced with the possibility that it was real and being used so foolishly his heart broke for the news that would surely crush his brother.

"Pluto was right to fear it," Draco looked at Ron while he spoke, "It was the eye of the Three Fates, the way in which they could see the mortals around them to judge their time on earth. It focuses on the misery that shortens a persons life. Slowly and painfully it will focus that misery so that all you can understand is the hatred and pain that you have went through. You feel no joy, no happiness, all you can understand is the pain that is around you. It drives you mad-."

"Enough," Harry shouted, turning he walked away from the small group, his shoulders tense with anger, "Can we help her?"

"No, combined with the spell it is irreversible," Lucius made towards his son only to be stopped by the now standing Ron, "Eventually the potion will wear off, but the effects of the Sapphire will be permanent."

"Where is she?" Ron asked his voice suddenly lost all feeling, as if he wasn't there anymore. Bill had only heard one other person sound like that, Ginny just after the events of her first year.

Harry looked at his friend, his mouth opening as if to say something but a subtle shake from Draco's head had him turning away from the group once again. Bill looked at the two, his eyes narrowing as he watched Draco grip his side with a pale hand.

"Severus took her to a safe house," Lucius supplied in the rather uncomfortable silence. Giving his son one last look he began to leave, "I must see about some of the prisoners."

"Sir," Bill stepped forward, his hand outstretched to the older man, "Thank-you for saving my sister."

Lucius looked down at the hand before him, feeling the eyes of those around them widen in disbelief. Lucius was acutely aware of Draco's eyes on him; his face a cool refined mask, he grasped the rough hand in his own.

----------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn looked up, her eyes watering from the letter she had just read. Sitting back on her bed, she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, setting the letter down with a shaky hand. Her morning post had been expectant, but the letter from Ronald Weasley had been not been. Her last year of Hogwarts almost at a close; Carolyn had almost forgotten the true reason that she had first started writing, almost.

Getting to her feet Carolyn shifted through the sheets of parchment that littered her bed, coming to the first page of the letter once again.

_Miss Jacobs,_

_My sister has told me about your interest in her husbands' family's involvement in the war. I will not lie to you, I hated Draco Malfoy from the day I met him. He was a vile wretch who lived to torment myself, Harry, and Hermione. He was a Death Eater, make no mistake about that but that all changed. When he found out about Michael, Harry and I made it clear that he would have no part in their lives. You have to see it from the perspective of a brother, a brother who had failed so many times when it came to protecting his baby sister. I swore on when Ginny was born that I along with my brothers would protect her from everything that we could. I failed her in her first year, but I was going to be damned if I failed her again, and that is why I strove so hard to prevent Malfoy from interfering again. When she was taken it was like my second year all over again, I saw the blood on the walls saying that she would be lost to us forever, my world ceased to exist. Malfoy came to us, trying to make amends for the things he had done to our family, and I have to say I still saw the small boy sneering at me on the train that first time and not the man who he had become. I enclosed as close an account of the events as can be found, and I hope that it helps in your writings…_

Carolyn put the parchment back, fingers drifting over the papers to the last sheet. Holding the slightly curled sheet up to the light she began reading once again…

…_There you have it, the account of the last battle. Though I doubt I could fully express the despair, hatred, and fear that surrounded all of us in those moments. Strange now looking back at things, I wonder how I could have been fooled by Hermione's disguise. I love my wife, Hannah is the love of my life and I cherish every moment we are together. But Hermione was my first love, and after the battle I never saw her again. Snape once told me that she didn't wish for me to see her like she had become and I knew that the stone was warping her mind. I never knew of her children, I don't know what I would have done if I had known. I am making excuses for myself, forgive me this. _

_If you had asked me years ago would I consider myself in the debt of a Malfoy, I would have laughed in your face. But I am, I Ronald Billius Weasley am in the debt of a Malfoy. Though it is not my illustrious brother-in-law, no my debt is to one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Draco's love for Ginny turned him to our side, but Lucius's love for his son saved not only the wizarding war, but also my sister. I regret that Hermione, and her children, had to be the victim in this but I don't know what would have resulted from my sister's involvement. If she had been the one to go to Voldemort…I can't even think what would have come from it. Lucius saved our family, and though he would sneer to hear this, he is the true hero of the war. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

Carolyn's green eyes looked out of the darkened window of her room, the moon was almost full and it shown brightly in the nigh sky. Hugging her arms around her she leaned against the window sill, her forehead coming to rest on the cool pane of the window. The letter held in her fingertips, the pain the words had caused marking in watery lines on her cheeks as she looked out at the still grounds.

-------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

A.N.: So wow, that was really tough. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be a little while (kind of like this one), but I need to actually do my homework for class before i get kicked out of school. Well I have to go to class now, so bye everybody, I hope you enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

"What time is it?"

Olivia looked up from the glass of alcohol she was nursing to the man leaning against the booth she was occupying in the not so reputable bar. Sighing she glared at him as she motioned with her half full glass to the empty spot across from her, "Have a seat."

Owen smirked, "Was that full when you started?"

Olivia studied the bottle she had requested, her blue eyes wavering as she forced herself to focus, "Does it matter? You are either going to sit down and have a drink with me or you aren't."

Sighing he sat down opposite her, pulling the bottle to him as he did so. Holding her gaze he brought the long necked bottle to his lips, his throat working as he took a long swallow. Setting the bottle back down Owen raised an eyebrow to her dazed look, "Want to tell me what has you all worked up that you are drinking this rot gut?"

"My father paid me a visit," Olivia raised the glass to her lips once again, draining the glass.

"Thought you were on good terms with your dear old Da," Owen let the bottle go without a fight as she poured herself another glass. Watching her with wary eyes as she knocked back the contents of the glass without a moment's hesitation for the burn of the alcohol, "Easy there tiger."

"Back off Malfoy, I may have said you could sit down but don't go playing like you are a nice guy all of a sudden," Olivia leaned forward, her cheeks flushed and her eyelids drooping, "You can't stand me anymore than I can stand you. But you want to know something?"

Leaning forward so that he was only a few inches away from her he whispered, "What?"

"I can't seem to get you out of my head," Olivia stared at him for a moment clarity coming through her alcohol muddled eyes, "That's it. Come on."

Owen shot to his feet as Olivia stood up on wobbly legs, his arms going out to steady her automatically as she weaved briefly before gaining her feet. His arms still holding her securely against him, he tilted his head down to look at her, "Care to explain where we are going?"

"I want to be free of your overbearing arrogant ass, and I am sure that you feel the same," Owen frowned but his ears perked as her words came out in a harsher Germanic accent than he had ever heard on her before. Usually her voice was tinted with her home roots, but in her inebriated state her speech was unhindered by her conscious effort to refine it.

"And how do you expect to be free of me? Got some spell up your sleeve that I don't know about?" Owen held back his laughter as she hiccupped suddenly settling to let a small smile play at his lips.

"Sex," if Owen had expected that sort of answer he would have had better control over his jaw as it fell at her announcement.

"Excuse me?" His voice was a tad louder than he wanted, causing several of the patrons and the bartender to look in their direction. Giving the nosy men and women a glare that had the turning back to there drinks with a few disgruntled words whispered but nothing more. Turning his own attention back to the curvy body pressed closely to his own, Owen felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as a small rough hand crept around his neck to pull him down.

"I said sex. It is obvious that we both are attracted to one another despite our common animosity," her breath was hot against his neck as she leaned up to place barely there kisses along the skin exposed above his shirt collar. Her hand twisted so that her fingers curled into his hair pulling him down further so that she didn't have to strain to reach his lips when she turned her attention to them, "You know you want me. Just give in, and then we will both be able to move on."

Her lips brushed across his softly tasting him with hesitation then with more determination. Owen felt her suck in her breath before she crushed her mouth to his, her tongue hot and wanton as she forced her way into his mouth. Owen tried to pull away, his grandfather and father's lessons in honor echoing through his head. Then the sweet temptation that she was offering overruled the more logical side of his brain and something more primitive began to take over. Tongues dueling he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, drawing her softly curved body against his much harder frame. Hands roaming down he cupped her bottom to lift her solidly against him, his erection hard and hot between them.

Olivia whimpered in the back of her throat but this just spurned Owen on, his answering growl sent shivers down her spine. Her hips cradled his heat, and she could feel her own desire pooling low in her belly. The need for fulfillment was coursing through her veins; raising her legs she wrapped them around his hips letting him support her fully. Her new position afforded her some relief from the need as this new position afforded some much needed friction.

"Hey now, you two take that somewhere else," Owen was the first to pull away from the heated kiss as the bartender's voice broke through the catcalls and sniggers that were reverberating around the pub. Pulling back he stifled the urge to just throw Olivia over the table and have his way with her as he took in her bruised lipps and desire filled eyes.

His hands full with her bottom he leaned his head towards her when he realized that she had no intention of disentangling herself from him, "If you are wanting to continue this then you best get down."

Eyes widening, Olivia looked around as if for the first time. Cheeks brightening as she glanced at the leering men at the bar, Olivia quickly slid her legs down so that she was once again standing on her own. Looking back up at him she leaned past him to grab the bottle of whiskey off the table, "Shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed as he rolled over on to his side encountering cold bed space where his wife warm body should have been. Opening his eyes he listened to the sounds of the room for some sign of his wife, hearing none he groaned as he pushed himself up. Rubbing a hand across his face he left the warmth of his large bed to search for his missing spouse. Three flights of stairs later he was pushing the door open to the kitchen, laughter and warmth drifting out into the dark expanse of the hallway.

"I would ask what the hell would bring my wife from the warmth of my bed, and then I find her down here with you," Draco glared at the blonde man who grinned unrepentantly back at him.

"Come on now Malfoy, you know you love me," Colin hopped down from his spot on the counter and moved to hug the taller man.

Draco rolled his eyes and submitted himself to a short hug from the man before extracting himself with as little trouble as possible, "Nice to see you again Creevey. Did you enjoy the Bahamas?"

"Of course, I recommend it for your next anniversary trip," grinning Colin hopped back on the counter across from Ginny. Picking up his discarded piece of pie, "Gin here was telling me about your fight with Harry. Though I must say that I was expecting this from the time that Abby sprouted breasts."

"Watch it Creevey, you might prefer that blighter waiting for you at your place but that is still my little girl you are talking about," Draco pointed out as he moved to lean against the counter that Ginny was sitting on.

"Draco play nice for heaven sakes," Ginny pulled him close to place a kiss to his cheek, "Sorry I left you, Colin flooed me and you were sleeping so soundly…I only thought that I would be gone a moment-."

"I forgive you," Draco muttered, "But next time some man floos you in the middle of the night I don't want to find you half dressed eating pie in the kitchen."

"I promise, the next time something like this happens I won't be half dressed," Ginny grinned cheekily at him. Turning her head she looked at Colin, "I take it that Zachariah has been keeping you up to date?"

Colin looked up at them his boyish face growing serious, "Yes, he has. I knew things were growing tense when you didn't send me an owl for two weeks. He says that Hermione's kids are being examined by a Medi-wizard for psychological problems."

"Yes, their defense is insanity," Ginny smoothed a hand over Draco's sleep tousled hair, "I just hope that they get help they need."

"I best be getting home," Colin said as he hopped down off the counter, opening his arms to Ginny, "Come give us a hug, I have to get going before Zachariah sends out a Howler for me."

Ginny shoved Draco over, jumping into Colin's arms she gave him a tight hug, "Come see the children tomorrow night, I am sure they would love to see you."

"I will send you an owl to let you know if I find anything," Colin promised as he released her, giving her nose a peck he gave Draco a smile, "See you soon."

Draco waited as he listened to his wife's friend walk out of the house before turning to the red headed witch who was putting the leftover pie away. Walking over to her he leaned an arm in to pin her between himself and the pantry, "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean? Colin just got back in from assignment and he came by to see me," Ginny ducked under Draco's arm. Tying the sash of her robe tighter she kept her gaze averted as she began putting the dishes in the sink, the automatic dishwashing spell hummed to life as the first dish hit the sink. Leaning back against the counter Ginny watched him through hooded eyes; his resemblance to a predatory cat was striking. Her heart skipped a beat as he stalked towards her, his eyes darkening as he brushed his hands over her shoulders fingers skimming along the silky fabric and the warmth of her skin increased ten fold from the teasing touch. Ginny cautiously raised her head, her lips seeking his in hot abandoned.

Draco pulled her closer as their lips melded, tongues battling as his hands found the belt to her robe and quickly he had the silken garment pooled around their feet. Pulling back Draco smirked at the dazed passion that was evident on her face, dipping his head he placed small chaste kisses along the column of her throat his not stilling but running along her body.

Ginny gasped as he bit the hardened peak of her breast through her the silk of her nightgown, her hands coming up from their passive place at her side to pull him back up so that she could release some of her passion in a kiss. Fire erupted as he let her dominate him, her kisses became hot and needy as she pushed against him. His hands grasped her hips lifting her up so that she rested on the counter and he settled between her legs. Ginny gasped into his mouth, her fingers digging into his shoulders when Draco tore her panties off. His pajama bottoms fell away and he settled himself in her with a quick powerful thrust.

Ginny bit her bottom lip as Draco began a slow and steady rhythm. His head fell to rest in the nook of her shoulder and neck, Ginny turned her head towards him as his hand found its way between her legs. All thought was lost as Ginny exploded, Draco followed behind her with a muffled cry.

Draco kissed Ginny on the bridge of her nose, earning a well satisfied smile from his wife. Giving her a moment to catch her breath, "I think we should go to our room before the house elves are given even more of a show."

With a giggle Ginny allowed Draco to carry her up to their bedroom, "My Prince Charming always the romantic."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn bit back a gasp as icy water began to trickle down the back of her neck, cursing she cast a shielding spell from the rain. Keeping her head down and her eyes on the tricky path even when it wasn't pouring down rain, Carolyn smiled when she reached the clearing. Looking around she spotted the small patch of milky green leaves, quickly she gathered the buds sprouting on the plant's fragile stem. Stowing the plant samples in her small dragon leather pouch Carolyn stood back up with a sigh. Tomorrow she would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time, starting the training session at Gringotts in two weeks almost seemed surreal. Brushing her hair back Carolyn stowed her pouch in her cloak, she had finished packing after the leaving ceremony yesterday. Everything was set for her to leave, Carolyn had even finished the report on the Malfoys in record time. Her hand trailed out against the bark of a giant oak, she had done everything she set out to accomplish in her time at Hogwarts.

"Whose there?"

Carolyn stopped, her wand coming into her hand in record time. Green eyes flickering from shadow to shadow watching the trees of the forest seemingly close in on her. Shaking off the feeling of being watched she began walking back towards the school, the plant safely stowed for her father and a firm grip on her wand.

The wolf swaggered forward, his nose sniffing lightly at the air as the last traces of the girl's scent clung to the air. His eyes flickered up to the moon hanging in the sky behind the clouds, his lip curled back over long fangs before he disappeared back into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sera," Harry greeted to his fellow Auror, "The report from the Medi-Wizard still isn't in."

"I didn't come in here for that," Sera sank down in to the chair opposite his desk, "I know I just checked with your secretary. Where is Gabe?'

Harry shuffled some files around, his gaze flickering to hers before he continued to look around, "I believe that he and Carolyn are at her graduation party. He will be back in tomorrow."

Sera tilted her head to the side, her nose unconsciously inhaling the latent scent she had overlooked, "Why was Abby here?"

Harry stiffened minutely, if Sera hadn't been paying attention to him then she wouldn't have noticed the change in posture at all. His eyes continued to search his desk top, nothing changing to give any idea that he was even the slightest bit uncomfortable with the question, "I forget that around the full moon your sense of smell is stronger."

Sera shifted on her seat, suddenly feeling like a small child being scolded for being nosey. Harry gave her a quick grin, "She came by to pick up something of her brother's."

"Ahh, here you are," Sera and Harry both looked up as a willowy blonde walked into the office.

"Lavender, I was going to meet you in the lobby," Harry stood up and held his hand out to the woman, pulling her against himself effortlessly to receive a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have never been to your office, and I thought since I was early that I could try to talk you into leaving early," Lavender gave him a cheeky smile, the sort that told Sera that she knew just how to get what she wanted from her old classmate. Lavender turned to look at Sera her light brown eyebrows arching perfectly over pale blue eyes, "Seraphina Longbottom, my you have grown."

Sera felt her hackles rise at the sugary sweet voice, having always hated the way her father's friends would dote on her. Standing up she regretted not wearing heels as the other woman stood a few inches taller than her , "It is nice to see you again Miss Brown."

Lavender gave her hand a gentle squeeze, before turning to lean against Harry, "It really does feel like only yesterday Neville was practicing the waltz in the common room. And now he has three children."

Harry smirked, "Makes you feel your age doesn't it."

Lavender swatted her hand against his chest, "Enough Potter, you owe me a spectacular lunch. Give your father my best when you see him my dear."

Sera leaned back against Harry's desk as he was gently but firmly dragged from the office. A wave and a smile from the parting duo before Sera was left alone, turning she gave the desk a once over. Her nose picking through the many scents thickening the air of the room, latching on to the subtle fragrance of flowers and antiseptic that she knew could only belong to one person Sera shoved aside a few haphazard files and picked up the letter hidden beneath. A quick glance was enough to confirm her suspicions and to place the empty look in Harry's eyes with its source. Carefully covering the letter back up Sera began a brisk walk towards her office, she was behind on her paper work and if she meant to have dinner at a normal hour then she had best get started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled out Lavender's chair with practiced ease, sitting down he studied the once bubbly airhead. Lavender's blue eyes darted over the menu as they waited for the waiter, much as they had when they were younger. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, that made her look younger despite the small lines etched beside her eyes. Harry had to admit that she didn't look as if she was a day older than twenty-nine, and he knew that a lot of it was from the beauty potions that her company sold by the gallons. Giving his order to the lanky waiter, Harry waited as Lavender took a small sip of her wine before pushing forth with the subject he had called her up about.

"Remember when we were in our last year?" Harry watched as her eyes widened a fraction, but her smile remained serene so serene in fact that he knew that she remembered vividly what he was referring to.

"It was so long ago Harry, you can't expect a woman of my age to remember every little thing," Lavender leaned forward her shirt gaping open just a bit at the neck to offer him a tantalizing view of her shadowed cleavage, "Why don't you refresh my memory for me?"

Harry smiled, knowing full well that she was toying with him. His hand brushing an imaginary piece of lint off the pristine table cloth, "The night I asked you to the Halloween dance. Does that ring a bell to you?"

Lavender blushed, just a subtle coloring of her cheeks. Harry couldn't help but compare the small patches to the all consuming flames that practically ignited Abby's face when she was embarrassed or angry. His eyes darkening he glanced at the glass of wine just beyond his fingers to clear his head.

"I remember a certain pact that so far seems to have been forgotten by the both of us," Lavender pointed out, sitting back in her chair she gave him a once over, "I never thought I would see the day when you would even think about it."

"Times have changed," Harry whispered, his hand snaking out to take hers from its spot on the table. Fingers gently caressing the smooth skin, "Is it such a repulsive thought?"

Lavender shook her head, "No, but it also was the farthest thing from my mind."

"We have been beneficial to each other over the years Lavender," Harry pointed out, "Why not just secure ourselves before time begins to drift away altogether."

"Harry, as magical beings time doesn't have its same hold," Lavender turned her palm though so that she could intertwine her fingers with his, "But I have to admit, I am tired of waiting."

"So am I," Harry mumbled, looking at her he smiled as he reached into his coat pocket with his other hand. Gently he placed the small object next to their joined hands.

Lavender watched him, her eyes clear and sharp, "And what makes you think that I don't have some young beau on the side?"

"Because if you did, then you wouldn't have come to lunch with me," Harry gave her hand a squeeze, "What do you say Lavender?"

Her eyes centered on him, taking in the small bit of him she could never grasp in his bright green eyes. Shuddering because those eyes still had the same effect on her that they had when she was a school girl. Giving him a coquettish grin she leaned forward enough so that he was forced to also, their lips brushing as she whispered, "I never was one to back down from a promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael waved away the reporters, keeping the sneer from his face was as easy to him these days as breathing. Walking into the home office of Malfoy Incorporated Michael took the private lift up to his office, nodding politely to the guards and employees milling about on his way.

"It is a bloody madhouse out there," Michael informed his sister as he took his mail from his secretary and kicked the door close.

Abby sighed, "I almost had to call security when they blocked me from getting in this morning."

Michael snorted, smoothing a hand over his tie he sat down to go through his mail. Pausing as he sorted the documents in order of importance he studied the worried countenance of his sister, "It will all be over with soon, and they will go back to reporting on who Owen is sleeping with or some other such nonsense."

Abby rolled her eyes, sinking back into the deep leather chair across from him. Michael watched as she fiddled with her engagement ring, twirling it around her finger. Sitting back in his own chair, "I don't think the reporters are what has got you tense."

Abby looked up at him grey eyes narrowing, "I was thinking about the wedding. I was wondering if you would mind walking down with cousin Violet."

Michael groaned, picturing himself walking down the aisle with his obnoxious French cousin who happened to forget familial lines to often for his comfort. Sneering at her, "I think I would rather spend the day with a rapid three headed dog."

Abby laughed, "Fluffy did have some pups."

"Are you going to waste my time all day or are you going to tell me what you came here to tell me," Michael bit out, glaring at her as she shifted her eyes away from him.

"Do you think I am making a mistake?" Abby whispered to her hands, studying the ring as it lay against her skin, "Owen and Gabe both do, and I am pretty sure that Leo is with them. Mum and Dad are no help though, they just want me to be happy."

Michael watched her for a moment, "What does it matter if I approve or not, this is about whether or not you really want to marry Thomas or not."

Abby didn't try to hide the truth from her brother, he was the heir to the Malfoy family and as such he was the next authority to go to besides her father and grandfather. But aside from that he was her brother, and because of his quiet nature he had reserved from giving her his opinion on Thomas in any way. Abby needed to know though, slipping the ring off her hand she raised her eyes to his, "Tell me."

Slowly as if he was scared he would spook her if he moved to quickly he walked around the desk, coming to kneel infront of her. Looking at the open palm that held the ring that Thomas had given her, Michael held her hand gently in his, "Abra this is your decision. I love you baby sister and I always will. I know Thomas is a good man, he is a man who could easily provide you with the security of life and happiness that I could only hope that you would have. I don't know if he is the man you love though, only you know that."

Gently he closed her hand around the ring, watching as she nodded complacently, "Why don't-."

"Mister Malfoy, your first appointment is here," Michael glanced up at his secretary, he made sure not to show his frustration at the interruption, it wasn't the secretary's fault.

Abby quickly stood up, shoving the ring back on her finger harshly she walked over to the over large fireplace that was installed for his personal floo, "I should be getting back to work, I will see you later….Michael?"

Michael stepped forward, ready to block her view of his secretary if she decided to break down the tears in her voice a sure indication of her troubled emotions, "Yes?"

"Thank-you," quickly with a toss of silvery powder and a swirl of green smoke she was gone. Leaving Michael alone with his concern and a full day of meetings that gave him no chance in which to reflect on his little sister's troubles…or his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia squinted her eyes against the sunlight pouring into her room, groaning she burrowed herself deeper into the covers. Her head felt as if a Hungarian Horntail was stomping on it, and her tongue was covered in fuzz. Not to mention the fact that she had some how become so entangled in the covers that they were weighing her down. Giving up on the fact that she was going to get anymore sleep, Olivia began the slow task of untangling herself. Her jaw clenched when she realized she wasn't entangled in the comforter, but in another person. A person who was snoring softly against her ear, turning her head slightly Olivia screamed as she looked at the relaxed face of Owen Malfoy.

Owen jumped up from the bed, his wand at the ready for whatever demon had woken him up. Looking around the silver grey eyes narrowed as he realized there was no threat but instead a pint sized dragon keeper who was staring at him as if he were the devil himself.

Glaring at Olivia Owen tossed his wand back on the bedside table, "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Olivia screeched, her eyes widening as they traveled up and down the less than clothed angry male, "And what are you doing naked?!"

Owen cocked an eyebrow, looking down at himself he shrugged, "First this isn't your bed, it happens to be mine. Second you might want to cover up some more, unless you really want to know how I came to be unclothed in the first place."

Olivia glanced down at her self, eyes widening as she noted that she was as naked as he. Shrieking again, she dived under the covers, poking her head out cautiously she glared at him, "What the hell did you do to me Malfoy?"

"Me?" Owen leaned down, forcing Olivia to sink into the mattress to further herself from him, "I wasn't the one trying to drink myself into the gutter last night. And I wasn't the one that almost splinched the two of us when she tried to apparate drunk."

Olivia sat up, her head narrowly missing bumping into his as he hastily backed up an inch, "I never drink enough to get that drunk, I was probably thrown off by your enormous weighty arse."

"You weren't complaining about it last night," Owen grinned at her, looking at her through hooded eyes, eyes that dipped low as if he could see through the blankets covering her naked form, "In fact I distinctly remember you trying to put your mouth on every inch of me you could."

Olivia's arm shot out and shoved him back with enough force that he flinched as he stumbled back. Growling at her he lunged, throwing his body down so that he could pin her without fear of being kicked by her legs or receive another vicious hit from her small fists. Holding her was not as easy as he first thought, the second she had recovered from his heavy landing she began to fight. Squirming underneath him like an eel, trying to throw his weight off, Owen smirked down at her.

"Get off me you over grown brute," Olivia tried to knee him, when that didn't work she tried to bite him. Knowing it was childish she didn't care, her father had taught her that when pinned using any means necessary was more important that fighting fair. Her teeth sank deep into the area just above his pectoral, his cry of pain made her head hurt but held. Not drawing blood, but just enough to make him let her go.

Owen jerked back, falling off her with a yelp. Sitting up he frowned at the smug satisfied look on her face, quickly he wrapped her up in blankets securing her so that she was helpless, "You bit me."

"You were crushing me," Olivia countered simply, "Is this how you get your kinks Malfoy? Taking advantage of drunk girls and then holding them hostage?"

Owen frowned, getting off the bed he pulled his pants on, "You were the one that came on to me last night Granger."

Bending over Owen picked her up; throwing her over his shoulder he carried her from the bedroom and into the bathroom. A quick twist of the knob had the hot water cascading down, with little ceremony Owen had her out of the covers and under the hot spray within seconds.

"Now get cleaned up, we have a party to get to," Owen walked out of the bathroom, stopping at the doorway he turned to stare at the bedraggled picture she made. His eyes lingered over the water pouring down the valley between her breasts and following its path lower still. He knew that he was making her uncomfortable but she had pushed him to far last night and he couldn't resist the smirk that came to his lips as he looked at her, "By the way, nothing happened last night."

Olivia bellow was drowned out behind the door, and the sound of the shower. Whistling a jaunty tune under his breath he retrieved Olivia's clothes from the neatly folded laundry that was waiting for him on the hall table, Merlin bless those house elves. He knew he shouldn't have lied to her about last night, but it was better than telling her that half way through making love she had passed out cold and it resulted in him taking a cold shower and drinking half a bottle of scotch before he had passed out next to the snoring woman. She never would forgive him, but damned if he was going to say no when she had her mouth fastened to his neck and her hand down his pants. Rubbing a hand through his hair he pulled on a shirt and waited for her, after all if he was going to go to a boring opening then he was going to bring entertainment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius watched as Severus studied the picture of Draco and his family right after Leo was born. The dark haired man quickly moved on to the next, he had been doing this off and on all night, ever since he had knocked on Lucius's door. Lucius simply sat back and watched his old friend, still soaking in the fact that the man wasn't dead as he had believed all these years.

"You have met her haven't you," Severus asked, turning he gave the sitting man a quizzical look.

"We haven't been properly introduced but I do know who she is," Lucius swirled his drink around, climbing to his feet he walked over to stand next to Severus. Turning his attention to the pictures lining the bookshelf, he reached out to pick up a snap shot of the twins and Gabe at a party. The three children were sitting side by side on a stone bench, hands cupping their chins as they stared mutinously at the party going on around them. Colin had snapped the shot, occasionally the children would grumble to themselves or would yawn, but from the mud on their faces and tears in their clothes they had already gotten into enough trouble. It was one of Lucius's favorite pictures, but he would never let the little photographer know that.

"The twins were ten in that one, Gabe was barely old enough to ride a broom," Lucius showed him the picture, "I believe it was a party for the Company. The children had gotten into a mud fight in the moon pool. Draco was laughing too hard to punish them."

"Then we did it," Severus surmised, taking the silver framed snap shot from Lucius. His finger ran reverently along the smooth glass, "He became the man that Narcissa would have been proud to call son."

Lucius nodded, "We gave him a chance at a normal life yes, but he was the one that did it."

"I never regretted it, Olivia…"Severus looked at him trying to make him understand what he was trying to say, "She is more than I could ever hope for. She makes my life worth living, if that is even possible."

Lucius put the picture back in its spot, "It won't be easy trying to explain your reappearance."

"I knew that when I did it," Severus turned away from the rows of smiling and happy faces. Giving a shuddering breath he sank down onto one of the leather arm chairs, "I never expected to come back."

Lucius watched him, glancing up at the doorway to the study he arched his eyebrow at Leo retreating shadow. Frowning he sat down next to Severus, fingers flexing against the crystal glass in his hand. Silence held the two friends, words were of no help and had no bearing on anything considering the past that they shared, silence was more telling than anything that either one of them could have asked for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby smiled at the group of young men that were standing around the punch bowl, shifting her feet in her uncomfortable shoes she walked back to her family's table with a full glass of what was assuredly spiked punch. Sitting down next to Owen she smirked as she followed his line of sight to the young woman who was dancing with Leo, "Olivia looks very pretty tonight."

"I wouldn't know," Owen mumbled before snapping his fingers at a passing waiter, "A bourbon, straight up."

As the waiter scampered off to get his drink, Abby watched Owen's fingers drum on the table in impatience. Before she could say anything further to him though he was up and moving, breaking in between his younger brother and the woman who he had previously barely even tolerated. Laughing quietly into her punch glass Abby stilled the urge to jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I am late," Thomas said as he sat down in Owen's vacated seat, "I got tied up at work."

"Thomas when did you get here," Leo sank gracefully into his seat, his eyes dancing as he watched his sister take another fortifying drink as Thomas played with her hand idly. Deciding to have a little fun with the brown haired man, now that he couldn't harm him in a permanent manner, Leo smiled as his mind began to work.

"I was held up at work, I hope that I didn't miss anything to important," Thomas said smoothly, his eyes flickering between Leo's obviously gleeful ones and Abby's oddly vacant ones.

"Really," Leo leaned forward, his smile crooked but uninviting, "What held you up?"

Thomas cocked his head to the side, "Just some paper work."

Leo reached over and plucked his sister's drink from her hand, "Fire whiskey punch? Isn't it a little too early for the hard stuff Abby?"

"I saw Elle earlier, she was talking to the Herbology professor…what's his name?" Abby turned to Thomas who simply gave her a quizzical look. Tapping her finger against her chin in concentration, Abby smiled suddenly, "Oh yes now I remember, St.John. He is a sweet heart, just the kind of guy that Elle deserves."

Leo got up from the table so quickly that the silverware and glasses shook, sparing her a sneer he walked away his shoulders set in a tight line. Abby bit her lip in regret at pushing him away, but the remorse that was already welling in her was enough so that she forgot about Leo for a moment and turned to Thomas, "Walk with me."

Thomas gave her a puzzled look, getting up he followed her out of the crowded ballroom and into the lush gardens. The Ministry party was in full swing and so the garden was crowded but not overly so as most people wanted to further their careers and so had stayed inside the elaborate dance hall. Abby quickly found a secluded spot deep within the tall hedged garden, sitting down on the cool metal bench she held her hand out to Thomas, who sank down next to her with ease.

Holding his hand in hers, Abby studied them together for a moment, "Thomas, I have been thinking…"

"Did I tell you? My mother has agreed to let us have the rehearsal dinner in the highlands, at my grandfather's place," Thomas smiled at her hoping to encourage her into a happier mood with talk of their upcoming nuptials.

Abby gave him a watery smile, her stomach twisting in knots. She was a Malfoy though, and her pride boosted her backbone. Knowing that it was better to get things done with now rather than wait, "I can't marry you."

Thomas smile held for a moment, a heartbeat really, but it seemed to last forever as Abby watched his eyes darken and his smile fall. His hands clenched in hers, the elegant hands that she had once so admired were now holding hers like a lifeline. She realized the exact moment when he registered the truth of her words, she watched the small flickering light that had always been in his eyes whether angry or mad begin to die. Her heart thudded in her chest, the knot in her stomach felt like it had multiplied but the rational part of her stilled her and told her that it was better to let him go and find some who could love him like he deserves than hold him forever in a shadow of something that never was real.

"I am so sorry, Thomas. I-," Abby felt her heart crack as he broke away from her, just the tiniest withdraw of his hands was enough to make her for a moment reconsider the strength of her love for him. Resolve stiffened her and she pushed onward, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you to well to think that I could talk you into anything that you don't want," Thomas laughed, his voice cold and so unlike the man she knew. Slowly he raised a hand to her cheek, cupping it softly, "Tell me it isn't about him."

Abby closed her eyes, turning her face into his palm. Relishing the softness of the caress, "I could lie and say it wasn't, but we both know the truth."

Thomas nodded, leaning forward he gently kissed her lips. Abby held his hand to her face, tears falling down her cheeks softly as he pulled away. When he stood up, he held the ring she had slipped into his, the diamond gleamed in the torch and moonlight. Clenching his fist around it he gave her small sad smile before walking away, his hands stuffed deep within his pockets as he disappeared. Abby clutched her arms around her stomach, holding in the tears as long as she could. Sobs broke free though, and before she could stop herself she was curled on the metal bench, her sky blue cocktail dress a makeshift hander kerchief as she cried into her knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael smiled at Sera, her hand held tightly in the crook of his arm. Steering her through the throngs of people he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tell me when you are getting bored and we will leave."

Sera tightened her fingers on his arm, holding him in place so that she didn't have to crane her neck to whisper, "I do believe that you are planning something Malfoy."

Michael gave her a hooded stare before directing his attention to his approaching brother, "Leo?"

"Not now Michael," Leo growled on his way past the couple. He snatched his coat from the front room attendant and was gone with a flick of his wand. Leaving his eldest sibling at a loss for words.

"I wonder…," Michael began only to be interrupted as his father came up.

"Michael don't glower," Draco ordered as he gave the shy Auror a peck on the cheek, "I didn't see your parents here. Are they coming tonight?"

"No, they are in New Zealand on a hunting expedition for some orchid," Sera supplied, her eyes searching the crowd of people. Eyes lighting up for a moment, "If you two will excuse me."

The two Malfoy men watched as Sera easily made her way through the crowd, her stature and natural shyness almost making her invisible as she made her way to the opposite side of the room. Draco was the first to tear his eyes away, turning to his son, "She is a nice girl. Well respected and of value in her field, I approve."

"I wasn't asking for your approval," Michael said offhandedly, taking a glass from a passing waiter he surveyed the crowd nonchalantly. Though in reality he was watching Sera as she talked to her sister, "Where is mother?"

"With your Aunt Fleur," Draco nodded his head to the two women who had in truth never strayed to far from his sight. As if sensing his eyes, Ginny smiled at him, "She will probably want to talk to you later."

"I am sure of it," Michael gave his attention to his mother for a moment before returning his gaze on to the returning Sera, "If you will excuse me, I believe this is the waltz."

Draco took his son's glass with a grunt, raising his eyebrow as the younger blonde effortlessly parted the crowd to get to the approaching Auror. The petite red clad woman and the tall blond made a striking pair as they joined the dancers. Draco lips widened into a smile as he watched Michael pull Sera a little closer than was proper, but the grin on her face and the flush to her cheeks would put the gossipers to work more than impropriety.

"Draco," Ginny gave his arm a tug to gain his attention. Giving him a peck on the lips when he turned his attention to her with the tiniest hint at annoyance, "Draco, you remember Lavender Brown."

Draco gave the tall blonde a cursory glance, "Gryffindor right?"

Lavender smiled, her laughter tinkling out, "Yes, though now a days most people know me for my cosmetology and not what house I was sorted into."

Draco gave Ginny's hand a tight squeeze to tell her that he wasn't pleased with meeting another one of her mindless acquaintances, which earned him a foot stomp in return. Letting out a hard breath, Draco smiled charmingly at the blonde, "Ministry parties must not be your cup of tea then. What brings you out tonight, Lavender?"

Lavender fiddled with her handbag, drawing Draco's immediate attention to the ring resting on her left hand. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but looking at it again he knew he was not mistaken. Draco quickly extracted himself from his wife, "Please pardon me, I have to go and take care of something…"

Not waiting for an answer from Ginny, Draco made his way towards the table that his family had been assigned. Finding Owen and Olivia Granger in a staring contest he cursed under his breath, "Have you seen your sister?"

Owen looked up at his father, "She was here about twenty minutes ago…Ah, by the patio doors."

Draco gave a nod of thanks before walking over to his daughter, making sure to keep his face emotionless he stepped infront of her to block her path.

"Hello Dad," Abby gave him a strained smile. Draco thought for a moment that she already knew something was wrong, but looking at her he dismissed the thought as she tried to go around him. Abby gave a sigh of defeat, "I am trying to get my things. I am sorry Da but I just-I just…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," Draco cursed under his breath, grabbing Abby by her elbow he began to steer her around the back of the crowd of people and towards the door.

"Dad? What has gotten into you," Abby whispered, tripping along behind her father, "Dad?"

"I just thought you looked peaked, and since you are-," Draco was cut off as the speaker began again, Abby dug her heels in refusing to budge. And Draco not wanting to make a scene was forced to stop also.

"Tonight we celebrate the success of the overseas cooperation department, but also we have a new reason to celebrate," Draco glared at the speaker, a portly little man who had seen the inside of one too many bottles of sherry in his day if Draco wasn't mistaken. His hand still holding Abby, he waited for the bomb to drop.

"It is my great pleasure to announce the marriage of the man who saved wizarding kind of every nation," the speaker held his arm to the side to indicate Harry Potter standing shyly across the room, a spotlight coming to rest on the dark haired man. Draco felt Abby stiffen, her small whimper lost in the shocked gasps that echoed throughout the cavernous ballroom. The man continued, "Harry Potter the man who we all owe an unsurmountable amount of debt to, and his new wife Lavender Brown."

Draco was thankful that he had maintained his Seeker quick reflex's over the years, because the suddenness with which Abby fainted would have caught him off guard otherwise. Cradling his only daughter in his arms, Draco walked out of the room un-noticed. Giving a message to a elf for his wife he apparated away from the celebrating crowds. Abby never seeing the happy couple kissing in the spotlight, and Draco actually thankful for his wife's rather dramatic genes being inherited by his children.

---------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry about the delay...really i was writing for it, but then I would think that this makes no sense and erase everything that I had written and start over. Well needless to say the story has taken a completely different turn than what I had originally planned. I hope that everyone enjoys it! I am over my writer's block!! At least on this story.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Blaise," Blaise looked up from his coffee, to his wife. Wife it rolled off his tongue so naturally when he looked at the blonde. Luna gave him a wistful smile as she pushed his paper out of the way and perched herself on his lap, "I woke up this morning wondering if last night was a fluke."_

_Blaise snorted leaning forward he buried his nose in her hair, "I am insulted. Should I prove to that last night wasn't a fluke?"_

_Luna laughed, taking a bite of his toast as she reached for his coffee only to have her hand swatted away, "What was that for?"_

"_The medi-wizard said no caffeine," Blaise moved the mug away ignoring the pouting look she tossed him over her shoulder. Grinning he put his chin on her shoulder, "I was thinking of Lola for a girl."_

"_He is a boy," Luna said confidently, placing a grape on his lips, "And I was thinking of Galahad Xavier."_

"_No son of mine is going to be named Galahad," he growled, nipping her fingers before she could withdraw them._

_His hands coming up he pulled her back against him, holding her as his hands caressed the slight bump that was the proof of their child. Her hands came down to hold his in place, their hands joining as they just sat in companionable silence..._

Blaise jolted up his breathing harsh and ragged, he had dreamed of Luna almost every night since her death. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he wiped his hands over his eyes, trying to wipe away the memory that was seemingly burning his mind. Opening his eyes he looked around the guest bedroom that Draco had forced him to take while the trial was underway, more to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't try to off himself than anything else. Walking over to the window Blaise opened the balcony doors with a jerk that had them flying back into the walls with a bang. Stepping out he was mindful of the cold night air and the freezing stone under his bare feet, but he gulped in the coldness because it made him feel alive and he needed that. He needed to remember that he was alive, his son and wife were dead and he couldn't bring them back no matter how much he drank or how long he stared at their pictures. Bracing his hands on the railing he turned his gaze to the garden below, his eyes widening when he saw someone stretched out on the grass stargazing. Looking around, Blaise found the outside stairs leading to the garden his feet silent as he made his way down.

The blonde head looked up when he reached the ground, watching him as he walked across the lush grass. He waited as the young Malfoy smiled and scooted over on the blanket she had spread out, sinking down Blaise stretched out beside Abby, "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Abby shifted her bare arm brushing Blaises as she pulled another blanket over them both, "What about you?"

"Bad dream," Blaise couldn't term it any other way, any dream about his late wife when they were happy was a bad dream in his mind. Shifting he regretted only wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms to bed as the dew from the grass seeped up from under the blanket, "Do you have your wand?"

Abby handed the wand over, watching as he cast a warming charm over the blankets before settling more comfortably next to her. Abby grinned, "I should have thought of that…"

"Been thinking of other things," Blaise shifted, feeling Abby stiffen, "Sorry I didn't mean-."

"It's alright, I…I was a stupid little girl," Abby muttered, Blaise could hear the self-condemnation in her voice, "Do you know I loved him since I was a kid? I think I was born loving him."

Blaise refrained from pointing out that he'd been around to see her adoration first hand, he had teased Draco every time he had seen her puppy eyes directed at the Gryffindor golden boy. Pillowing his arms behind his head Blaise let out a small laugh, "I can vaguely remember something about you giving him a sloppy kiss at your eighteenth birthday."

Abby groaned, "That was also the first time I got drunk. Leo had spiked the punch."

Blaise laughed, "Blaming it on someone else will not erase the mental image of your father's face from my mind, he looked as if he was going to have an aneurism."

Abby laughed, shifting she rested her head on Blaise's shoulder seeking warmth as the blankets seemed to have cooled from the warming charm that he had cast. She relaxed against him, "Owen threw up in the petunias that birthday."

Blaise chuckled, "Your father and I had a tradition for our birthdays, since we were thirteen we would get together and drink until one of us either passed out or lost our cookies."

Abby laughed, her head tilting back to look into his face, "I remember him disappearing a couple times when we were kids with a full bottle and Mum always muttering under her breath about it."

Blaise glanced down at her, his left arm coming down to pull the blanket over them. Silence settled over them as their chuckles died down, Blaise kept his arm down his hand separated by the wool of the blanket from the soft skin of her arm. He felt his body curve to hers, the blanket and the night sky cocooning them more intimately than he would like to think about in the light of day. Unconsciously he inhaled the faint smell of flowers that was drifting up from her hair as she shifted her head back down, his body tightened in anticipation. Blaise gave a shaky breath, he hadn't been with a woman since Matteo's death, having hided away in his house with his memories. True he had only had flings with a few nameless women since Luna, but the urge for anything other than a slow death hadn't hit him in a long time. His hand shook as he caressed her arm above the blanket, "I was dreaming about Luna."

Abby stiffened; Blaise looked up at the stars not being able to make up any of the constellations that he had learned in Astronomy. When Abby leaned up on her arm to look down at him Blaise continued, "I dreamed about just an ordinary morning's breakfast that we shared, she was pregnant with Matty and we were arguing about coffee and names."

Abby didn't say anything, her grey eyes dark in the moonlight. Blaise reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear, "I can't go a night without dreaming about her or Matteo, and every night I go to sleep with the hope that maybe I will wake up and this will all have been a bad dream and they will be alive and waiting for me down at the breakfast table. I stopped sleeping in my bed because I didn't want to remember her there. I stopped leaving the house because I didn't want to come back and he not be waiting for me."

Blaise paused, his mouth opening to continue when Abby's soft lips stopped him. It wasn't much in the way of kisses, just a touch of lips really but it froze them both. Lips still pressed against the others for what felt like a lifetime.

Abby pulled back slowly, her breath ghosting across his lips as she leaned back up eyes locking with his to see what he thought of it. When he didn't say anything simply looked at her she blushed, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that-."

Blaise's hand cupped the back of her head holding her in place as his lips found hers. He was more rough than he probably should have been, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip with more force than was necessary but Abby's moan of approval set his blood to pumping. Mouth's slanting and hands grappling at one another Blaise rolled them so that she was settled below him. He trailed open mouth kisses from her mouth down the column of her throat, licking and sucking at the wildly beating pulse point at the base of her throat. Abby's hand's tangled in his wild hair, pulling at the still long locks as his hand cupped her breast through the thin material of her night shirt. Blaise leaned up to look at her as he rolled the pebbled nipple between his fingers, watching her as she arched her back into his touch. His eyes hooding he lowered his mouth to suckle her through her shirt, a low keening moan escaped Abby's mouth.

His hand snaked down her stomach, under the waist band of her bottoms. Her hips tilted up to meet him as he stroked her, their eyes locking as he brought her to release. He kissed her gently as she came down from her high, his hardness pressing against her belly wantonly.

Pulling back Abby shoved him over, her hands making quick work of her clothing as she moved to straddle him. A sharp tug and his pajama bottoms were off and she was guiding him into her core. Blaise gritted his teeth, his hands gripping her hips too tightly as he tried to regain his control. He lifted her slowly, his eyes narrowing as Abby gave him a smirk, his lips twitched in laughter as he lifted his hips to meet her as he brought her back down forcefully. Abby threw her head back, her back arching backwards as she began to ride him. Blaise held onto her, but when he felt her inner muscles tighten around him he couldn't help the primal instinct that took over him. With a curse he rolled them over, pulling himself out he gave her a dark look as he positioned her on her knees with himself behind her.

"Blaise," Abby whispered, the first thing that either one of them had coherently said since the first kiss.

Blaise leaned forward, spreading her legs so that he could enter her from behind. A hand coming around to play with the small nerve bundle hidden in her curls he sank into her with one hard thrust. He wasn't gentle, but her moans and soft curses as she climaxed for the second time told him that she didn't want gentle. He couldn't hold on much longer, his hips ground into her backside and he came with his head thrown back and teeth bared. Abby fell forwards on her hands at the force of his climax, Blaise's hand still pressed between her legs as he emptied himself.

With a groan he pulled out, collapsing on the blanket pulling her next to him. Blaise cupped her sweaty face, giving her a quick fleeting kiss before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn waved goodbye to her mother as she stood on the corner of her new flat's building. Her hair pulled back in a messy bun she gave a silent prayer of thanks that she was of legal age to practice magic as she gave the derelict building a frown. With a sigh she walked up to the fifth floor, the building of course not having a lift. A well placed kick and a hard shove had her opening the door to her box filled flat with a smile, she knew that a simple spell would fix the door but Carolyn couldn't bring herself to fix it.

Setting her wand to work Carolyn had things flying into place, while dust rags and mops whirled around shining everything. Her hair was falling down in her eyes and her arm was tired from casting spells that required a little more forceful movements if you wanted the place cleaned just right, but Carolyn felt proud as she fell back on her reupholstered second-hand couch. She was starting to doze off when a loud knock shook the door in its frame, getting to her feet Carolyn grabbed her wand in her hand before jerking the door open.

"You look a sight," Owen pushed his way past the frazzled looking girl, "Nice place you have here Jacobs. What do you think Leo?"

Carolyn turned from gaping at Owen who was picking up various knick-knacks from her bookshelf to Leo who was holding out a bottle of wine, "What are you doing here?"

Leo grinned, "We came for the house warming party of course. You're supposed to take this."

Carolyn snatched the bottle from him, "I'm not having a party."

"Really?" Leo pushed past her waltzing over to the couch and assuming the position that Carolyn had been in only moments before, "I think that you could use one."

"I think you are being presumptuous," Michael called from his spot just inside the doorway, giving Carolyn a wink he handed over a bouquet of flowers, "Put that down before you break it Owen."

Owen fumbled the snow-globe in his hands playfully, causing Carolyn's heart to skip a beat and Michael to raise an eyebrow disapprovingly, "Don't worry Caro, I'm great with my hands."

Carolyn blushed at the obvious innuendo, checking the hall she gave a sigh of regret when no more Malfoy's lurked in wait. Motioning the only one to wait for an invitation in, Carolyn shut the door with a shove of her foot, "So are you lot here to spy on me or is there something more devious in the works."

Michael shoved Leo's feet off the couch as he walked by to look out the window, "Why would you think that? We just came by to check on our favorite little curse breaker."

"Gabe told you," Carolyn muttered as she threw the flowers on the table, "So what are you here to talk me out of taking a perfectly good job-."

"Whoa easy there tiger," Owen laughed, "We just came by to see if you wanted to go out to lunch."

Carolyn had the decency to look embarrassed, ducking her head, "Let me just grab my jacket."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled her thanks to the elf that handed her the steaming cup of coffee, "Is there any owls Lyola?"

"No Misses," the elf bowed before popping out of the room leaving Ginny to her late morning breakfast.

Picking up the paper Ginny was browsing the headlines when the patio doors opened and Abby slipped in. Raising an eyebrow Ginny waited as her only daughter closed the door gently not yet aware of her mother's presence in the very next room. Abby was quietly walking towards the stairs when Ginny called out, "Good morning darling."

Abby yelped, whirling around her wand in her hand out of reflex, "Mum?"

"Is there a reason as to why you are tip-toeing through the house," Ginny spread cream cheese on her bagel her eyes not leaving the guilty flushed face of her daughter. Though the young woman was well past the age of adulthood she shifted nervously from foot to foot as if she were a small child being scolded.

"I fell asleep stargazing," Abby glanced up offering Ginny a smile before backing out of the connected rooms, "I have to get ready Mum, I am already late as it is."

Ginny laughed as Abby ran out of sight, taking a bite of her breakfast she could almost hear the slam of the door as Abby reached her destination. It had felt almost like old times when Abby and her brothers would get caught doing something they knew they weren't suppose to.

"Good morning Ginny," Blaise strode into the room, rolling up the sleeves of his borrowed shirt. His black curls brushing below the collar, but his clean shaven face though sunken in at the cheeks was almost like the man she remembered. Smiling Ginny began pilling food on a plate for him as he sat down across from her at the informal breakfast table. Pouring his coffee he took the plate, "I see I am not the only one who is running slow this morning."

"Abby is too, she just took off up the stairs," Ginny handed over the business section of the London Wizard Financial, "I sometimes wish they were still little kids at least then I could keep them from the heartbreak and fix all their problems with a kiss and a hug."

"Is she upset over the engagement being called off," keeping his tone neutral was a harder task than he would have thought.

Before Ginny could answer though Abby was running down the stairs, her shoes in her hand and a stack of folders in the other. Dropping the things to the table she grabbed her mother's bagel, "I will see you tonight Mum, I have to run though. Bye."

Blaise and Ginny watched stunned as the petite blonde stuffed the bagel in her mouth and pulled her shoes on at the same time before apparating out of the Manor. Blaise raised his coffee in salute, "Reminds me of you when you were in school."

"Damn," Ginny got up, pulling her robe tight she picked up a file that Abby had dropped to the floor in her rush, "She is probably going to worry when she can't find this…Blaise would you mind?"

Blaise set his cup down, taking the file from her he smiled, "Ofcourse I wouldn't. I am going to go run some errands anyways. I will be back for dinner though."

"Thank-you so much," Ginny grinned as the dark haired man pulled on his coat and apparated away. Sitting back down Ginny snatched up the paper to resume her check that none of the headlines pertained to her family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sera glared at the Medi-wizard on the other side of the wall, knowing that the man couldn't see her did nothing to alleviate the anger she put into the look. Her back achingly straight she cracked her knuckles as the man finally stopped his rambling and got up to leave. Giving a nod to the guard to take Cassandra back into custody, Sera waited as the guard left and the Medi-wizard entered.

"She is a school book case of Stockholm syndrome, brainwashed into believing that this is her fight that. I don't believe that she can be held responsible-," Sera growled causing the man to take off his glasses in alarm as he looked at her, "Is something wrong Auror Longbottom?"

"You were practically crawling into her knickers is what's wrong Roebuck," Sera snapped, her voice whip like in its ferocity but her outward appearance calm, "I didn't know that a Medi-wizard was suppose to focus on the patients chest when he was diagnosing them, of course this could be because you are a lecherous fool who hasn't been between a woman's legs since the day you were born."

"Why I never," the portly balding man spluttered, but Sera waved him off.

"I suggest you put in for another case and recommend another doctor before I let your superiors know that you were willing to let a known killer loose because you though she would screw you," stalking past him Sera was pleased when he scampered out of her way, for once she was thankful that her appearance was frightening when angry.

Auror's and Ministry workers alike moved out of her way as she stalked down the hall, her dark hair flying out behind her and blue eyes flashing she was a remarkable sight. Slamming the door to her office closed Sera sank down into the worn in chair behind her orderly desk with a sigh. A picture of a younger version of herself and one of her few werewolf friends waved jauntily to her from the corner of the scarred oak surface. Picking up the picture Sera smiled as the little girl in the picture hugged the rangy looking man, the graying hair and laughing blue eyes were as familiar to her as her own parents. Remus Lupin had dropped his life to come and be with the grieving Neville Longbottom, the two men having bonded during the war. He was named God-father to the Sera the moment she was born, and had been her friend and confidant till his death when she was ten. He was the reason that she had agreed to help Abby on what looked to be a wild goose chase for a cure. Running her finger along the picture frame Sera smiled softly as Remus hugged her picture self to him, if only they had gotten the cure in time to stop Remus's death.

"Sera," Sera jumped, looking up she waved Harry in. He pulled the door closed behind him, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," Sera set the picture down, looking up at Harry as he took the chair across from her, "What is it that you wanted, sir."

Harry coughed, shifting in his seat, "I was wondering why a frightened and highly renowned Medi-wizard came running to my office blubbering about being attacked by one of my Aurors."

Sera's mouth set in a grim line, "Really, because if that is the question then I would have to go to said Medi-wizard and clarify what exactly 'attacked' means."

"What were you thinking?" Harry shot out angry that she would lose her cool so easily, "He is here to see that those two get the help that they need and you accuse him of trying to sleep with Cassie."

"His eyes didn't leave her chest for the entire interview Harry," Sera tried to keep her voice down but seeing a professional gawk at an inmate had pushed her over the edge, "She needs help, I agree. But what she doesn't need is a free pass out of here Harry. And that is what's going to happen if you let that man push his diagnoses."

Harry sighed, slumping down into the chair, "I have enough on my plate without complaints about you too. So next time just handle things with a little more aplomb, alright?"

Sera nodded, her temper settling but her curiosity peaking, "What's on your mind?"

Running a hand down his face Harry grunted, "Hermione, her kids. Lavender…"

"And Abby," Sera finished for him, "Just out of curiosity do you often get engaged to avoid confrontation with women?"

Green eyes narrowed at her, but Sera had been put under worse scrutiny before and brushed his ire off easily. Harry shifted in his seat as he waited for her to acquiesce, and when she didn't he stiffened, "Abby and I are a complicated situation."

"Really? Because last time I checked she apparently broke off her wedding to quite possibly pursue you and later that same night you are engaged to another woman. Complicated doesn't even begin to cover the two of you," her tone wasn't nice but Sera didn't feel in the mood to be nice.

"She broke it off with Thomas?" Harry whispered, disbelief written clearly on his face, "I…I never thought that…I mean we were never-."

"Come off it Harry, I could smell her in your office the day of the Ministry affair," Sera snapped, "What are you going to do now that she is available?"

Harry got up his face drained of color, "I don't know…Cover for me I am going to go out for a minute."

Sera didn't have time to agree as Harry was already out of the office and down the hall before he had even finished his sentence. Sitting back in her chair Sera looped her fingers over her stomach a small smile forming on her lips as she relaxed for the first time that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby blushed as Blaise closed the door to her office behind himself, "What are you doing here?"

Blaise held up a file folder, "Your mother asked if I would drop this off for you."

Her knees only knocking together slightly Abby walked around her desk to get the folder. Keeping her eyes locked on his, after all a Malfoy showed no fear. She gave him a slight smile even as her cheeks burned with color, "Thanks Blaise."

Blaise smirked, his fingers firm on the folder so that she couldn't draw it away, "Don't you think we should talk about what happened?"

Abby wished the floor could swallow her up, frowning she tried to snatch the folder back, "I don't think now is appropriate time for such things."

"And what would you consider appropriate? Tonight during dinner with your parents, and brothers?" Blaise tugged the folder hard, glad when Abby's grip didn't falter so that she was forced closer, "I think now would be best don't you?"

Abby released the folder stumbling back, moving quickly behind her desk she gave an audible sigh of relief when there was a barricade between them, "How about we call it what it was a mistake, which sums up an talking we have to do quite nicely in my opinion."

"A mistake?" Blaise tapped the folder on his chin, sitting down he stretched his legs out as he gave her an appraising look. A look that no one could mistaken for anything other than the look of a man to his lover, "That would be what we could call it if we were drunk; but seeing as we were both sober I don't think it qualifies."

"Stop looking at me that way," Abby hissed, "Merlin, you are nothing more than a pervert."

"I am trying to make light of a very awkward situation my dear," Blaise barked, his temper flaring and color flagging his pale cheeks. Sitting forward he glared at her, "Bloody hell girl we are both consenting adults, it is a situation that a hell of a lot of people find themselves in everyday so don't over dramatize."

Abby sat down with a humph, glaring at him, "Yes it is everyday that I find myself waking up next to my father's best friend buck naked in the family rose garden."

Blaise laughed, long and hard his eyes tearing up as he pictured her statement in his head. Abby stared at him for a moment before a small giggle escaped her lips; soon though she was holding her stomach as she tried breathe while laughing.

They were still laughing when Harry opened the door, "Abby-, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here Blaise."

Blaise stood up sobering as he held his hand out to the other man, shaking the Auror's in a tighter grip than he normally would. He grinned wolfishly at Abby over his shoulder before releasing Harry and tossing the file on her desk, "I was just leaving. Abby, Harry."

Abby pulled her collar up farther on her neck as Blaise strolled lazily from the room, giving Abby a dark look as he pulled the door closed that she didn't miss. Turning her attention to Harry she smiled broadly, "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Abby, don't be that way-."

"What way Harry? You were the one that kissed me when I was engaged to another man. You were the one that told me to move on, and then when I did called me fickle," Abby stood up bracing her arms on the desk, "You were the one that said you were in love with me to my father for crying out loud. And now only weeks later you are engaged to Lavender Brown. Seems that I am not the only fickle one in this _relationship_."

"Are you at least going to let me explain?" Harry whispered stepping forward in the hopes of persuading her, Abby put a hand up to stop him, "Abby?"

"You were right Harry," Abby walked around the desk, "I was a little girl with a crush. Thank you for curing me of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at her as she walked out of her own office, grabbing her coat and bag on the way. The door closed with a soft click leaving the defeated looking man alone in silence.

Lucius watched as his son and grandson gave Severus a thorough once over before diverting their eyes and quickly doing a double take as if that would give them better understanding of the situation.

"Michael?" Severus stood up from his position across from Lucius as the young blonde strode into the office.

"No, I am Gabe," Gabe grinned, his hand out to shake the formerly dead man, "I must say the image Uncle Fred and George painted of you didn't do you justice."

"I was never to fond of them either," Severus chuckled, "Brilliant and creative but with no real passion other than mischief."

Draco cast a discerning eye to his father, who nodded in agreement to the silent question that was asked. The two men walking over to the far book shelf to talk discreetly as Gabe and Severus talked.

Severus who was studying Gabe with open curiosity smiled a crooked grin at the young Auror, "You have your mother's eyes."

Gabe nodded, motioning for Severus to resume his seat he sat down next to him, "I am here in a professional capacity I am afraid. Though perhaps we can talk later at the Manor?"

"I would like that, and to see your brothers and sister," Severus muttered, his eyes wistful for a moment, "Narcissa's grandchildren…"

Gabe coughed discreetly, the two elder Malfoy's joining them with little notice. Gabe caught his grandfather's eye. Taking out a piece of parchment and a self inking and writing quill he began, "I assume that you did not know until Mister Snape came to you two days ago that he was alive."

"I did, I had thought him dead as did my son," Lucius answered politely; watching as the quill moved to write down his words precisely, "Leontius spotted him at the trial of Cassandra and Theodore Granger, who are the half-siblings of his own daughter Olivia."

"And Severus your daughter and her siblings had no clue that you had faked your own death?"

"None, my daughter has not talked to me since my return to England," Severus averted his eyes from his friends, "I kept the truth from her."

"We will be doing a search of your magical records from Bulgaria, and have contacted the ministry there to ensure that you have not been involved in any illegal actions since your _death_. Standard procedure, along with a trial but given your involvement in the war it will be a quick and painless process," Gabe paused looking at his father and grandfather as he continued, "Of course this is also influenced with your willingness to testify in the Granger siblings case. We will need first hand testimony to the stability of their mother and how this affect the children."

Lucius glared at Gabe opening his mouth to reprimand his grandson for dragging Severus into something that had apparently driven him out of England. Draco put an arm on his father's arm, giving him a subtle shake of the head and a pointed look to the still active paper and quill. Lucius closed his mouth with a snap, his back straightening even further as he waited.

"If I agree to testify…Will I suffer any penalties regarding my own case?" Severus leaned back watching as Gabe thought for a moment though nothing but vague politeness showed on his face.

"Your sentence will be reduced to a misdemeanor and a fine," his voice firm broaching no argument he silently willed the older man to take the bargain.

"I agree."

----------------------------------

--------------------------------------

A.N.: So thanks to those who are sticking with me, I have to tell you the honest truth this story has only one part of it that I envisioned when I started writing...everything has sort of warped and molded itself into something completely new. Any guesses on what was my on and only thought to actually stay the same? I hope you enjoyed, and I love all of you so much for reviewing and reading!!


	21. Chapter 21

"After reviewing the testimony of Healer Baker the Wizengamot has reached the decision of releasing Cassandra Granger into the custody of St. Mungo's," Harry sat in the closed court room as the presiding official of the Wizengamot addressed the defendant and prosecutor. A handful of others surrounded him, all Auror's that had been specially cleared by both the prosecution and defense to gain permission to the medical hearing. A hearing that had been scheduled at the last minute by the defense in an effort to throw the prosecution off balance. It had taken a handful of back favors from various Wizengamot members to get him a seat in the gallery.

"Can you believe this shite," Harry turned to his nearest companion, Ron Weasley was glaring at the Wizenagmot, "Bloody ass was thinking with his dick."

Harry nodded his green eyes locked on the fearful face of Cassandra Granger, "She can't get away with this."

"She won't," Ron whispered, rising to his feet as the court signaled the end of the hearing. Turning he pulled on his heavy robes, marking him as a lesser court judge, "If she had been in my court she would have been given the kiss."

"Bones was conspicuously silent during the proceedings," Harry pointed out nodding towards the judge who was having a tight lipped conversation with the presiding judge Reinhardt. Both men watched as she turned away from her colleague and stormed from the courtroom as Cassandra was given over to Healer Baker. Following the midnight black head as she walked out Harry felt his blood boil as she turned to look at him a small smile curving her lips. Ron put a hand on his arm holding him in place as the witch exited the courtroom. Once she was clear Harry hissed under his breath, "He helped her."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Who helped her?"

Pulling on his coat Harry strode out of the courtroom not bothering to answer his former partner in his hurry.

* * *

"I read your paper about the war," Michael said as he helped Carolyn put her coat on after their lunch, "Interesting approach, not really biased but not neutral either."

"How did you get a copy of my paper," Carolyn turned quickly her hair whipping out and hitting his shoulder in her haste.

Owen laughed, "We are Malfoys, Carolyn how do you think he got it?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "Thank you all for lunch, but I must be getting back and clean up before I can get a lick of sleep tonight."

"Sleeping alone?" Owen asked earning a shove from Leo as the small group walked out of the restaurant.

"If I didn't know we were related," Leo muttered as he held the door open for Carolyn, "Carolyn about your paper though-."

"What about it," Carolyn snapped, her hackles rising in defense of her hard work she frowned up at the cloudy sky as she pulled her coat collar up.

"Those were some interesting diary's that you looked in for your information," Michael picked up where his brother was cut off, a hand on Carolyn's elbow he steered her through the crowd towards her apartment only a few blocks down.

"They were some that Professor St. John recommended," Carolyn peered up at him, "Why do you want to know about the diaries?"

"There was just one that was of particular interest," ducking his head under a low hanging awning over a shop Michael smiled down at her, "You wouldn't perhaps still have the diary of Miss Rita Skeeter?"

Eyes widening Carolyn nodded as they reached the steps to her building, "Yes. I had to purchase it along with the Hollis diary."

Owen nudged Leo with his elbow as he moved forward to open the door for Carolyn, "Do you think that you might be willing to part with it?"

"Why would you want her diary? I read through it at least a dozen times and there was nothing but her accounts of her misery not being recognized by the journalistic community," Carolyn crossed her arms over her chest, "What is in there that I didn't see?"

"Let's just say that it has some rather interesting perspectives," Michael countered smoothly. Owen and Leo at his heels the three brothers walked Carolyn up to her door, waiting patiently in her living room as she dug the dusty acid green tome out from a box in her bedroom.

Walking forward she held it out to him, but snatched it back at the last second, "Why do I get the feeling that some how this is going to come back to bite me in the ass?"

Owen reached over and plucked the book from her fingers nimbly, "Told you I was good with my hands. Thanks for this."

Michael glared at his brother, "Don't worry Carolyn we will return it to you."

"It is no problem," Carolyn escorted them to the door, "Take your time with it, I got all that I need from it already remember."

Michael took the small book from his brother and tucked it into his coat pocket, "Thank you again Carolyn. Good luck with your job tomorrow."

Carolyn smiled as she shut the door on the three retreating brothers sending them off with a wave. Leaning back against the door she gave a sigh of relief at the peace and quiet that surrounded her, "Now where did I put those notes."

* * *

"Thank you again Denny," Elle said as she pushed her end of the couch flush against the wall of her new suite at Hogwarts.

"You are a witch Elle, you could just move things the old fashion way," Denny St. John huffed as he fell into the couch, "Wasn't this in the Ravenclaw's common room?"

"Yes, but McGonagall said I could have it," Elle grinned at him as she stepped back to rub her hands on her pants as she surveyed the room. Admiring the blue and gold print over-stuffed couch next to the shelved lined walls she brightened, "Plus you have to admit it does look rather charming there. Now I was thinking about moving that desk under the window…What do you think?"

Denny rolled his eyes, "I think that you should use your wand instead of trying to break your back and mine."

"Come on lazy bones," Elle hit his leg on her way by, letting out a yip when Denny grabbed her and pulled her down onto the couch with him. Brushing her hair out of her face, she struggled against his arms. Relenting she sent him a frown, "Let me up Denny, I have work-Come on."

"Elle, have a little fun," Denny nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle as he nipped, "I just was thinking of a reward you could give me for all my hard work."

"Really?" Elle tilted her head to the side allowing him more access, "And what makes you think you deserve a reward?"

Denny laughed against her neck his hands pulling her t-shirt up, "Use that imagination of yours."

She laughed as she slithered out of his arms and quick footed out of his reach, "How about you earn your reward by helping me move this desk to the window in my bedroom."

Denny surged to his feet, his black hair falling into his eyes as he gave her a sly grin, "Bedroom? Well why didn't you say so?"

Laughing Elle let him pull her into the airy bedroom, the desk already moved to an awkward position in the middle of the room. Boxes blocked the spot she wanted to move it too. Pushing the boxes to the side Elle jumped to the side just as Denny shoved the desk into place. He straightened his eyes darkening till they were almost black she felt her breath catch and let out a nervous laugh as she backed away from him. Cornering her Denny placed an arm on either side of her bracing himself on the wall and trapping her with his body. Elle felt her pulse jump as she looked up at him, eyes falling to half mast as he lowered his mouth to hers. Elle moaned at his soft touch, her body arching up into his as he pressed closer. His hands were pulling her shirt up and Elle could feel herself responding even if a part of her thought that things were moving to fast.

"Elle, are you here?" Elle almost jumped and had to force her self not to give a sigh of relief as she bolted out of the bedroom.

"Abby, what can I help you with," Elle patted her hair down nervously when she spotted the petite blonde. The usually unflappable blonde gave her a shaky smile as she struggled to bring out a folder from her bag, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes," Abby gave her a smile as she jerked the folder free, "I have had a rather interesting morning so far. The room looks nice by the way."

"Thanks, now what is it that you have brought me," Sitting down on a newly shined leather chair she had apprehended from the Slytherin common room she waved Abby to its mismatched partner from Hufflepuff.

"I was brewing the potion, and I-," Abby began flipping through the folder she tossed her coat on the back of the chair as she sat down, "Look here the proportions we discussed aren't working."

"I see," mouth pursing Elle flipped through the file looking at the reports results, "This isn't right…Perhaps an infusion of salt water tick puss…No that would react with the-."

"It would react with the distilling process, yes that's what I thought too," Abby rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes, "Everything is out of proportion. But the right proportions don't do anything…"

"Elle, I think I should go," both Abby and Elle jerked at Denny's voice, causing the folder to fall to the floor. Crossing the room he swooped down to pick up the file, straightening the papers he held it out to her with a smile, "Here you go. I was thinking that perhaps we could have dinner later?"

Elle blushed taking the file from him, "I would like that. Here let me see you out."

"No you and Abby have work, after all it isn't like I don't know my way," smiling a charming smile at Abby he bent down and gave Elle a peck on the cheek, "Seven alright?"

"That would be perfect," Elle whispered still blushing. She studiously turned her attention to the file in her hands as the tall Herbology Professor quietly closed the door behind him.

Abby's smirk was firmly in place as the oak door pulled closed causing Elle to roll her eyes, "Focus Abra."

"But this is so much more fascinating," Abby leered, "So you and St.John?"

Elle glared at her, choosing to look at the file in her hands instead of answering the blonde across from her, "I think that maybe an extract of the of the root of Saint Peter…or will that interact with the balance…"

"You are just going to pretend like a good looking man didn't come out of your bedroom aren't you?" Abby leaned back in the chair her face amused.

"I for one would love to know how things are between you and Harry," Elle said snapping the folder closed she gave Abby an obnoxious look of rapt attention. When Abby just glared at her Elle gave a smug look, "Or would you like to go over this instead?"

Grumbling Abby leaned forward her and Elle's head bending together as they got to work.

* * *

"Miss Granger I believe that this room will be comfortable," Cassandra looked down her nose at the sniveling healer. Letting her hand trail along his portly chest she gave him a look from beneath her lashes and walked into the closet sized room. She watched as he shivered with pleasure leaning into her meager caress. Power surged through her body, power at his weakness turning her eyes almost black with an unholy light. Shrugging off her robes she daintily sat on the bed, frowning at the lumps she could feel.

"I think that this will do just fine Healer…" Cassandra trailed off with a small smile that was just coy enough to keep him from being offended.

Heaving his robes over his belly he leered at her legs as the patient robe she wore rode up exposing her thighs, "You may call me Bernard as long as we are alone. There is a thought that familiarity between healer and patient helps in the healing process."

Cassandra could practically see him salivating as he leered at her body, "Bernard…I…never mind it is too forward of me."

He stepped closer his upper lip sweating as he sat down next to her his hand coming out to pat her on the leg, "Come dear you can tell me anything."

She leaned in, her body molding to his, "I was just thinking about my brother. He is alone there in that prison cell with nothing to look forward to. He doesn't have a merciful man like you coming to rescue him like I did."

Jowls quivering he licked his lips leaning in to take a deep breath of her hair, "Perhaps it would be beneficial for your well being if we were to arrange a meeting between the two of you."

Cassandra's head snapped up her eyes big and doe like, "Really you would be able to do that for me?"

He smiled his head lowering to shorten the distance between them while his hand tightened on her leg, "I think you would be amazed at the things I am able to accomplish."

"Why don't you tell me," Cassandra whispered her hand grazing along his upper thigh, "Why don't you tell me all about it."

* * *

"You need help there Jacobs," Carolyn looked up at her supervisor, a needle nosed man as short as she with an ego twice as big as his. Brushing her hair out of her face she ignored the itch of dust left on her forehead. Shaking her head she turned back to the century old tome infront of her, "No thanks Baker, I've almost finished."

"Well then I'm off," shaking his head he left with a bounce in his step that made Carolyn bite back the urge to laugh at his entirely feminine attitude. Her attention focused on the book and the almost completely faded text she didn't hear Baker talking to someone at the door or realize he was still there till he shouted back to her, "Got a visitor Jacobs."

Carolyn lifted her head up only to shoot it back down again, "I wasn't expecting you."

Gabe grinned sheepishly from his spot next to the door, "I wasn't really expecting to find you in the depths of Gringotts."

"I have work, apparently the man who had the position before me didn't know how to catalog properly so I have to go through all these by next week," Carolyn snapped the book closed making a notation on the spine with her wand and also on a roll of parchment before sending the book back to its spot on the shelf.

"Perhaps you can take a break for a bite," Gabe pondered walking over to the bookshelf and smirking at how much she had already accomplished, "That is if you are still talking to me."

Carolyn snorted, "If you have to ask then you know the answer."

"I am new at this Carolyn I am sorry if I am not doing it right," Gabe forced out his back to her.

Carolyn let out a weary sigh, "Perhaps I can leave this till morning."

Turning he gave her a wide grin, holding out his hand to her he waited for her to turn the torches down and grab her coat. Folding her smaller hand in his he pulled her close, "I love you Carolyn."

Her eyes widened, "I know."

* * *

Draco glanced up at the door watching as the Auror's brought in a tall thin man he had only seen from afar. Brown hair hung in greasy strings around an angular face filled with shadows and wide grey eyes that Draco looked at every morning.

Theodore Granger showed no surprise at seeing the older wizard waiting for him in the interview room, infact as far as Draco could tell his eyes gleamed with triumphant. The Auror waved his hand to raise the chains on the chair to bind Theodore in place giving Draco a nod before he walked out and left the two alone.

"Hello Father," Theodore smirked his face so like Leo's for a moment that Draco blinked warily at seeing his son's expression on another's face. Theodore rolled his neck the joints cracking loudly in the stillness of the room, "I must say the beds leave much to be desired but at least the company is interesting."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Why not," Theodore returned shrugging his shoulders as much as his restraints allowed him to, "You and your friends took everything from my mother and never even tried to repay her."

"Your mother ran away when we tried to help her," Draco leveled his gaze at his son, because he could be nothing but, "And I didn't know about you."

"Somehow I find that really hard to believe," Theodore closed his eyes briefly shaking his head like a dog shedding water. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched the unusual action that the younger man seemed to be completely unaware of then he was faced with a flickering gaze as Theodore looked at him, "I apologize, I haven't been eating well since my arrest."

"Your mother ever tell you-," Theodore snarled forcing Draco to break eye contact.

"Don't fuck with my mind _Father_," Theodore snapped, "I know what you are doing here…though I am disappointed that your pretty little wife didn't join us. I always wondered what it would be like when you finally knew who I was. All those times we met over the years and you were so polite. Now though the reality is so much more satisfying than whatever I dreamed of."

"You had help didn't you," Draco asked, "There is no way a child could have been able to manipulate like you did without being coached."

Theodore smiled a cat like grin at the elegant blonde, "So that is why they sent you? Trying to find out if we had anymore partners, not allowed to use veritaserum so close to my hearing with the healers. Tricky Aurors…"

Theodore leaned as close as his restraints allowed him to peering at the man across from him, "Nice try Potter."

Draco glared at his brother in law, "I told you this wouldn't work."

Ron shrugged his shoulders staring at the duo in the interrogation room, "It was worth a shot."

"Idiot," Draco muttered, "Get him out of there it is disturbing enough seeing another me walking around, I don't want to see one making a fool of me."

Ron tapped his wand to the wall, sending a flash of light through the stone wall to his former partner. The two men watched as a guard came and took Kingston away, a few moments later the door to the observation room pushed open. Ron flinched at seeing the twin to the blonde leaning negligently against the opposite wall, "This is just wrong in so many ways. Bad enough he has spawn that look like him but-."

"Quiet Weasel," Draco snapped, "But as much as this hurts me to admit it you are right. Seeing Potter with my face is far more disturbing than I had ever thought it would be."

Harry snorted, "Not as disturbing as being the one walking around in this."

"Exactly what were you aiming for in there?" Draco pushed off the wall walking over to eye his old adversary up and down, "Because seems like nothing was accomplished aside from pissing away valuable time that could be used to find their partner."

Draco almost laughed at seeing his glare directed at him for the first time. Potter gave a half snarl, "I am going to wait out the time for this potion to finish and then I am going to go look at some reports from when we were watching the Granger house."

Harry slammed the door to the observation room, stomping down the hall he was more than aware of the stares he was getting and most of them directed his way because he currently looked like the Great Bouncing Ferret.

"Sorry," Harry stopped as a petite blonde barreled into him as he turned the corner. Hands coming out to automatically catch the girl from falling he felt his breath catch at meeting wide grey eyes, "Abby?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Abby gave him a quick hug her face breaking out in a smile.

Harry felt his throat close up and held her for a moment longer than he should, but considering the last time they had talked she had thrown his love in his face he was going to soak up every bit of non-hostile affection that he could. Letting her go Harry cupped his hand to her cheek letting his thumb rub along her cheekbone. Abby gave him a quizzical smile, "Da what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Harry shook himself pulling back his hand he straightened, "I-."

"I'm glad I ran into you, I need your help with something," Abby looked around them pulling him into an empty office and sealing the door, "I don't want you to say anything until I have finished. Alright?"

"Abby-," Abby shook her head her chin set with the same firmness that Harry had seen in Ginny so many times, "No Dad let me finish."

Sighing Abby leaned against the closed door, "I did something incredibly stupid the other day."

He knew it was wrong, that he should say something before she opened her mouth to confess but he couldn't. A part of him hoped that she would confess that her mistake was something to do with him. That small little perverse side of him won over and he remained silent trying his best to keep his face from showing anything but benign interest.

"You and Mum have been great about Thomas," Abby looked away from him biting her lip, "I mucked that up royally and all for nothing. Merlin I was such a fool."

She gave a low bitter laugh, "I always knew since I was little that I would marry Harry. I never thought that we wouldn't be together, strange isn't it that both me and Mum would think we would marry him?"

Harry fought the blush that threatened to expose him, as Abby continued, "And then he goes and gets engaged to-…And I did something terrible."

Harry leaned forward unable to stop himself, "Tell me."

Abby looked at him her eyes shinning, "Don't hate me, it was a mistake. And it only happened the once."

His heart pounding in his chest Harry knew the potion was going to stop working soon and he sent a prayer to the heavens wanting nothing more than for Abby to tell him so that he could be put out of his misery. Hands sweating he waited, as she glanced down, "I slept with Blaise."

His heart stopped that was the only thing that could explain the pain he was feeling at this moment. Stunned he turned away from her, and away from the pained expression she was wearing. He heard the rustle of her robes as she moved up behind him, "Da, I am so sorry. I know-."

"Don't touch me," Harry whispered, tearing away from her and whirling around his anger startling her enough to send her crashing back.

"Dad?" Harry stormed past her leaving her as quickly as he could. Running down the corridor he tripped into the bathroom clenching his hands on the porcelain sink he stared at the pale mottled face in the mirror willing it to change into his own. Slowly he watched as the chin rounded a bit and dark stubble sprouted, a scar appeared on his forehead above startling green eyes brimming with anger.

"Fuck," Harry whispered to his reflection his skin clammy and stomach turning as he relieved the last few minutes. Years ago he would have said his worst nightmare was being stuck in a small room with Draco or another slytherin. No his worst nightmare had just been realized, the love of his life wasn't his.

* * *

Ginny smiled at her oldest, "Darling you look out of sorts."

"Nice to see you too Mum," Michael kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her at the patio table.

Ginny smiled, "I was thinking about going and seeing your grandparents today but your owl sounded urgent. Is there anything wrong?"

Michael grinned, "I came for grandmother Narcissa's ring."

Ginny sank backwards in her chair her eyes closing as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Michael stared at her for a moment his expression clouding over, "I thought you would be happy."

Ginny grabbed his hand in hers a wide smile on her face as tears began to leak out of her eyes, "Oh darling, I am happy. But you have to understand I have been dreading this day for the past twenty-seven years also, the day when you would find the woman that would take you from me completely. I am so happy for you, I can't even begin to tell you."

Michael let out a breath of relief that made Ginny's heart ache a bit more, "Were you worried that I wouldn't approve?"

"A bit," Michael folded his larger hand over hers, "All my life you have told me to wait until I found the person that fills the other half of my soul. And for the most part I didn't think I would find them until Sera."

Ginny squeezed his hands, "Funny how sometimes the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with can already be a part of it."

Michael nodded, "It seems like the answer was always staring me right in the face I just had to open my eyes."

Letting go of his hand Ginny stood up, "I knew that you would grow up to be a handsome brilliant man that I could be proud of. I guess I just didn't realize till now that you already were."

Pulling her son to his feet Ginny led him into Draco's study, what had once been Lucius study all those years ago. Standing in front of the fireplace Ginny placed her hand on the Malfoy crest carved into the mantle piece. Giving her son a wink she waited as the mantle glowed gold for a moment before the stone shifted and a wide open room revealed itself, "Your Grandfather placed the ring here when Narcissa died, saying when it was time you would come for it. She always wanted you to have it and I think she would be proud of the woman you have chosen to give it too."

Michael beamed with pride as he followed her into the brightly lit vault. Unlike at Gringotts the trinkets that surrounded them were of priceless value only to the members of the Malfoy family. Portraits and trophies from all the children's school years, old toys that they had once cherished, the crib where all the Malfoy babes had spent their first year. Priceless family heirlooms that were chipped and tarnished around the edges that seemed somewhat out of place in the Malfoy Manor, but could not be parted with all the same. Ginny walked confidently past the finger painted stick figures that a three year old Leo had done of the family a very round looking one representing Ginny pregnant with Gabe. Michael grinned at the parchment remembering how his mother had cried all the while hugging her youngest for his brilliance. Following her softer tread he found himself standing in a much unused corner of the room, standing before a pristine portrait of his grandmother done before her death. Narcissa Malfoy was forever captured on canvas and safely tucked away in the study vault so that all the future Malfoy's would have the chance to know the woman who had changed so much in their family.

"I remember when the artist finished this," Michael reached up to run a finger along his grandmother's hand, "Father never understood why you wanted a muggle portrait but I think the idea amused Grandmother. She liked the idea that this one moment would be captured, and nothing else. She would be left a bit to the imagination but always remembered."

"She was," Ginny stopped looking up into the still blue eyes above her, "I still can never quite find the word to describe her."

Bending down Ginny opened the chest under the portrait, "She laid aside gifts for all of you, I think she had a bit of a seer in her though because I was just pregnant with Leo when she died and she set aside gifts for both him and Gabe."

Ginny sank down to the floor, unsurprised that not the least bit of dust flew up. The house elves were as thorough now as they had been when Narcissa had been alive, and even more so in the places that the family held dear. Loyalty that had been misplaced for centuries was finally being repaid and Ginny was thankful all the more as she pulled Michael down next to her.

"The pearls are to go to Abby, they were your grandmother Black's," Ginny said running a hand over the displayed strand each one perfectly rounded and arranged so that in the middle of the strand was a large pear shaped emerald pendant, "Your Father assured me that there was no curse to them, but I still had Bill check them."

Michael laughed, "She use to come in here and stare at them for hours telling us about how she was going to marry right out of school so she could wear them."

Snickering Ginny moved the pearls aside, lifting up a pair of cufflinks, "These were your great-great uncle Ivan Malfoy's. They are Owen's."

Michael studied the Malfoy emblem emblazoned on the simple but rich gold trinkets, "Can't imagine him getting dressed up for anything that he will need these."

"You never know," Ginny said with a knowing look in her eyes, "This is for Leo."

Placing the cufflinks back in the chest Michael watched his mother remove a silver pocket watch. Its plain cover was nothing special but when she handed it to him he could feel the magic humming through it. Carefully he pressed the release to open it, surprised at seeing instead of a watch face on the inside a small version of Sera sitting at her desk doing paper work.

Ginny reached out to take it from him, "She had this one specially made. It is fashioned after your Grandmum's clock, but instead of hands pointing to specific descriptions it will simply show you the person whom you hold most dear at the moment. Tricky bit of charm work that I haven't seen the likes of since."

Michael smiled, "You might not want to wait till Leo's wedding to give that to him."

"I am surprised he never use to sneak down here to look at it with Abby," Michael looked sheepishly away earning a poke in the ribs from his mother, "Did you sneak down here too?"

"Once and awhile, we all did but never together," Michael whispered feeling foolish, "It was sort of a silent agreement that we went alone to look at our gifts."

Sneaking her arm around her son's shoulders Ginny smiled up at him, "I think Narcissa would be thrilled to hear you all were so interested in her presents to come down here without permission to see them."

Michael nodded, clearing his throat, "What did she leave Gabe?"

"Gabe's is a bit funny," Ginny placed Leo's present back in the chest reaching for a black velvet jewelry box, "She didn't know I guess if she was going to have another grandson or granddaughter so she left him this."

Handing the case to Michael she smiled at him motioning him to open it. Michael gave her a quizzical look before opening it, "A medallion?"

"A muggle medallion actually," Ginny lifted the necklace up holding it to the light so that he could see it better, "The Archangel Gabriel, the Angel of Death, God's Messenger…"

Michael reached out to take the small piece from her, "Why though?"

Sitting back Ginny studied the woman in the portrait above them, "I asked her that myself when we were first putting these boxes in here. She told me that the one thing that we share with Muggles is that eventually we will die, and in death everyone is equal. That even if she never lived to see if she would have another grandchild that that child should know that there is hope that one day they would meet. Hope in something that even magic can't guide us through."

Michael gently placed the medallion back in the velvet box a new found respect for the woman who was a distant fleeting memory to him now, "Is that why you named him Gabriel?"

"Yes," Ginny leaned over to pick up the final box, the first one placed in the chest and first to be removed forever, "I never even considered another name for him once I found out I was pregnant with a boy. But this," handing him the smallest box, "This is what you came for."

His fingers suddenly clumsy Michael eased the lid up on the small ring box. Nestled against the silk was a beautifully cut emerald so rich it had a an almost bluish look to it, two diamonds flanked its sides perfectly placed in the silver band so as to be almost flush against the larger stone. Brushing his thumb over the top he gave a wistful smile picturing it nestled on Sera's finger just as it had rested on his grandmother's and all the Malfoy women for as long as their family had been, "It is just as beautiful as I remember."

Brushing at a tear running carelessly down her cheek Ginny sighed, "It is for the Heir's Bride, and always will be."

Glancing at his mother Michael gave her a careful look, "The Heir's Bride?"

A brush of fingers to his forehead to sweep his hair out of his eyes Ginny sighed, "It will be hers till I die, and then she is to get the Malfoy diamond."

Michael shook his head eyes darting to the diamond on his mother's hand flanked in similar fashion by emeralds as the ring in his hand was by diamonds.

"No talk of death is allowed while celebrating our son's engagement," Draco called out walking up behind the pair.

Ginny gave him a watery smile before pulling Michael close and burying her nose in his shoulder. It seemed like only yesterday he was small enough to pick up and toss around, now he was preparing himself for a life without her. Ginny had never felt so lost in all her life, "I love you little man."

Michael shot his father a desperate look before closing his arms around his mother, "I love you too Mum."

"Ginevra," Draco bit out, holding his hand down to his wife, "You are scaring the boy."

Letting out an indignant huff Ginny extracted herself from Michael and closed the top of the chest. Ignoring Draco's hand she climbed to her feet and walked out of the vault muttering as she went.

"You didn't have to make her mad," Michael snapped glaring at his father as he tucked the ring safely in his vest pocket.

"She deals with things better when she's mad," shrugging his shoulders Draco gave his oldest a once over, "Were you going to tell me?"

Eyebrow raised in answer Michael started out of the vault only to stop short when a hand clamped on his arm turning him around. He wasn't altogether shocked when he found himself pulled into his father's arms and a bone crushing hug. Hugging the older man back Michael grinned against his father's shoulder happy at the unexpected show of affection and even more pleased when Draco whispered, "I am proud of you."

* * *

A.N.: So I know it's been long but i had serious writer's block and things just weren't working out. So I had to rethink some characters and their direction. So dun dun dun, here it is folks the newest chapter. I hope that you like it despite any grammatical errors. I also hope you are still interested because I realized that I have a lot to go. So stick with me please! Reviews really make me happy and possibly get the creative thoughts rolling quicker!

* * *


End file.
